Transformers Prime:Miami
by TimeLordBud
Summary: On the other side of the United States, there is a second Autobot team at work, These are the adventures of Elita-One and her team of specialists ,as they combat the Decpticon threat against South Beach and the surrounding Atlantic.
1. Chapter 1: The City by the Beach

Transformers Prime: Miami.

Chapter 1: In the City by the Beach..

It was another steamy night in the Port of Maimi ,The smell of the sea hung in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. The moon hung over the city skyline, a skyline of a city that was home to over 5 million people, Humans. To some a heavily populated city ment a growing prosperous community. But to those with a hardened past a heavily populated city ment a target.

Elita-One both loved and hated quiet nights like these, She loved that she could for a few moments enjoy the lights and sounds of this city. How vibrant and full of life it was .It reminded her of how Iacon used to be, and it was then her enjoyment ended.

She was there the night Iacon fell, Megatron tried time and time again to take the Autobot capital. When the tasked proved to be too great, he then decided that if he couldnt haven it ,no one would. He ordered the Decpitcon armada to level Iacon and the Cybertronians inside. It was the worst week of Elita One's lifespan, not only did she lose her home, she lost her beloved,Orion Pax.

Elita one was in her car form ,a magenta colored Lamborghini Aventador,When she got a call from her fellow Autobot Mirage,

"Hey boss thought I should let you know The Medranos are lighting up the police chatter,You may want to hear this."

"Woe the the day that Miami's finest can't handle the shipment of a few cases of heroin...' Elita bemused.

"Yeah normally you'd think that, but something interesting to note... "he said as his car form a dark blue and white SSC ultimate Aero sat in the nightclub district of Park West, He hung outside a club that was playing some heavy meringue beats. His train of though was broken when a tall slender woman wearing a skin tight black dress caressed her hand over him frame and then took a seat on his hood..

"oooh mama..."He purred.

"Mirage...MIRAGE!" Elita snapped

"huh? ,Oh yeah!" Mirage fuddled" I then tapped into a Medrano lieutenant's phone line, Not only are they shipping a very large amount of heroin they are also carrying a silver briefcase carry and get this a ' Priedra de un metal extraterrestre ' "

"Shard of an alien metal" Elita-one translated. " Perceptor, Can you run a scan of any strange energy signatures, it could be nothing but I want to be sure.."

Back at the Autobot base in Miami, an abandoned underground submarine base. Perceptor worked over his computer scanners. He scanned through various energy pulses that fused over the planet. Everything from Power stations, Nuclear plants, to even the other Autobot base in Nevada. He pinpointed his search to the southern Florida area, and found a blip that was definlty not of this earth..

"After crossecting over 5 million different subsects of energy signatures on this planet and beyond its solar system I can safely triangulate the origin of this signature." He said nonchalantly not even looking up from his instruments.

"and..." Elita said in an annoyed fashion.

"The shard is defintley Cybertronian" Perceptor said

"I knew it "Elita thought " Never a dull night in the City of Magic"

"Sunstreaker, What's your 20?"

"I'm outside the American Airline Arena, Lebron just hit a layup against Carmello anthony to sent the game into double overtime!" He said while parked near the entrance to the huge arena in downtown Miami. The yellow Henessey Venom fit in perfectly among the locale.

"That's nice and all but I need you to head to the Port of Miami looks like we're going hunting!"

"But it's the Heat vs the Knicks!" He bemoaned.

"you can catch the highlights later on ESP or PPSN or whatever that show is called!" Elita nagged

The Autobot squad leader called out, 'Mirage. Perceptor, Sunstreaker, Converge on the different entry points to the port of Miami. Look for the Medrano Shipment truck and intercept. Harm no humans and take the shard and as an extra 'scrap you' to the Medrano Crime family , Destroy the heroin shipment.!"

High above the night sky a Decpeticon Jet intercepted the Autobot radio transmission, "Astrotrain, this is Blitzwing, that slag Autobot princess and her crew want make trouble for us.."

even higher in the edge of the earth orbit was Astrotrain, in his Space shuttle form, "Meet me there, we'll deal with them personally." He said as began his re-entry into the earths atmosphere.

**Writer's notes- I wanted to explore the possibility of a second Autobot team on earth, and why they would operated separate from team Prime. I also thought it would be cool to have a female lead for this story and couldn't think of a more perfect model that Elita one, who in turn was a leader of her own team back on story will remain in the Transformers Prime continuity but it will see homages from G-1 and the IDW comics in the coming chapters, Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2Hide and go seek

Transformers Prime :Miami

Chapter 2 : Hide and go seek.

The Medrano Cartel ruled the city and waters of Miami. During the early part of the 2000's when Homeland security closed in on shutting down most of the Cuban drug trade. What they actually did was to leave the Cubans vulnerable to a complete and dominant take over by the Colombians. The local Cuban families were helpless as Miami was nearly torn apart from gang warfare. In the end it was the Columbians that rules the drug trade and the extortion rings. So it immediately raised a red flag with the Autobots when they were making a shipment _for_ someone rather than the other way around.

Three large Semis filled with various goods and illegal pharmaceuticals, chugged its way through downtown Miami. Only one of these Semis had a single Medrano soldier with a silver briefcase. He shook in fear for many things could go wrong tonight, Police could close in and shut everything down, the ship could be comprised ,but what he feared the most, were the Metal monsters that demanded the single shard he carried in the briefcase. He knew failure ment death on so many levels. His order were clear, protect the case at any cost, if it came down to it, the drugs were expendable . But the case he carried was to be protected the most.

Elita-One Took position near the entrance of Pier 34, It was one of the highways that one of the trucks had to come down. Her engines purred quietly but knew they could roar into action from 0-215 in 6 seconds.

"Ok boys this how it's going down. I'll cover the route to Pier 34, Mirage and Perceptor, hold position on the highway leading to Pier 16, and Pier 21, Sunstreaker cover the highway leading to pier 34."

"It's gonna be like shooting Sharkticons in a beryllium barrel!" Mirage boasted as he activated his stealth mode becoming invisible to his surroundings.

Mirage once had estates back on Cybertron. He came from an afflutental family. He enjoyed parties, Fine vintage Energon, and the company of a high end female Cybertronian. All that chnaged when the Decpeticons came to rule. He remembered turning his head at every news feed that came in when a district or city was taken by the Decepticons. He felt he was beneath the war, that it never could concern him. One by one, cites fell like domino's, until one day the Decepticons came for his family. The Decepticons wasted no time in exterminating the spark of each of his friends and family. He was found by Elita-one and taken to a young medic by the name of Ratchet. He was fixed up and had the chance to flee Cybertron. But something had change within him, Now nothing more he wanted payback for what the Decepticons took from him. When the time came to volunteer for Elita-one's task force he quickly jumped at the chance.

He liked his duty here in Miami, Sure he couldn't experience it fully like he did back on Cybertron, But he found his comforts. Like hanging out on south beach letting the cool seas air wash over his car frame. On weekends he would park out in front of the hottest nightclubs, where the hottest women would gaze lovingly at his frame. He loves to feel their touch every time they caressed his hood. Some lucky ladies would even hop up on his hood to warm their behinds in the cool night air. Something he didn't mind at all, Sure he could never experience a true relationship with these squishes, but it didn't mean he couldn't look.

"Mirage in position" He announced, " let the games begin."

Slowly over the bridge came the trucks each flanked by a Medrano car escort. The Autobot knew their intel about the Medranos is that they like to carry big automatics and go weapons hot at the first sign of trouble, Human bullets didnt matter much to them . Sure they stung a little but they bounced off, which was the main problem. A ricocheting bullet had a high probability of hitting a human, and a Human death was the last thing these Autobots wanted.

As soon at the last escort car passed by Sunstreaker he moved into action, He veered out of the alley he was camped out in and turned on his throttle. Smoke spat out as his tires screeched as he hit 0-60 in 3 seconds. As soon as they saw his high beams three Medrano soldiers leaned out the window each armed with AK-47's and opened fired. The round flicked off his hood like shards of hot sparks.

"Ow! Oh you just want to piss me off!" Sunstreaker threatened.

He hit his after burners and sped past the convoy so fast they had no time to divert course, Sunstreaker roared past them and within a few yeard ahead of them he quickly spun sound to face them and transformed. In his robot form he looked even more intimidating, He was a mix of yellow and black with grey metal all painted within, He had no face grill and black adored what almost looked like a helmet.

"He was skidding backwards on the road, gravel and sparks flying ahead of him. He got his body in position and grinned "Get ready for a surprise!"

He then leapt over the first car, Medrano's trying in vain to hit him, He landed on top pf the trailer bed ,his right hand transformed into a sword that resembled the blade of a Kurki, a blade that was curved forward. With two fast "X" swipes he split open the top like a can of tuna.

It only took him a nanosecond to scan the contents.

12 crates of ball bearings

14 crates of coffee

8 crates of Lidocane

30 tightly packed bags of black tar heroin

and 2 crates of "The Human Centipede Blu-Ray"

What he didn't see was the silver case of the alien shard, he knew he could trash the trailer, in fact he was doing humanity a favor.

Sunstreaker dropped in a red Energon grenade, "Hey what does this trailer and a Michael Bay movie have in common?" He joked,

"NOTHING YET!" He yelled as he leapt off and transformed into his Hennessy Vemon carm form and sped off just as a ball of fire engulfed the trailer. The trailer split in two as the entire contents were disintegrated .The front half of the semi stopped to a crawls as it was dragging a dead smoldering weight. The back half of the trailer slumped as the Medrano car tore right crashing into the barrier that nearly sent the car over into the Miami bay.

Sunstreaker loved to use red energon, It was regular energon infused with various explosive elements found only on Cybertron, making a batch was his specialty. Elita-one didn;t like it when he used it in the city limits ,so that's why he save some for "special occasions" he knew he would be getting an earful when he got back to base, there was no way out of that.

"That's for making me miss the Heat game!" He yelled as he sped off.

Off at the other Bridge Mirage and Perceptor could see the fireworks caused by Sunstreaker. Perceptor was already in his car form. A candy red and sapphire blue Saleen S-7 Turbo.

"It would appeared Red Energon has been deployed..." He said stating the obvious.

"You know ,Either Sunstreaker needs a vacation or we REALLY need to get his brother Sideswipe to Earth from his post at the Asari homeworld of Thessia." Mirage said, But even he knew leaving a planet full of blue female aliens would be tough for any Cybertronian!

"Is this going to take long, I have experiments to tend to." Perceptor complained.

"All we need to do is Disable the truck and check it to make sure that Alien Artifact isnt on it and trash any illegal pharmaceuticals on it," Mirage said as the second Semi with escorts pulled off from the bridge into the Pier.

Perceptor didn;t even wait to hear Mirage's plan before he raced off toward the Semi. He transformed , And moving with surgical persicion. He aimed the round cylinder that sat on his shoulder it was his main tool to use in his scientific experiments and day to day workings. It could be used as a telescope that could view the outer reaches of this galaxy, or use it as an instrument to analyze and conduct readings. For this moment however he opted to use it's energy beam function.

He fired the intense beam of energy as in one swipe it sliced through the tires and undercarriages of the lead car, the Semi, and the rear guard car. Before the Medrano's could get out to engage the giant robot , Perceptor used his makeshift Polarity gauntlet on one of the discs on his wrists to collect all of the automatic weapons the gang members possessed . With one energy spike he melded them all into one ball of slag.

Mirage transformed and glared at Perceptor."Really? Really,"Re-ally?, Couldn;t leave me anything to do!"

Your complaints are noted" Perceptor said dusting his hands "You can disposed of the Heroin in the trailer of which the shard is not in there."

Mirage shook his head as he aimed his arm cannon at the trailer, as it powered up he yelled to the gang members.

"THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU RUN!"

The Medrano's all scrambled away as Mirage exploded the trailer.

Mirage called out to Elita-one " Hey boss lady, we got our and judging from the light show earlier, Sunstreaker got his. "

"Do you know you guys are the reason I started drinking Energon..." Elita-one said flatly," Did you find the case?"

'Negative boss lady" mirage said

"Nada" Sunstreaker called in.

"Well thanks to your show my Semi took off ,I'm in high speed pursuit west on I-195" Elita called out as she dodged a third rocket that was launched at her.

"Seeing how they are throwing some major hardware at me, Im' thinking I have the one with the Alien metal!"

"We're on our way boss!" Mirage called out.

Elita-One continued pursuit through the twisting roads of the Port, Normally the Colombians would use this port to import their drugs, but seeing how this was an export, she could only guess the Medranos were expanding their business worldwide.

She saw the Semi slow and then stopped near the edge of the marina. Boats were lined up all along the pier.

"Thats' weird shouldn't there be more protecting the shipment" She said as she saw no more of the Medranos near the truck. The Blip on her dashboard answered her inquiry as two object were closing in fast from above.

Elita transformed into robot mode just in time to see the jet transform into a tank and the Space shuttle transform into a Decepticon, Astrotrain.

Blitzwing fired his tank cannon as the blast hit Elita square in the chest and knocked her into Astrotrain,

"Autobot slag!" He said as he gripped her by the head and slammed her into the ground.

Elita sent out an urgent distress signal to her other Autobots

"**Triple changers have arrived, get here,NOW!"**

Blitzwing transformed into his menacing robot form, He looked to see the Medrano liutenant, with the silver briefcase still handcuffed to him.

"Complete your delivery of the spark,Human insect. Or the loss of your drug will be the least of your problems!"

Astrotrain stood over Elita-one with his arm cannon primed and ready to fire.

"Prepare to be one with the All-Spark..."

**Writer's notes- Whew! What a chapter, I hope I was able to convey how this team is eccentric due to the nature of how they operate. I showed a bit into Mirage's past and I will do so with the other bot's in the coming chapters. I want to dedicate this chapter to MISCrasyaboutfanfics, who was kind enough to give me my first review on this site in over FIVE YEARS. "I was away and now im back" **

** Let's answer some comments.**

** Femaleraptor- I was hoping Mirage didn't come off that way and if you re-read that part you'll see he is blue and white his G-1 colors, also he was relaying the Spanish part of the chatter to Elita one. In taking some liberties with Mirage I am kind of basing him off Sam Axe from Burn Notice. But thank you again for the input, I will be more mindful in the coming chapters.**

** Trailwave- Thank you so much for the input, please keep reading them!**

** I also threw in some other references to other franchises, let see how many of you all cal spot them!**

** NEXT TIME: Elita-one is facing down two triple changers, as the Shard Spark is off to it's owner. What will Miami PD have to say about the carnage, and Team Elita will gain two new members in a most unexpected way!**


	3. Chapter 3: War Zone

Transformers Prime :Miami.

Chapter 3: War Zone.

**Disclaimer:This chapter starts kinda of weird but work with me.**

April Sullivan fidgeted as she leaned over the railing of the luxury class yacht, There were many elements in play tonight that most people would love. Such as a cool sea air, A night filled with stars, The outline of downtown Miami from the bay. Even this yacht which was the home to the most epic fraternity party this year. The men of Ki Gamma Omega ,Had this party planned for months now. The yacht was enormous that could easily hold 300, and it was filled with as much booze as its hold could hold.

With it were their sister sorority Lambda Pi Eplison. It was to be an incredible night of partying for the college students of the University of Miami. So what was Medical student April Sullivan doing there? It was a question she asked herself. Her thesis on the "numerological pathways of the human brain and how they correlate with energy stimuli" was set to be presented in three weeks. Parties were not her element. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, April wasn't that bad looking. She had short black hair that was cut in a pixie fashion, a fair complexion that happen to have its more share of bags than usual, Thanks to a few restless night sleep.

She was nearing 25 and close to her Doctorate, If everything went to plan she would be interning at John Hopkins as a Medical research scientist. She was dragged to come to this party by her best friend Christy. Who was a sorority sister and allowed to bring one non sorority friend.

"there you are!" Christy called out, her hair disheveled and holding a red cup, Her breath already reeked of Peppermint schnapps." When are you going to learn to relax and have a good time!"

'I can have a good time Christy,Just...not like this."April said looking out into the night air.

'I've already talked to three guys who would like to meet you!" She smiled as she leaned against the rail beside her friend.

"Meet or m-e-a-t?" April asked sarcastically

"One thing always leads to the other."Christy purred.

April let out a huff as the anxiety was overwhelming now, she reached for her backpack.

"Oh no no no!" Christy scolded, She knew April brought her laptop when she told her not to.

Christy grabbed her friend hand "Not here! You are suppose to relax , d'you hear me!"

"I-I just need to transcribe some notes..." She said quietly "and besides.."

Just then April was interrupted when several flashes caught her eye. They were emanating from the coast not far away.

"What in the name of Donatello , is that?" April asked

"is it fireworks?" Christy asked squinting.

"...it's a battle..." April said ominously.

"Prepare to be one with the All spark.." Astrotrain said ready to blow Elita-one's head clean off.

Elita wasted no time, She planted her right arm in the ground and swung her legs around the force was enough to knock Astrotrain off his feet, She used her speed to gain the upper hand. Mounting the large triple changer she sent blow after blow to his face.

Blitzwing acted quickly and aimed his arm cannon at Elita, he didn't get to fire before out of thin air flew Mirage at him, Mirage transformed and took down the large Decepticon.

Astrotrain kicked Elita off as she landed near Sunstreaker and Perceptor..

"I have a fix on the shard! " She shouted " Take out these two , I'll get the shard!"

Elita transformed into her car mode and tore down the marina, The Medrano had a 10 minuet head start on her, She barely saw him hijack speed boat and tear off down the Miami waters.

"Oh no you don't!" Elita said as she gained speed down the pier and just before she ran out of driving room she jumped in the air and transformed _into her third form._

Elita-One herself was also a triple changer, this was evident as she transformed into a high powered, Magenta colored Baha 35 outlaw motorboat.

The Medrano lieutenant was in full panic mode now, whatever this was that was handcuffed to his wrist was hurting him, He didn't know how, but he could feel it. It felt as if he was being eaten from the inside out. He struggled to keep the boat steady as he weaved in and out of boat traffic. He turned his head to see another boat tailing him. All he knew was he had to get to the airport, get rid of this thing ,get his money and get out.

He could feel himself getting heavier and weaker, if he couldn't carry this case , he was determined to find some one who could. He found the biggest loudest yacht he could and parked the boat next to it.

April tore herself away from the light show, and Christi's grip. "Look I'm sorry but I have worked to do—OOF!"

April knew better than to talk and walk backward at the same time, for at that moment was a frat member known only as OX , as he was big and as stupid as an OX. Ox had just finished downing several vodka bathed cherries, and was now roaming the boat for any type of female company

he turned the corer as he was talking loudly and obnoxiously, he failed to see the tiny April as he crashed into her, the impact nearly sent her over the rail, she screamed as she caught herself, but in doing do he backpack loosen itself from her shoulder and fell into the waters below.

Her mouth hung open as she was speechless, She saw three years of research sink to the bottom of the bay..

"no-no-no-no-no-no!" She said as she could feel a panic attack coming on, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ah dude, sorry about your bag" ox said " You wanna make out?"

As awful as this was it wasn't the worst moment of April's life, she turned to run away and find someplace to cry before she ran into the chest of another person, She looked up into the eyes of the Medrano Lieutenant, He had dark skin black curly hair and he was running a fever. He grabbed April spun her around and wrapped his arm around her neck and pointed his gun at her head.

Now it was the worst moment of April's life.

Elita-One stayed her distance from the yacht, she could see the Medrano's motorboat hitched nearby, She knew he went there to hide not to run, All she had to do was stay a close tail until he made a mistake. She noticed a commotion aboard the boat, there were many frantic yells and cries among the yachts guests. She focused her optics and saw what was happening. It was the Medrano agent , and he had a hostage.

"Scrap."

He loaded April into the boat as she was now fighting back tears. She kept looking at his gun pointed right at her head, She had to breath and keep control.

"look please, Don't kill me or rape me, I-I'm not even from here , i'm from New York!I don;t have parents, so I;m no good for a ransom pleas e just let me go!" She pleaded.

"Silencio!" He yelled as he fumbled for the key to the handcuffs He unlocked it

"Damale` su mano! DAMALE` SU MANO!" He yelled as he grabbed her right wrist and attached the handcuff to it. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a wave of re freshness wash over him.

He got into the driver;s seat of the boat and drove off.

Mirage and Astrotrain battled back and forth, The fight had long gone from lasers and missile to pure fist to cuffs. Off in the distance he could see Sunstreaker and Blitzwing exchanging fire from behind the large shipping containers. Mirage wished beyond anything that Sunstreaker would not use the Red Energon grenades there.

A flash followed by a large explosion made his deepest fears come true. Mirage picked up astotrain and threw him against the final semi trailer, he fired a missile at Astrotrian but he dodged before the missle connected with the trailer.

Both Astrotrain and Blitzwing at the same time received a communication, they voice on the other side was cold and calculating, and not in a very good mood.

"Astrotrain, Blitzwing, The insect hasn't met his deadline, Go and take the shard and liquidate our asset."

As if in synch both Astrotrain and Blitzwing transformed into their flying modes and tore off. Fires still smoldered around the area, it looked like a battlefield and the Autobots could hear the sirens of the local police and fire department approaching.

"yeah you better run!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"Hate to break it to you Sunstreaker "Mirage said as he joined him" They got order to someplace else. "

Mirage looked at Perceptor who finally joined his colleagues .

"Hey Ceptor! Fat lot of good you were back there!"

Perceptor was busy calculating readings from his Omni-tool on his wrist.

"Mirage I detest fighting, I prefer to leave to the more able and willing, namely

you and Sunstreaker. Besides while you were engrossed in urban warfare I calculated what the metallic compound we are seeking is for . "

Before Mirage and Sunstreaker could ask the sceintist to indugle them more they heard the sirens approach closer, "Gentlebots, I suggest we resume this conversation at the underwater base. "

Perceptor then opened the ground bridge to their base as they transformed and disappeared into the green swirling portal.

Within seconds of the portal closing Miami PD swarmed the marina. They worked quickly to secure the crime scene or what most of the officers were calling it a "War Zone"

Amidst the carnage a black 2012 ZL1 Camaro arrived on the scenes, Blue and red flashing lights alerted the authorities that is was one of them. From within Miami Police Detective Verity Carlo viewed the scene.

She grabbed a hair band from the cup carrier and tied her black hair into ponytail. She got out and was immediately greeted by . The large burly cop looked like he had already been through a pack of smokes.

'it's a nightmare here detective, We got Miami Dade county sheriff, Miami PD, Florida state troopers and even the Coast Guard all trying to claim control of this crime scene!"

Det. Carlo looked to see a news van pull up, "And now the evening news is here, "She said. " Buy me some time ok, I need to scan the scene.."

Out of any of the police or fire and rescue here, Verity had a one up on them all, She surveyed the smoldering fires at the shipping containers, She snapped a photo on her phone of the red burning metals of the container.

"Sunstreaker..." She whispered.

She saw the damage of the two cars and the Semi as it seems they were cut by a high powered energy beam

"Perceptor..." She sighed

She then turned her attention to the tire marks that measured a few feet before mysteriously disappearing. 'And Mirage..."

The 35 year old policewoman knew too well what all caused this, She knew because there was a time she was a troubled runaway. At the age of 15 she was headed for either jail or a body bag. Then Verity's life got complicated. She met the Autobots For five years she fought along side Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers. Effectively becoming the only human to ever join their ranks. But all good things must come to an end, Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers left Earth ,and Verity was left to start a new life. A life that led her to become a Miami Detective.

She made sure she had privacy before she got out her cell phone.

"Elita one, Pick up you bucket head, PICK UP!"

Elita answered "Kinda busy now Verity!"

"Do you want to tell me why the Autobots have suddenly started taking down the Columbian drug cartels? What? ,Did they Decepticons move to Mars!" Verity growled "I'm sitting on top of a major disaster here!"

'And I'm chasing down the perp who has a possible dangerous piece of Cybertronian hardware AND a hostage!" Elita bit back.

"Where are you?" She demanded "Elita!"

It was too late as Elita-one hung up.

Elita regretted hanging up on verity, She was a proven ally to the Autobots. But Elita could not risk more humans getting involved and possibly getting hurt. She was determined to get back this young hostage.

Perceptor chimed in " Elita-One, we are back at the base , Astrotrain and Blitzwing escaped,where are you?"

"Im headed south past Biscayne bay, the hostage is still safe but he attached the suitcase to the hostages wrist, any reason why?"

Perceptor paused, it was a pause Elita knew too well, what followed usually meant very bad news.

"I've analyzed the energon readings from the marina, What is in that case is a Spark chamber."

'That's Impossible!" Elita one shouted." The well of the all sparks was destroyed a thousand years ago!, Who is it of?"

"That I cannot ascertain, It could be anybot ." Perceptor said.

"I can see why now the Decepticons want it, "Elita said.

"We need to beat them to that spark and save the hostage, Failure is not an option!" She said as she saw the Medrano motorboat dock at the abandoned air-yard.

"He just pulled into Aircraft Junkyard at the abandoned Carson Air force Base, Be ready to bridge in at my signal."

"One more thing Elita-one, ,Judging by the spark readings it has begun to mature, Meaning the energon radiation it is giving off is fatal to humans, You wont have long to retrieve it if you want to save your hostage."

"Noted "

The Medrano Lieutenant stopped the boat and dragged April by the arm, She was already weak and pale. Sweat dripped from her and her mouth became dry.

"Hurry! Hurry!" He yelled.

April struggled to get to her feet and keep up as her head swam , She knew these symptoms to be radiation poisoning. She knew she needed to be treated soon or else the effects would be fatal, her thesis was the furthest thing from her mind, all she could think about was surviving this ordeal. The case was important so as long as she had it, he didn't have a reason to kill her.

He drugged her by the yard filled with dead and broken down aircraft and helicopters, Dawn was beginning to break and the cool seas air crept through the yard.

The Medrano agent had to find and steal a car to make it to the rendezvous, he didn't make far before a car found him, Elita-one transformed from her car mode to her robot form.

"Stop right now!" She ordered.

April looked at the giant robot before her, the giant talking robot, "oh great, now i'm hallucinating!

"You need to let the girl go and turn yourself in, You are not escaping!"

The Medrano agent spat an insult in Spanish as he fired his gun at Elita, The bullets whizzed by her and the one that hit her bounced off her cheek."

"Your not stopping me that way..." She smirked

He then pointed the gun at April's head and cocked the hammer.

Elita raised her hands up "Ok! Ok! Calm down we're not doing that..."

Elita didn't have time to say another word before a beam shot through the morning and hit the Medrano agent, he disintegrated into ash within a blink of an eye. Before april knew what was going on she felt herself get scooped up by a large purple and black metal hand,

"Good Shot Blitzwing! You scrapped the insect and didn't even touch this one!" Astrotrain,

Elita one armed her arm cannon on both arms and aimed it at both triple changers" Drop the girl now Cons!"

Astrotrain grinned as he grabbed the case with one hand and still help April with the other. April screamed as she felt her arm being pulled from her body.

"Ah Ah ah!" Astrotrain said, " Not a step further, or i'll pull this humans arm from her body!" He slowly added pressure by the second. April could feel the tendons start to pull and strain, She knew within a minuet the ball and socket would give way then the surrounding skin would tear, the arm would be pulled away as the arteries in her arm would spill blood a liter a minuet.

"Put your guns away" Astrotrain demanded

Elita one quickly obliged as her guns turned back into hands, she held them up in a sign of non hostility.

'I did as you asked now let the girl go.."

Astrotrain shook his head 'Now this is what we are going to do, You will tell me the location of your base AND Optimus Prime's base or I will disarm the human..." Elita-one scowled as she knew she had seconds to make a decision...

**Author's notes, Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was getting late. I wanted to build up to the final end of this battle so I can get on to the main meat of the plot. I also introduced two new characters into the story. One is a nod to the IDW transformers comics. The other is an OC I thought would be fun to introduce .**

**She isn't based off of me or anyone in the real world, but a character in the TF:Prime universe did inspire her creation, and she will not for sure be a mary Sue, her flaws will be "epic" to say the least. We'll get to more of her later. **

** And yes I took major liberties in making Elita-One a triple changer. I deducted if she were to thrive in Southern Florida, not only did she need a car mode she would need a motorboat mode as well.**

** I want to thank everyone for their comments and suggestions so far. It really inspires me to write my best for you all. Now let's get to comments!**

** MerchantNavyCadet.-I was wondering when you would find my lil corner of ^_^ To answer you, It isnt the habit of the Autobot to do the dirty work of the Miami PD, The Colombians just happened to be in possession of some dangerous Cybertronian hardware that no one should have. There are and will be some influences of Miami vice and Burn Notice in the fic but not enough to dilute it from the original premise. And No I'm not from Miami, never even been there. I just did a LOT of research before I wrote the story. Thanks so much for your insight!**

** MIScrasyaboutfanfics- Actually there will be three new allies, the third will be introduced next chapter, and they will fit along the theme of .and Future.**

** Semperfi97 – U-RAH!( Former Devil Doc here) That is an interesting premise that I may someday touch upon. For now everyone will get to see the funny "quirks" Sunstreaker is capable of! =)**

** NEXT TIME: Seconds are ticking as April's life hangs in the balance and what will be the fate of the Spark Shard? Will Elita-One risk the life of an innocent to keep the Autobot secret from the Decepticons?, and watch what happens when the Agent Fowler equivalent of Team Elita arrives,and she isn't happy.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Spark Point

Transformers Prime: Miami

Chapter4 : Spark Point.

April Sullivan could see she was at least 20 feet off the ground, She felt the metal fingers hold her body securely .She then saw the metal cuff fastened tightly around her right wrist,Blood began to drip from her wrist as the metal dug into her flesh. This giant robot held the suitcase that was attached by the other cuff and a 6 ft long chain. The chain was pulled taught as He held her in a twisted version of a child pulling the wings off a butterfly.

The endorphins were kicking in as April was starting to lose consciousness, For her it felt like a dream. She started to see images in her mind. Of Being born in Upstate New York, Christmas with her parents and an older sister she adored. Birthdays, First kiss, Images of her sister in deep sadness. Then days of her in college in Miami, She realized quickly what was happening. Her life was flashing before her eyes.

"Hang in there!Don't you give up, Do you hear me!"

She wasn't sure if the voice belonged to her sister or that large pink robot in front of her. Everything was turning hazy for her, the fever and chills were racking her body.

"Well? Your answer Autobot ?" Astrotrain demanded.

Elita one stood and stared at the Decepticon hard,"Ok you win, the location of Optimus Primes base is 6-9 Alpha Mike Sierra..."

"Do you take me for a fool?" He said angrily and he squeezed April a little tighter,enough to make her cry out in pain. "What kind of coordinates are those?"

Elita One chuckled "Silly me, you see I've been on this rock a long time, so long I think I've gone native, Those coordinates are a code, I can translate, It stand for …..."

"ADIOS ..**MOTHER...SCRAPPER!"**

Within a span of a nanosecond, Elita pulled off a quick draw shot. Her right arm flew up and transformed into her cannon and fires a single blast .The blast tore through the chain freeing April from the case, and the shot took out Astrotrain's right eye. Before he had a chance to extract revenge. Mirage uncloaked from his left and with a single smooth motion from his arm blade he severed the left hand freeing April.

She felt herself being caught by another set of robot hands this time ,much gentler. She looked up to see the face of Mirage smiling at her.

'Hey gorgeous, What's a place like this doing around a girl like you?

"Mirage ! GO GO GO!" Elita-One shouted as Mirage transformed with April inside him and he sped through the green portal back to base.

Elita laid suppressive fire as Astrotrain dodged " Blitzwing grab the Shard!" he yelled.

Blitzwing grabbed the case and attempted to transformed to carry it off, he was stopped mid transformation by Sunstreaker who appeared from his left and clocked him hard against the nose of his jet cone. As he fell the case flew from him and landed a few yards away.

The case bounced off two planes before splitting open, the small round Shark shard then crashed through the passenger window of a derelict A222-bell helicopter.

Elita one and Sunstreaker both worked in unison fighting the triple changers, Suntreaker in particular was taking pure pleasure in ripping out various part from Blitzwing. The Triple changers found a brief moment to regroup.

"A retreat is in order!" Astrotrain said as they both transformed into their flying modes and took off.

"Quickly" Elita said as she saw the Cons take off " We have to find that shard. Let's split into two to look."

As they split apart Elita called to base "Perceptor we fended off the Decepticons, how is the human ?"

"we have her but if I don't purge the energon radiation from her she wont last the hour" he said grimly.

"Do not let that human die, That's an order..." She said flatly.

Perceptor nodded as he turned to Mirage, "Quickly get her to the Infirmary chamber."

Mirage carried April inside the large round glass chamber, in it was a table that was for the size of an Autobot, April was tiny compared to the massive table.

"May Primus watch you." Mirage said quietly as he exited the chamber.

"She could die here alone and we don't even know her name..."

Perceptor activated the green lights in the chamber " I have to extract the radiation from her first, It will be a few moments while I recalibrate the system to its lowest settings.

The computer systems the Autobots used when they were first assigned to this secret underwater submarine base were primitive. Perceptor took it upon himself in this past year to upgrade their computer, much of the parts he had to make and invent. Still it was well within his means. Before the war Perceptor was one of Cybertrons most gifted scientists. He mapped out most of the star systems for the Autobots to use to stockpile their energon,weapons, and even use as shelter for themselves.

Eita-one called on him personally to join her team when they encountered him during a resupply run at the Shadow Proclamation. Rarely leaving the Autobot base in cases of dire emergency. Perceptor was content to tend to his experiments and engineering of various tools and mech the Autobots need in the fight against the Decepticons.

The green lights of the chamber intensified as it began absorbing the radiation from April's body. Still her breathing was beginning tolabor, and her heartbeat was getting weaker. Her vitals appeared on their large computer screen, Mirage could see her vitals were fading.

"It's not working ! She's dying!" He growled.

"patience Mirage, I am prepared for this." He said as he activated his Omni-tool. It glowed yellow over his right hand. He typed a few commands to it as from within it hundreds if not thousands of Silver sparkles emanated from it and swirled around the light gauntlet.

"Now that I flushed the Energon radiation from her, I have to repair the damage it caused to her body. I have been wanting to test these Nano-bots for a while now. Problem is , they aren't programmed for human, they dont know how tofix a human as they have never seen a human."

Perceptor then remember from the various reports he read from Team Prime , they had human allies. He called back the Nano-bots into this Omni-tool and made a call to Autbot base One.

"Come in Autobot Outpost Omega One, this is Autobot Outpost Gamma Two. Come in Ratchet!"

Soon the gravely voice of Optimus Prime's medic can on the communicator "This is Ratchet, Perceptor! Is that you? What can I do for you?"

"No time to explain, I need a ground bridge to your location and …...a favor."

immediately a green swirling portal opened in the underwater base. Perceptor looked to Mirage.

"Stay and watch the girl, I shan't be long" He said as he disappeared through the Portal.

Perceptor walked through and instantly found himself in Jasper,Nevada at the Autobot base in the old missile silo. Nevada was four hours earlier in the time zone so It was 2.a.m on a Saturday. Apparently Perceptor interrupted a sleep over of the Autobots young charges.

The first one to greet Perceptor was Miko, She wasted no time trying to get to know Perceptor.

'WOW! I've never seen you before! what are you like the Autobots main weapons specialist, you have a big cannon thingy on your shoulder! Is that used for blasting con? What do you transform into,I bet your a tank!"

Perceptor looked at the tiny female human "She'll do..."

"Perceptor? What brings you here old friend?" ratchet asked

"I have little time to visit Ratchet, I am in urgent need to take base readings of a human female for these nano-bots, so that I may use them to heal a dying female Human back at our base."

Optimus Prime stepped forward, "what injured Female?" he asked in a raised tone.

"You will get Elita-ones report of the situation in a few hours, now if I may?" Perceptor said as he activated the nano bots from his Omni-tool," He looked at Miko "Miko is it? Miko I merely need you to stand still.."

"Good luck with that" Snickered Jack Darby as he watched from the perch where they had couches and a tv set up.

"Wait this isn't going to hurt Miko is it?" Bulkhead asked concerned for his charge.

"Don't worry " He assured " It wont sting...at first"

He then activated the Nano-bots, the sparkles flew and engulfed Miko, swirling around her taking in bits of data, learning all about the anatomy of the Human female.

"Whoa hey!" she giggled" this kinda tickles.

Then the nano-bot proceeded to take small samples of Miko, this was done by causing tiny pin-pricking shocks all over her body. She franticly started to wave her arms and dance a funky dance as the Nano-bots took, microscopic samples of blood, Spinal fluid,muscle tissue,nerve tissue, bone, bone marrow, skin, hair, intestinal tissue, lung tissue, various mucous membranes, a tissue sample from egg from within her ovary ,and finally Brain tissue.

As soon as it began it stopped She breathed and huffed "I don't like you anymore..." Miko stormed off back to the couch next to Jack.

"Thank you, If it means anything Miko you have just saved a life." Perceptor said as he walked back to the portal "Oh and Bulkhead for your information my Synthetic formula works you simply forgot to carry the two!"

Perceptor returned to Gamma Two " How is the patient?"

"Still hanging on "Mirage said monitoring her,"

"open the chamber!" Perceptor said as he walked in the chamber ,He stood over the dying April, and released the Nano-bots, they swirlled around April lifting her up slightly and began to fix her on a molecular level. Destroyed tissue regenerated, blood was cleansed, and he breathing and heart rate returned to normal. It took a blueprint of what a human should be at at full capacity and made it happen. The process was over in a matter of a few minuets. When the Nano-bots finished they returned to Perceptor as Mirage joined him in the chamber.

Slowly April opened her eyes, and took a deep breath. She felt, fine. More than fine, she felt wonderful. She sat up to see Mirage and Perceptor looking over her.

"Where am I?-" she was interrupted as Perceptor flashed a rapidly glowing light from his finger tip to her face, What he did was sent a tiny pulse signal that put her to sleep.

'You need rest now." Perceptor said as she slumped over asleep.

Mirage glared at Perceptor," I have experiments to tend to now. "Perceptor said nonchalantly.

Elita and Sunstreaker continued to look for the spark when Elita received a call , She recognized the call to be from Agent Tabatha Greene, their liaison to the United States government.

"Yes Agent green?" She asked

"By the edge of the dock, two minuets " Agent green said in a no nonsense tone.

She called Sunstreaker "Streak, Uncle Sam to chew us a new looking while I tend to Agent Greene.

Elita- One transformed and drove to the meeting place, She could see on approach a black helicopter land and emerging from it was an Agency woman, Unlike her colleague Agent William Fowler, She chose to dress in a black suit, with a long black trench-coat. She was tall slender, had fair skin and long brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail. She wore dark shades and heels. She also had hundreds of Black op missions under her belt. She waved off the copter with two fingers as it lifted off.

She approached Elita one and got in her driver's seat. "Drive" she said flatly.

Agent Greene made it a point not to speak in the first two minuets just to set the mood. A mood that read, "I am beyond pissed off"

"Tell me why I shouldn't send a bunker buster to your base right now..."

"The Colombian drug cartel had a piece of Cybertronian hardware, However they got it or whoever gave it to them, It was being delivered, We need to take possession of it." Elita said making her case. "And don't ever threaten my team again..."

They were both Alpha females, and each knew it. There was no point to a pissing contest now,

"it isn't that the US are ungrateful you disposed of the heroin shipment, But next time ,Inform me before you go all Lone ranger." She said " it's not a good time to be apart of the Medrano drug cartel.

Agent Greene pulled out a tiny USB drive and stuck it in Elita One's dashboard, "You know the drill, Upload your record of optics to my drive, I'll need then for my report."

"We saved her in case you wanted to know" Elita said "The hostage."

"Yes, How is Ms. April Sullivan doing?" Agent Greene asked unimpressed

"we were able to fix the damage the Cybertronian hardware caused, from Perceptor's last report she is sleeping peacefully. "

"When she recovers I'll put her in protective custody." Greene ordered.

"Out of the question!, the decpticon know her face, We'll assign her protection" Elita snapped.

"Fowler might enjoy running a daycare, but I kinda of have a thing against leaking national secrets to civilians!" Greene said as she rolled down Eltas window and lit a cigarette.

"You know I hate that..."

"Deal with it." Greene growled back.

"That _child _Your referring too, is a grown woman, She was taken hostage aboard a yacht during a frat party. "Elita said fighting back the urge not to douse Agent Green with her windshield wiper fluid. "You know I have a novel idea, Why not, when she wakes up let her make the choice whether or not she wants human protection or Autobot protection from the Decepticons!"

Agent Green flicked out some ashes, " OK. fine, have it your way, Just know there's more to Ms. Sullivan than "meets the eye" " She said ominously.

"No mind games Agent Green, What do you mean?" Elita asked

Agent Greens flicked out the cigarette, and got out of Elita One. "as a representative of the President of the United States, I officially give you our eternal gratitude against the Colombians, Don' EVER do it again, Pick on things your own size..." Greene said walking off

"Bitch" Elita snarled

"And proud of it!"

Sunstreaker had long given up looking for the spark and instead he was catching Sports-center from his wrist screen. He was very happy with the Dolphins draft pick from last night, He would seriously consider that kid for his Fantasy Football team. As he stood catching the scores from the NBA playoffs , he failed to notice the helicopter behind him, as it started to shake and tremble the spark within it beginning to discharge. Electricity coursed all over it as it finished it's discharged, then the 222-bell helicopter transformed into a cybertronian female, She shrieked wide eyed and shocked to the bright world around her . The screaming startled Sunstreakers as he turned around and readied his arm cannon. He stopped when he saw the green framed Cybertronian.

She was frightened, scared beyond anything in her new life. Images and voices flashed in her mind as it soon became overwhelming. She held her head and started to shake.

"Stop it! Stop It! Stop it! Stop it!" She pleaded.

Sunstreak retracted his Gun, 'Woah woah, calm down! Take a chill pill" We're not going to hurt you..."

He got on his communicator, " Sunstreaker to Elita-One, I found the Spark, or should I say the Spark found a body..."

Elsewhere, Astrotrain and Blitzwing flew all morning north into the waters of the Bermuda Triangle. They reached their destination as a large Manta Ray like ship rose tot he surface and opened its large hatch to let them in. As soon as it swallowed them, it sank to the waters below.

Unlike the Nemesis, The Decepticon warship _The Enslaver_, Chose to lurk in the oceans of the Earth. It ability to hide from both the Autobots and the Decepticons lead by Megatron were vital.

The two triple changers arrived in the chambers of their leader.

"My lord, the Spark was lost, But we were able to scrap the human insect." Astrotrain apologized.

They both looked at the large imposing figure draped in the darkness lit only by the Purple glow of the monitors behind him.

After a long uncomfortable pause, he turned around suddenly fired a shot from his hand that a plasma cannon, The hit wasn't fatal but it as enough of a punishment that Astrotrain and Blitzwing knew they got off light.

The figure stepped out of the darkness "You have failed me yet again, We are going to accelerate my plans.." His single eye glowed orange as Shockwave stepped out into the light. "You get one more chance..."

**Author's notes- Well at last the last member of team Elita is revealed, her name will be revealed in the title of the next chapter, and she will be one of the female Autobots from G1. **

**This chapter we finally see a cameo from Team Prime, and they will have a bigger cameo in the next one. I'm wondering if anyone can guess April Sullivan's secret. I left a couple clues for you. Let's see how clever you are. **

** Also now we see who the big bad is, but he;s suppose to be on Cybertron! …...Spoilers...**

** Also we met Agent Tabatha Greene and yes I meant for her to be bitchy, I needed a female Fowler, and she is another OC I added. She is actually based off one of my MMO's City of Heroes. Off to comments, and we have one!, ONE! Sheesh , hope im not losing you all...**

** Meleesmasher- I put in the Team Prime cameo early just for you, and in the next chapter we will see more of them. Thanks for reading!**

** NEXT TIME- The fallout from the Columbian raid begins. Elita-One faces Optimus Prime to submit her report, and He wont like what she has to say. Team Elita, then welcomes two new members into their ranks, and we see April's indoctrination to the team. Also Shockwave begins to lay out the ground work for his master plan.**


	5. Chapter 5: Green Light

Transformers Prime : Miami

Chapter 5: Green light

It was Daybreak in Miami, From the looks of the city ,you could hardly tell there was a major battle at the docks in the Port of Miami. News agency reported it was a plane crash and that the pilot survived but was unavailable for comment. At least that was the story they were fed. After much heated debate on who was in charge of the crime scene ,The Federal bureau of Investigations came in basically told the other agency's to screw off. To Detective Verity Carlo, it didn't matter to her , She already got what she needed from the crime scene.

She accepted the fact that there was a new Autobot team at work in Miami, She also accepted that she was too old and too establish in her own life to drop everything to join them in the great fight against the Decepticons. She even accepted the fact that the Decepticons reared their ugly robotic head in South Beach, But what she could not accept for one second, was that Miami's local gangs might be in league with the Decepticons. She would always be a Wrecker at heart, but now She was Miami PD, and she swore an oath to protect the city.

The black ZL1 Camaro she drove took the turn into Little Havana. A neighborhood that was the heartbeat of the Cuban culture here in Miami. She felt her bluetooth come alive.

"So your going to Little Havana why?"

Verity smiled " I just need to visit a contact.

"Aren't;t you even curious about the outcome of last night with Elita-one and her crew, and the _hostage?"_

"The hostage is fine, I know it. "" She said pulling onto SW 8th avenue

"Your that confidant in her?"

"You weren't?" She asked.

"ok, I admit she is no pushover, it's just not like you to let her off so easily."

"Who said anything about that? ,I'm just biding my time, and where are they going to go to?"

"Just be careful, I worry about my partner..."

"Don't I have the best back up in the world." She said as she pulled into the alley of El Tornado car repair.

For a Miami cop it was vital to have reliable contacts, and Verity had the best crop. She had some good folks as informants, and not so good folks, they usually required more "persuasion" to loosen their lips.

She had Store owners and on and off Dealers, she even had a *burned spy as an asset. Today however she was visiting her least favorite contact. He was a chop shop worker by the name of Rodrico, He usually ran with a crew that sometimes worked with the Colombians. She knew getting info from him wouldn't be easy, and some screw turning might be necessary.

She walked out of her car into the bright Maimi sunshine, She hadn't had sleep yet and the coffee made her breath nice and rank.

"Rodrico! Etsa Aqui?" She shouted asking if he was here. "Venga` se pa wheda!" She called him out.

Nothing, she sighed as she knew this was going to go down the hard way, She had no way how hard . She counted not one but 8 Medranos emerging from the garage.

"They got here first!" She hissed

"Don;t do anything stupid!"

"hey you know me" she said

"that's what I'm afraid of..."

"You must be real stupid to come here after last night Chica!" The bald one with too many tattoos said holding a bat. "cop or no cop The Medranos are liquidating!"

"I'm going to give you one chance, tell me who is your contact with the Decepticons!" She said as she drew out her pistol. "Who are you working for!"

"We ain't tell you nothing!" He said as the Medranos drew out weapons, a lot of them from semi automatics to Baretta's " You picked a wrong to to come without back up!"

"You really think I came without backup? My partner's right here!" She said as her Camaro transformed into a large and fierce looking Autobot, with black and gray coloring.

"Take care of their weapons Prowl."

Prowl's hand transformed into a Dish like device, he sent out a pulse wave that enlarged the bullets in the chambers of their guns, rendering them ineffective, It also fried the gang bangers cell phone making them into very expensive paperweights.

When they found their guns were useless, most of them fled in fear, Verity sighed at the sight of grown men running, She picked the bald guy, and fired a shot that grazed his leg. He collapsed as he tasted dirt. He then felt himself being picked up by his good leg and dangling upside down by Prowl.

He dangled the ganger in front of Verity. "Now are you going to tell me what I need to know, or does My partner here need to get …...sarcastic."

Prowl had been Verity's partner since she first joined the Autobots, He was her guardian, her protector, and she was his reason for leaving the Autobots,and staying here on Earth with her. He was content with his life with her. He watched her finish school, Enter the Police Acadamy, When she became Detective, she immediately brought him on secretly to help in her police work. The two together were unbeatable, Ask any Con.

Back at the underwater Autobot Base, Elita one and her team could finally recuperate from last nights events. After some prodding, the new Cybertronian agreed to come back to base with them. It was her first day of life, She had a lot to take in.

Perceptor now had two sleeping life forms in his laboratory. He put the new Cybertronian to rest mode while he ran a diagnostic on her. April had since been moved to an old couch, Mirage went out to collect from a donation center. The Autobots were refuling with some energon when she woke up.

April opened her eyes to see the stale lights of the base, everything was battleship grey. She looked to see various computer terminals with the largest screens she had ever seen. From the far end of base she saw a large round glass chamber with a sleeping robot inside ,various wires attached to her. She sat up and saw she was on an old couch and covered in a blue blanket. She tried to piece together the events from last night, the last thing she remembered clearly was being taken hostage by a gun toting maniac, and the being held hostage yet again by large robots. This was of course going in an out of consciousness.

She checked her arm to see that it was still there and it felt fine, Judging from her lack of fever and normal pulse the radiation poisoning was gone. She reached into her shirt to take her glasses that were hanging from her front bra strap. Putting them on she saw the world was fuzzy, and when she took them off the world was clear again.

"I have 20/20 vision!" She thought, She had needed glasses since she was 7. "When did I get laser corrective surgery. She looked at her chest to see that both her breasts were now the same size, Growing up with Breast Asymmetry made her an easy target of ridicule of high school.

She got up to walk around the base and heard voices from the far hall, She walked toward the sound of chattering. She followed it to an open area and stayed close to the wall, Peering slowly into the room she saw three giant robots, sitting around on large shipping crates, They were hooked up to a large round cylinder filled with a glowing blue fluid.

"Wish I could have seen the look on her face!" Mirage chuckled.

"She was steaming!" Elita-One said " I swear I haven't seen Agent Greene that pissed since during that Vehicon tussle during Stark Conference last year!"

"Have you thought about what your going to report to Optimus?" Sunstreaker asked

Elita glared at him. "You let me worry about that Mr Throw-a-red-energon-grenede any damn time I feel like it!" as they Autobots laughed, Elita noticed out the corner of her optics April hanging in the doorway.

"Hey there missy!, "She called out 'Welcome back to the land of moving parts!"

Mirage beckoned her over, "C;mon! We're not gonna step on you, Only Cons do that!"

"What are cons?April asked

"Those would be the two scrapheads, that tried to tear you limb from limb" Mirage said, he turned to Elita-One with his hands clasped in a prayer like position "Please let me tell it boss!,Please I'm begging you."

Elita-One rolled her optics. "Go on..."

Mirage leaned to his side and place a large crate for April to take a seat, and began his story.

'We are Autonomous beings from a planet called Cybertraon. Eons ago Cybertron was engulfed in a terrible war between the Autobots,us and the Decepticons. The Decepticons are pretty much the bad guys, they live to conquer and plunder, well mainly plundering. After our planet was lost we scattered among the galaxy. We now live here on Earth and unfortunately so do some Decepticons, But don't worry we're handling that."

April had a wide grin " So there is other life out there? We aren't alone..."

You have no idea kiddo! "Mirage said

Mirage pointed to Elita-One "This is our leader, Elita-One, that's Sunstreaker, I'm Mirage and the bot that saved you is called Perceptor."

"I'm April,April Sullivan." She introduced herself

"Nice to meet you !,April April Sullivan! They said in unison as April rolled her eyes.

"Bots with a bad sense of humor,what next?" she thought.

Perceptor then walked in to see April up and about " Ah! There is the young Earthling! Up and about! How are you feeling?"

"You healed me? That's amazing! I'm studying to be a Doctor myself, but the rate I was healed was light years beyond human capability!" she said

'Yes,I know" He said smugly " I merely healed you with nanoscopic robots called nano-bots, they simply repaired you at a cellular level. They also repaired any other issues you were having"

"Thank you "April said with a smile.

"I have their complete report in my data banks, they also recorded a copy of your life history from your brain waves, I didn't know you were related to-"

"WHAT!" She yelled " You "downloaded" my brain! " She said her cheeks turning red with anger.

"Is something the matter" Perceptor asked as Mirage and Sunstreaker and Elita one all looked away uncomfortably.

April huffed" Rude much! What gave you the right to peek into my personal life?"

"You no longer have to worry about Breast Asymmetry..."

"UAH!" She said now fully embarrassed, and covering her chest. She got up "Thank you for the 20/20 vision but I need to leave!"

"I think what Perceptor means to say is that, It was wrong of him to invade your privacy and is very very sorry!,_** aren't you Perceptor?"**_ Elita one said looking at Perceptor.

Perceptor paused, he was speechless, Mirage then punched him in the him.

Oh I-I am S-s-s-s, I was w-w-w-wr-wr-wr.."

Sunsteaker then hit his other arm.

"Wr-Wrong! I was Wrong.." He apologized.

"He sometimes has trouble admitting he was wrong..."Elita said "I'm sure Perceptor would be willing to make it up to you."

"Yes! "Perceptor said " I could put a copy of your thesis paper on a hard drive for you?"

April stopped as the offer sunk in her head .

"Ok your forgiven!" She said looking back sweetly.

Resounding from the base was a three tone alert, and the mood in the room suddenly changed.

"That's Autobot Base Omega One, Our illustrious leader wants a report."

The other Autobots stood up as well,and Elita spoke without turning around "STAY!, Mirage Your now her guardian, April must be hungry, Take her to get some food..."

She walked out of the room "I'll deal with Orion..."

Elita-One walked to the console to answer the call, "This is Autobot Base Gamma Two, over."

On the screen appeared the face of Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots.

"Elita-One, "He said slowly" it is...Good to see you again"

"Orion" She said coldly.

A paused that seemed like forever happened when Prime finally spoke."Do you have the report from the incident last night in Miami?"

Elita was straight and to the point. " Last night we intercepted a transmission from humans involved in illegal activity according to human laws. We found out that among their shipment of illegal drugs they also carried a piece of dangerous Cybertronian hardware."

"What kind?" Prime asked.

"_**If I could be allowed to continue..."**_ She hissed,

" The Cybertronian hardware a a Spark shard, from the well of Sparks thought lost long ago, we aren't sure how it got here, but we knew we had to retrieve it before the Decepticons did. The Decepticons hired the local drug cartel to transport it to who, we don't know. But we suspect it had something to do with the two Triple Changer Decepticons we encountered. A fight ensued where a human hostage's life was threatened by the one called AstroTrain. My team went in and rescued the hostage and neutralized the Decepticons, where they proceeded to flee eastbound."

"What of the Hostage?" Prime asked unafraid of her tone.

"The hostage was injured by the Decpeticon and the radiation emitting from the shard spark, Perceptor was able to heal her to full capacity using nano-bots."

"If the Decepticons are aware of her existence, She is in danger, Due to the nature of your missions ,I'm afraid I must insist she come here for protection."

'Out of the question!" Elita snapped " From Perceptors report she has a life here and I will not tear her from it!, My team is more than capable!, You worry about your team, I'll worry about mine!"

"Very well, but know I will not condone any human casualties." Prime warned "Already much has been lost in this war, "

"Don;t remind me of what I lost..." Elita said barely containing her anger.

"For what it's worth Elita, I'm sorry..."Prime said in a sad tone.

"Elita out." She said as she ended the call.

She pounded the console, and lowered her head, Closing her eyes, she remembered that awful day long ago.

Elita-one was once known as Ariel, She was a simple dock worker, It was the golden age of Cybertron. She had a life, a job she enjoyed and a Sparkmate, Orion Pax. Orion was a file clerk, They were deeply in love and planned a life together. But Orion Pax was frustrated with the caste system of Cybertron. He soon became friends with a charismatic gladiator of the arenas, Megatronus.

Megatronus sought a radical change to Cybertron demanding a free Cybertron. Orion was enthralled. In order to enter the political arena Maegatronus changed his name to Megatron.

When the High council finally declared that change should be initiated, They Chose Orion Pax to become Optimus Prime and hold the Autobot matrix of leadership. Ariel watched from the wings of the council as her Orion became Optimus.

What followed soon proved to be the final days of Cybertron. As megatron became more ruthless, He and his Decepticons waged war, theat tore apart Cybertron. The war engulfed and destroyed everything it touched. When Megatron could not take Iacon, the Autobot capital, he decided to level it. Ariel was caught in the first bombardment. Nearing death, She was taken to Alpha trion. Due to his commitments as a Prime, Optimus could not be with Ariel as she became Elita-One.

The war grew so bad that Cybertron was one the brink of destruction, It was deemed that the Autobots should leave on Arks, Elita-Oone learning that she wasn't on the same transport as Optimus, Left to find his Ark,

The Arks launched all around her as she finally found Optimus, The launch yard was under bombardment, She pleaded to go with Optimus, but Optimus had to make the desicon, Launch the Ark or lose all aboard. He swore that he would find her again. She didnt seem him again until her team Arrived on Earth two years ago.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few,or the one. It was a painful lesson Elita-One learned that day. Since then she dedicated herself to honing her fighting and leadership skills, to never ever turn her back on those who needed her.

"Are you ok?" The new Cybertronian asked, Elita didn't notice her there, she wasn't sure how much she heard.

"uh yeah.." She said "How are you?"

"Im ok , " she said, She was the height of Arcee, Green and white were her colors, "Everything is still new to me. "

"You were sparked here on Earth,Your Cybertronian , Do you have a name?"

"the data files Perceptor uploaded to me tell some things , like about what happen to Cybertron, but i'm not sure I have a name" She said

"Transform for me" Elita asked

She did as she asked as she turned into the 222 Bell helicopter, It was green as her and various green blinking light emitted as she started to hover within the base."

Elita was glad that with her being a Helicopter they now had Air ,Land and Seas coverage, She was going to need training.

"That's good!" she said as the female Cybertronian transformed back to robot mode.

"How bout Green Light?" Elita suggested" You have lights and they're green."

"I like it, "green light said, "So Am I an Autobot?"

"well your not attacking me, so I'd say thats a big yes!" Elita smiled.  
Let's get an Autobot Symbol on you..."

Far away about a 100 miles east of the coast of Miami, A lone F-18 jet was conducting a training exercise off the waters known as the Bermuda Triangle. A place long known for supernatural occurrences, disappearing planes and boats. There were many theories, from magnetic disturbances to Extraterrestrial doings. All of these theories Major Kent Hawkins didn't believe.

"Foxtrot 20 this is breaker one over" He said as he looked out into the waters below.

"Breaker one this is Foxtrot 20 we are reading you loud and clear."

"I have made my test runs and am ready to head back to the carrier,requesting permission to land." He requested.

"Breaker One you have confirmation..."

He made a turn left when his instruments began to twitch and give false readings, suddenly the night sky which was black turned a bright lime green,

"Foxtrot 20 this is Breaker one, I am experiences some odd readings..."He said as his jet began to grow harder and harder to control, 'He struggled to pull the stick closer to him to bank off " The sky began to turn green then orange as he felt nauseous.

"foxtrot 20 this is Breaker One come in do you read me? " he yelled

Gravity seemed to be pulling the Jet every which way as up became down and down became sideways.

Alarms began to ring out simultaneously, as the craft Seem to phase in an out of existence, Major Hawkins could see the plane disappear in and around him . He could see the waters below that were now red against a green sky,

He tried to pull the eject lever but it soon melted around his hand, the plane then banks off as it hit nothingness. The sky snapped back to the regular night sky and the waters were soon calm, but there was no sign of Major Hawkins or his Jet. The triangle had simply swallowed him up.

Far below the seas, the Enslaver slowly rose to the surface, Inside Shockwave was monitoring the events of the lost aircraft.

"Sire, the test of the Dimensional spike is finished," An Eradicon scientist announced.

'Prepare another for recalibration, 'Shockwave ordered,

He was patient, The Spires needed more work and more testing, but eventually Shockwave would use them to harness the energies of this unique anomaly the Earth possessed, with no knowledge of what they had or the horrors it could unleash.

**A/N : I am considering this story arc finished and next chapter will star a new story arc. I wanted to establish the new Autobot so that Team elita now has five members, and We have established that Mirage will be April's guardian. Next month we will delve more into her character and her secret will be revealed. Also in this chapter I brought in Prowl, Why not have the police car be the partner of the cop! I got some real good comments from the last chapter and they have spawned plot bunnies!**

**Keep the comments coming! They are helping me lots!**

** I was asked recently who's VA's I would cast for this story and here is who I hear when I write these stories.**

** Elita-One Sigourney Weaver.**

** Mirage- Bruce Campbell**

** Sunstreaker- Cody Bell**

** Perceptor- Malcom Mcdowell**

** Green Light- Summer Glau**

** April Sullivian- Mae Whitman**

** Verity Carlo- Nika Futterman**

** Prowl-Brian Bloom**

** Agent Tabatha Greene-Jenifer Hale.**

** Shockwave-Corey Burton**

** NEXT TIME: Mirage learns the perks of being the guardian of a College student and Team Elita is called upon to investigate a Decepticon attack at the Kennedy Space center. Green Light starts her training to become a scout. And an unexpected emergency will reveal a startling truth about April Sullivan!.**


	6. Chapter 6: Above and Beyond

Transformers Prime : Miami

Chapter 6 : Above and beyond.

It had been almost a two months since the Decpticon attack and the recovery of the shard. Little to no Decepticon activity was recorded, and even the ones that were an issue happened on Team Prime's corner of the Americas. Of course the Elita one and her team knew better than to lax on their training. They knew at any day the cons could attack.

Much of the time was spent training Green light, Who was coming along ok, but still had a ways to go. She could usually hold her own in a Mirage or Sunstreaker training session, But she was worked overtime whenever Arcee came around to train her. The fact Green Light was another female Autobot ,ment Arcee worked her even harder. Flight training for Green Light was another story, it was quickly discovered ,that she had a fear of heights. Not good for a Helicopter Autobot.. It was decided that with light but consistant training they would eventually get her over her fears.

Thanks to Perceptor saving her Thesis, April Sullivan was able to start her residency at Jackson Memorial hospital. Although at Perceptor's annoyance , April turning in her thesis without using his subnotes and corrections, He claimed she would have received the Nobel Prize for that paper, but she didn't want a Nobel Prize, she just wanted to finish school.

Mirage waited for her outside of her dorm room on Campus. He quickly realized being the guardian of a Co-Ed wasn't so bad. It gave him an excuse to patrol the University of Miami campus, Checking out the pretty Co-Ed's .While the co-ed's admired the look of a SSC Ultimate Aero on Campus, Everyone but April. Who pleaded with Mirage to take on a non expensive form as she was tired of coming up with explanations as to why a College student could afford a 650,000 car! Mirage dismissed and told to say he was a birthday gift from a rich uncle.

It was four O'clock and out came April, dressed in blue and white scrubs a large book bag around her shoulder and disheveled hair. She had just got done with a 72 hour ass kicking of a shift. Sleeping at the hospital for maybe hours at a time before getting up to make rounds. Although she was going into research, She decided to cut her teeth in ER medicine. So far it was the second most intense month of her life,The first was the month prior with the Autobots.

She climbed into the drivers seat and stretched her achy back. "These are the days I'm glad you can drive on your own..." she said groggily.

"That bad huh?" Mirage said pulling out from the parking lot."You know you look like you could use a mojito!"

"Mirage you know I don;t drink, "She said softly.

"Yeah Yeah I know, Virgin mojito then, All I;m saying is your young, you need to slow down and smell the flowers. You;ve going hard charging into school what 20 years, How was that guy you were seeing? What was his name? Todd?"

"you mean the Todd who broke up with me today over text?" she said deleting the message from her cell phone.

"oh...umm, look im sorry.." Mirage apologized.

"it's ok, " she assured " it runs in the family, both my sister and I have horrible luck with men."

"Well Im sure she would be proud of where your at now, How was it today? You know repairing humans?"

"I wont lie to you Mirage, I get my ass kicked in there everyday. I've always been book smart. Burying your face in books is easy to do when you don't have many friends. I'm finding out now that actually applying that knowledge is something completely different." She looked out onto the beach, She knew Mirage was taking her though the scenic route. "There are a couple good days thrown in, between getting yelled at by Doctors."

"I thought you were doing medical research or something "Mirage quizzically asked.

"That's the plan Mirage, But I have to be a Doctor first."

"Ah ok, Believe it or not April, my first battle I near leaked lubricant all over myself. I completely froze up, You see I was what you call a "spoiled rich boy" Back on Cybertron I came from a wealthy family. Then I lost it all during the war. But I stuck in there, and I learned what it took to survive. And you've got a strong heart kiddo. There's nothing you can't do"

April smiled, she really needed to hear that.

Mirage pulled up the apartment she and her friend Christi shared. Only there was a moving truck up front with movers hauling Christi's stuff in the truck and putting April's stuff on the front area.

'Are you moving or something?" Mirage asked.

April felt her stomach drop. "oh no...Mirage can you um, hang around for a minute? "

April got out and zeroed in on Christi "Christi! What's going on?"

Christ looked at April with a semi surprised look."ohhh hey! April, Look I had to use the rent money to bail Scott, my boyfriend out of jail. He said he would pay us back when he got it back!"

"What about the apartment!" April hissed, fighting the urge to rip everyone of her blonde locks.

"Well I'm moving back home, my folks said I could stay there until I finish school!" She said sweetly

"Christi, " April said calmly" Where am I suppose to live!"

"I dunno don't you have a rich uncle or something!

Mirage winced as April kicked the tree next to her then realized, that it was a huge mistake.

Kennedy Space Center

"Carefully" Dr. Henry Walker, head of special projects division said as he guided he crane as it lifted the precious cargo from the truck. "That's an Iridum Quartz reactor, One wrong nudge and the instruments inside will get jumbled. We really don't want that to happen."

Officially this cargo wasn't suppose to arrive, as officially this project wasn't suppose to exist. He was the head of a team of scientist, to create a satellite that would detect energon signals from anywhere in the globe, The parts where from all over the globe. Rumor had it even Tony Stark personally built some of the components for this.

Everything about this project was hush-hush, it was evident as the scientist who worked on it were not allowed to leave the Kennedy Space Center. He breathed a sigh of relief as the crate touched down on the floor gracefully.

"That's the final component" Dr. Kelly Wallerman said " We can finally assemble this satellite and get it ready for launch!"

"At least if everything goes according to plan, Which most of the time ,it doesn't" Said t Agent Tabatha Greene. Walking in to the warehouse.

"Agent Greene." Dr. Walker greeted" We weren't expecting you till next week. "."

"I just got a hunch I should be here earlier." she said " There's no such thing as a little extra security." 6 Uniformed personnel armed with automatics then arrived in the warehouse with her.

"we can't afford for anything to go wrong here. " She said as she scanned the warehouse.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about Agent Greene, NASA has a secure facility and if anything did get in the proximity alarms would go off before they had a chance to get anywhere important here."

She listened to him but still scanned the warehouse, She stopped her gaze on a moon rover. Instinctively she pulled out her service pistol and locked on it.

"U'm Agent Greene, it just a moon rover. " Dr Walker said.

"Exactly," she said " This is a receiving warehouse, not a storage warehouse for the space museum, That's in Tampa!"

Buzzsaw no longer saw the need for the masquerade he transformed from the Moon Rover to his robot form ,that of a Robotic vulture.

"Oh your good!" He sqwaked to Agent Greene, as she ddint waste any time in emptying her clip on the Decepticon vulture.

He covered himself wuth his wing as the bullets flew off of it, Spreading out his large sharp mettalic wings, he knocked Agent greene back slicing her across her arm and upper chest. She flew back into some steel crates, "Take it down!" she croaked.

The six soldier all fired their automatics , as Buzzsaw flew around and erraticly . Some bullets grazed his wing as he crashed near some components for satellites. As he caught his breath his tail swooped over one of the components as it dumped out some ball bearing into it.

The bearing spilled the re-pooled finding its way into the cracks of the components. Making sure that action wasn't seen, Buzzsaw launched himself in the air and flew out of the ware house at full speed, as the soldiers continued to fire.

Buzzsaw waiting till the solders ran out of the warehouse, Before disengaging his holographic projection, Scanning another form he transformed back into hiding, His mission here wasnt over yet.

Agent Greene tasted blood in her mouth as her arm and chest were on fire. She pulled out her cell phone hit the auto dial button.

"Fowler! This is Greene, Project Radium may be compromised!"

Green Light could only hold her arms over her upper body, as Arcee laid blow after blow on the young Autobot. Arcee lifted a knee to her midsection, and the grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her to the side.

Green Light breathed hard as she tried to regain her senses. Arcee stood over her, sizing her up, then Arcee smiled slighty as she extended her hand to her.

"you can't lock up like that in a fight, not ever. As soon as your enemy sees fear in you you are a goner."

She helped her up. " Go on and cool off"

Green light nodded and went off to clean up.

Elita one was watching from the distance and approached out of the side.

"Go on, say she reminds you of you when you were a sparkling.." Elita smiled

"Actually Lita, "Arcee grinned " She reminds me of you."

" I was never that meek!" Elita huffed

" Not meek, she's scared, scared of loosing control and not being able to stop."

"Green Light hasn't displayed any aggressive tendencies, I've been reluctant to test her in battle." Elita said looking forlorn.

"Sooner or later , she is going to have to fight." Arcee of any bot knew this. " I can train all I can, but in the end it's up to her to decide what kind of soldier she is."

Arcee turned her attention to her friend." Elita, about that last report to Optimus, Do you need to talk about it?"

"what's there to talk about? "Elita said crossing her arms " Just when I think I've gotten over it, I see his face and those feelings as a young sparkling come back , I understand he had to become a Prime, I understand what he had to do during the war, I understand the choices he had to make, But nothing says I have to like it."

Arcee placed a reassuring hand on her " Your doing an excellent job here , Everyone is proud of you and your team, especially Optimus."

Elita-One nodded, She and Arcee were always close, They were on the same evac ship that left cybertron and fought in many battles together.

"So "Arcee said with a gleam in her eye "I've always wanted to see this Miami beach,and I promised Jack i'd bring him back a seashell!"

The ground bridge then opened as Mirage sped through , April popped out as Mirage transformed, then gradually began extracting the trash bags that held her stuff.

"Arcee this is April Sullivan, A friend of ours." Elita introduced.

Arcee nudged her, "And you swore you would never have a human ally...

Elita then noticed April's eyes were red and puffy, "April? Are you ok? You look like you've been crying?" She asked as she knelt down look at her closer.

"Ah yeah ,Boss lady about that"Mirage said as he took the last of the bags out of his chest. " April here has been forced to find new living quarters, I was wondering if she could stay here, you know until something comes up."

Elita scratched her head " You know Agent Greene will probably be furious.

"Oh yes, very very angry" Mirage said

"Maybe even blow a gasket."Arcee added

"There are dormitories in the second floor ,Pick any room you like!" Elita smiled

April grabbed a couple bags "T-Thank you Elita."

Arcee looked at the human who had black hair tied in a pony tail and wore blue scrubs, and thought she lookd oddly familiar. Suddenly the three toned alarm rang out.

Elita and Arcee went to the terminal, It was a call from Agent Fowler.

"Elita-one! Agent Greene has been hurt in a Decepticon attack at the Kennedy Space Center, I'm taking over her workload until she gets back! So I need your team to go and investigate the attack !" Fowler said

"You need back up Elita?" Arcee offered

"negative Arcee! "Fowler cut in " Team Prime has their own trouble, It looks like Megatron split his force into two to hit two different target! Prime wants you back to head with the team to Alaska!Apparently the Cons are headed there next! Don't take too long we leave soon!"

"Looks like we'll need to take a rain check on that beach tour, "Elita said "But bring your friend, I'm sure he'd love Miami."

Within the hour the Elita one had her team ready to mobilize, They left through the portal and were immediately at the Kennedy Space Center. From the intel they received they were to meet as their point of contact.

gasped as he saw the large Autobots walk to the receiving warehouse. He was briefed about these lifeforms, but they were still impressive to see in real life.

"Are you ?" Elita one asked

"uh yes! I am the projects manager here, Today at 10 am , when we were reciveng a sensative piece of equipment we were attacked by a Decepticon. "

"Did he take anything?" Elita asked

"n-No , we did a full inventory as everything was where it should be, we weren;t sure how long he was here before he flew off."

Perceptor was taking some readings as his scanner picked up some Energon signals..

"I'm not convinced he stayed away " He looked around " According to my readings there is an Energon based life form still here.."

" Copy that, Green Light your with me, Sunsreaker and Perceptor take the north area, Mirage tail the south, You find something don't be a hero call for back up!" Elita ordered.

As the Autobot left through the green swirling April moved into her new living quarters, They were dormitories much like the ones during her first year of college, They had two beds a bathroom and closet. From what Mirage told here this underwater base was located in the southern most edge of Biscayne bay. It was first opened to house Navy submarines after the failed bay of pigs invasion in 1962. it was abandoned in the 90's and was assigned to Elita one and her team ever since they arrived.

The air was stale down here, there were no windows in the grey room , from what she understood they were pretty far down under the waters, as the base was built into the underside of the Biscayne island. She finished hauling the rest of her stuff, She had to admit ,Living in a secret Submarine base with robotic alien lifeforms while in her residency. wasn't what she expected but she was determined to make it work. She opened her laptop to check her email, she saw that in this part of the base there was no signal , if she wanted to get online she had to get to the main base area.

She grabbed a hot shower , looking the trash bags that had all her clothes and stuff in , She didnt feel like searching for something comfy to wear. ,On the hall way in she saw a storage closet. Going back to check on it she saw some old uniforms, She chose an old olive drab green flight suit. It had patches from the U.S Navy, but was very soft to wear. Putting on some fuzzy bluw slippers she went to the main are to get a good WI-Fi signal.

She checked her email and the first one was from her sister.:

**subj: are you dead!**

** Did you fall off the face of he earth ! It's been almost two months**

** and no call or no email! April Sullivan you know I worry, and I know **

** your busy but please respond to me. Let me know your ok! Serious face now, **

** Don't make me head down to Miami to find you! (You think im kidding..)**

** luv.**

** Big Sis.**

April blew out a breath and thought of a reply.

**Re: Are you dead!**

** Hey! Sorry for the lack of response, But Residency is proving**

** to be more difficult than I thought. I'm ok, A little**

** beat up by the routine ,but im hanging in there. **

** This week has been hectic, On top of that my roomeate**

** got us evicted, it;s ok I'm staying with some friends, their**

** place is by the beach, and very peaceful, I'll be able to**

** in peace here. I can feel you worrying, don't worry**

** they are real good friends, They may be out of towners**

** but they've been there for me on more than one occasion!**

** Have to get back to my books now, I'll write again soon**

** Promise!**

** Luv **

**Lil Sis**

"What are we looking for exactly?" Green Light asked , This was literally her first time in the field. After the conversation with Arcee. Elita felt it was time to get Green light ready. Experience was a great teacher, Elita of all bots knew this,

"Look at the scanner ,Perceptor outfitted you with," Elita instructed.

Green light tapped some controls on her as a holographig screen was activated. She could see several blips from the digital map on it.

"This is our most valuable tool, It can track energy signatures, hack into most coputer systems here and is our main source of communications."

Green Light tried out a command and up came on a TV screen " oh it gets cable too!" Green Light said excitedly.

"The Hub is on channel 804" Elita Said " So what do you remember from your sparking?"

Green light shook her head "Nothing my first thought was sitting in that junkyard, I strted to think and feel, I could hear voices in my head ,and then I transformed. "

"Your the first of our kind born here, Yay for you!" Elita said in a funny high pitched voice.

Green Light chuckled. They were near the launch pad complex 39,and what could been seen in the doorway of the huge complex was the Space Shuttle _Prometheus._ The Shuttle program was officially ended but they had at least one on had in case it would be needed for emergencies.

"Isn't that something?" Elita one said " Your going to find humans on this planet are very resilient. They have only had space flight for barely 50 year and already they have made leaps and bounds. They don't know it but they are ready for the galaxy!"

" I wouldn't know, I'm only 6 weeks old..." Green Light said jokingly

Elita one picked up an energron trail, "I'm reading something coming from the Launch pad, "Let's go!"

She transformed and raced off ,Green light paused and then transformed int her helicopter mode, She flew off low to the ground,

"This is Elita -one I am picking up growing energon readings from launch pad 1, Converge on my location, Autobots Rollout!"

Buzzsaw finished scanning the rest of the Tech and setting the remote accessors , He had complete all that Astrotrain ordered him to do, He looked up to hear the roaring of the cars.

"Looks like I'm about to get company."

Sunstraker and Mirage were the first to get there, transforming they had guns already drawn on the Vulture.

"Buzzsaw?" Sunstreaker scoffed " When did they let out out of Volag-nok"

"Hey there Goldy, I blew that space prison off when I got real work." he looked to see Elita one , Perceptor and Green Light closing in behind them.

"Stand down, and get ready to to be taken into custody " Elita said her guns raised.

Buzzsaw twisted his neck in a weird animalistic fashion "hmmmnnnn , I don;t think so Pinky..."

He then called his soldiers as teleporting in from thin air were 6 Eradicons, different from Vehicons, Eradicons, were complete mercenaries, they prided themselves of selling their services to the highest bidder. They could go back and forth from transforming to cars or tanks, some even had the ability to turn into Harrier jets.

"have fun, I have a rocket to launch..." Buzzsaw said as he flew off,

Elita one and the rest of the Autobots began to engage the Erdicions, hand to hand, "green Light! Stop Buzzsaw!" Elita shouted

Green Light transformed into her copter mode, and followed hher target as it flew up higer to the tip of the rocket, She could feel vertigo starting to creep up on her as she made the grave error of looking down.

Green light froze as literally her engines started to stall, She fell into a flat spin and tried to regain control, Buzzsaw looked down and could not resist the urge to gloat and torture her.

"What's a matter" he said as he flew around her as she struggled to regain control," scared of a little flying?.

"Don't worry it ain't the fall that kills you, " he said as he flew up high and then nosedived on top of her rotors, the force sent her crashing to the ground " it's the sudden stop at the end!"

Green light yelled as she transformed and fell

Buzzsaw reached the tip and activated his hacking protocols, He could feel the engines begin to prep and hum as far away at mission control alarms started to blare out.

"Sir we have an unauthorized launch of the Jupiter 4 rocket!"

"Engage shutdown procedures now!'

"Sir the system is locking me out! It's launching now!

Buzzsaw flew off the rocket as the the engines roared and it cleared the tower and shot off into the night sky..

"Package is away" Buzzsaw said as he flew off.

Mirage was taking on two eradicons and he flipped over one and spun back to shove his blade into his back the through his front, the Eradicon collapse as mirage sent a back kick to the other one coming up from behind him. As the Eradicon fell back it was promptly crushed by the falling Green Light.

Green Light winced in pain as Mirage stood over him, " I guess we'll give that one to you..."

The eradicons were all dismantled but by the time the fighting was over, Buzzsaw was gone and the rocket had long gone.

They heard the sirens approaching, "Perceptor! Ground bridge out of here.!"

Earlier in the hour, April found herself settled in and reading some notes while watching Netflix on her laptop. She could hear the battle chatter from her end.

April had just fixed herself a hot bowl of Udon and was slurping up noodles and reading some Autobot files when she heard the message tone ring out.

"Autobot base Gamma one this Autobot base one! Please reply it's urgent!" She looked up to see the orange and white face of the Autobot Ratchet. "Come in Autobot base Gamma two Perceptor!, are you there please respond!"

"Autobot Base one this is Autbot base Gamma Two over" April responded.

"Who are you!" Ratchet said ina raised tone" Where's perceptor!"

" I'm April, April Sullivan, the Autobot's..."Intern" . Perceptor is off on a mission, Can I help you?"  
"There's been an accident from the Autobot mission in Alaska and we need additional medical help from Perceptor, Agent Fowler is down and I'm fearing the worst. Unless your a medical doctor you can't help me, April, April Sullivan! I need Perceptor its urgent!"

" It's your lucky day, I happen to be a Doctor."

Ratchet looked aghast and blinked " Then I need to ground bridge you here! . Our normal medical personnel is delayed and by the time she gets here I fear it may be too late! I'm opening the ground bridge now!"  
April rose out of her seat "im grabbing my medical bag and coming through!"

She raced through the portal, she had never been through it without being inside of Mirage, Going through just her made her bones vibrate. The green light faded around her and she found herself at Autobot Base One.

She blinked as she saw a large yellow and black Autobot, looking very concerned standing over a large black man laying on a table unresponsive, and beside him were two kids, the girl had black hair with re highlights and the younger boy was shorter with spiky brown hair, and he wore red glasses. On the other side of the room looking even more forlorn was a large green Autobot with a huge chin, he had his hand on the shoulder of a blue female Autobot, both looked like they had lost their puppy.

She was greeted by the largest Autobot she had seen so far, He was big and red with blue highlights. She recognized him through passing conversation and the occasional vid file.

"Ms. Sullivan, Thank you for coming." Said Optimus Prime " Agent fowler is over there, please do all you can for him!"

Miko looked up to see April with her large medical bag.

"Please help him he isnt breathing!" she said crying.

"He got blasted by the cons, he was trying to save us!" Raf said.

April checked his breathing and pulse. He wasnt breathing and his pulse was nonexistent.

"he's into cardiac arrest!" April said as she got out a breathing tube and a Laryngascope. Opening fowler's airway she inserted the tube into his throat. And attached the ambu bag.

She looked at Miko"You I need you to squeeze this bag every second!"

Miko froze, and April wasn't having any of that

"FOCUS!, I need you to do this!"

Miko took the bag an started to depress it every second manually operating his lungs. It allowed April to start an IV in Flower. His clothes were singed and tattered. He looked like he was the victim of an explosion.

April tore open his shirt , and Placed diodes on his chest that led to the portable Cardiac Rhythm machine.

"I'm going to need to shock him..." April said as she got the defibrillator paddles ready with a clear gel. "Miko stop pumping the bag for a second and back away ! CLEAR!" She said as she shocked his heart.

Nothing.

"Shocking again, CLEAR!" Fowlers body shook as electricity ran though him.

Jack Darby ran into the room. "Ok Ratchet! Mom's ready, open the ground bridge!"

He turned and saw the last person he thought he would see today.

"Aunt April!" He said his eyes widened.

April looked back "JACK!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"What am I doing here! What are YOU doing here!" She shouted as she shocked fowler again

Then he green portal swirled awake as a white crown Victoria raced through and stopped. June Darby raced out With her medical bag.

"Jack!" she called out and raced to him " I tried to get here as soon as I heard!"

Not noticing her son's shocked look. She set her bag down and got her stethoscope around her neck. She stood up and noticed the person already working on Fowler.

"Hey April..." She double took "APRIL!"

April had two needles filled with Lidocane held by her mouth.

"Can we do this later?"

'Right. "

April injected the two Lidocane syringes into him,

June took over the Ambu bag duties and April shocked him again

"Clear!" Electricity shot through him as his heart started to beat again, It was beating, fast, too fast.

"He's in tachycardia!" June said.

"Yeah, but its beating at least."

April injected Epinephrine into his heart to stabilizer his heartbeat.

Fowler started to open his eyes

"Bill! This is June, Blink if you can understand me!"

Fowler blinked once, and then stared to shake as he struggled to breathe,

June took this as a sign to take the tube out.

Fowler coughed and gagged and struggled for air.

"Stay with us Bill!, Stay with us so I can kill you!" June growled/

She looked at Ratchet and Optimus it;s bad enough I have to worry about my son,Now I have to worry about my little sister!"

** "**She's your sister!" ratchet said " But her last name is Sullivan!"

"That's because before I was June Darby, I was June Sullivan!"June said angrily "Sullivan is my _**maiden name.**_"

April checked Fowler's vitals and gave him something to relax. "I was always told there was a group of human allies to the other Autobts in Nevada, I just never dreamed..."April said as she hugged her nephew Jack.

June looked at her sister, she was both elated and furious to see her. " So that person that almost died two months ago? Was that you?"

April nodded " I was taken hostage by a Decepticon, and the Autobots rescued me, I've been under their protection ever since."

June;s eyes watered as she held April, "Regardless, it is great to see you again lil sis." She cocked her head to one side and looked at April "Did you get a boob job?"

Within the hour, government agents came and took Fowler to a nearby military hospital, Thanks to the quick actions of June and April, He was going to live. They watched as they loaded him into the helicopter, As it flew away they stayed to watch the sunset in the Nevada sky.

April felt her throat was slightly dry "ugh this dry climate! Miami is nice and humid."

"I might have to see for myself," June said

"How did this happen sis?" April asked " Just a few years ago You became a single mom and I left for college."

"Our whole world changed he day Arcee came into Jack's life, even before I knew about the Autobots, they had saved the earth at least a few times, There was this military organization called MECH, " June recanted " They kidnapped me to get to jack, and I was almost...

June gulped as she fought back tears " Almost killed by this Decpeticon called Airrachnnid, But Arcee came and saved us, Just recently Jack left for their planet of Cybertron to help restore Optimus's memory, he always wanted to be an astronaut..."

"Jack's been on another planet?" April said in amazement " And here I got him some flight patches from NASA..."

June looked at her little sister seriously" Whatever you you do, wherever you go, you have to promised you'll be careful, that you'll remember, I'm worrying about tow of you now!"

April had one more thing to address, "So um, you and Agent Fowler?" She only said this because she could read the distress off her sister, she only got that way when she was concerned about people she cared about.

"Not anymore now," June said " Not after today, my trust in him has been shaken."

April said her goodbyes to Team Prime, She was particularly enamored by Optimus Prime, he had a demeanor about his that demanded respect.

April hugged her sister and nephew good bye "I'm only a ground bridge away..." She smiled.

April came back to her Autobot base to find her team already there but the mood was sour. Sunstreaker was nowhere to be seen, apparently he mouthed off to Green Light about her uselessness in a fight and stormed away. Perceptor went off to examine some disturbing readings he took .

Elita-one was in a bad mood as well

" We got set up" she growled She looked at April, where did you go?" She asked with a little more venom in her tone than she should have used.

"I was at Autobot base one, Saving the life of Agent Fowler, with my _sister and newphew _," She said dropping her bag "Who have been a part of Team Prime for almost a year now!"

"Wait ,what!" Mirage asked " Prime's ally's your realted to them!"

April crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Two months here and noe one bothered to let me in on that teeny tiny detail..."

Elita looked her over "What are you accusing me of April? Withholding info from you? Cause I can tell you that ain't true!"

"I admit, we never bothered to find out because quite frankly , who Team Prime chooses to let in their base is their concern not ours!, Maybe we're getting scrapped over by Agent Greene ,cause I can see her doing that, But don;t you think for one nanosecond I withheld anything from you because quite frankly I'm too busy protecting YOUR PLANET!" Elita growled.

Mirage stepped in "hey hey!that's enough you two!, Knock it off!"

He pointed to Elita one, "You need a phone call to fix an Agent Greene sized problem!and you April need a drive to cool off!"

Mirage took April out for a drive as Elita one called Agent Greene "What the scrap are you pulling!" Elita shouted.

Agent Greene was still in her hospital bed, Chest and shoulder wrapped up with bandages."

"I take it the Kennedy Space Center didn't go well, " she said

"Why do you asked questions you already know the answer to?" Elita asked

"Looks like I got stuck with the "B" team."Greene said teasingly

"Now is not a good time to test me..." Elita said " We got jumped at the space center, Now we;re being blamed for a rocket launch we didn't cause!"

"Im sure you'll find out why that rocket was fired, "

"Also I'm getting scrapped because apparently the human ally we have happens to be related to Prime's ally!, You do know how that makes me look right?" Elita snapped

Agent Greene chuckled " Maybe its the Percocet talking, but I told you there was more to April."

"And I recall saying no mind games!" Elita said.

"yeah I knew, Bill Fowler has a thing for the Nurse, so he asked me to do a background search for the deadbeat dad, But if im investigating one person I'm going to investigate the other, I knew June had a sister based in Miami, So I just waited to see if your paths would cross, and hey, I was right"

"No more, "Elita said " No more deception, if we can't trust you to have our back against the Decepticons, then your no good to us, and your planet will fall."

"Oh and Aprils moved into the Autobot base permanently, Have a nice rest!  
Elita said as she cut the transmission.  
She hated being blindsided like this, once by the Decepticon and the other by Agent Greene. Still she had bigger things to worry about, Why did the Decepticons launch a rocket into space? What do they stand to gain.

**A/m This was a long chapter, sorry about thatm but I wanted to set up for bigger things to come. Actions taken place here will have their consequences. Also yep the big secret is out, April is June's sister and Jack's aunt. So many stories I see an OC as Jack's sister, but I wanted to use my OC as his aunt, works better and allows me to use June more! Next chapter will be shorter.**

** Thank you all for the reads and reviews!**

** NEXT TIME- Team Elita struggles to bounce back from the shocking events of last story. Verity Carlo gains closer to the Decepticon contact to the Columbians as she takes April Sullivan out for coffee and a "chat" Plus anomalies in the Bermuda Triangle start to escalate as Shockwave tests out another Dimensional Spike.**


	7. Chapter 7: Oncoming storms

Transformers Prime :Miami

Chapter 7: Oncoming Storms.

Deep within the waters of the Bermuda Triangle, The _Enslaver_ moved silently though the waters. Shockwave was at work in his laboratory He would soon be ready for another Spire test. Maintaining the correct calibration of the dimensional devices were crucial for his experiment.

Earth had a magnetic field that was unique to any planet in the galaxy. It's positive protons and negative protons. Helped regulated the Earth's atmosphere allowing the humans to breathe. But one in-place in particular had a different set of protons at work.

It was here in the Bermuda triangle that the earths magnetic field had odd fluctuations, and spikes in power. Events like this sometimes cause cracks in dimensional fields, and sometimes when in the wrong place in the wrong time. Objects would slip through these cracks and fall into a different planes of existence. This is why the Bermuda Triangle was infamous for disappearances of planes and ships. Some people thought it was paranormal workings, others thought it was extraterrestrials, But Shockwave knew what it really was. It was a natural dimensional portal, and given the right _parameters,_ Shockwave could use the Triangle as it pleased him.

Shockwave opened his computer panel and activated the view screen, On it was the satellite that had been sent into space last night.

"Activate the satellite and set the preferences for the Dimensional spike test. The Eradicons in his laboratory activated the satellite, He he did he examined the next crucial piece of his plan.

It was a relic of Cybertron, It was at first a powerful Cybertronian weapon Shockwave invented. It was ment to lock onto an Autobot's spark and overload it, reducing the Autobot to mere slag. But as the purge of Cybertron happeend, Shockwave like other Decepticons hid their relics all over the galaxy, He sent his weapon to the Earth, but as it hurled toward the Earth it landed in the area of the Bermuda triangle. It's energies cause the dimensional field of the Triangle to fluctuate. The relic was lost in a separate Dimension for eons, until Shockwave recalled it.

Shockwave set in parameters that at his choosing would recall the device anytime he wanted. It worked very well ,as it pulled the object from the rouge dimension, Doing so altered the weapon into a gelatinous large cube. It had an unstable matter form, so Shockwwave had to stabilize it in a stasis field. Still this cube held in it the energies signatures he would needed to unlock the gateway to any dimension he wanted. This cube and the Bermuda Triangle would be what he needed to open the doorway to hell and wipe out the Autobots once and for all.

April got up early to shower and get ready to cover a friend's shift at the hospital at 6 a.m. Her hair still wet she had to get down to the main staging area where Mirage would take her to work. She exited the elevator and slid down the ladder, when she was met by Elita -one.

"Hey" Elita said.

"Hey" April responded

There was an awkward silence between them as they had a heated argument last night. They didn't get a chance to talk till now.

"Look I-" they said in unison.

"I said some thing I shouldn't have last night and I'm sorry." Elita said

"No, No, I was out of line, I shouldn't have accused you like I did, I do that a lot, Jump to conclusions, assume the worst." April said scuffling her feet.

"It was a bad night for everyone, Agent Greene used us in some kind of power play against Fowler, and the Decepticons are up to something." Elita said walking with her. "I hate it when my team is blindsided like that, I wasn't always this teams leader, I inherited the position from the previous one, Hound when he got dismantled on a mission gone wrong."

"You were second in command?" April asked

"Third actually, the second in command, Ironhide promptly retired" Elita said " but that's story if for another time, I heard about the work you did on Fowler, Good job!"

April smiled " I had my sister with me, We lost our parents when I was 7, She raised me I was there when she got married and even helped with watch Jack so she could finish nursing school. When her husband left she became a single mom. I wanted to stay behind to help her but she practically shoved me out the door to leave for college."

She saw Mirage already transformed and waiting for her. " Ive been with you two months and I've seen how dangerous the Decepticons can be, So yeah I freaked when I found out that it wasn't just me swallowed up in this but my sister and my baby nephew. But I know and trust you Autobots to do your best to keep us safe. "

Elita could tell by her body movements something was bothering her " But there's something else bothering you..."

" Jack has other people, Miko and Raf, even Fowler when he gets on his feet. I don;t really have anyone." She chuckled " Hey don't worry it's not like I'm asking you to hire extra hand and I am committed help out, Perceptor has been teaching how to run diagnostics on you guys."

She shook her head " Ugh! Sorry to be a downer, I;m always this way before my first cup of coffee!, I gotta go!, See you later"

'Don;t work too hard!" Elita said as she saw April get into Mirage

"Starbucks it is!" She could hear Mirage say as he exited the portal.

Perceptor had been working all night, the readings he got from the space center were abnormal to say the least. He knew something was happening , he just wasn't sure what and when.

He barely notice Elita one enter his lab " So what do you have about last night?"

"Ah yes Elita , Come have a look at this " Perceptor said.

Elita walked over and saw come readings from his terminal."Energy spikes," She said

"Correrct. The issue being they are cadmium based, I believe Buzzsaw altered the payload that was in the rocket last night because the energy spikes diminished soon after ,Now what could be profited from a satellite altered that way?" He looked quizzically.

Elita shook her head in a Hell-if-I-know manner.

"I crossed sec-ted energy signatures and energon reading s from over the globe last night, and I noticed many anomalies just east of us, in the area known as the Caribbean. "

He went to the computer monitor and tuned it into the Weather channel, on it was the current weather report.

"_**A storm from is coming today from the Caribbean, Miami-dade county is expected at least 5-6 inches of rain today followed by high winds. The national weather service has issued a thunder storm warning for the county. Although high winds are expected, it is not expected to be elevated above a tropical storm."**_

"So its rain..." Elita said

"Exactly!" Perceptor said, "it's the beginning of April, hurricane season isn't for another two months, yet Ive recorded storms of this kind for the past month! Also the increase of disappearances in the area called the Bermuda triangle has increased slightly."

"So you think it's all related.."

"of course it;s related, just i'm not sure how..."

Elita got on the comms, " How is patrol coming along?'

"It's raining cats and dogs So I'm ducked out in a parking garage till it blows over! "Sunstreaker said.

"green light here the rain it making it reaaaaaal hard to fly!" She said as she wobbled over the ocean .

"Green light you better make it back here, the winds are picking up, you can always go to Japser to train with Arcee." Elita said

"...Okay..."Green Light moaned, realizing she'd rather face the storms.

The rain died down at the end of the day, It was close to 6 when April got off shift. She exited out of the hospital and smelled the rain soaked air. She realized Mirage hadnt arrived yet, and decided to wait out front by the Ambulance bay.

It wasn't long before a black car pulled up beside her, "Dr. Sullivan I presume?" Detective Verity Carlo said looking out of Prowl's rolled down window.

"Yes?" April answered

"I think we should grab a cup of coffee!"Verity offered.

April blushed "Oh hey, I uhh, look I am single but I don;t swing that way, Sorry.."

Verity chuckled "That's not what I ment, and I wasn't asking" She then showed April her Miami PD badge. "Get in."

April climbed in " if it's about keying Christi Sorenson's car trust me the bitch had it coming!"

They pulled off into a Cuban Cafe not far from the hospital. They took a seat far, far in the back.

"Order anything you want kid, I'll pick it up." Verity offered.

Before long they were served with Cuban Espresso and Croqutas.

April picked her coffee with shaking hands, Verity could see she was clearly a bag of nerves.

'Relax Ms. Sullivan I'm not here to take you in, I'm here to talk with you about your new friends."

April blinked , Did this cop know about the Autobts? And If so she had to protect them.

"What new friends?" She said slowly

"You don't need to lie to me April, I know your in league with the Autobots, I've been following you since the incident at the port of Miami two months ago," Verity said looking her straight in her eyes.

"I don't like to talk about it..."April said quietly " I was violated."

"Yes , By a 20 ft tall Decpeticon called Astrotrain!" Verity said, She then rached into her jacket as the thought of Verity pulling out a gun to shoot her in the face flashed in April' mind.

She was wrong as verity pulled out a small picture album, She placed several pictures in front of April, They were of a younger Verity, and she was posing with giant robots, Autobots.

"I was where you are, 20 years ago..." Verity said " Before I became a police officer I was a stupid kid making stupid mistakes, Then I met the Autobots and my life changed, "

Aprils eyes watered as a tear fell .

"I'm sorry for trying to lie to you..." She apologized.

"it's ok, you were trying to protect them, i've had to do that too, I cam here to warn you, I have reason to believe the Decpeticons are planing something big, I'm not sure what, but it's coming. And ive fought Cons before, Even Megatron. You need to be careful, cause it;s not all fun and games."

She slid a picture of her and two boys , one with red hair the other with blonde. "They're names were Hunter and Jimmy."

"were?" April asked.

Verity sighed" They gave their lives in service of the Autobots and protecting Earth., and they were my best friends."

"I- I'm sorry " April said.

"I've long been out of the battle, I help out in my own way, From what I've heard through the Autobot chatter, they have their hands full back west." she said as she thought of Miko.

"So what happened? If you don;t mind me prying." April asked

"We joined up with the Autobts and actually joined their ranks as a Wrecker. They taught us all in the ins and outs of support and even how to take down a Decepticon" Verity said

"Megatron and his ranks were planning to make the sun go supernova in order to harness the energies to process Energon, Ultra Magnus the leader of the Wreckers lead a final push against Megatron and his ultimate weapon Scorpinok. We took the fight to Megatron and chased him to Cybertron. In the end, we stopped him at the cost of the lives of several good Autobots and Hunter and Jimmy."

She picked up the picture and looked at it softly " Magnus and the wreckers were called to another conflict in the Krath galaxy, I couldn't follow So I was left here to start a new life, and I became a detective." Verity cut into her croquet and ate it .

"I joined the Police Force at 23, and have been protecting this city in my own way, If it's one thing the Autobots taught me is you don't have to be 20 ft tall and made of metal to make a difference." Verity said looking at April who had her full attention.

"So your...Miami Vice?" April said stifling a chuckle.

Verity cocked her eyebrow, "I have a gun."

"And no socks!"April joked. "I-I'm sorry, I'm from upstate New York, Since my parents passed away when I was 7 it's been my sister and I, She lives out west in Nevada with her son , who also friends with his own Autobots!"

"Wait!" Verity said with astonishment "You're related to Jack Darby?"

April nearly spit up her coffee" Don't tell me you know about him too? Yeah, I'm his aunt!"

Verity covered her hand with her mouth to stifle a laugh" Like I said I'm out of the Autobot Decepticon war, but I still have my Autobot channel clearance, I hear things from time to time."

April grew silent suddenly " I haven't been involved in too much, mainly just learned Autobot diagnostics and how to work the ground bridge controls and comms. How much...poo-poo am I in?"She said not being able to get the curse words out.

"How much shit are you in? " Verity corrected the girl scout " It can get hairy, I won't lie, But the Autobots hold all human life in high regard, I've seen many a good bot lay their life down to protect humans. Sometimes They say they are needed to watch over the humans, but there are times I wonder if it's the other way around. I can tell you this Dr April Sullivan, the Autobots just don;t let anyone into their company. You're definitely more to them than meets the eye."

"Thank you Detective Carlo." April smiled.

"I'm always here if you need to talk April." Verity offered.

An text to Mirage and an hour later the two women left the cafe.

"I'll give you a lift back to base," Verity offered.

"Hooray! I get to to have awkward silences with the Autobots!" April heard her car speak.

"That's Prowl," Verity said " He's my partner and a retired Autobot."

'Empahsis on Retired!" He said.

"I'm April Sullivan" April introduced herself.

"I know" Prowl said " We've been following your Girl Scout butt for the last two months, You ever hear of a social life!"

"You have to excuse Prowl he can be "grumpy!" She said as she thumped the car ceiling with her fist

"Ow!"

"When I was left here, Prowl chose to stay behind to protect me." Verity said " Now he helps me with my police work."

"And we have a nice place out near Coconut Grove!" Prowl said as Verity cleared her throat." Oh please! You have a cot in the garage !"

"You cry every time we see the first 10 minuets of Up!" Verity bit back.

"At least I don't walk around the house in my underwear! You trying to burn out my optics!" Prowl argued

"Wow! You two argue like a married couple!" April chuckled as Prowl suddenly grew quiet.

"Autobot base two, This is Detective Carlo! I need a ground bridge!" She said avoiding the conversation.

**The Enslaver**

The preparations were in place and Shockwave activated the Iradium satellite, Positioning the satellite that sat in earths orbit over the area of the Bermuda Triangle, He primed it's superlaser.

"fire the laser now!" He ordered.

The laser fired and hit a dimensional spike The spike took the energy and fired back through the dimensional window of the Triangle.A portal then opened in space various winds and energies poured from the tear in the space time fabric.

"Portal opened above the earths orbit!" Astrotrain reported.

"Sir, There is something coming through the portal!" Blitzwing noted

"Interesting "Shockwave said " Monitor it and prepare to collect whatever comes from it.

High above Earth's orbit, in the cold vacum of space, the portal spat out a single Space Capsule.

It was silver and flask shaped, and had two solar panel out of boths sides near the top. The only writing on it was a Red Star and the words** :C.C.C.P**

The experimental Soviet spacecraft Soyuz-2 that was lost on January 15,1968 was about to return to earth.

**A/N : I promised you a shorter chapter! I lighted up on Elita this chapter, I think I proved my point that yes she is a butt kicker but also has her short comings. I hope this chapter set up how she came to get her position. That she wasn't chosen rather than it fell on to her to do.**

** Plus we had Verity and April meet for the first time, I wanted to establish their friendship. This chapter will also set up the start of Shockwave's master plan, and will introduce a new character to the story, This is a concept I have been wanting to explore for some time now!,The Lost cosmonaut mythos.**

** Let's read some comments!**

** MEEleeSmasher- I heard you loud and clear! Thanks for the heads up, I didn't realize I was about to head Elita down a path I didn't want her to take.**

** Keeper-of-the triforce- Definitely a reconciliation! -If she survives.**

** Thank you all for the comments and suggestions, you guys are rockstars!**

** NEXT TIME- Shockwaves experiments reaches its apex, as the lost Soviet spacecraft hurtles back to Earth. It's a race against time as the Autobots, try to reach the craft before the Decepticons do. Will the Triangles turbulent weather be the end of the Autobots? Be here for the next chapter "Yuri."**


	8. Chapter 8 : Yuri Part 1

Tranformers Prime: Miami

*** = Translated from Russian**

Chapter 8: Yuri (Part 1)

Baikinour Cosmodrome, Kazakhstan

January 15,1968

Yuri Gagarin always rose early for a space launch, He liked to feel the still of the dark night before the impending dawn. He did this for his first space launch in 1961, when he became the first man in space. It was a joyous day for all of Mother Russia. For they had draw the first blood in the space race against the Americans. Soon after the Soviet Union had the first woman in space and soon they would be the first to land on the moon and claim it for the motherland.

The victory was not without it's costs, many good men and women lost their lives in the service of their country to win the space race. The lucky one never made it off the launch pad. Some suffered horrendous accidents in space or were simply lost forever. Gagarin knew the risks involved, He knew the sacrifices that had to be made.

What he could not condone was the governments practice of erasing the cosmonauts existence from history. From removing documents to even doctoring photos removing them from the picture. The government did anything to admit fault in their space program. The Propaganda office, had built the Soviet Space program as an unstoppable juggernaut, Quick to point out the faults of the Americans and restoute to admit defeat.

Gagarin had not paid much to this practice until it affected his friend and fellow cosmonaut, Vladamir Komarov. Komarov was chosen to pilot the Soyuz-1 spacecraft, But he and Gagarin felt the craft was not ready and had serious faults in the mechanics and structure of it . The Soviet government still pressured to have the flight go as planned for the anniversary of the October revolution. Gagarin was Komarov's back up pilot, He knew that if he refused the mission, Gagarin would have to go up in his place.

The Soyuz was rushed, and a death trap. Komarov knew this and made the flight to spare his good friend. Almost immediately after launch the space craft displayed multiple failures,The antennas didn't work and the navigation computer failed. Gagarin was on the radio with Komarov as the craft plummeted back to earth. With his last dying words, Komarov cursed the people who put him in this flawed spacecraft. The capsules parachutes didn't deploy and it crashed into earth at full speed.

This on top of other incidents that were covered up made Gagarin, criticize the way the craft was made and the operating procedure of the Space Program. Due to him being a hero of the Soviet Union there was barley anything the government could to do oppose him.

Today however, Gagarin put aside his griefs and focused on his job. Making sure the pilot of the Soyuz-2 spacecraft was ready for his flight that was mere hours away. He made his way to the ready room of the Cosmodrome , there he found the pilot and his friend, Yuri Makarov.

\ Yuri Makarov was 27, Gagarin's age when he first went into space. When Makarov was 26 he made his first spaceflight, and now at the age of 27 he was prepping to possibly be on the Soviet team that would go to the moon. That's why he jumped at the chance to test the new experimental Soyuz-2 spacecraft.

Gagarin took Makarov under his wing, there were many things he liked about the kid. Aside from sharing the same first name, Markarov was fearless, He gleefully took on dangerous tasks without fear of his safety. He truly believed in the dominance of Soviet Space. He was also a shameless prankster. If we wasn't such a good pilot, he would have already been booted out of the Cosmonaut corps.

Makarov was already suited up and holding a cross while saying a silent prayer. When he noticed Gagarin enter the room he fuddled as he put it away.

"Relax Comrade, I don't care if you pray."Gagarin said with a grin."The propaganda office put that saying in ,not me. I think it would be crazy if you _didn't_ have a little faith in something greater than you."

"I'm sorry Comrade Gagarin," Yuri apologized " I put up a brave front, but even I get a little nervous at this part of the mission!"

Gagarin checked his spacesuit to make sure all the locks and switches were in place."Your going to be fine my friend, Your one of the most gifted pilots ive seen."

In a pocket of his spacesuit Gagarin found a picture of a pretty young woman, She had dark black hair and wore the white dress of a Nurse." Girlfriend?" Gagarin asked.

"Fiance`" Makarov said " well if I ever get up the gumption to ask!"

" In cases like that ,I'll take a flight to space any day!" Gagarin joked.

The scientist re-entered the room and locked on his space helmet, It was time for launch. Gagrin took his place at mission control as Makrarov rode the elevator to the cockpit of the Soyuz rocket.

The rocket launched flawlessly, Yuri Makarov gritted his teeth as he felt the G-forces pull at him, Soon the pale blue skies of Russia became the cold darkness of Space.

"Makarov to Kozin! I have broken the gravitational field and am now ready for capsule deployment.!"Makarov said reading his instruments.

"Kozin to Makarov we have received you loud and clear and now deploying Soyuz capsule!" Gagarin said , as mission control ejected the Soyuz capsule from the rocket. The rocket fell back to earth glowing red from the heat of the atmosphere.

Makarov's mission was clear, test the new engine of the Soyuz space craft and orbit the moon, The engine itself was experimental, made with unknown elements that were said to be found under mysterious circumstances.

"Beginning deployment of the capsule's engines." Makarov called out as he flipped switches and hear the hum of the engines. With a violent jerk back the engines came to life. Markov began the difficult trek around the orbit of the moon. With whatever was in the engine was working like a charm, But deep in the Soyuz's body the engine started to leak it's special fuel called Energon.

At the 8 hour mark of the mission when when trouble started. Makarov was about o start his trajectory back toward the Earth When the systems internal alarms sounded. The engines exploded was the side of the spacecraft was blown out.

"Mayday! Mayday! I've just had an explosion of some sort!" Makarov said as he struggled to get the craft under control.

"Makarov, what is your position!" Gagarin called out but got no response.

Makarov was now in a race against time to stabilize the craft and guide it back on the trajectory course.

The Oxygen tanks then began to fail , as Makarov knew his time was running out fast. He tried one last desperate recourse and that was to fire off the emergency engines,

What happened next no,one, Not even Makarov could explain, As a bright light in space exploded and wrapped around the craft. Makarov shielded his eyes as cries of Gagarin slowly faded from his ears.

**Present day**

Shockwave was quick to deploy Astrotrain to retrieve the object from deep space. Astrotrain followed the point of origin of the portal , and quickly locked onto the craft.

"I have a visual" He said " It appears to be a derelict space craft from one of the human's attempt at spaceflight."

"I want that spacecraft Astrotrain, it has valuable dimensional data on it." Shockwave said

Back at the Autobot base, Perceptors alarms rang out, He quickly checked his instruments and found the visual he was looking for.

"Elita-One come quickly!" He said through the intercom, Elita came in followed by Mirage , Susntreaker, Green light and April.

'What do you have?" She asked looking at the screen.

"I set my instruments to notify me of any unusual dimensional activity and I'm getting reading from Earth's orbit!" Perceptor said sharpening the image on screen.

On the monitor it was shaky at first but Perceptor's telescope caught the image of a falling Spacecraft.

April squinted and took out her Ipad."Wait I've seen that before!" She brought up the wiki article of the Soyuz Space craft. " That ship belongs to the Russians!"

"And it's about to have a bad day..." Sunstreaker said as they saw Astrotrain in his shuttle form headed toward the falling object.

"Whatever the Con's want it for it can't be good." Elita said , Perceptor you'll need to lock onto Astrotrain and track his movement, we will need to make sure he doesn't reach his destination.

"Look something's happening..." Mirage said.

Astrotrain locked on to the craft and transformed as his hands were outstretched ready to grab it. Inside, Markov was disoriented, as his oxygen tanks were quickly running out.

"Kozin! Kozin come in, this is Makarov I had a slight engine failure but it appears I am ok! ,Over!" Nothing as radio static fell around his ears

Before he could call again the entire craft shook as it felt like he hit something. He had to unlatch himself from his seat to see out of this window, What he saw he knew he would never forget. His eyes had just locked on to the eyes of Astrotrain. Astrotrain grinned in amusement at the shocked look of the human, as Markov was befuddled by the fact he was staring into the face of a giant metal man."

"WHAT IN STALIN'S BEARD IS THAT!" He shouted

:There is a human alive and he is still inside..." Astrotrain reported as he began to pull the craft back into earth's orbit.

"Good, I will need him alive..." Shockwave said coldly.

Yuri could feel the craft slowly move away from it's intended course, He didn't know what the metal man wanted, but he knew it wasn't good and judging that the purple symbol he wore wasnt a yellow hammer and sickle, He didn't want to find out.

Yuri reached for the re-entry pods release instruments, "Das Vadonya Zhopa!" He yelled as he pulled the lever.

The crafts rockets fired off and the first part of the module hit Astrotrain with enough force to knock him out, he spun out of control as the release pod shot into the Earth's atmosphere.

That maneuver was impressive even to Team Elita, "It looks like we have a chance now to get the pod before the Decepticons do!, Perceptor can you calculate the trajectory?"

Peceptor checked his terminal " Provided it survives the crash, 250 miles east of Miami!"

The position marked on the computer had it deep in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, They would need to reach it by boat.

"We will need to take the frigate , " Elita said speaking of an old Navy ship that was outfitted to carry them should they ever need nautical transport,Green Light now will you have a chance to test the grappling claw Perceptor made for you!"

Green light smiled and nodded " I've always wanted to play those claw games..."

"Hey don't forget me!" April said grabbing her medical bag

"Hey it might be too dangerous, " Mirage said about his charge.

"If that's a spacecraft there is an astronaut in it, and he might need medical attention, crucial seconds if I have to wait for a ground bridge, Plus do I look like a 15 year old adrenaline junkie!"

"Ok you have a point,"Elita One said " Let's load up,"

They got one the loading elevator that lifted them up above base to the bases secret harbor dock, April saw for the first time where on Biscayne Bay they were, as they were facing the side of the island away from the main shoreline.

The Autobots loaded on to the navy frigate and set course for the point of impact.

Shockwave undeterred at Astrotrain's failure was still determined to get the falling craft."Blitzwing lead a detachment of Eradicons and bring back the capsule, Do not even consider failure!" He hissed.

Yuri's head swan as he finally stabilize the craft from spinning to a proper falling trajectory, he aimed the craft for the ocean in case his chute deployment failed, He would rather smash into the ocean that the bare earth. His oxygen tanks now read zero as he could feel himself fading from oxygen deprivation.

He finished his calculations and set the emergency controls to release the chute at 20,000 ft. Provided the on board computer still worked, He fell back in his chair as he blacked out, at least if it was his time he would be asleep and not know if he failed or not. He then fell into a dream and could only think of his love Kataya.

The craft tore through the atmosphere as the fires of re-entry died off and blue sky could be seen, At 20,000 feet, the chutes shot though the craft as the large orange and white chute opened up and slowed the Soyuz's descent.

"Elita , "Perceptor said " You should be in visual range of the craft now!" He stayed behind at base to monitor the crafts decent and relay information to Elita's team.

"Roger that Perceptor! "Elita-one's said as the craft rocked up and down the waves. She looked to see Sunstreaker having a grand time piloting the boat, as April struggled to get her sea legs. The shade of green April was turning was a color Elita one never saw on a human before.

Nearing the splash site was Bltizwing flanked by four Eradicon planes, "Shockwave! We seen the craft's splash site but the Autobots are closing in on it's position!" they banked and made a circle as the craft made its splashdown.

"Get the spacecraft! "I'll tend to the Autobots!" Shockwave said as he went to the controls of the Enslaver. "Bring the ship topside!"

The Enslaver rose to the tops and sat on the surface, there Shaockwave activated the six Dimensional spike control dishes, He sent out a pulse that activated the magnetic fields in the Bermuda Triangle. Clouds started to roll in as high winds picked up and a storm was summoned.

The Autobots ship rocked as high winds soon slammed wave after wave against it. The Autobots stayed outside while April retreated indoors.

"Maintain course! I see the pod!" Elita said as she saw the craft splash down just as the strong winds rolled in.

"Boss lady we got company!" Mirage said as he saw the five aircraft Decpticons arrive on scene and encircle the pod. "they are making a grab for the pod!"

"Full speed ahead! Mirage man the cannons with me! Green Light transform and get that pod, we'll cover you!" Elita commanded as Green Light transformed and zeroed in on the pod.

Sunstreaker steered the boat within firing range of the ships as Elita and mirage manned the laser cannons they installed on the frigate.

"Fire!" Elita yelled as they laid suppressive fire on the Decpticons, the five craft scattered as two were hit and crashed into the ocean. It was enough time for green Light to hover over the pod, Her gyros worked overtime to steady herself against the roaring winds.

"c'mon...c'mon!..." She grunted as she lowered the claw and picked up the pod, she tried to fly away but saw she was being dragged by the chute, She extended one of her guns on her wing and blasted the cords that held the chute, Now that she was free she headed back toward the frigate.

"The Autobots have the Pod! attack!'"Blitzwing ordered as the remaining three formed a V formation to attack.

Green light set the pod softly on the landing pad and transformed in to her robot mode as April joined her. April jumped on the pod and looked through the window, where she saw the Cosmonaut unresponsive.

"Green Light he's not moving! Open that hatch!"

Green Light busted open the window of the capsule and tore away the door, She reached in and carefully extracted the pilot. She set him down on the deck of the ship , While April dragged him inside the ship to tend to him.

The adrenaline that shot through April allowed her to drag him through the rocking ship indoors. Green light rejoined the fight as April removed the cosmonauts helmet. She could see his uniform and saw that he wasn't just a Russian Cosmonaut, he was a Soviet Cosmonaut.

She checked his pulse and saw that he had a weak pulse but wasn't breathing.

"Scrap!" She said as she opened his mouth and started giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation . 'breath dammit!"

Topside, Elita-one and the Autobots fired on the approaching airstrike, "Perceptor! Open a sea bridge! get us out of here!" Her radio fizzed out as she now saw they were on their own, The Decpeticons about to attack and now the sky was turning a weird orange color. Then in the skies above them they saw three huge round portals open up as they could see winds, rain and even strands of light being sucked in.

'Oh, that can't be good..."Elita-One said.

**A/N : Thank you all for bearing with me through that history lesson! I hoped I rewarded you with a great action scene and a cliffhanger. Now how many of you all thought I was gonna use Yuri Gagarin as a recurring character? Gagarin died in a jet crash on March 7,1968 , but I wanted to establish the friendship with him and Yuri Makarov. This part was crucial to show the back story of Yuri Makarov . The story of Komarov is true, and is an fascinating read, I do recommend to look him up on Wikipedia. Ok let's read some comments!**

** MEELeeSmasher – Right now, the Dinobots don't really fit into the current arc, but don't despair! They may make an appearance just yet.**

** MerchantNavyCadet- Thank you good sir on the compass education, it will come in handy in the chapters to come, Now we may not meet the "King", we just might meet a "Queen"...Spoilers...**

** NEXT TIME – Part two of "Yuri" meets it's epic climax as April struggles to revive the fallen cosmonaut and Elita One and her Autobots are now at the full wrath of the dimensional and gravitational forces of the Bermuda Triangle. The Autobots come face to face with the Enslaver as Eltia one makes a disturbing connection.**


	9. Chapter 9: Yuri Part 2

Transformers Prime : Miami

Chapter 9: Yuri ( Part 2)

High winds and turbulent waves rocked the frigate. The skies had turned from orange to lime green and back again. The three Decepticon jets fired barrage after barrage against the frigate.

"Perceptor! Come in! We need a ground-err Sea Bridge now!"Elita One called out.

Perceptor back at base was monitoring them from his perch, He did not like the readings he was seeing, Wherever they were ,the ship was phasing in and out of the space time continuum. The blip on his screen representing the ship was blinking on and off. He caught bit of Elita's transmissions on and off. He didn't need analysis to understand they needed an evac out of there.

"Elita-one! I am picking up part of your transmission!, but Your ship is passing in and out of existence!,It's making it difficult to get a lock on you, Try to move away from the storm!"

"Sunstreaker ! Full engines! Reserve!" She shouted.

Sunstreaker turned the steering column as hard as he could, "I'm turning as hard as I can!" He said through gritted teeth,

Mirage turned the turrets and fired in the sky , but missed the diving Eradicons. The Eradicons and Blitzwing fired volley after volley at the frigate, Even they had difficulty maintaining flight in the strong winds of the storm.

Back at the Enslaver, Shockwave continued to monitor the dimensional storm, The computer focused on the Autobot boat as it began scanning the lifeforms aboard,

"Elita-One" He cooed ,as he realized it was Optimus Primes spark-mate that was attempting to thwart him.

"Activate the Gravity Spikes, It's time to end this charade."He ordered.

Inside the ship April Sullivan continued to perform mouth to mouth with Yuri. His pulse was getting weaker by the second and she could only wonder how much oxygen deprivation he sustained.

"You are not ….DYING!" She yelled as she brought down her two hands in one hard strike as a last ditch effort to start his breathing, Her fist slammed down hard on his chest as it was enough of a jolt to start his breathing. Yuri opened his eyes as he sucked in a large breath and expelled it with loud violent coughs. Gasping for air, he finally began to breath again on his own.

April sat back breathing heavily," Oh thank God! Thank you thank you, your going to be ok!" She smiled.

Then as if someone turned a switch , and made up down and down up. The gravity on the room shifted , April screamed as she was thrust upward and fell face forward on the ceiling, The few tables and chairs in the room followed her and fell all around and on top of her. She winced and looked up to see Yuri still laying on the floor.

"Oh Scraaaaaaap!" Sunstreaker yelled as they felt the gravity shift too and all held on to something to keep from falling into the sky. "What in Primus name is going on!

"Some kind of gravity distortion field! Elita one called out as another gravity spike hit ,this time cause all occupants to fall left this time. Mirage held on to the bow of the ship as another gravity spike force everyone to fall on the forward part of the ship. Green light who was caught off by the latest surge lost her grip and screamed as she fell, Mirage shifted his grip and caught her just as she passed by him.

"Gotcha Greenie!" He yelled.

"Thank you!" She yelled " and I really hate that name!"

April could not explain it but right now it seemed like Yuri was not affected by the gravity changes. Removing the shoulder strap from her medical bag, she climbed the ride side of the windows that was now the down position, She climbed the window pangs as quickly as she could before another gravity spike hit. She reached Yuri and held her body against his, She wrapped the strap around their waist ,tying them together.

"What's going on!" He yelled in his native tongue.

"Uhh...Hi?" She said with a sheepish grin. The only Russian words she knew was Borsch,Vodka, and Dos Vadonya.

"Enough of playing with them, Open another portal above them, I'll accept the capsule as an _acceptable loss._" Shockwave ordered to his crew.

"But sir Blitzwing is out there..." An Eradicon noted.

"As I said, an _Acceptable loss..."_ He said coldly.

Regaining their composure, The Autobots relaxed in the following calm. Elita-one knew better, This was the calm usually followed by the storm. She knew something bigger was on its way.

"Perceptor we need that bridge now!" She shouted as Above them the three portal merged into one enormous rip in the sky. The rip extended outward as the Autobots saw from within the portal was a purple and dark blue sky, Unknown gold constellations filled it as within it ,various ships and planes could be seen floating in a floating graveyard of machinery. Whatever the door way way it had a powerful influence as the Autobots could not turn their gaze from it.

"I wanna turn away but I can't!" Mirage growled.

Sunstreaker said nothing as he could only think of his brother, and how he would never be able to lob with him again.

Then the entire boat along with the waters it sat on began to elevate toward the mouth of the monstrosity.

April couldn't see anything but felt an overwhelming sense of dread, all she could do was bury her face in Yuri's chest and trembled. She didn't know who this man was, but knew she might spend her last moments with him. Yuri felt the girl's fear and realized she had saved his life. He wasn't sure where he was or what had happened, But he knew somehow the girl meant him no harm in any way, the least he could do was comfort her.

He held her and stroked her hair and sung a song that was well known among the cosmonauts.

"_The Motherland hears, the Motherland knows/Where her son flies in the sky_ " He sung softly in Russian.

Elita one could see the the sprays of water that was around their craft begin to shoot up into the sky ,flying into the mouth of the portal.

"Autobots...it has been a privilege and an honor to serve with you..." she said resolved to their fate.

Then in front of the dark blue and purple portal emerged the familiar green swirling doorway of the ground bridge. The frigate disappeared into the ground bridge and was instantly place faw away from the Portal. The entire frigate shook as water splashed all around them and they were sitting below blue skies and a bright sun.

"Ah good ! I knew those had to be the right calculations to get the ground bridge in a dimensional disturbance over a body of water!" They heard Perceptor say.

All the Autobtos let out a cry of relief and triumph. Green Light and Mirage hugged each other as Sunstreaker leaned against the ships steering column.

"Perceptor!" Elita One responded "I could kiss you!"

"Your Quite welcome!" Perceptor said " Did you recover the craft ? Did it have a pilot?"

"Yeah we got it!"Elita reported " April! How are things on your end, April?"

Elita bent down and looked into the indoor space April had worked on Yuri in, "April you ok?-Ohwoaahhhhh..." She said as she saw April on top of Yuri.

April looked back to see Elita, " Yeah it's not what you think, I can't explain it but he wasn't affected by the gravity crazies, So I tied myself to him " She grunted as she tugged the belt, "Anybot have a knife?"

As soon as the humans were cut free, April helped the cosmonaut sit up and examined him, Yuri could tell now he was on an American ship and it was also inhabited by other metal men and what looked like metal women. He was prepared for a situation like this, He landed in American waters and was now a prisoner of the Americans. He was half tempted to make a brake for it and swim to escape. But he had no clue where he was. It would be suicide to swim if he were in the middle of the ocean. Besides the girl was kind to him and he didn't want hurt her.

"Americansky?" He asked as he pointed to April.

April looked up from scribbling some notes. " Yes, I'm American, " she said "I'm April" she said as she stuck out her hand .

Yuri smiled and shook it, he pointed to himself "Yuri, My...name...is...Yuri Makarov." He said in a heavily accented English. He had to remember his English lessons, They were required for all Cosmonauts in case they were ever captured, which looked to be the case now.

April smiled and couldn't help how handsome he was , He had soft dirty blonde hair that was cut neatly and a fair complexion, But what struck her the most were his eyes, they were soft and clear blue . He may have looked young but they had an old look to them.

He got out of his bulky space suit and underneath wore a tan flight suit, The patches he wore were from the Soviet Union. April thought it was odd as Russia hadn't been the Soviet Union since the early 90's.

He was about to ask where he was and how long he was out when a commotion was heard outside.

"Elita! Looks like we got company!" Mirage said as he looked beyond the horizon." Somethings coming from the water!"

"What now? "Elita huffed.

Then they saw emerge from the water, a huge manta ray like spaceship rise out of the water and hover just beyond them.

Green light could see it was a big spaceship but the rest of the Autobots knew what it was .

"That's the Enslaver!"Mirage yelled

"That's impossible!" Elita one said " I saw it crash into the sun of Terran 4!How can it be here! That means..."

Then the holographic image of Shockwave was projected in front of them.

"Autobot ship , this is the Enslaver...You address Shockwave now. " He said.

"Shockwave..."Elita One said " I thought you were slag.."

"Hardly, I am here to issue you just one warning Elita One, Leave this planet now." he said

"That's not a warning Shockwave, That's a dare..."Elita -One said

If Shockwave had a real face he would be smiling evilly" So true Elita one, it doesn't matter what you do, Either you will fall by trying to stop me or you will fall when I bring your kind extinction."

"You may keep your prize, "he said " I can claim it anytime I want..." He said "And when you talk to Optimus, and you will. Tell him his days are numbered as well..."

The hologram disappeared as the Enslaver turned away and dove back under the water.

Elita scowled " All this time we thought we were dealing with Megatron, we were wrong. Whatever Shockwave is planning it wont be good for us and it defiantly wont be good for the Earth. " She called to Perceptor

"Bridge us back to base..."

Team Elita found themselves back at the underwater base, they all disembarked as the team made repairs and started to recharge Energon.

Perceptor however was interested in the space capsule they recovered. The first thing he did was inventory everything in the module and then he did a elemental scan of all the elements on the capsule.

"Now what have we here?" He said as he recorded the elements of Energon, and Cybertronium."My My , humans are quite the inventive lot!"

He then took out his photonic scanner to take reading of the different photons on it, Expecting to find regular photons found on the earth, instead he found trace elements of Anti-photons.

"Anti-Photons? Hm, Theoretically they shouldn't even exist in this dimensional plane." He then ran the scanner over the Cosmonauts space suit, Again the needle was buried as it read the Anti-protons on the suit. He theorized that these Anti-Photons might be the key in this mystery. If the cosmunaut was unaffected by the gravitational spikes, what set him apart?

Perceptor scratched his chin, and thought deeply.

Green Light leaned over to Sunstreaker as they were getting an Energon drip,"Does he always talk to himself like that?" She whispered.

"Sometimes whole conversations..."Sunstreaker said looking at Perceptor chat to himself some more. They then turned their attention back to the TV and their favorite program 'As the Kitchen Sinks..."

Perceptor was in the middle of inputting some data when April approached him. She climbed to the higher railing where she could talk to him on a level where she would be facing him.

"Perecptor, can I talk to you? It's about the Cosmonaut we rescued..."

"ah yes! "Perceptor said " how is he , I hope he's undamaged.."

"Oh yeah! , he's off cleaning up , but I'm just concerned, He's wearing the patches of a nation that changed its name more than 20 years ago... Do you think it was possible he might have come through a time portal or something?" April asked.

"Given where we found him and what we have been seeing , I don't think that is an outlandish theory as it may sound. "

"Do you think you can look up the name Yuri Makarov?"

Perceptor inputted the name and pulled up several files, some declassified, "oh my, we may have a problem..."

"What is it?" April asked leaning in closer to see.

"It would appear that Mr. Makarov is a Lost Cosmonaut that went missing in 1968, when his space craft lost contact with mission control and was never heard from again. He was reported missing over 40 years ago!" Perceptor said. "Maybe someone should go tell him the-" He looked back to see that April had already left.

Yuri thought it was odd that instead of a detention facility he was lead to a dorm room, by the same pretty girl who had rescued him. He took note of the Five giant robots that American had in possession and was deciding whether or not to tell his superiors. He was sure that was a one way ticket to the looney bin, or worse being grounded.

He was instead led to a dorm room that must have belonged to April, Judging by the pretty scented soaps and shampoos in her shower. Sure his hair smelled like a woman , but wow was it soft !

He noticed odd things about the room, other than the bed with the big stuffed animals and the pink bedspread. He saw she had a mini fridge, opening it he saw something he could only dream about. From the cold small fridge he pulled out a bottle of Coca-Cola. He had long wanted to try this drink from the capitalist world, But knew in doing so would probably kill his career.

He looked around to see if there were any camera, and used the crook of his elbow to open the bottle ,It was a trick his friend Ivan showed him once. He took a sip of the cold crisp soda , as it's taste and fizziness greeted his mouth. Sure he might get thrown in the gulag for enjoying this guilty pleasure but he was a Hero of the Soviet Union, He figured he earned it..

As he sat enjoying the soda, He examined the various other objects in her room, What he guessed might be a TV, but it was way too flat to big a bulky TV he had seen before. He then noticed a peculiar object on the best, It was a smaller screen and attached to it was a small typewriter. What really stood out to him was the fishes swimming back and forth on the screen.

"Is it an aquarium?" He asked looking at it oddly.

Suddenly April came through the door, She had a concerned look on her face and a newspaper. She closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Yuri," She asked, "When were you born?"

He blinked and looked like he didn't understand the question, April saw she had to clarify.

"Birthday...Birthday." She said as she made a blowing motion, like she was blowing out candles on a cake.

Yuri nodded and pulled out his Military ID ,April's heart sank as she saw the date of hi birth was July 19th 1941.

She pulled a seat close to his and sat down ,"Yuri, I don;t know how to say this but, this isn't 1968, They year is 2012." She showed him today's newspaper and pointed out the date.

He took the paper and gulped, What was going on? Was this a trick?

His mind went back to the events of the past 24 hours. The mission, the launch, what happened during the mission. The last thing he remembered when he spoke to mission control was a Bright flash of light, since then there was zero contact from base.

His thoughts then turned April, she must be a spy or something. He had long heard about various techniques used by the KGB against American spies. He knew what the Americans could do must be worse.

"N-no, is not true! You are lying!" he trembled "I-I wont tell you anything!"

April rubbed his arm softly " hey , I-I'm not going to hurt you ok? , But I think something happened-"

She grunted as the Cosmonaut lunched himself and held her against the wall by pressing his arm against her chest. She looked away as she realized his was under great emotional distress, but she wasn't about to let him hurt her.

"Your lying!, Amricansky! Lying!" he yelled.

"I was afraid you'd do this..." She said softly

Yuri then noticed a small burning feeling from his upper thigh, He looked down to see April removing a syringe from his leg,She had just pumped him with enough Thorazine to knock out a Dinobot.

The drug took immediate effect as he collapsed in her arms.

"I should probably do this downstairs..." She quipped.

Yuri opened his eyes, to see he was lying on a gurney and he was in the main staging area of the base. He looked around to see how the base was set up, It was defiantly used to house submarines as there was three large sections made for a Submarine to surface, The waters in it were still . All around there were gray metal walls and various platforms set up, and to the far rear of the base was a yellow ladder that led to a raised platform where the elevator was placed. He looked up to see April sitting by his gurney, reading a book. She noticed he had awakened and put the book away.

"Let's try this again ok?" She said with a soft smile

She pulled out her Ipad and typed in a English to Russian website.

"Yuri, We aren't here to hurt you, but I'm not lying when I said your in the year 2012" She said in Russian, "The people who rescued you are not Americans or even from this Earth."

From behind April entered Elita One and Mirage. They smiled and waved.

"Her name is Elita One, She is the leader of the robots who saved you. The Autobots, They are here fighting the bad robots who tried to take you , The Decpticons."

Elita only had time to look up one Russian sentence "My Vashi Druz'ya.." She said as she declared they were his friends. She said this as the other Autobots, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Green Light and Perceptor appeared in the entry way behind her.

April held his hand "Ya Tvoi drug."She said simply " I am your friend."

Yuri looked at them and then smiled. He knew many things this day. He knew he was still a son of the Motherland, He knew he had survived what should have been a death in space. But he also knew that this group who had saved him, meant him no malice.

"Tovarisch!*" he said pointing to himself,

Deep in the confines of the Enslaver,Shockwave was hard at work, "Even on a day like this it wasnt a complete loss." He said as Blitzwing lay in the ground just after Shockwave punished him for losing the capsule .

He went back to work examining the parachute and cord that was recovered from the splashdown site. He analyzed it to take readings and collect the Anti-Photons that it held on it. He finally held in his grasp something that managed to returned from another dimension intact. With it he knew how to bring him back.

"*Tovarisch = friend/Comrade"

**A/N . Team Elita gains a new human friend in Yuri Makarov. In the coming stories I will go into detail as he tries to readjust to a new life where he will have to start over. Here is a man who lost everything, His Fiance`,His friends, even his country. In the coming chapters he will prove to be an efficient ally for Team Elita. Also the cat is out of the bag, as the Team knows they are dealing with Shockwave and his forces. I threw in the Dinobot reference for MEEleeeSmasher, I at least wanted to give you that. ^_^**

** Thank you all for the comments and critiques, they are noted and they are appreciated!**

** NEXT TIME- Yuri starts to readjust to his life and try to piece together what he has lost, as Det. Verity Carlo recruits Sunstreaker to help her meet with a rival Miami gang to get closer to the Decepticon contact to the Colombians , But an unexpected occurrence happens on the day of the meet and at the center of it all is...Miko?**


	10. Chapter 10: Bait and switch

Transformers Prime : Miami

Chapter 10 : Bait and Switch.

Elita-One recognized that look in Optimus's optics, It was a mix of concern, suppressed anger, worry,and regret. The fact that Elita could tell that even with his face mask on was impressive in itself. As soon as Elita one was patched up she readied her report for Optimus Prime. This time would be different. No hostility, no snarkiness and defiantly no cold shoulder. They were in a crisis now of epic proportions. Not only was Megatron on Earth aboard his warship, Shockwave was now here in his own warship that maneuvered in the ocean waters of earth.

"If Shockwave has returned, We must be on high alert."Optimus said through the holoscreen." Do you think a mounted assault is capable?"

Elita-One shook her head" Negative, For one thing his ship is under the waters, and those waters are in a place where time,gravity and possibly reality have no rules."

She typed in Perceptor's file and sent it to him. " Open up Perceptors file."

She brought up the map of the region in question and with a metal wand began to write out lines on the computer screen.

"The area in question is the Bermuda Triangle. It has long had an infamous legend of a place where ships and planes mysteriously disappear. The Triangle starts here at the Island of Bermuda, stretches down to Miami,Florida and to here San Juan ,Puerto Rico." She filled in the lines to form the image of the Triangle.

"Optimus we were there ,that place is no joke. The dimensional forces in that place are terrifying. My team got tossed around due to the shifting in gravitational forces. But that's not the worst part. The worst has to be is Shockwave seems to have some control over opening portals to other dimensions. One wrong move and you would easily be trapped in the,. It's my recommendation that we need to research more what we're up against. " Elita said

"I agree with your recommendation, For the time being whatever Intel we receive we will share, I want Ratchet and Perceptor working on this, We'll handle Megatron when he appears, "

"And we will handle Shockwave..."Elita one said with a sly grin,

" Elita..."Optimus started" Uh ….I am happy you are undamaged."

"Thank you Optimus..." She smiled a little and ended he transmission,

The week following the events in the Triangle were spent re acclimating Yuri to today's times. April took a week off from her residency to help him., He would spend morning studying his english. At this point it was a mere fact of him brushing up on it and recalling his lessons. He was given an appointment with the Russian Embassy two weeks from Monday.

April took him out shopping for a suit, and other provisions. Yuri took residence in the dorm room across from April's room. With a nice donation from the US government, courtesy of the annoyance of Agent Greene. April was able to get him a decent wardrobe and a mini fridge that he insisted on stocking with coca cola.

It was a taxing period of adjustment, Finding out about the dissolution of the Soviet Union was hard, He was a nationalist and proud of the achievements his country gained. To see it had all ended at the hands of politicians was a bit hard for him to take. What hurt him the most, and kept April up all night with him comforting him was the detail surrounding the death of his friend Yuri Gagarin.

Gagarin had died when his experimental aircraft crashed, Yuri knew Gagarin's death had to have been staged when he learned that Gagarin voraciously was critical of the Soviet government concerning the deaths of Komarov and Yuri. Yuri did the only thing he could do to chase away the pain.

He drank Vodka, a LOT of vodka. He claimed it was easy since the Vodka here tasted like water.

It was a long night of crying, singing of old Russian songs, laughing and more crying. April did her best to comfort him, eventually she found she could fill an empty bottle of Vodka with water, and she appeared to impress Yuri before he passed out.

The next day April got up, checked on the snoring Russian, and asked Mirage to take on a store run. She gathered her bags filled with various ingredients to make Yuri a nice dinner. Before she got to the ladder she got a phone call from her sister,June.

"Hey sis! " She answered. " Yeah Elita said it's ok if you guys want to spend a weekend here, We just have to keep an eye on Miko, she says if they are on a mission and she's sneaks along, she's on her own! Yuri's...adjusting, How would you feel if you left Earth and came back and it was like 40 years later!, I'm making him dinner tonight, Yup Organic tofu! Well we'll find out this Friday, He has a meeting with the Russian Embassy to see what can be done for him. He's a Lost Cosmonaut, they pretty much erased any and all known record of him. NO! I mean no... We're just friends. Mouth to mouth does not COUNT AS FIRST BASE! Ok give jack my love, Bye!"

Putting up the groceries, she checked on the still sleeping Yuri. She peeked in his room to see the sleeping hump , she went closer to check his pulse. Breathing, hungover but alive.

Detective Verity Carlo was busy typing up a report when a call came into her desk. Swallowing the last of her coffee she answered.

"Detective Carlo, Miami PD." She answered.

"Yeah Uh, Carlo?" a voiced answered.

"Yes, this is she." Snapping her fingers to get the attention of a police officer, She pointed tot he phone and mouthed "Trace this call..."

" I uh uh have something that might intrest you..." It said. "I hear the Rosarios crew are looking to acquire new weapons, but the rumor is these are alien type weapons Real bad stuff!"

Verity scribbled some notes," I can imagine, " She said " Do you have a name stranger?"

"I do but I cant tell you right now, but Talk to Luis at the La Vadista cafe in Little Haiti!"

**Click**

Verity hung up the phone and looked at the sergeant, who slowly shook his head, he didn't get the trace I time.

"Little Haiti" She thought, Little Haiti was a close knit neighborhood, meaning if anything that looked like a cop stepped one foot there, a warning system would ring out among the inhabitants and every shady activity would close up and hide until the cops left. She knew she was close and she couldn't let this lead get away, but she would need a little help.

She tapped her finger to her chin, and picked up the phone . Making a call ,she wondered if she should have her head examined for exploring this option.

"Westen, it's Carlo, I'm calling in a huge favor I will owe you... "

A week and a solid lead later ,Carlo had her meeting set up with the head of the Rosario gang, She was going in undercover and needed help. She had comprise a plan that would get in with the Rosarios and get her the info she needed about the elusive Decepticon contact. Unfortunately it was a plan her partner wasn't going to like.

"Your darn right I don't like this plan!" Prowl growled as he transformed in the garagre of their two story house. "We don't need the Autobots!"

Verity was busy putting on her shoulder holster, and loading up Armor piercing rounds in her gun, Armor piercer were especially effective against a rabid Decepticon. She knew Prowl

s protests and understood them, But she also realized they had a job to do.

"I want you on back up Prowl, If you go in there with me they are going to know your a cop car and our cover will be blown."  
"I know that, but tell me why do we need the Autobots help?"

"Because their street racer, we need a fast car ,and someone to sniff out any energon signatures in the area, I wouldn't ask if it weren't necessary."

Verity hated putting Prowl on edge like this, The two had been through a lot together with the Wreckers, When Prowl made the decision to stay with Verity, he ment it. He really didnt appreciate the looks he would get whenever he came across the Autobots, as they would always ask if he wanted to come back. Prowl was done with being an Autobot. He believed in his life with Verity, and he was committed to protecting her no matter what.

"look I've been meaning to talk to you about something, "he said kneeling to her .

She put the gun in her shoulder holster and turned to face him "yeah?"

"You've been on the force for what almost 15 years now? Haven't you thought about retiring?"

"You know I can't ,not right now, Not when I have a 6 month back log of Miami scum that needs to be behind bars." She put on her jacket over her white tie less shirt " And let's not forget abut the Decepticons."

"just think about it ok?, You and me we could get our own place outside of Boca Raton, forget about all this and just drive. Maybe a kid or two."

She arched her eyebrow " Us having a kid?"

"You know I mean adopt..." Prowl said bematicly.

Verity couldn't help but smile a little, Prowl had been a huge part of her life, they were partners, they watched each others back and would always be there for the other. Verity growing up bounced from one foster home to another, She simply could not trust people. They would always ultimatly hurt her in the end. That's why she closed herself off to other people. She saw people as marks, things to take advantage of and move on. The she met Prowl, Who was assigned to be her protector, and through that she began to transform herself. Into the person she is now, Someone not afraid to take risks, not afraid to do the right thing, and not afraid to stand up for others.

"You do know that Boca Rotan is home to at least nine gangs all with ties to the Mafia?"

Prowl blinked his optics."Key Largo, Key Largo is nice..."

She knew Prowl wanted the best for her, and wanted to share his life with her. She looked at him coyly

"You were never this mushy..." She said remembering the hard ass she first met, Who always did things by the book. A master strategist, who always had a plan.

"yeah well, things change..."

"I promise you ,I will think about it, but right now we have a job to do." She then dialed Perceptor. "Perceptor, I need a ground bridge.

Then before her in the garage cane the green swirling vortex, she looked at Prowl, you still staying?"

"Yeah I'll be here when you get back..."

She nodded and left through the portal.

Appearing on the other side Verity shook off the teleport and readjusted her eyes to see she was at Autobot Base Gamma Two. She walked in see the usual routines, On the screens Green Light and Mirage were both on patrol around Miami. Perceptor was hard at work on his experiments, and in the platform next to him were April and Yuri as they were having a meal together, And Sunstreaker was by the side watching the Marlins play the Cubs.

Verity was greeted by Elita-One, " Verity!, It's good to see you, What can we do for you?"

"My sources tell me that a local Miami gang is about to receive a shipment of these." She showed Elita a picture of an gun with alien like features. It was the size of a sawed-off shotgun, had various appendages sticking throughout it,

Elita frowned when she looked at it, "it looks like a scaled down version of a Decepticon Axon carbine. They are very low tech, if we get shot by one it stings but isn't fatal."

"What happens if a human gets shot by one?"

Elita winced" Not so good... Their power may be low but it's still bad enough to kill a human ."

"I have a meeting tomorrow with a someone who knows about the buyer, I'm posing as an interested party who works for a weapons manufacture, I can't take Prowl because these gangs know every cop car on the force. I need one of all to accompany me."

"Why can't you check a car out from the impound lot?"Elita asked

"Well yes, the cars there are nice, but here's the big thing, None of them transform into an Autobot and if Im dealing with Cybertronian weapons I'd like one of you on hand." Verity said placing the photos back her large envelope. " While you've been recovering astronauts, I've been working on a case since the Port of Miami, I'm convinced the gangs here have a Decepticon contact, who supplying then with info and weapons. That needs to get shut down, Like yesterday..."

Elita nodded " I would do it, but there are other issues here I need to work on, Mirage and Green light are out, "She turned to Sunstreaker's direction " Sunstreaker I have a job for you!' She sang out.

April and Yuri were just finishing up where April got a call from June. This was the weekend she, Jack ,Miko,and Raf were going to visit. They were going to hit the beach maybe a movie or two. She was eager to introduce Team Elita to her sister ,nephew and the rest of Team Prime.

"Hey!" April answered "Yeah we're all set up come on through." She beamed a huge smile at Yuri.

Back at Jasper,Nevada, June and the kids were all set to enjoy the Miami sun, They had everything packed, a Small lunch, each kid had a bag of clothes, bathing suits and Plenty of sunblock .

Optimus had given permission for Bulkhead, bumblebee, and Arcee to join them ,Arcee knew a good sparring session with Green Light would be in order, She was getting better each session and soon Arcee knew she wouldn't need anymore training.

"ok we're coming through now," June said "Ok guys Let's go!"

Raf was finishing up his conversation with Optimus when June announced it was time to to, "I'll bring you back a seashell!" Raf offered.

'Wow! Ive never been to Miami! How big is the beach? Bulkhead do you wanna do some sand bugging while we're there? I wonder if you can surf!" Miko said excitedly.

"Here let's not wait any further to get you there!" Ratchet said as he worked the ground bridge controls. Ratchet for one was looking forward to a couple days peace, Sure he liked the kids, but he also liked a little peace and quiet to do his work. He opened the ground bridge to Miami.

"Fine I'll make sure you get tickets to at least three Dolphin games and Three Panthers games, but I can't do season tickets to the Heat!" Verity haggled.

"All right, All right I'll be there..." Sunstreaker said " You wont regret having a soldier of my capabilities with you! He bragged shamelessly .

"Thanks, Be at the location I pointed out to you tomorrow at 9 pm, "she looked to Perceptor, "Ground bridge please Perceptor!"

Perceptor activated the base's ground bridge as Verity walked towards it.

"Hey Raf! Race ya!" Miko said as she tore off toward the ground bridge.

"Miko wait!" Jack Darby yelled.

Miko didn't hear Jack, Nor did she hear the ground bridge alert alarms,nor did she hear ratchet's frantic cry for her to move away from the ground bridge.

The same alarm rang out at Autobot Base Gamma Two, Verity was already halfway in the portal when the alarm sounded. Suddenly what sounded like two huge speakers catching each others feedback followed by a screeching sound, But Miko and Verity were caught by a sudden surge of energy in the ground bridge.

Pretty much what happened was what happens when someone walks in through the out door when someone is exiting through that same door. Except Miko and Verity were caught but the energies of the ground bridge as the ground bridged were repelling each other.

The entire system shut down with a flash and sparks as both ground control systems went offline. Verity and Miko were both knocked back into their respective bases,

"Miko!"jack cried out as he knelt over her body.

"Detective Carlo!"Elita shouted "April, get down here now! She's hurt!"

April raced over , She knelt over Verity and could tell she was breathing ok, Pulse was good she even started to come around slowly.

"Verity! Verity! Can you hear me?' April asked " I think she just got a little cooked." She looked to see Perceptor putting out the small fire of the ground bridge controls.

Elita went to the console to call the other Autobot base,

"Ratchet this is Gamma Two come in are you guys ok!"

Arcee answered the call " Racthet and June are tending to Miko, she got zapped by some kind of feedback from the bridge!"

"We have someone down over here as well but it looks like she's ok"

Miko slowly opened her eyes to see April and Yuri kneeling over her, "Verity! Verity! hey can you hear me?" April said while holding her hand.

Miko blinked twice before sitting up on her elbows

'Woah! That was totally cool!, can we do that again?" She said in a tone no one has ever heard use before. "Bulkhead That' was like sticking your head in a microwave!"

Verity's could hear voices softly calling .

"Miko!...Miko!...Miko " She heard come into clarity. June then began to dig her knuckles into her chest. Nurses did this to wake up patients as there was a group of nerves in top of the sternum , that cause such a pain it woke up anyone.

Verity didn't like that as she grabbed June by the small of her wrist and squeeze the tiny bones at the top of her wrists. June winced and grunted in pain as Verity sat up still holding on to the tight grip of her hands.

"That huts, you know..." She said sitting up, Then she realized She wasn't at the Autobot base anymore, well Not Elita One's base.

Releasing her grip on June Verity looked around and looked herself over, Standing up she saw she was shorter. She reached for her gun and saw it wasn't there, then she saw she wasn't wearing her clothes, or her own body for that matter.

"What's going on," She thought as she felt her hair that was tied up in two big ponytai's that were black with pink streaks

"that's not my hair..."

She then felt her her butt,and how tiny it was "That's defiantly NOT mine.!"

Jack came behind her and put a hand ot her shoulder " Miko! It's ok ,your ok.."

Verity turned away violently." What do you keep calling me Miko! I am Detective Verity Carlo of the Miami Police Department!"

"Miko calm down!' Bulkhead said "What's wrong with you?"

Ratchet then answered another call from Miami. It was Elita one

"Ratchet I think we have a big problem. Verity's eyes widen in horror as she saw herself on camera looking very confused and talking so fat she barely understood what she was saying,

"Verity isn't acting like herself..."Elita said.

"It appears that Miko isnt acting like herself either," Ratchet said trying to hide his worry." Our ground bridge is offline and I will need to do repairs."

"Ours is offline too ,Perceptor is working in it, what do we do about these two in the meantime?"

Then Miko searched Verity's holster and found her service pistol.

"Cool! I have a gun!" She pointed it and accidentally fired off two rounds!

Elita ducked as a bullet barely grazed her head. She saw April holding back Verity as Yuri snatched the gun from her and removed the clip and round in the chamber.

"We need to work fast to fix this..." Elita One said.

**A/N : yeah I'm going there, Im doing the body swap storyline. I threw in one big reference and im wondering if anyone caught it. We shall see. Guys. Let's have a "Come To Primus "talk. Am I losing you guys? Cause ive noticed the stats are dropping off and the reviews have almost grind-ed to a halt. Don'tworry ,i wont hold my story hostage for reviews, i'd never do that (I.e If I dont get x-amount of reviews I wont write another chapter!) no guys I would never do that. But letting me know your there is nice , I do appreciate your comments, Thank you MEElEEsmasher for your comment. =)**

** NEXT TIME- While Ratchet and Perceptor race to fix the ground bridge and come up with a solution to switch Miko and Verity's minds. With the deadline for the Rosario meeting looming, Verity's link to the Decepticon contact lies solely on Miko and Sunstreaker working together. Also Verity and Bulkhead find an unexpected common ground.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hard Sell

Transformers Prime :Miami

Chapter 11 : Hard Sell

"Ok Ratchet now that you have the components in place have a Nurse Darby place the sensors over the head, Like is doing." Perceptor instructed as the two sisters placed wires sensors over the face , top of the head and back of the head on Verity and Miko.

"what is this machine again?" June asked placing the last of the diodes on Verity's head.

"This Nurse Darby , is a Spark Illuminator, we use it to map out an Autobots Spark, Now Ratchet and I have re-calibrated the system to measure the human Soul Matrix. "

"wait this thing can measure the human _soul?"_ April asked

"Yes, that is what I said "Perceptor said while prepping the computer console. " I believe that when the two entered the ground bridge , the feedback from the repulsing energies caused the two to switch bodies."

With the two hooked up Perceptor gave Ratchet the nod to start up the computer. Instantly both groups were amazed at what they saw. In Jasper, They saw in flesh Miko, but on the computer monitor behind her in a thermal imaging was the image of Verity, likewise in Miami. Verity could be seen in real life but on the terminal behind her was the thermal imagine of Miko Nakadai.

"That's both amazing and errie…."Jack said "Can you reverse them?"

"First we need to get the ground bridge repaired, and then Perceptor and I will have to come up with a solution."Ratchet said as he rubbed his chin .

"Can't we just send them back they way they came through?" Raf suggested.

"Normally you'd think that would be the case, But I fear if we attempt to recreate the event, it may cause irreparable damage to the ground bridge and the overload may do worse than just switch their bodies ,"Perceptor said " I fear it may be fatal."

Verity pulled off the diaodes from her head and face " So how long are we talking? And hour or two?"

"Detective Carlo, I fear it may take at least a week to fix the ground bridge alone.." Ratchet said grimly

'NO! I don' think so!" Verity shouted. " I have an important undercover mission tomorrow night!"

June put a hand on Verity "I'm sorry but you can't put Miko in that kind of danger!"

"and I'm not about to lose my chance to get a Decepticon arms dealer and his weapons out of the hands of Miami's gangs!"She protested " Optimus Prime, there is a rouge Decpticon about to wage war on the streets of Miami, Tomorrow night is the night I find out who the decpticon is who is handing out Decpticon hardware on the streets!"

"it's no prob! I can handle it! Send me on the stakeout!" Miko said ,Posing in Verity's body that made Verity herself want to wring her own neck.

"Verity," Elita one chimed in " We aren't about to let that happen, and we aren't about to let Miko get hurt in any way. We'll be on hand during the mission watching Miko every step of the way."

"I'll go too!" April said without hesitation " Verity, let me know what to look out for and who we are suppose to meet with and I can make sure it goes smoothly!"

"April Chirstine Sullivan!" June said sternly " You will not be going on an undercover stakeout!"

"June, we don't have a lot of choice, Miko will be out there by herself, I can watch her closely."

"But who will watch over you, April?June demanded,

"if I may….Yuri said, " Before I was a Russian cosmonaut I was a Russian soldier, they will be safe if I am nearby."

Verity groaned, Of all the weeks for her to switch bodies, it had to be this one.

You want me to break this to Prowl or are you?" She asked thinking of her partner.

Verity sighed as after an hour of doing her best to prepare Team Elita, She was in bulkhead being driven to Miko's home. It was decided that the two should do their best to live in each other's shoes as best they could until a solution could be reached. This was the last week of Miko's school year before summer vacation began. From what she understood about Miko's life, She mainly went straight from school to the Autobot's base to hang out to her host parent's home.

Verity was in an out of foster homes when she was a kid, the few times she did go to school, she barely talked to anyone much less made friends. She was thankful she only had a week of schooling to pose as a 15 year old kid.

"So are you hungry or anything?" Bulkhead offered " Miko usually like to grab a bite at the KO burger before I take her home."

Food was the furthest thing from Verity's mind, still she had to be mindful she wasn't in her own body and even though it wasn't Miko's fault she was in the predicament they were in. She at least owed it to her to care for something that wasn't hers.

"umm yeah sure, I guess so " She said.

It was all still surreal to Bulkhead, Miko was his best friend, They were in thick and thin together over the last year. But now, Even though it was Miko's body sitting in his cab, it was a completely different person. From the way she sat, the way she held herself. It was defiantly someone older. Bulkhead started to worry about his Miko who was in the body of a 35 year old policewoman in Miami,

"At least she's getting some good sun," He thought, He knew she would be safe around team Elita. They were the specialists and it was missions like this they were most at ease doing.

"So um ratchet tell me you;ve actually ran with the Autobots before?" Bulkhead asked

Verity nodded her head "Yup about 15 years ago, I served under Ultra Magnus and Springer."

"Woah woah wait!" Bulkhead cut in "You worked with the Wreckers?"

"I didn't just work , I was a Wrecker… " She said "I served under Springer, I was the first human to join their ranks."

"I was a wrecker too! "Bulkhead said " I served with wheeljack! We fought at Tygers paxx."

Verity nodded "I've heard of your unit from Kup."

"Kup! Yeah!I remember that old rustbucket! Last I heard from him he and Magnus were chasing the seeker to the Krath galaxy, so your THAT verity Carlo!" Bulkhead asked

"if your talking about the human who helped Scorpinok find a new hole to get buried in , yeah," Verity said smiling for the first time today. Bulkhead bellowed a loud laugh and nearly lost control on the road.

" Rule no1: Stick together!" Bulkhead reciting saying the rules of being a Wrecker.

"Rule no 2: Keep Calm " Verity responded

"Rule no 3: Don't make it personal " Bulkhead remember the first time he learned that rule the hard way.

"Rule no 4: Always focus on the positives." Verity said remember the many times Kup lectured that to her.

"Rule no 5: Stay the course."

"And Rule no 6," Verity said as she and Bulkhead said in unison.

"Never ,Ever show any sign of weakness!"

"Wreckers don't call for back up, they call for clean up!" Bulkhead shouted

"Wreck N'Rule!" Verity followed up.

"Believe it or not there's another wrecker on Earth, do you know Wheeljack?" Bulkhead asked.

"The name sounds familiar, I think Ironfist mentioned him" Verity said " When they left for the Krath galaxy is when I left them, That was about 15 years ago."

It was weird, here this person was in Miko's body nut now they were talking old war stories from days long ago, from Bulkheads time in Darkmount to verity's time at G-9 the Decepticon prison.

Saturday night crept in Miami as Team Elita moved into position at Liberty City. Miko and April sat in sunstreaker as he drove them to the meeting point, far Behind Yuri rode in Elita-one . The plan was for them to attend the meet while Elita and the others stayed close behind in case of any trouble. April followed Verity's advice and dressed like Verity did, Black blazer over a red shirt and black slacks.

"Ok you two are you clear what's going down again?" Elita one asked

"we find this huncio and make him talk! "Miko said enthusiasticly

"Try to find out who the supplier is as discreetly as we can. " April said "Miko now these are gun runners.."

Miko rolled her eyes 'puuleeze, ive tangled with Cons, a few gang bangers are not gonna be a problem!"

"Why Do I get the feeling this is going to be a long night," Sunstreaker said "Look at the first sign of trouble you girls need to run, let me handle the rough spots."

April cracked her knuckles, it was a bad habit she only did when she was very very nervous. Like now, She had long heard stories about Miko, but never thought they could be true until she met her in real life. Even though she was in verity's body, it was apparent how different her mannerisms were. How impulsive she could be, April realized a bad situation could turn worse very fast.

"Yuri this is April are you reading me?" She asked over her Bluetooth

"Da April, I am hearing loud and clear! "Yuri said as he rode in Elita-One about 200 yards back. At Prowl's insistence Yuri had the large weapon and was the person to provide cover fire in case Miko and April had to make a fast exit. Prowl as expected didn't take news to Verity's accident well. After a long conversation with Verity back in Jasper, Prowl agreed to work with the Autobots as back up. Verity instructed Prowl to let Yuri have his pick of her weapon collection back home.

Out of all the rifles and automatics Yuri of course chose the AK-47. It was the first rifle he learned to use when he first enlisted in the Russian was hoping it wouldn't have to come down to using it, but he was willing to protect April and Miko if he had too.

He was still getting use to the fact that his new robot friends could turn into vehicles, and nice ones at that. The form in which Elita one chose was a car he had never seen before but instantly liked, and he really liked the color.

"Yuri how are you doing? You up for this?" Elita asked.

"I am a little nervous ,Yes. I have long heard of the crime in America, I can't imagine what it would be like if it were as you said, they have alien weapons. There is much I am getting used to,no?" He said thinking of what he had to catch up to so far ,Living in a new century that he was sure he would not have lived to see if his two countries went to war.

It's going to be ok, Yuri." Elita assured "The last thing we want is harm to come to any human life, even if they are trying to hurt us."

"Hey Elita," miko asked through her Bluetooth. " Why aren't you all with Team Prime back in Jasper? I mean you all Autobots right?"

"it's true Miko, we are on the same team, But we have special orders, See Miami happens to be over the Autobot emergency reserve of Energon, It's our duty to guard it. If we ever lost that ,the Autobots could very well lose the war" Elita said " Optimus knew about the supply but requested a special detachment from Ultra Magnus, He feared that Megatron would find out the locations of the reserve through where Prime was at."

"oh ok, I get it…I think " miko said scratching her head.

Dusk set as the convoy turned into the road that led up to the meeting place, Mirage and Elita one took positions nearby where they could reach them in a moments notice if they had to, Sunstreaker went ahead on with the two inside. Miko and April both had pistols but neither were armed with bullets, April refused to use a gun and even had to be persuaded to carry one, and it was all agreed that Miko shouldn't have a loaded gun. Still they needed to have the appearance they could take care of themselves.

"Ok Sunstreaker we'll be nearby monitoring you, Green Light you have our eyes above." Elita said

"Roger that Elita one, From what I can see there are about 20 cars and close to 100 people amassing, It looks like some kind of party.." Green Light said as she flew over the site."I'm not reporting any Energon signatures so far."

Far way in Japser, Verity sat in Miko's bedroom, She had paced the teenagers room back and forth . She still could not believe it as she looked in the mirror at the face staring back at her. Short ,Japanese and she wore too much hair dye. Immediately she took down her hair, and hit the shower, Scrubbing every last bit of dye out she finally got it to a normal color. She promised herself she could take care of the body, but she knew taking out the dye and changing the outfit wouldn't harm much.

She went through her closet and found an outfit that agreed with her tastes more. She wore a blue jeans skirt over black leggings and put on a long sleeve skin tight black shirt that she wore a red sleeveless shirt over, rounding out the look the took an old gray cap and wore it backwards over her black hair.

She heard a knock at the door "miko? You have a visitor, It's the Darby boy." Said Miko's host mom.

Verity met jack outside, as he stood by Arcee. He looked a little shocked over the new look Verity had picked out.

"H-hey!" He said " I see you've made yourself comfortable. The new look is very …90's"

"Ha Ha, Darby " She said dryly " What can I do for you?"

"Actually I was wondering if you might need to go out and clear your head, maybe grab a bite to eat?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Jack…." Verity asked teasingly.

"Trust me, your not his type, even looking like Miko…" Arcee said rather defensively.

" I think what Arcee is trying to say is , we just want to make sure your doing ok, despite the stress your going through." Jack said handing Verity a helmet.

Verity put on the helmet and slid behind Jack, Arcee had an unexpected kick which cause her to grip him a little tight. 20 minuets later they had gathered burgers from KO and stopped near lookout peak. The part where you could get a great view of the Starlight Drivein. Tonight some alien movie was playing.

"Your worried aren't you?" jack said looking at Verity.

"That's a calm way to put it, I put 6 months of my life into this investigation, and to have to sit on the sidelines during the crucial part of it. UGH, I just want to shoot something!" she growled.

Arcee answered a communication from base, "Arcee, we are picking up an energon reading close to your area, go and check it out" Ratchet said " optimus will meet you there.

"ok you two stay here I'll be back..."arcee said as she jetted off.

Verity looked at Jack as he simply sat there eating his burger, "Really Kid?" She said .

She picked up up by the arm "Hey Arcee said to stay behind!" He protested.

"Kid you have a lot to learn if your going to help these guys out!"

"And we say Miko is impulsive!"Jack said being drugged by Verity.

The Saturday night race in Liberty City was in full swing. Cars tore off in unison to race and shred the dirt road of the long abandoned warehouse. From all around people from the ages of 18-25 gathered to listen to music spun by a DJ ,party and race.

Miko and April got out of the crowd and soaked up the crowd, They were there to meet a racer by the name of Deshawn, Deshawn Caldero ran with the 804 crew,A small time gang in Miami. It didnt take long for them to walk around before they were whisked away by two large men with tattoos and taken before Deshawn.

Miko smirked as she prepared her poker face, all she needed to do was get a name from this guy something she was good at doing. Of course all Deshawn saw was Verity Carlo, She had no idea that she had the mind of a 15 year old kid in there.

"You must be the new drivers!" Deshawn said."I was only expecting one. " He said eying April.

April blinked and though fast " yeah ,I uh ,I work for her..."

"well first, RSVP next time and second, shut up..." he stood up to get closer to them."if you all want in you need to prove what you can do on the strip."

"I trust you brought a car..."Luis said

Miko laughed "You see that yellow power car back there! It can smoke any car you have."

"We'll see about that, You see those crews over there" He pointed out two two groups of loudly dressed gang bangers. They were congregated around a couple cars. Two muscle cars and two convertibles.

"There's a race for pink slips in 20 minuets, you get me there cars,We'll talk about your membership. He said as he said back down at the table filled with beers and half empty whiskey bottles.

Miko and April walked back to sunstreaker, "Don't worry I got this..."

"Street racing! What makes you think you arent going to lose Sunstreaker?" April hissed.

"Im from the land where they invented street racing!" She boasted, as they got into Sunstreaker."Sunny , we are going racing!"

"Racing? Ha! You just sit back and enjoy the ride, oh and if you heave in my floor seat, I'll dump you in the everglades!" Sunstreaker said

"No way! I can win this race!" miko protested

"Im sure you could, but no one drives me but me!"he said as they drover to the race site.

"Sunstreaker has a point, Elita said, "Besides ,the rate I have to reign him in on the weekends ,this assingment is a dream for him.

"Even in another body , I cant have any fun! "Miko pouted,

They got to the race line, "Ok April this. Is where you get out, " Susntreaker ordered. April got out and was silently saying Hail marys. Five cars were lined up along the road as the race MC took over .

"Boys and girls!" The large bald headed man drenched in gold chains announced " The rules are simple! Follows the race markers and the first one across the line wins, the loses will give up them pink slips!" He said as he moved out the way. In his place was a Cuban girl with too much makeup and falling out of her hot pants.

"Relax miko, This race is won, besides we don't really come with pinks slips.." Sunstreaker as as Miko gripped his steering wheel.

"Are you faster than Bumblebee? " she asked

"Only one is faster than me and he's on another planet." Sunstreaker said revving his engines.

Far off from the site in the air Green Light hung low in the air, It was the highest she felt comfortable. She was monitoring the race , and so far all was quiet. " She was busy tuned into Netflix rematching some My Little Pony. She was barely into her favorite Fluttershy episode when she was completely blindsided by a projectile

"I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm going down!She screamed as she went into a dead-spin as she tried to regain control. She heard mo response as whatever hit her knocked out her communication, She barely could steer herself as she missed some buildings and crashed into a pier. She transformed as she fell on her back, Smoke and electricity fizzed all around her. The last sigh she saw before blacking out was a green SUV pull up and three men all dressed form head to to toe in green military gear.

"Get to the rally point, I'm going to have some girl time with this one..." she heard female voice say as she then felt her back head casing being pried open and various wires being hooked in. Green Light could then feel her systems being accessed...

**A/N : Writer's block ,thou art a heartless bitch. This chapter was tough to wrie as I got hit with a major case of writers block. I am working though it but it is tough. Still, some of you could help out and leave a comment or two get my plot bunnies going. I'm going to have to make the chapters shorter until something gets reignited.**

** NEXT TIME: The true face of the contact is revealed as even more shocking as who he is in line with. Verity teaches Jack some old school tricks as she tries to live a week in Miko's shoes. **


	12. Chapter 12: Counter Strike

Transformers Prime: Miami

Chapter 12: Counter Strike.

Tempe,Arizona

Four days earlier...

The early morning sun peeked over the desert town, Most of the city were still asleep. Ecept for a few cars on the road. The dim of the headlights cut through the early morning dew, As the blue Jeep halted to a slow crawl. The driver of the vehicle was looked young well at the age of 22 she was still fairly young, But her eyes told a different story. She had striking red hair with fading black streaks, The ginger underneath was starting to show. She had pale skin, a trait that came along with most gingers. The red hair was long and fell flat along her face. She mainly wore dark makeup along her eyes and dark lipstick to complete her semi-goth look. Still everything about Delilah Danzig was ment to throw off assumptions. To the common eye, people saw a college age hipster. Dressed in baggy shirts and tight jeans. She was never far off from a Star bucks coffee cup or a bag of rice cake snacks. Most people never gave her a second look, which was her favorite advantage.

As she pulled into the McKings parking lot her blackberry went off, Pulling off she answered her phone on the first ring.

"So have you given any thought to my suggestions? I hear Tesla has some great models out this year..."

"Ha Ha ,no ,Not yet. I was thinking of bringing you in on a job," The voice on the other line said.

"Great timing I'm just coming off a job, " She said cracking open a red bull."I had to liquidate a problem."

"Great how soon can you be in South Beach?"

" After I clean up here a day or two. Wait You don't want me to go to Jasper?"she said a little disappointed.

"I know you went to all that trouble to hack Fowler's servers but I have another assignment for you, Finish your supper before you start on dessert..."

"Fine, you know my fees 10K up front, and other 30 when I'm done."

"Good and be ready to work with some MECH boys that need the work.."

She rolled her eyes " Seriously? Isn't Silas like dead or something?"

"Something like that, It's only for a night I need someone that knows how the soft bits of a "transformer""

"You know the sun and my skin doesn't mix well together, it kinda burns."

"So does you and holy objects, Just get here Mos koshii..." He hung up

Delilah shook her head and pulled up to the drive through, "One breakfast biscuit, sausage and cheese only , two has browns and a diet coke."

"Would you like anything else?" the intercom spoke.

Delilah turned to her passenger who had a transfixed stare and rigor mortis setting in.

"You want anything?" She asked the dead body mockingly

"I didn't think so.."

Present night.

Miko Nakadai always knew she would someday be in a street race, But she always thought it would be in Tokyo, not in the streets of Miami. Not that she was complaining. She heard the revving of the engines and the lights of the crowd watching. There were three cars to the left of her and two cars to the right of her. Each of them were fast muscle cars in their own right, each had lights built in them that glowed in the night.

"Are you sure I can't drive?" She asked feeling her blood pump with adrenaline.

"Sorry kiddo, I can't risk the mission and I'll be dammed if I'm the property of some Cholo`!" Sunstreaker said " You just sit back and get ready, Your ten seconds away from the most exciting time of your life!"

The chick in the hot pants and the tight black tank top raised her 9mm in the air. She sired off three rounds to start the race, Instantly the cars tore off as dust kicked up all aorund as the race was on. Miko was thrown back in the drivers seat as she howled in approval. She could feel the G forces press against her, her blood trembling with the revving of the engines. Three of the cars kept pace with sunstreaker as they turned the corner and tore through the night. Sunstreaker drifted ever so slightly before regaining traction and gained speed once more, he was careful not to completely blow them out of the water. He was happy to string them along and make them think they had a chance.

April climbed up on one of the railings to get a better look of the race, She pulled out her binoculars and gave Elita a play by play of the race.

"Race has started and it seems like its tight, I don't get it Sunstreaker is powered by Energon and he's one of the fastest cars on the planet, why is he barely beating them?" April asked peering through the binoculars.

"Because he's _**toying**_ with them." Elita-One said " it's not enough to beat them, he wants them to never forget it."

Sunstreaker was always this teams wild card. He was brash, cocky, and arrogant. What was worse, he could back up every bit of it. Before he was apart of Elita's team he was part of a team called Omega Sector back on Cybertron. They were tasked with the crazy impossible missions. A hand picked team of specialists who's sole job was to succeed where other Autobots couldn't. According to their commander Omega Supreme, When all else failed, they didn't. The only competition and buffer Sunstreaker had was his brother, Sideswipe. Sideswipe was elsewhere in the galaxy commanding a outpost on the Asari homeworld of Thessia.

"Ok team give me your 20..." Elita ordered

"Mirage in position," Mirage reported from the south entrance of the warehouse district.

"Little busy now..." Sunstreaker said

"April in position..." She reported.

Time passed and Green light failed to report in, "Green Light? "Elita asked " Green light what's your 20 over?"

Still nothing, Mirage and April held their collective breath.

"Green light report in , that's an order..." Elita hissed. "Perceptor..."

"I'm on it " Perceptor said from base as he began to triangulate on Green Light's life meter.

With a few quick commands into the terminal Perceptor keyed in on Green Light, He didn't like what he saw and he knew Elita wouldnt either,

"Elita One, Green Light is registering faint life signs, " Perceptor said as he enoucntered a glitch in the system " For reasons I can't explain now I can't pintpoint her exact location, All I can tell you is she is somewhere five miles North east from your location!"

"Boss lady ,I'm picking up Energon signals closing in!" Mirage said " Coming in from ….Oh great, North East!"

"Slag!" Elita cursed " Something's coming and we can;t leave our position..."

Yuri grabbed his rifle and got out of Elita one " I go ,I find Green Light! " He said without a second thought.

"Are you sure? Whatever hit Green Light ,you might encounter on the way." She warned.

"It will be ok!" Yuri said with a slight grin and slinging the rifle over his shoulder " My uncle was Spetznas soldier, he taught me thing or two about staying hidden!"

"Elita activated her hologram avatar, it was of a middle aged woman with brown curly hair, brown eyes and striking features, he turned to face Yuri " You find Green Light you radio in your position to Perceptor, Don't be a hero get her bridged out of here!"

"Yuri, Please be careful..." April said softly over his earpiece.

Yuri nodded and took off running.

The Cosmonaut ran through high grass, the nighttime sky was lit up by the stars. He used them to his advantage to make sure he stayed running northeast. It started to bring back memories for him as a young boy growing up in Leningrad. The son of a Russian Naval navigator, Yuri enlisted in the Red Army at the age of 13. He served East Germany and various parts of Europe, Before transferring over to the Russian Air Force at the age of 19. It was there he displayed a natural knack for flying experimental new jets like the MiG. It wasn't long before he was accepted into the Cosmonaut program. He put his all into the training and in December of 1966, He became the 20th man to fly in the Earth's orbit. For his efforts he was rewarded the hero of the Soviet Union and the Order of Lenin decorations. He was all set to try for a spot on the team to land on the moon. He was sure of a lot of things, But fate had a funny way of turning the tables on him. He was sure both megapowers would destroy themselves in Nuclear war, He was sure he probably wouldn't live to see 40. But now he was running to check on the well being of an alien robot in an American city, having missed out on the last 40 years.

Yuri heard a sound and immediately ducked into the high grass. He used the cover of the darkness to hid himself. He saw the lights of a large green SUV speeding its way back toward the race site, on top of roof was a soldier dressed in green manning a very large gun. They drove past so fast they didnt notice him.

"Elita , this is Yuri, Big tuck with a big gun headed your way!" he reported as he continued on to find Green Light.-

Sunstreaker turned the sixth and final corner, Up until now had had kept the race very tight but now was the time he had to turn on the afterburners. It was the final home stretch and he could see the finish line was nearing. Miko herself was high of the speed and being tossed around the drivers seat.

"Miko you better hold on to your teeth!" Sunstreaker said as he hit his energon afterburners, He could tell the drivers behind them had their nitrous to give in an extra kick but he was gone by the time their first pump of Nitrous gas this their turbines. As he race toward the finish line various dark green SUV's piled onto the race road, four turned toward the crowds and one turned onto the race track aimed right at the racing cars. Atop the roof of the one SUV about to engaged the racers one person dressed in all black came up out of it with a rocket launcher, he fired it at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker saw them and reacted with lightning quick reflexes, He dodged the projectile, It exploded behind him in a massive blue red fire cloud, the blast wave threw Sunstreaker forward and off the ground as his car frame began to flip. The rocket was powerful enough to form a sizable crater, that most of the cars were too late to dodge. Cars began to pile up in the ditch as Sunstreaker flipped three times before he used the momentum to thrust himself into the air. As he transformed he forcibly ejected Miko out of his seat. She screamed as her arms and legs flailed in the air. Sunstreaker as he flipped over the enemy SUV pinpointed a shot from his arm cannon right on their hood and engine effectively killing the car but not harming the assailants inside. As he flipped right-side up He grabbed the flying Miko out of the air ahead of him, and transformed **back into his car form **with her safely back in the drivers seat.

Miko screamed and screamed as she tried to comprehend what just happened, and the fact she was still in one piece.

"you ok Kid!" Sunstreaker asked.

"I am!" Miko shouted " But I think I peed myself!"

He transformed and placed her on the ground, "Go on, get to cover!" He yelled as he ran toward the fighting,

"But I!" She protested

"DO IT NOW!"

The four remaining SUV's began to attack the crowds, they jumped out with futuristic looking weapons that fired blue bolts of energy. The people screamed as they scattered

"We got trouble! Team move in!" Elita ordered as she and Mirage moved from their places

"Those are humans are carrying an energon based weapon!" Perceptor said from the base, " Those way too advance for them to use! Not only will that blast kill a human instantly it will more than likely do irreparable damage to you !"

"Boss lady! These are humans will Cybertronian weapons? How do we proceed?"Mirage said as he transformed.

"if they are energon weapons they have to use a Pulse container to prime the blast chamber! "Elita one said " Use your Arc waves to shatter the Pulse container on their rifle!"

"I see where doing that will disable the weapon but not harm the humans but Elita to do that you have to **get in close to use the Arc Wave!" **Perceptor warned.

"I didn't say it would be easy!" she said with a smirk.

April was still perched high on the scaffolding, she could scan the battle from her viewpoint, She saw as what looked like 15-20 armed men get out and began opening firing on the gangs, The gangs in turn returned fired. It was an all out battle zone, as she hunkered down to remain somewhat out of sight. She knew she could see what was going on but the downside was she was a sitting duck.

" You have 20 guys all round they are spreading out and using those laser guns on the people!" she said .

"April get out of there!" Elita shouted " That's an order!"

"No wait it's ok , I think i'm safe up here! They are moving towards the south side of the warehouse district!' She then stopped as she saw one of them turn and look right in her direction. They locked eyes and April knew she was made.

"oh shit-take`..." She said as she saw him raise his rocket launcher at her direction and fire. She tossed the binoculars as she hopped from the railing and dropped 20 feet down. She just made it as the projectile exploded above her head. Her ears rang with a white noise as she hit the ground. She felt a wet pop come from her right leg, as her blue tooth fell from her ear. Then a blinding pain shot from her leg and she rolled on her back. She screamed in pain as she felt the deformed bone in her right shin. She had defiantly broke her leg.

She crawled along the ground to the entrance of one of the nearby garages. Her leg as a fire as she looked around to what she could use. She found a large flexible cable close to her. Taking off her shoe and ripping her pant leg she saw the damage to her leg.

The bone was defiantly broke and protruding out, but it hadn't broken the skin. She was going to have to reset her own leg. Tying the end of one cable around her foot she wrapped it around one of the pipes imbedded within the wall, She made sure the cable was taut as she wrapped the cable around her arm. She took the remaining part of the cable and held it in between her teeth as she knew this next part was going to suck.

She took a deep breath and counted to three on her head as in one swift motion she planted her other good leg against the wall for stability and pulled the cord, The bone snapped back into place as the pain forced her to almost bite through the cable.

"OH SHIT MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed as she pounded the ground.

She looked and found two planks of wood, ripping strips of her shirt she made a makeshift splint. The pain had long since released endorphins in her blood as she tried to stand. She peered from the garage into the night to hear the fighting had moved away from her. She was glad no one in her team was around to hear her swear. As she always prided herself on being squeaky clean No cursing,drinking or promiscuity. When In reality she bended maybe two of those rules from time to time.

Delilah accessed what she needed from the large Autobot. She even managed to leave a few programs in place. She had to work quickly as she sensed someone was coming closer. She ripped the wires from Green Lights head and dropped the laptop back in her side bag. She didn't have time to clean up and would just have to leave her work as her calling card. The redhead made her escape as she activated her wrist computer and became cloaked .

Just as she left Yuri appeared and had his AK47 cocked and ready. He thought he had heard movement as arrived but saw from all around him the area was clear. He looked down to see Green light who was in obvious pain and partial paralysis. The Soviet knelt close to her face and robbed her cheek.

"Who's there?" She whimpered " Don't hurt me..."

"It;s me Yuri!" he said as he slung his rifle over his shoulder. "Do not worry my babushka!, I will get you home!"

"I-i can;t see anything!, and I can;t feel my legs!" She said as she struggled to move.

He placed a magnetic tracking beacon on her and made the call to Perceptor" Comrade Perceptor! I have located Green Light! I think she is hurt as she cannot move!"

"I'm locked on to your signal Yuri. and will form the ground bridge under her.!" Perceptor said activated the ground bridge control.

Yuri could see the portal forming and quickly moved out of its radius. He turned to see the green Autobot fall through the portal.

"Yuri! I have green Light ok, but your not here! Elita one gave me specific orders that you return to base!" Perceptor said.

Yuri began to run back to the Battle "Nyet Comrade Perceptor! It's old Russian saying Never leave a man behind!, I have to go back for April and Miko!"

Elita one ,Mirage and Sunstreaker covered the escape of the scared patrons of the party. They recalibrate their arm cannons to fire a single pulse that would overload the components in the rifle. The pulse would not work more that 20 feet away so they had to get in close. Mirage manage to disarm three of the guns ,While Sunstreaker was working four himself.

The Autobots ducked bolts from the rifles as the assailants turned their attention on the big robots. "Use whatever you can find for cover!" Elita one commanded.

Mirage used his cloaking device to sneak up around some of the gang members fired his arc wave to disable their guns. When they saw they stopped working they threw them down and ran off.

"we need to contain this situation fast!" Elita said to Sunstreaker. As the two hid behind a huge broken wall. Most of the weapons were neutralized when two cars sped up and then transformed,

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself! Said the first one who transformed from a Maroon and red Dodge charger.

"let's remove the competition Dead End. " Said his partner another Cybertronian transformed and began to Fire on the Autobot.

Sunstreaker and Elita-One ducked behind the same wall.

"Who in the name of Primus is that!" He asked

Elita looked from behind cover, She didnt recognize them but one feature about them stuck out like a sore thumb, One wore a Decepticon symbol while the other wore an Autobot symbol. What they shared together was both symbols were scratched over with X marks.

"Woah Woah, One's a Decpetion and the other is an Autobot!" Elita said " What the heck? Is there a truce we don't know about!"

The one called Dead End whistled and one of their human accomplices arrived, " You did your part chico, Now let us do ours..." He spoke in an odd Cuban accent.

"C'mon out and play Autobots! Ol' Skids just wants to say hi!" They saw he had transformed from a blue 2013 Gumpert Apollo.

"Mirage create a diversion while we close in!" Elita ordered.

Mirage transformed and cloaked as he race toward the renegade Autobot and Decepticons. He transformed and Tackled Skids as Dead End began to shoot in their direction, Elita and Sunstreaker both too the cue to transform and race at dead End, They transformed and began to pummel the Decepticon.

'Skids?" mirage said " Your one of us! Whats the deal?"

Skids used mirages weight to flip him on the ground and them pounded him , With his fists, " Yeah I bet you'd LOVE to know that!"

I didn't seem to matter that Dead End was facing off against two Autobts, as he pulled out a short baton that quickly extended into a long metal staff. He smacked Elita in the face with one end and swung it around to deliver a blow to Sunstreakers side.

They stopped as it appeared they received orders to retreat. Dead end stood over Elita One and pointed the staff at her chin. She could see his Decpticon symbols were also scratched over.

"This is our town now, Soon we'll own the streets of Miami and also that Autobot Emergency Energon supply..." He said as he and Skids both transformed and drove off.

Elita wiped the energon that leaked from her mouth, and took the hand of Mirage as he helped her up.

"Most of the civilians fled, the only casualties were a few gang members."Mirage reported. Apparently this was all a set up to take down two of Miami's biggest gangs."

"I really want to know more about why there are Autobots and Decepticons working together Elita one said " When we get back to base i'll call Verity and tell her ,her investigation is now ours..."

April stayed in the garage and moved back in when she heard something approaching, she saw the shadow creep in from outside. She picked up a steel bar and licked her lips as she prepared to attack.

As the shape got closer she lunged out and swung, Yuri barely had time to dodge as she swung and miss. She over estimated her angle and fell on the ground.

"Ow!" She grimaced as she rubbed her butt.

"April! Your hurt!" Yuri said as he picked up and slung her arm over him.

"Ah! I broke my leg! I think I can walk barely." She said as she used him for support.

"Where's Miko? " April asked.

"What does she look like?" Miko said as she popped from behind some rubble.

"Miko!" April said "C'mon we gotta find the others!"

They reunited with the other Autobots and escape through the ground bridge just as soon as the sirens approached.

April and Yuri left to get her leg in a a cast as Perceptor was working on Green Light as he reported that her system were accessed and some files were stolen

"Apparently whoever did this tried to leave a trojan horse of some kind, "Perceptor said. "I'd almost laugh if it weren't so pathetic, Im having it and any other present removed right now"

Elita called miko's cell phone and left a message for Verity.

"Verity , this is Elita, apparently your meeting was a set up for a massacre, Those decepticon weapons are on the streets and are being used by a gang to take out the competition, Call me when you get this, we're devoting our full attention to this matter."

Verity didn't answer as she was being chewed out by Optimus at that time, She and jack followed Arcee to a Home Depot that was closed, apparently under the warehouse, where was a Energon supply the Decepticons were attempting to reclaim. Optimus and Arcee were obviously outnumbered by Insecticons. They were losing ground by the minuet. When it became apparent they were'nt getting the Energon. Verity called out a play from the Wrecker playbook.

Taking Jack by the hand they wrapped several flares around two big containers of gasoline and placed them in the Energon supply. When they got a safe distance ,verity took a flare gun and fired at the homemade bomb. The Home Depot was obliterated along with a few Insecticons.

Needless to say Optimus wasnt happy.

"Detective Carlo, while you had good intentions in keeping the Energon from Decepticon hands, I cannot condone such an action that resulted in the destruction of the Human Home department store..." He lectured as Verity stood up on the high platform so she could face him better.

"You and Arcee were getting pounded by the cons, I made a decision." Verity said not backing down from Optimus.

"And under who's authority were you to make that call?"

"Under Ultra Magnus, Who made me a wrecker and entrusted the care of the Earth to me. " She said calmly

." The Wreckers aren't here, So I must ask that you refrain from such actions, "Optimus said " until we can get you and Miko back in the right bodies I must ask you to consider the responsibility you have to her to take care of her body, until further notice you are not to engage in any field activities with the Autobots." He turned to walk away.

"Dick..." Verity said quietly but loud enough for Prime to hear, He looked back slightly and then walked away.

Jack walked behind her, " For what its worth, I'll always remember Energon and Gasoline dont mix!

"Verity smiled and punched him playfully on the arm " Your all right Darby..."

Deep in Downtown Miami, Underneath one of the most popular clubs of Miami. Was a massive underground chamber. In it was a large sub sect of corridors and large spaces. The main roadway lead to a large open area filled with various large flat-screen monitors that from it could view any part of Miami, There were also statues and various artifacts of wealth, From all around were large seats that could hold a large reclining Cybertronians. There were also several expensive cars laid all about the huge room.

From the service elevator, Emerged Delilah Danzig, She wasted no time in talking to the red Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. It was one of the fastest cars in the world as it could go to 0-60 in 2.4 seconds. And right now it had her full attention.

She pulled out her laptop " I got the files and implanted a monitoring device in the Autobot, Shooting her down was fun, she made the cutest gurgle as I disable most of her systems..."

"Well last night was a roaring success, " He said " We sent a message out to both the dirt gangs of Miami and the Autobots..."He then transformed and knelt in front of Delilah.

"Are you sure?"Delilah asked " From what I read in today's paper only six gang bangers got toe tags, The Autobots managed to scrap the weapons."

"it doesn't matter," He said " They know were out there but they dont know what we're planning."

"Well you didn't just send me down here to place spy cams in an Autobot, what do you have next for me?" She asked leaning against a sculpture of a golden angel.

The Autobot with a scratched out Autobot symbol, ginned slowly."I'm going to let you get those pretty little hands dirty,Now I want to know what Team Elita is made out of, Take one of their human allies and do what you do best..."

Delilah smiled as she liked where this was going " Which one? The Ruskie or the Doctor?"

"By all means give Sullivan the golden treatment,what you do best, you were a what? A spy or something?"

"Special Games and Tactics,"Delilah said with an annoyed look.

" That way not only can I hurt Elita, I'll be hurting Optimus."

"And here we thought your brother was the psychopath, and you were the good one  
Delilah asked coyly.

"Things change...'Sideswipe said with a cold smile.

**A/N : First off yes I did take that one part from Dark of the Moon, it just seemed appropriate. Now as if Shockwave Decepticons aren't bad enough , Now it appears, there is a new faction in town and yes they will be lead by Sideswipe! Sorry for the pause in updates but I will keep it up as best I can!**

**.org/fastest-cars/fastest-cars-in-the-world-top-10-list/**

**Ive posted a link to the car forms that Team Elita uses check em out!**

**Lamborghini Aventador****: Elita one**

** 3. ****SSC Ultimate Aero****: Mirage**

**Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo****:**** Perceptor**

**2.****Hennessey Venom GT****: Sunsstreaker.**

**Bugatti Veyron Super Sport****: Sideswipe**

**8. ****Gumpert Apollo****: ****225 mph**** : Tracks**

**2. ****Koenigsegg Agera R**** : Dead End **

** NEXT TIME: Verity Carlo starts to put the pieces together of the case in Miami, even though she is stuck in Jasper. Ratchet and Perceptor may have come up with a solution to fix the find out how bad Green Light got damaged as she starts to experience echos from the past and Yuri is about to get some very bad news...**


	13. Chapter 13: The life you save

Transformers Prime: Miami

Chapter 13: The life you save...

Jasper, Nevada.

Verity Carlo looked at all the reports she downloaded, the put up a map of the city of Miami over the poster of some Belgian shriek metal band Miko liked. She had photos of various surveillance pinned up with bits of strings pin from one locale to the other on the map. They represented various incidents and sightings over the six months she had worked on this case.

Somewhere somehow one of Miami's gangs were in cahoots with forces they shouldn't be involved with. Working with Decpticons should rank number one on the long list of bad ideas, and two nights ago ,her fears were confirmed. But on a night where she would have gotten the break she needed in this case, she was here in a sleepy little town in Nevada. She wasn't even in her own body,Due to an accident with a ground bridge . She was in the body of a 15 year old Japanese transfer student , while the student Miko Nakdai, resident Autobot ally and all around pain in the ass was trapped in her body. Least case scenario she would com back to a suspension cause by her, as for the worst case, Verity would rather think about this case.

It was a Tuesday morning of the last week of school for Miko,Jack and Raf. Monday wasn't too bad trying to settle in. The plan was simple for Verity, just keep a low profile and do your best to fill Miko's tiny shoes. Verity was fortunate that the week prior was the week of exams. She would have hated to bombs any final for the poor girl. What Verity chose to do, along with the help of Raf was to access her computer at the Miami police stations and print out all her files connected to her case.

She stood in Miko's room staring at the map. Even though the body wasnt hers, her mind was still there and the police instincts that came with it. With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand over her mouth she stared at the map replaying and recounting any scenario in her head for any clue she may have overlooked. Most of the contacts associated with the case were dead under mysterious circumstances. She knew better, It was the cons liquidating their assets. She had been up since 4 a.m working. It was at 7 a.m when Miko's cell phone rang.

"Carlo." She answered

"Your suppose to say Miko..." Jack teased.

"is it force of habit or grasping on to my identity..."

Jack chucked " Just pulling your chain. Hey we're outside to take you to school, Bulkhead is off on a mission or else he'd take you.."

"Be out in a sec."

Verity came out to see Jack and Arcee waiting for him. She slung miko's backpack on her back and hopped on to Arcee as she put on a helmet.

As Arcee sped off Verity couldn't help but chuckle, On sunday night out of sheer boredom she read Miko's diary. Most of the entries were written in kanji, but some were written in English. From what she could tell she loved this part of her life, and she seemed to have a small crush on Jack. From what Verity could read off Jack in the couple days she knew him ,He felt the same. Aside for a kiss or two, they hadnt done much as they were still taking it slow. It almost reminded her of her and Hunter. Sure they were two kids caught up in this crazy world of the Autobots. A situation like that can form a strong bond between two people. It was one of Veritys many regrets, Not telling Hunter how she felt about him before he was taken from her.

They pulled up to the school as both kids got off of Arcee. After a quick good bye it was off to Franklin High school. Before long they joined Raf in the cafeteria for a quick snack before the start of class. Jack got her tray and placed the plate of three glazed doughnuts and a carton of milk before her

"Trying to perpetrate a stereo type Darby? " she asked as she started on a doughnut.

"I've always heard cops like doughnuts!" He said as he and raf chuckled.

Verity soon became lost in the conversation of the two boys, it started out about some Decepticon plot and then evolved into back ground noise for her. Then Verity's cop instincts kicked in as out of the corner of her eye a student got her attention. He looked about Raf's age but was slightly a little taller. He had brown disheveled hair and wore a thick black coat. It was the end of May and the temps were rising in nevada. It was little too hot to be wearing a coat like that. He walked quietly to the cafeteria before taking a few packs of muffins and stuffing them in his back pack.

What caught her the most about the kid was his body posture, his look, even the way he walked , all screamed that he didn't want to be here. She kept eyes on him as he exited out of the cafeteria. Every fiber of verity's being told her to go follow the kid.

"I gotta run guys, I think I saw...Elvis..." She said as she got up and left.

She stayed close to the kid but just far enough not to be noticed. He was stopped just beyond the doors of the library by another kid, Verity walked into the library but leaned against the closed door to listen in on their conversation.

"jeremy they are just going to wail on you after school is out this week!"

"I know..." jeremy said

"You should have just skipped this week, why didn't you tell a teacher about them?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Walt. I'm going to do something about this, nothing matters anymore..."

"What do you mean by that?"

Jeremy didn't finish before the school bell rang. It was the first bell that signify the students had 10 minuets to get to class. She tailed Jeremy through the crowds of kids and decided to try something a little risky. She began to skip forward and race past him, she made sure to pic out the biggest jock in her path as she bumped in to him at full pace.

"hey!" he yelled as Verity was knocked back by him. She made sure to catch herself on Jeremy. She did this so she could feel what was in his coat. Sure enough she felt something hard inside of his coat pocket. Verity Carlo had been on the force too long not to recognize that the kid was packing a gun.

"Watch it shrimp!" the jock yelled.

Verity picked herself up and ran off, But still maintain her tail on the kid. She saw him go to his locker and place his coat in, Locking the padlock he went to class. Verity knew the kid was planning something today. Something that would change a lot of lives.

The last week of class in high school usually meant the teacher out on a video of some sort to keep the class for the hour before they left. All exams were done and really there was nothing left to do but last out the final week of school. The last week of school also meant whatever grudges were festering would be settled till next year. She saw it all over Miami. The last day of school meant a lot of fighting among students. As a beat cop she broke up her share of fights, but also had to tell many a parent that a kid went too far and their "baby" was taken from them. You would be a fool to think bullying only happened in the big cities. The ugly fact was it was everywhere, and there are some kids you could only push so far before they took matters into their own hands.

Verity had three periods till lunch to keep this kid from making the biggest mistake of his life. Luckily Miko had computer science for 2nd period. While the teacher snoozed during the video of "Star Wars" Verity swiped a can of air, excusing herself to the ladies room, she located a janitors closet taking a hammer she slipped it inside her shirt. She had to work quickly, as she found the boys locker.

Carefully scanning her surroundings her saw she was alone in the hallway. Holding the can of air with her shirt, she held it upside down and sprayed the lock , Cans of air were really liquid nitrogen. She used the coolant to freeze the lock . When the can was empty she too the hammer and in one strike she manage to shatter the lock. Scooping up the pieces she opened the locker and reached in the kids coat. She pulled out the gun to see it was a 9mm semi-automatic pistol, and the kid had four extra clips all filled with armor piercing rounds, or as Verity knew them "Cop Killers" .

She didn't take the gun, she wanted to at least give this kid a chance, Staying in the locker she field strip the gun and removed only the firing pin, Reassembling the gun she placed back in the boys coat. As long as she had the pin the gun was nothing more than an expensive paper weight.

She closed the locker, she had hope by seeing the missing lock it would send a message out to the boy that someone was watching. As the period ended she hung around the corner to see if Jeremy got her message. She saw him approach his locker , he paused a bit when he saw the lock was gone, looking around suspiciously he opened the locker and gathered all of his belongings. He whipped his jacket on and checked his pocket to see the gun was still there.

Verity followed him to and found out that they shared the same 3rd period class. She casually took the desk behind him. Watching him as he walked eyes on the floor and he took his seat.

"Hey that's my seat!"Verity looked up to see a girl with black pigtail and horn rim glasses standing over her.

"Not today it is..." Verity said in a tone that immediately spooked the girl.

Again another boring movie was played as the teacher was buried in his newspaper, Verity took the opportunity to scoot her desk so she could get a better view of Jeremy. He was scribbling something down on a sheet of paper as Verity poked him in the back.

"Hey, are you doing ok?" She said in her best Miko voice.

Jeremy looked behind him to see the Japanese exchange student, He was taken back a bit because aside from a few words , they never talked ever.

"uhh yeah, " he said in an annoyed tone "never better..."

"I was just asking cause it looks like you need someone to talk too." She started

he gulped a little " n-no! I'm ok just leave me alone ok."

Verity sighed, he was going to have to drag it out of him.

" I know it can get bad, trust me I do, No problem can ever be fixed with what your planning to do..."

He looked at her sharply " How you know anything!"

Verity recognized that look in his eye, it was of utter desperation, someone at the end of their rope. Willing to do the unthinkable to solve the unspeakable. She had been on both sides of the gun against that look. She knew many a good cop who gave their life against that kind of demon that had a hold of this boy, She was determined to help him.

She leaned in closer to whisper to him, " I know what's in your coat, that bulge doesn't fool anyone..."

He abruptly got up and left the classroom, As soon as it became clear no one cared he left , Verity followed.

Jeremy ran to the nearest bathroom he could, within a second of entering he saw it was the last place he wanted to be.

"Well Well Well, If it aint the little twerp..." said Tad, his bully.

Tad was a lot bigger than most of the students and he used that size to his advantage. He was cutting class with his two other friends, Chris and Craig. Two stooges that made Beavis and Butthead look like Mensa candidates.

"I was waiting till the last day of school to kick your ass in, but there's no time like the present!" He said as he motioned Chris to block his path.

Jeremy tried to run but was grabbed and thrown back by Chris, Tad grabbed him and laid a punch to his stomach sending the boy to the ground.

"I knew it was a good idea to skip 3rd!" he gloated.

Jeremy stood up and tried to steady himself with the sink, These hoodlums were the ones who tormented him for the past 4 years. They were the reason he dreaded going to school. For some reason it was him they decided to target, and they never let up. Jeremy lost count how much money he lost or how many nice clothes were ripped by them. Going to his parents never helped as his father was insistent he stand up for himself. What his dad obviously didn't know , that if you hit someone they hit back and usually harder.

But today he had enough, Today Jeremy was going to fight back . Even if it cost everything in his life. He swiped his dads handgun and took three clips to school. He was going to take his anger and pain out on everyone. Now he saw he was in a situation where he had to defend himself. Jeremy pulled out the gun and pointed it at Tad . Tad initially flinched, but then stopped as he saw how much the boy was shaking.

"you aint got the guts..." He laughed " Go on I dare you!"

Jeremy breathed as now he had a decision to make.

Closing his eyes he pulled trigger, and nothing.

Tad laughed as he snatched the gun out of his hand " It aint even loaded you little twerp!"

He grabbed Jeremy and held the weapon up to strike him with it.

"Wow! Is that a real gun!" Verity said in a high pitched Japanese schoolgirl voice." You must be a cowboy! Pow!pow!"

They all looked at her like she was crazy, for one thing it was the Japanese exchange student in the boys bathroom.

"Your in the wrong stall Ping Pong! Now get out of here !" tad growled.

Verity got close to Chris and Craig, " It looks like your having fun!"

Verity knew she was in the body of a 15 year old twig of a girl , She knew she couldn't take on all three big boys in an all out fist fight. For one thing, when it comes to fist fights. You have a high risk of breaking the small bones of your fingers if you strike someones skull, And miko had little matchsticks for fingers. That's why Verity loved bathrooms, Lots of hard surfaces.

She turned and punched Chris in the jewels,Hard. He toppled over as she grabbed by the head and smashed his face against the sink. His face exploded against the porcelain as blood sprayed from his face. Craig grabbed Verity from behind as Verity shot her head back smashing the back of her head against his nose. He backed off as she grabbed him and sent him crashing head first into the into the urinals.

Tad let go of Jeremy as Verity now had his full attention, She ducked as he missed his punch and was thrown off balance. She waited until he stood up before she grabbed him by his shirt and dropped to the ground pulling him forward and face first into the stone wall. He crashed to the ground in pain.

Verity stood up and caught her breath " that was fun!" She knew these types of punks all too well, she usually had them for breakfast.

Taking off her back pack she reached in and pulled out a pair of black latex gloves.

"Get out of here Jeremy, trust me you don't want to be here for this next part..."She said putting on the gloves.

"What are you going to do to them?" he asked going toward the door.

"Something so that wont have to lie about if you stay.." She said as he bolted from the bathroom.

Verity had been gathering various things she felt she would need out of habit during the few days she was in Jasper. It was a pain, but you can take the girl out of the cop, but you can't take the cop out of the girl. She pulled out three twist ties and bound the hands of the three hoodlums behind their back. Locking the door of the bathroom she woke up Jeremy by slapping him on the face.

"huh? What? Whats going on! Untie me!" he demanded.

"Tad, you and I are going to have a chat" Verity said as she reassembled the gun with the firing pin back in. She cocked the gun and tapped it against his forehead.

"you've been a bad bad boy..." She said as she stuck the gun in the book bag and fired the gun through a jacket that inside of it. The jacket muzzled the sound of the gun just enough so it sounded like a book falling. The bulled shredded through the bag and embedded itself in the wall next to the urinal.

"This gun here is evidence in an accessory to murder, You see that bullet in the wall? It connects it to a robbery here in Jasper and in Florida."She said completely bullshitting him, She flipped him over to get a good view of his hands.

She took apart the pistol and held the barrel in her gloved hand .

"Now, any good lawyer can disprove fingerprints on a gun, that's the first thing they teach in law school!, But try to disprove fingerprints _**inside the gun assembly. **_There's not a jury in the world who wont send you away for life." She said as she covered his prints all over the barrel and reassemble the gun.

Taking out a plastic baggie she dropped the gun in the bag and sealed it. "This is a forensic's wet dream..." she said waiving it in front of him.

'Whu-Whu what do you want!" he said shaking.

She slapped him lightly across the cheek. "Look at me cause im only saying this once. You will leave that boy and his family alone , you will leave me and my friends alone, if you so much as breath wrong a threatening glance or even a mean spirited Christmas card, this piece of evidence will get sent to a detective who will hunt you down with the fire of a thousand suns, And Florida extradites. Think i'm bluffing , Roll the dice and see..."

Tad started to whimper, and sniffle. Verity got out her pocket knife and cut the boys loose.

"Play nice now boys..." She said as she exited the boys bathroom and smirked ,Yeah, she was THAT kind of cop!

She went out to find Jeremy was outside not far away.

"I have to know...did you kill them?" He asked

she paused before she finally answered " No, But believe me they will not bother you anymore, and if they do , I have an aunt in Miami, trust me on this," She said as she scribbled her cell number on a piece of paper with the name Verity Carlo " She will handle it"

Jeremy's eyes began to water, "When I held that gun and pulled the trigger I realized I would have done it. I was going to walk into the cafeteria at lunch and just start shooting, I didn't care who died." He wiped his face " I see now, Oh God im so stupid!" He buried his face in his hands.

Verity hugged him " No your not, you just felt there were no options, but you always have a choice. If you cant get help from your parents or teachers find someone who WILL care!, they are there believe me."

She hugged him tighter " it gets better, it gets better..."

She let go and left him "Hey what about my gun?" he asked

She turned and smiled at him " Ah, it's my gun now, finders keepers..."

He nodded, he didn't think he could stop her even if he tried.

The lunch bell rang as Verity made her way to the cafeteria, she opened the door and stopped as she looked to see Raf and Jack sitting at the first table in having lunch. She blinked as her mouth hung open. Had Jeremy gone through with the shooting, **Raf and Jack would have been the first to get shot.**

She smiled as she joined the two boys for lunch, during their meal Jack got a call from Arcee, "Really? that's great! I'll tell her and we'll see you after school!"

Jack looked at Verity excitedly, " Arce just said that Ratchet and Perceptor just fixed the ground bridges and they may have come up with a way to switch you back!"

"Call Arcee! Ask for a ground bridge out,We're going now!" She said as she picked them up by their arms.

"Waoh! Wait schools still on!" Raf complained.

"it's time you boys learned the fine art of cutting class!" Verity grinned.

**A/N : This was a side chapter I wanted to throw in It wasn't really important to the story, but we are coming close to the end of school, and yes this is the time most school fights are done. Bullying is a sore subject to me and I wanted to raise awareness. If you are being bullied or know someone who is, Please please tell SOMEONE. It does not have to happen, It is not a part of life and it sure as hell isn't SCHOOL SPIRIT! Stand up and show intolerance for this kind of behavior. And if you are a bully, Stop. You hurt far more than you think. **

** Ok soapbox over, We will head back into the main plot next story as I'm switching Verity and miko back. In a most hilarious way!**


	14. Chapter 14: Heaven can wait

**DISCLAIMER!: This chapter will have a scene that some will consider **_**risque`.**_** Reader discretion is advised! I am doing this to see how many of you are still with me! Don't beg for reviews, instead mess with the readers! XD**

Transformers Prime: Miami

Chapter 14: Heaven can wait

Verity was mildly disappointed to say the least. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER DAY OR TWO!" She yelled.

Optimus could feel her disappointment," I am sorry Verity although Ratchet and Perecptor have come up with a way to switch you and Miko, I feel it needs further testing ."

Verity gripped the railing tighter and tighter."You have two the Cybertron's sharpest minds with you and you don't have faith in them!"

"it is not a question of faith Verity, more it is I want there to be no doubt that you and Miko will come out of this procedure unharmed. I will not condone the loss of any human life." Prime said stopping Verity's argument in its tracks.

Verity clinched her jaw ans shook her head, once the big guy had an idea in his head it was happening regardless she had been with the Autobots long enough to know some fights you have a to make a tactful retreat.

"Hey Mik-er Verity," Bulkhead began" If you want we can go sand dunning after I get dome with some diagnostics! " He offered hoping to ease her tension.

Verity held her hand to her forehead, the headaches were getting worse, she didn't say anything as to not cause any delays. She usually just pressed on through them.

"N-no i'm ok, I just need some air..."she said as she went topside

Prime turned to Ratchet, "what progress do you have ?"

"I think I have isolated the components I'll need to replicate the transference, The Problem I'm having that Perceptor is working in calibrated the Spark Extractor. If any of the calibrations are the slightest off, I fear we may lose one or both of the human's Souls Matrix's forever. I don't like using the Spark Exractor in this capacity but I fear it may be our only course. But ever more urgent is this."

ratchet pulled up a cranial scan on the terminal of both Miko and Verity."this was taken two days ago, as you can tell normal activities in the frontal lobe and the occipital lobe this was scan taken this morning, " He brought up another image ,This time Optimus saw the pics were drastically different "

"Note the is some significant deterioration in the to minds, I can't it explain it but it appears as if their minds are showing signs of decline. We have to switch them back quickly or I fear we will lose them regardless ."

"Continue work on the extractions device Ratchet "Optimus ordered " I will contact Elita one, maybe their can offer some insight to buy us a little more time."

Mirage cruised the beach line of North Beach. The sun was out among a sea of blue sky. Families were out enjoying the sand and the waters of Miami beach. He would usually be out on patrol but this day he sought his squad leader. It was a couple days after the attacks on Saturday nights, and the loss of human life still weighed heavily on her. He found her parked along the edges of the beach line. Taking the spot next to her he saw she was using her Holomatter avatar. She was standing a few feet ahead of him. She was dressed in soft white Capri pants A white tank top she wore underneath a soft pink over-shirt. She had light brown curly hair and soft brown eyes, with striking features. Elita -One picked this image from a news article about an actress named Sigourney Weaver.

Mirage also activated his holomatter avatar. Only his was a little more subtle and more adaptable to the locale of Miami. He chose that of a 50 year old man with black hair peppered with bits of gray, he hard dark brown eyes with a handsome chiseled chin with a five o clock shadow, He was once told by April that his avatar reminded her of the actor Bruce Campbell.. He wore white shorts with a blue shirt underneath a loud red and green Hawaiian shirt. .

He joined her as they watched the ocean, they could feel the wind blow through them, and the sun bask on them. Mirage could enjoy this easy but Elita on the other hand had a troubled look on her face.

"How you holding up Boss Lady?" He asked.

"I've been so busy with reports to Optimus and Agent Greene, Gathered and sorting clues for Verity, and monitoring the triangle for any sign of Shockwave, that this is the first opportunity ive had to take some time for myself. " She said quietly " Sky Lynx gave me a piece of advice when I was first ordered to this planet, He said Elita "don't forget to stop and smell the roses!" It took me a while to realize what he meant was to take opportunities to stop and remind yourself why we do what we do, why we fight. They have such a short lifespan, so brief time on this rock, and they enjoy it to the fullest. "

Mirage knew what Elita was doing, and it wasn't an act of pity or weakness. It was what any good Autobot did on their time here when they had just finished facing death. It was important to know that only way you can deal with death, is to surround yourself with life.

"It wasn't your fault Elita, Some humans have it in their nature to destroy themselves, the ones that died, died fighting." he said. "We made sure the ones escaping got out alive. "

"Still I can't condone the loss of one human life." She said shuffling her feet through the course sand.

"Is that you or is that Optimus talking? Mirage asked " He's a Prime, we're not. We're wired different, We see the same belief but we choose to approach them different that he does. Elita, I've known you since Cybertron fell, You've sacrificed more than any bot can be asked too. One thing I can honestly say and admire you for is you haven't lost your heart, your compassion. Some bots fight for honor, Some fight for survival or glory. But you fight because you believe it's your duty to protect the innocent. No one will ever take that from you."

Elita took it in quiet contemplation, Then her thought shifted to Green Light who was being fixed from the attack on her,Whoever accessed her system paralyzed her legs and tried to plant several computer bugs in her, Perceptor got them out and restored her sight and movement. But it left Green Light severely frazzled. She had been in power down mode for almost three days now.

She turned to Mirage " When this mess is over remind me to make you an Energon Mojioto! " She said " For now, we have work to do. I'm really interested to meet this third group of Autobots and Decepticons. "

Verity needed some air, escaping to the top of the missile silo she saw she was in time to catch the Nevada sunset. Sitting down on top of the mesa, she looked out to the edge of the horizon. As much as Optimus's decision infuriated her she had to respect it. In the time she knew Optimus , he had proved nothing less to be a great leader for the Autobots, and he only had the safety and well concern for all humanity. She tried to calm herself as she felt another migraine come on.

"You now we have a rug up here just so you don't have to sit on the dusty rock surface" Jack said as he laid out a green and blue and tan rug on the ground. He took a seat on it and waved for Verity to sit next to him. Verity scooted over as they took in the sunset .

"Look, Ratchet and Perceptor will get you switched back in no time, Optimus just wants to make sure you'll both be safe.." He said finally

"Yeah I can see that, it's just , it's just..." She grimaced as the last wave of pain hit her head. " ever since I've been in Miko's body, I can feel bits of her still here. "She said pointing at her head.

"I'm not sure I follow..." Jack inquired.

"I can feel some parts of Miko's personality trying to break through, see her memories, her thoughts. I've tried to bury myself in my police work to ignore it, but it keeps getting stronger." Verity said as she started draw circles in the dust with her finger.

"I don't know what it means but I know you have to keep remaing you!" jack insisted as he thought of what the real Miko was going through.

"I can't tell you how bad I've had to suppress the urge to run off impulsively through the ground bridge or gorge myself with junk food. "

"She is very ….spirited." jack chuckled.

"And then there's every time I look at you , " Verity said " I can feel what she feels about you..."

Jack paused, as he wondered if this would be an issue, he had remained close to Verity if anything to make sure nothing happened to Miko's body and to make sure Verity had no issues.

"we have been getting closer," jack admitted " Being involved with the Autobots in their fight with the Decepticons, we have some harrowing times together."

"Trust me, you don't want to wait on this, I had someone like you once, His name was Hunter. We teetered back and forth on how we felt for each other. But we were too late, " She said here eyes watering a little " He was on a transport that Decepticons shot down over the Rocky Mountains, He...died and we never told each other how we felt for each other."

Jack held her hand, and she squeezed back. They looked into each others eyes, and Verity couldn't hold back the instincts that were screaming in her head, she leaned over and kissed him softly and then more intently, Jack was hesitant at first and then kissed back, Verity's tongue flickered in his mouth and found his to play with.

Jack stopped "Woah, I uh um wow...i'm i'm sorry!" he apologized.

"No it's ok, This is that part of Miko that is left in her, I'm willing to submit to it , if it means you realize what she means to you. " She said as she kissed him again. This time more intently. The Verity side of her was trying and failing to stop it but take the heart and feelings of a 15 year old and clash them with the experience of a 35 year old woman, and the results were explosive.

Verity lifted his shirt off and she did the same to her removing her shirt and bra in one lift, They laid back on the rug as Jack kissed her over her neck and her chest, Verity kissed the nape of his neck . Jack's instinct were a fire and he kissed her deeply, his hands exploring all over her . Finally they reached down her pants and under her panties. Verity then seized his hand before he went any further.

'Woah there Tiger! "verity said " Im not willing to go that far, that part isn't my decision to make. " She said breathing hard trying to get a hold of her emotions. "It wouldn't be fair to Miko if I left her body with an extra "gift" ,Knowing that girl she would mistake a Birth control pill for a Tic Tac!"

Jack fell back and blew out a breath. He knew she was right. Still kissing Miko like that was very nice ,even if it wasn't Miko home. Verity leaned on one elbow and smiled at him, he could tell he was flustered.

"Look, This is only once in a lifetime with me, so I'm not willing to do that, but I am willing to do this," she said as she kissed him lightly down his neck and chest as her hand reached for his belt buckle."

Yuri Makarov downed another glass of Vodka, it wasn't even past midnight and he had three empty bottles, Today wasn't a good day for him . April was there when the Russian Consulate informed him officially that they had no official record of him. Nothing, every image ,every picture, ever record of him serving in the Soviet army were erased, cut out of time. All in the name of preserving the glory of the Soviet Union. Sure he screamed, the threw papers and books and had-to be restrained by consulate security. Yuri couldn't fathom how he a hero of the Soviet union and a member of the order of Lenin had turned their back on him.

There was no one could even be found as family member s to claim him , He had been told that Kataya Lojenko ,His one time girlfriend had died in a hospital in Moscow in 2003

] He sat at their lounge table in the base He popped open a bottle and drank half of the vodka down ,slamming the bottle down, he laid his head on the table softly The frustrations and confusion mounted inside of him and showed no sign of letup.

He got up amd laid back in the sofa looking at Mirage " You see me? I am a man without a country! I-I get to !form my OWN country ! It will be the united state of Yuri! Da!"

"You my friend need to lay off the sauce..." Mirage said as he made sure he didn't get violent, April had to report in for work earlier in the afternoon, and asked Mirage to watch over him.

Yuri had a arm over his eyes, " There was once a time I thought I was apart of something bigger than myself.. That I did something that mattered, Now all of it is for not."

Mirage leaned closer over the platform and poked him gently " You my friend need to refocused, Your not the only one who has lost something, We lost our home world to war, I lost my family and estate to war, now we are here, trying to make a difference."

"Is there a point to this Comrade Mirage..." He asked sarcasticly

" The point is we have lost, the question is , are you going to stay down? Or get back up? I can't tell you what you think you have in store for you, you have to make that call for yourself. You can stay there and drink yourself into a hole, or get up and make a difference!"

"Hey I need a little help here!' Sunstreaker said as he carried Miko in his hands. Her eyes were shut tightly and her body convulsed slightly, blood started to leak from her nose.

"What happened? " Elita one said coming in from the next room.

'I don't know! , she was helping me monitor my diagnostics and then she collapsed and started doing the funky Pertol-Chicken!. He placed her on the couch, Opposite of Yuri.

"Where's April?" Elita asked immediately

;At work let me buzz her " Mirage said making the call.

At Jackson memorial, April was busy in clinicals, "She was scribbling down a prescription when her phone went off,

"Ok give this cough syrup to Juanita twice a day to until the cough stops, you can get her dressed and go!" she smiled as she stepped out. "At work now Mirage make it quick..."

"Miko collapsed, and Perceptor is in Nevada!" Mirage said "Can we bridge you out here?"

" I've taken too much time already, I'm on the verge of a discipline board."April said "Can you bring her here?"

"We could, but wouldn't that raise a few flags given it's Verity's body?,and she's a Miami cop? Mirage asked.

April put her hand over her cell phone and silently mouth "Shit" She thought quickly.

"Ok, Put Yuri on comms!..." She ordered

Yuri called out " Da April?"

"Look I can't get out there , your going to need to be my eyes and ears, ok?"

Yuri shook his head, the vodka still hadn't wore off yet " Uhh I don't know April..."

"YURI!" She snapped " I know you've had a bad day , but you need to focus, we have to help Verity and Miko!

"But I..."

"Yuri! poluchitʹ vashu golovu iz zadnitsy!" She yelled 'Get your head out of your ass in Russian to him

Yuri took a few deep breaths "I am ready April " he said as he leaned over verity.

It took a little time but April was able to talk Yuri in getting Miko stabilized, She guided him to make sure she was breathing and even to administer a shot of a Anti-Convlusant to stop the episodes of her shaking like a leaf. It was evident to Elita one, that they had to make the switch now. She called Team Prime and made arrangements to take Miko to Nevada through the ground bridge.

It was decided that Susntreaker would take over ground bridge duties while Miko was brought by Elita one , Mirage and Yuri. As soon as April got off work she was to ground bridge from the Hospital to Jasper.

Yuri loaded up Miko in Elita one ,and in a span of a ground bridge they were in Japser. The first one to greet them was Optimus Prime and Bumblebee.

Bee whislted and beeped a greeting "Welcome Elita One and Mirage, Perceptor and Ratchet are in ratchet's laboratory. Yuri carried Miko in his arms as they were led away.

"That was...interesting. "Jack smiled as he leaned in to steal another kiss. Verity stopped him immediately.

"You don;t want to kiss me right now, jack, Not if you want "something" back..." She said as she chuckled, Jack was about to make another comment when a wave of pain seized Verity. This time is was strong enough to force her to her knees.

"Verity! verity! what's wrong!" Jack said as he picked her up and raced to the elevator.

"Miko! Miko!" Bulkhead yelled as he joined them as they exited the elevator, the sight of her limp body was almost too much to bear.

Inside Ratchet's laboratory was what he and Perceptor had been working on for the past few days, It was two chairs attached to a machine that was attached to the Spark extractor. Perceptor was busy calibrating instruments as Ratchet picked up Verity's body and placed her in the chair.

"Yuri is it? I will need your help attached these diodes to her!" Ratchet said to the Russian. "Jack! ",He called out As Jack carried the limp body of Verity , Ratchet motioned for him to place her in the chair.

"She was fine one second and then she collapsed the next!, What's happening Ratchet!" Jack asked place her gently in the chair

"It would appear their sub-Conscious remained , while they switched and it's causing a reaction , We have to act quickly or I fear they will not last the hour!" Ratchet said priming his instruments.

Nearly everyone was gathered by ratchet's laboratory, there was no time for happy hellos as now was the time the machine had to work , tests to no tests.

Verity was strapped in as Jack helped attached the diodes to her head and chest. Verity and Miko were both diagonal to each other as they laid in the metal chairs.

"How will this device work?" Jack asked holding Miko's hand.

"Simply put Jackson , We have modified the Spark Extractor to remove their soul matrixes, it's then we will have less than 30 seconds to pull them back to their own body. To do that we will be sending a tiny pulse of Veregon Energy to their system."

"What's Veregon Energy?" Raf asked

"Veregon energy is made by refining Energon energy into a state of it's basic raw material, Perceptor has the theory that on a basic level the human soul Martix and an Autobot's spark share the same base elements of energy. The Veregon energy will attract them. It will be a matter of redirecting the current to the appropriate body.

With the machine primed and ready to go, Perceptor activated it as the Spark Extractor hummed and then came to life, everyone was gathered back for their own safety as the two Autobot Doctors worked in unison.

"First stage primed releasing Spark Extractor clamps" Perceptor said as the Extractor turned from a purple to a light golden glow.

"Firing now!" Ratchet said as he shot a bolt from the Spark Extractor at Miko and Verity, Both their bodies jolted as the beam hit them. Slowly coming from their body what could only be described as a "White light" Shaped like Verity arose out of Miko's body, soon the same happened to Verity as Miko rose out.

"Is that what the human soul loos like?" Raf asked in amazement.

"Soul matrix's extracted, starting the Veregon pulses. " Perceptor said as the time on the computer read 30 seconds, it was the time they had to coaxed the right soul back into the right body.

From above both Miko and Verity floated in the air, from below they could see their own bodies laying motionless,It was an odd feeling, but a feeling of complete peace and comfort, looking at other they didnt speak but could somehow sense what the other was thinking,

"This is really cool, " Miko said looking at Verity.

"It is but I think they are calling you back..." Verity said as Ratchet fired Veregon pulse after Veregon pulse , It seemed to be pulling Miko back .

"Can;t I stay out here just a little longer?" Miko asked

"No , I'm afraid not.." Verity said "Jack needs you."

Miko smiled as she floated back down and was absorbed back into her own body.

"Miko is showing normal brain wave activity! " Ratchet said with an aura of glee in his voice.

"Ratchet I'm not reaching Verity!' Perceptor said as the Veregon pulses were not pulling her back "I'm losing her!"

Then in the Autobot base the green portal of the ground bridge came to life and from it came Prowl, he drove in and stopped as April got out with her medical bag , He transformed as they joined the crowd.

"What's going! What's happening to Verity!" He said as he was restrained by Mirage " Hold on Prowl! Let Perceptor and Ratchet work!"

Ratchet saw April from afar "Dr. Sullivan, we're done with Miko , you can examine her now!"

April nodded as she grabbed her medical bag and took Jack by the hand " c'mon, you can help me."

Verity for the first time in her life felt complete and utter peace, She felt as if she were ready for a long nap, She saw her body, could hear the frantic shouts ,but didn't care. She slowly lost the urge to fight and allowed herself to float up toward the huge light above her.

The closer she got to he light , the better she felt. Then from the light a shape emerged, It took form as verity quickly recognized it. He had a young face with short reddish brown hair and clear brown eyes.

'Hunter!" She whispered

Hunter smiled as he held her hands, " Hey Carlo...You don't have a lot of time, but I think you know what I'm going to say..."

"I-i don't want to go back..." She said with her eyes filling tears.

"You have to, " He said as he took her in a warm embrace. " It's not your time."

Verity could feel him, sense him

" I never got a chance to tell you..."She said but was cut off

"You don't have too, "He said " I know.. I've always known. I always felt the same...

Then as if he pushed her back verity could feel herself falling, and then.

"Verity! Verity! Stay with me!" She could hear April shout as she felt her shirt open and the shock paddles being lifted from her. She could make out that April was looking over her ." Ratchet ! Her vitals are going back to normal! She's breathing!"

"I'm reading normal brain waves from her. We did it..." Ratchet said

Then a collective shout came from the watching members, all except Optimus who was smiling softly.

Miko opened her eyes to see Jack standing by her running his fingers through her hair. "j-jack...'She said softly..

"Hey. I- um we almost you..." He smiled.

After a pause, she punched in the arm, "you big dork!"

She looked up to see Bulkhead from afar.

"Bulkhead! " She shouted as she got up to run to him

"Miko! your back, your really back!" he smiled

She ran to him and hugged his hand " I really really want to hit a monster truck rally, and eat some doughnuts..."

Verity sat up and tried to close her shirt, it and her bra had been cut open by April so she could use her shock paddles. "You owe me a new shirt and a bra, Sullivan!" she said trying to close up over her exposed chest. She winced as it felt like the Miami Dolphins each took their turn punching her in the chest.

"Your welcome Detective Carlo..." April sang, as Yuri joined them.

"I mean the shirt was Egyptian silk from Don Fredericos of London!, and the Bra was Victoria's Secret!" She complained.

Both Yuri and April looked at each other as Yuri took off his plaid flannel shirt and April removed her bra and pulled it out through her sleeve and handed it to the Detective.

"Friends who will give you the shirt and bra ,off their backs!, Niiiiiiice!

Team Elita got ready to make their leave of Autobot base one, Miko took the opportunity to have a word with Detective Carlo, Who was busy taking something black and metallic out of her backpack and and placing it in her coast pocket.

"um hey, I just want to say i'm sorry..." Miko said

Verity smiled at the kid, "it was an accident I know, and hey I guess I needed a few days off from work..."

"ummmm not about that..." she said as she began to tell her about the three week suspension that was facing Verity when she got back, Apparently Miko failed to observe proper firing range safety procedures and ended up shooting Verity's Watch Captain in the foot!

"You what! You little-" She said her eyes filled with rage.

"Your just serving a three week suspension, but your still on the illegal weapons case..."Prowl said, possibly saving Miko's life.

Verity seethed and then thought about her and Jack on the roof earlier, she stopped suddenly and smiled " You know what? It's ok! We're square! "She smiled

" Bye Jack!" she waved

Jack waived nervously as Arcee stared at him curiously.

Team Prime saw Team Elita leave as Miko got into Bulkhead ,'Cmon Bulk! I need to grab some burgers!" she said as she began to smack her lips over and over.

"Are you ok Miko?" Bulk asked

"Yeah it's just this weird salty aftertaste in my mouth..."

**A/N: Ok this storyline is wrapped up! I can get on to the next part as when that is done I can bring in the final member of Team Elita. As I said this chapter was a little risque, I apologize if I offended anyone but wanted to give y'all a "love tap" to see if your still here!**

**NEXT TIME : Team Elita gets further into the case, as they discover the true purpose of this new "third faction" . These "Renegades" Will prove to be a challenge for Team Elita as they release a deadly new drug on the streets, and claim their stake on Miami. Action abound as it culminates into a shocking ending no one will see! **


	15. Chapter 15: The Renegades

**Transformers Prime : Miami**

** Chapter 15: The Renegades. **

** Downtown** Miami on a Saturday night was a blistering sight of light and life, Electricity hung in the air as people from all over South Beach converge to dance the night away. Sure enough the environment tonight was a mix of colorful lights and colorful people at the Club Chimera .It was one of the larger and newer clubs in Miami. But like most clubs n Miami it was a front for major gangs, But this club didn't belong to the Jamaicans, the Colombians, Cubans or even the Mexican drug cartel. It was a front for for a gang that was from a place further than any country the other gangs were from, and tonight they hosted the heads of the major gangs n Miami.

The meeting was held in the adjacent building from Club Cimera, inside was a private loft filled with luxuries like statues, expensive rugs and furniture, but what stood out was the place could easily store 10 to 20 cars. Not just any cars but cars that fetched upwards to six figures, The heads of the 8 major gangs in the building were impressed but nowhere in the mood for the show of fancy features.

The heads of the gangs all sat in chairs with their respective siccorios flanking them, The stared at the rough looking individual moved to address the floor, beyond him where 6 other cars and their owners that were either standing by them or sitting on the hood. In the upper balcony overlooking everything was a red Bulgatti Veryon Super Sport and next to it sat a man dressed in all black he had almost pale features and a chiseled look, you could tell by his jet black short cropped hair ,He was all business He only watched as to his right sat a ginger female who was busy typing furiously on her laptop, and to his left was another female with dark skin and black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail she wore all dark blue leather and stood by a black Suzuki Hayabusa. She stood in cold contemplation of the guests.

"Gentleman," Said a rough looking Hispanic male, He had black hair that was pulled back and a thick black mustache, Various tattoos adorned his muscular arms. "My employer and I would like to welcome you to our humble home!"

He took center stage" We brought you here to bring you in on a bisnuess venture, You see , We have made our claim to Miami, and as evident from last Saturday night we posses the firepower to crush any of or your men. But we aren't about domination, you see we like to give people a chance. Which is what brings me to why we called you here. We will be taking over your operations, you will answer to us and only us. Every transaction you make you will give us a percentage, and In return. "

He looked and grinned " You get to keep living, You see these are our streets now, decide now, we can treat you like our guest or like our bitch!"

"Bullshit mon!" Said the head of the Jamaicans, He was heavily built and by pulling out a 44 magnum proved he was heavily armed. As he stood up the bald Jamaican was joined by his four other lieutenants, who all had their guns drawn on the large Mexican.

"You dink you can come here` and run the place! You dead wrong man!" He yelled.

The Mexican smiled. " I'm not dead wrong, My name is Dead End, and I was hoping there would be someone like you here..." He said as he disappeared and the dark red Koenigsegg Agera R transformed into a large Decepticon, who didn't hesitate to fire his arm rifles on the four Jamacian, who in a blink of an eye were turned to dust.

Commotion and panic filled the room as the 5 other cars transformed into large robots, The other two were Decepticons and the other three were Autobots and they all and their respective symbols scratched out. They all had their guns drawn on the 20 or so crime lords.

Dead End fired two shots into the sealing, "Quiet!" he yelled shutting the room up.

From above Delilah Danzig looked up from her laptop at the commotion and rolled her eyes, unimpressed. She soon went back to her work. As soon as order was restored , the robots transformed back into their car modes, and their holoavatars came back

"Make no mistake " Dead End began " You are either with us, or against us..."

He took one of the 8 gym bags that were laid out behind him and tossed it to the head of the Colombians, " Now to show we aint all bad and as an act of good faith, take this. Its 80% but with heroin and Oxycontin and a little something to give it a blue glow, We call it Glow. You sell this to your customers and it will take them places they ain't never been!"

The head of the Colombian gang pulled out one of the many baggies of a vials of a blue liquid that had a soft blue glow to it

Delilah leaned over and whispered to the holovatar of Sideswipe " You cut Energon with Heroin? You really don't give a shit about them do you!" The cold glance with a slight smirk from Sideswipe was all the answer she needed.

"Gentlemen, you have 72 hours to give us your decision, don't wait till it's too late," Dead End said "Now get the hell out of our house..."

With that the meeting was adjourned and the gangs members gradually but quickly filed out. Murmuring feverishly to one another. Dead End looked back at Sideswipe and nodded his head silently.

Sideswipe turned to Delilah "Your up Superstar."

The former Black Ops soldier got up and disappeared through a door, then Sideswipe turned hi attention to his troops.

He transformed into his robot mode as he saw the rest of his brethren do the same. There eight in all. Eight Cybertronians, who were locked in a no win situation at the Battle of Ord Sama.

Ord Sama was the furthest planet for a large deposit of Energon to be stored, As Energon supplies dwindled, Both sides sent an army to go and claim the rich prize of Energon,

The fighting was fierce, each side not letting any ground be lost. After it became apparent that the battle was going to be long term, Both sides sent in Combiner teams to finish the battle. Day after Day Autobot and Decepticon had casualties, If a single member of a combiner team's spark was snuffed out, they became nothing more than just four warriors, in capable of forming a giant robot.

Soon new weapons had to be deployed , terrible weapons of mass destruction, It eventually cause the orbit of Ord Sama to be knocked out, and sent hurtling toward a black hole. With the planet in near destruction, and cut off from the orders of their superiors , decisions were made and an Alliance was formed.

"My Brothers and Sister in the spark" Sideswipe began,"We are at the dawn of a new age of Cybertron, Here we will form our own path. No longer will we pay heed to the blind dogmatic of either choosing between Autobot or Decepticon, No We together created a Third option, and option of unification.. I asked you all once to take my hand and let me lead you out of the darkness into the light. This day, we throw off our slaves chains and will take this and anything else we damn well please!" He said as the Renegades all raised their arms and shouted.

" I hope Optimus and Megatron cross our path I really do, I want them to see how they failed before we rip their spark out, but first we have a little house cleaning to do here in Miami. Be ready for a fight with Team Elita, You and I will have to make sacrifices..." He said as he thought of his Brother Sunstreaker.

**Autobot Base Gamma Two**

For some reason, the operations of the Ground bridge , wasn't that hard for Yuri Makarov to grasp. What helped him was the fact that the computers systems the Autobots were using were based of the same type of computers system used by the US and U.S.S.R back in the 60's. Whether they were launching missile or people into space it all used this type of system. He listened as Perceptor explained all the basics for him, How to call a bridge and recall the bridge to another coordinate. Opening and closing and also determining the energy spike ratios of the Bridge to make sure a crash wasn't imminent. Sure he had a missap or two, But The Autobots had a saying , the more lubricant you sweat in training, the less Energon you bleed in battle. Although Perceptor was sure it could be applied to the human somehow.

"So once again you input the coordinates here and wait for the the computer to accept the coordinate and then fire the ground bridge, Once the party has successfully cleared the portal, You give the command release and depress this lever to the up position to close the bridge!" Perceptor instructed to the very attentive Yuri. "Now lets give you a go, shall we? Send me to Team Prime's base n Nevada!"

Yuri nodded "Da...Da...Team Prime's base...first I find coordinate?"

"Ah Ah Ah!" Perceptor said wagging his finger " remember that body switch fiasco? There's a protocol to follow..."

Yuri bopped his head with his palm, He called Team Primes base. Within the first ring Ratchet answered. " We read you Autobot Base gamma two! How can we help?"

"Autobot Gamma Base Two, requesting to open ground bridge to your location!" Yuri said.

"Request granted, come on through." ratchet said as Yuri found the coordinated and pulled down the lever opening the green swirling portal. Perceptor transformed and drove through , he soon reappeared on Ratchet's view screen.

"Jolly good show Yuri!" He congratulated " now "On my way back!"

Yuri smiled as he saw Perceptor come back across the ground bridge, he closed the portal as Perceptor transformed " We showed you comms yesterday , ground portal today, tomorrow we'll put you on the challenging stuff! Diagnostics!"

"Is fun! Yuri said " Like planning a re-entry only I don't have to calculate coordinates using my fingers and toes!"

Perceptor eyed him oddly

"Is old Russian joke..." He said coyly.

"Hey guys!" April said as she slid down the ladder," Yuri your up early!"

"Da ,Peceptor is teaching me how to work the ground bridge controls, I am 'how you say?' Pulling my wagon!" Yuri said standing from his chair to face April.

"I think you mean _Pulling your weight_, !" April corrected.

"Yes! Is what I said!" He sheepishly grinned.

"Well I have a long day at work, I left you a lunch in your fridge!" she said as she leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She smiled and got into to Mirage.

"Do the honors , Comrade Markarov!" Perceptor said.

Yuri sat back down and keyed in the ground bridge controls, Mirage sped off through the green portal and not more than a minuet later he called into the base.

"You kinda put us 10 miles away but hey close enough!"

Later in the day as Yuri sat at base enjoying the baked tofu lasagna April had prepared for him, He was growing accustomed to life in the "Future" as he knew it. He was a little disappointed there were no flying cars or jet packs, but a tiny brick like device called an "Ipod" that played music over a small set of speakers were amazing enough for him. He turned the page to his favorite book "war and Peace and he listened to a classical rendition of "A_**va Maria"**_

He head a clump clump clump of an approaching Autobot but continued to read.

"What is that? It's beautiful..." Asked Green Light.

Yuri looked up from his book " Is Ava Maria, you like? Yes?"

Green light closed her optics and lost herself in the music and voice of the woman singing. It brought her a small amount of peace she had so desperately needed these past couple of weeks. During a mission her systems were violently accessed , to the point the temporarily lost the ability to see and was paralyzed. She had never face such an attack before and by an unknown foe, it shook her pretty badly and sent her into a depression. This was one of the first times she had not been in power down mode in a while, as Elita was giving her her space.

Yuri too closed his eyes and was lost in the tune, Green light sat down by him " This music , it makes me feel sad but happy at the same time, What does that mean? She asked.

"It means , you have a warm heart, to be moved by something ,very beautiful!" yuri said" I am curious , you no fly yet?"

Green Light looked down, almost ashamed," I-I I dunno, i'm just a little scared I guess."

"But you are helicopter,No? Helicopters fly fast!" he said as he made a "zhoom!-zhoom" Motion like the was flying.

Green Light chuckled a little " yeah I guess, im just not sure anymore, about anything."

Yuri recognized that look of self doubt, he had seen it many times in his friends and n himself. It was a creeping sense of fear and doubt. Questioning yourself on everything you do, and second guessing yourself. If not taken care of it could be fatal. Luckily Yuri also knew how to deal with it.

He placed his hand on her finger, The metal was sleek and had a slight warmth to it, "Green Light you trust Yuri? ,Yes?"

"Sure..ok " She said

A little while later they were outside of the base and Green Light stood on an old landing pad, The sky was clear and blue, as a soft wind passed through them . But her heart was racing. :i-I dont know about this!"

Yuri zipped up his Cosmonaut flight uniform. He put in one of April's spare bluetooths, a fascinating device that let you hear voices in your head! Or so Yuri thought.

'i-I just never flew someone before!" she said a little apprehensively.

"You wont be flying I will be!, I am pilot, you just let me do the flying!" He said with a big thumbs up. "Trust Yuri, Please?"

Green Light transformed into her helicopter mode and opened the door as Yuri climbed in."Do you hear me Green Light?" He asked over the blue tooth.

"Yes , Loud and clear."

"Just let go and let me handle everything, " Yuri assured.

"Ok." she said as she turned over manual control to Yuri ,She then activated her Holomatter avatar and projected it into the co-pilots seat next to Yuri. He turned to see a young grl about the age of 19, with striking long black hair, she wore a soft pink dress with a dark pink cardigan sweater and black combat boots on her feet.

She gulped and smiled at Yuri.

Yuri acknowledge as he turned on her engines and got the rotors spinning, it had been 41 years and 5 months since he piloted a helicopters, but to Yuri it felt like only 5 months. Slowly the yuri lifted green Light off the ground and she became airborne.

She sat back as he took complete control, He piloted the helicopter over Biscayne Bay and gradually over the skyline of Miami. After-wards they flew over the ocean where he took her into an altitude of near 20,ooo feet, It was the highest she had ever been. They talked about many things, everything from the zoo, to what they liked best about the sunrise. Yuri told her many tales of his time at flight school and the pranks he pulled.

Green Light in turned converted some fears she had about failing the team, and some bad dreams she was having about a battle she had never fought in. They shared each others worries and fears, and their hopes. Yuri even broke the tension by executing a sharp turn or two, and then something amazing happened, At 20,000 feet, Green Light asked to take over, to which Yuri quickly agreed. And she flew, she twisted and turned and became one with the sky. They headed back as the sun was beginning to set, Green light took them in and landed on the helipad.

"That was...really neat!, Thank you Yuri!: She smiled as she carried Yuri in her shoulder. .

"Pleasure was all mine, my babushka!" he said " It was nice to fly again."

They came across Elita One who was surprised that she was monitoring Green Light doing such magnificent feats of flying. She smiled as she saw the smile on Green Light that had long escaped her since that night she was attacked.

"Had fun you two?" She smiled.

"Da! She is "how you say" a Natural!" Yuri said tapping her on the cheek.

"Elita? Can I keep him?" She asked , like a young child wanting to keep a kitten they found." I meant,Can I be his guardian?"

"Well we've been so busy I haven't had a chance to think about assingng him protection but, yeah sure I don't see why not. " She said

"Why is it , I feel like Hamster now?" Yuri asked...

Elita one continued her call with Optimus, " What stood out about these Autobots and Decepticons is that they were on the same side, and their symbols were scratched out!"

Do you recall which Autobots they were?" Optimus asked

"All we recognized was Skids." Elita said "Should he be out by the Parggerus system?"

"The last we heard of his unit they were holding down an outpost, but that was several cycle ago" Optimus said.

" I have heard stories about some Autobot and Decepticon deserters, but they usually were followed up by a sighting of said Autobot in the field, I mean for the longest time , I heard I was killed in battle." Then Elita noticed in the span of a microsecond a flash of sadness in Prime's eyes. It was more than enough to tell her he head long heard the same story, and believed it.

"If there is a third faction here in Miami, my team will need to weed them out, I just pray by Primus they intentions are good. " Elita said.

"keep me updated with any information you have, If need be I will send Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead to provide you support." Optimus said

"Thank you Optimus, But I think a Prime could reach them better." She said,

"I think that would go without saying, I hope they won't be hostile but just in case, I want your team relocated to Autobot Base One." Prime said

"Orion!-"She stopped herself " Optmus, if they are making a play they are doing it in my city!, My team will handle them and we will welcome any reinforcements from you, but I will not let Miami and it's people be victimize by these renegades!"

Optimus recognized that stubborn look in her eyes as it was the same look she had when she was Ariel. And back then Prion found it hard to resist that look, even today.

**Jackson Memorial Hospital**

"CODE BLUE ER! CODE BLUE ER! the intercom rang out as April's break was cut short, She was the ER physician on call, She hustled through the hallway and was met by Jody the head nurse, "It's an OD in room 9!Crash crew is en route" She said as they both went to the room, What they saw is something none of them could explain.

The 20 year old muscular male was in cardiac arrest, he was convulsing and his eyes were rolled back but that wasn't the most disturbing feature on him. The addict's veins were glowing a bright blue, It was as if his veins were flowing with glow in the dark fluid as it was starting to become more and more prominent over his body.

"Madre di dios!" Jody said as April struggled to the the guy under control.

"Help me get his airway under control!" She yelled as Jody held him while April inserted a hard plastic airway meant to keep his mouth opened and keep the tongue from being bitten off.

The crash team soon arrived as April was in charge of the code, "Get an IV started I need him infused with Ringers Lactate!, You get an epinephrine drip going!, What's his blood pressure!"

"80/40 and dropping..."

"He's flat-lining!" Jody called out as his heart monitor went flat.

April got the defibrillator paddles ready with gel, "Charging to 400! Clear!" She aid as she shocked him. Nothing.

"Dr. Sullivan, I drew the vials of his blood for the lab but they look contaminated." A Phlebotomist said as he showed her the 6 vials of blood that were a mix of blood and a glowing blue fluid.

"Let me hold on to this, for now" She said as she put them in her pocket.

She turned to the patient, As she injected hm with adrenaline through his heart, She grabbed the paddles again " Shocking to 800! Clear!" The body shook as electricity ran though his chest.

At the 20 minuet mark, and 5 shocks later April stopped everyone, " Ok guys, I'm calling it, "" She looked at the clock " Time of Death, 5:35 p.m.."

The nurses stayed behind to clean up the body , while April tended to her notes. It wasn't the first person she lost, this was maybe her 3rd, They were hard yes, but this particular one was plain disturbing. She sat at the nurses station and looked at the vial of blood mixed with fluid. She popped open the rubber top slightly and recognized the all too familiar scent of Energon.

Jody joined her "Ok the body is sent to the morgue, That boy, Dr. Sullivan, I have a friend who works at county and she said they have been getting patients in like that too, its like its some kind of new drug that makes their veins light up like that! What could cause that!"

April knew in the back of her head who was behind it, but for Jody's sake ,she had to lie to her. " I'm not sure Jody, but I need to make a phone call to the board of health."

April made sure she was alone before she made the call to Elita One.

Elita One answered right away " April, I'm a little busy with a call with Prime, right now" She said

"You need to make time for this " April said quietly, " I just had a a young man die from a drug overdose, His blood was filled with Energon!"

"Energon!" Elita said " Are you sure?

"I'm sending you a picture now! April said as Elita received a Picture text from April. It was of her holding the vial of blood in her hand, and it was a mix of blackish blood and glowing blue Energon.

"By the All-Spark" Elita gasped.

"His veins were all lit up but the stuff, and I hearing of three more cases like ths in the county!"

'We will need to inform Detective Carlo, she has one more week left on her suspension but she really needs to hear this, How soon are you getting off work.?" Elita one asked.

"Pretty soon, I just have to fill out some paperwork I'll have one of the vials on me.."April said as she looked out into the ER.

"I'll send Mirage. In the meantime I have to report this to Optimus." Elita said as she ended the call

April made her way to her work station as she was stopped by Jody, "Dr. Sullivan could you please see this Patent in room 6, she's waited for you for about 4 hours, she requested you by name."

April nodded as she took the chart from the slot on the room 6 door and went in to see the patient. Who was already sitting on the examining channel " Mrs, Peacock? Is it? How can I help you?"

Delilah Danzig looked up and smiled " It hurts right here Doctor, " She said as she pointed at her chest with her left hand and held the stun gun in her right hand behind her back.

Sunstreaker was listening to the police radio chatter, Sure enough tonight the main topic of discussion was a new type of drug on the streets called Glow. Whatever it was it was starting to claim victims. From what they could tell it was heroin mixed with other type of properties one of which was something they had never seen.

'Elita, Whatever is out there is bad news, and the way they describe it by the color and texture, it has to be Energon!" he said

"Keep an eye on the chatter I just got off the phone with Detective Carlo and Agent Greene, Perceptor pull up a map of the city and monitor any energon signals that pop up."Elita One said , Her receptors were on alert, she had a overwhelming felling that something bad was going to go down tonight.

Night crept at Club Cimera as within the deadline the Renegades gave the Miami gangs came and went,of the eight gangs that were at the meeting, Only four agreed. Sideswipe readied his cannons as he knew tonight was going to be a busy but fun night.

He looked out among his troops, Who were readying themselves and looking on the map at their targets location. "We work in two bot teams, you have your targets, Strike fast, Strike Hard,No Mercy." Sideswipe said as he turned toward Chromina, "You, with me"

When he saw all were ready he got on his comms and called Delilah, "Del, we are a go you can begin," Then the Renegade Autobots and Decepticons all transformed and sped off into the Miami night. Taking off in different directions, their reign of terror was about to begin.

Delilah clicked off her phone, she turned on the video camera and prepared to hijack the video feed of both the Autobot base in Miami and in Jasper. Finally she turned to the figure tied in the chair and pulled off the burlap sack that was over her head. April looked up and squinted into the bright light. She was bound and gagged and tied to chair in the middle of a dark stone room, the only light shining above her.

"Rise and shine cupcake!" Delilah said as she ripped off the duct tape around her mouth" it's time for your close-up!"

Agent Greene was the first to arrive at the base, "Elita what do you have for me so far?"She said as she wasted no time in taking her place at the platform overlooking the computer monitor.

"So far what we know is someone has released a drug on the street that is Heroin cut with Energon, The Hospitals in Miami are reporting multiple Overdoses all over." She reported.

"Heroin with Energon!" Greene said in amazement " Is it the Decepticons?"

"We think there might be a third faction in operation here..." She said "The other night during Detective Carlo's sting operation we were attacked by both a rouge Autobot and Decepticons."

"Are they planning on starting a war or what?" Greene asked impatiently. "And where's Carlo?"

"Carlo is in route, I am opening ground bridge for her now!" Yuri said as he opened the ground bridge .

"_Yuri, They have you working for them now?" _She asked him in perfect Russian

Yuri chuckled " _Of course! I am out of work as a Cosmonaut , So I need the work! You give me green card yes?" _He responded back in Russian.

"_Convince me your not a spy and we'll talk!"_

Soon Verity and Prowl came through the ground bridge, Verity got out as Prowl transformed, " We have another 7 overdoses in the past hour alone! , Please someone tell me this new drug isn't what I think it is?"

"Sorry Carlo" Sunstreaker said " its heroin cut with Energon."

She threw up her hand and bit her lip " If DEA gets wind of this, I wont be able to help you at all! I'm not even suppose to be on it for another week thanks to Miko!"

"Detective Carlo " Agent Greene called out to the Detective. "Tell me, How was Jack-I mean Jasper?"

'Why hello, Wicked Bitch of the West!" Verity said unfazed.

"Don't make me separate you two..." Elita threatened.

Then the Energon sensors fired off as alarms rang out all over base. Perceptor went to his instruments " Elita one!, I am registering multiple energon signal from all over the city!"

"Yuri, on screen!" Elita one ordered , as he looked over the control panel

"The blue button!" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Yuri quickly got the map on screen and everyone could see the 8 blips break off into groups of two and scatter over the city. They were headed to different parts of Miami, most of them were highly inhabited neighborhoods.

"We're going to need to act fast-" Elita was cut off as she received an urgent call from Mirage.

'Elita! April is missing!" He said in an agitated tone " Hospital staff haven't seen her since she before she got off work and that was at 6! I've tried calling her but all I get is her voice mail!"

The mood changed in the base as it sank in that Aprils disappearance might have something do with this.

Then the three tone message alarm rang out, "This is Autobot base Gamma Two." Elita answered, her spark in her stomach.

On the view-screen came the image of Delilah, the redhead smiled sinisterly as she looked into the camera.

"Hello Autobots, My name is Delilah. You may want to pay close attention to me and forget about those blips for now..." Agent Greene gasped as she looked at the face on the screen staring back at her.

"Grace..." She whispered n utter disbelief

"First off I just want to say guys, Im a real big fan! The notion of giant robots just clanging around and then turning into cars, copters and shit! AH! It just makes me all gooey inside!"

She held the camera to her face as it override the signal to the Autbot base, Locking any and all computer activity " Ooh! That must be my Trojan horse mucking up your computer system!: She said in mocking concern" that means you cant use the ground bridge controls! You see Perceptor! You may have thought you were clever in getting rid of any bugs I planted n Green Light ,yes that was me. That you probably failed to get rid of the bug I put in you when you examined green Light it's been sitting in you all along, I wouldn't worry about that right now i'd worry about her.

She then focused the camera on April who was strapped to a chair, Her shirt was ripped open as various wires were pierced into her skin, they were all over her chest and attached to her temples and arms. The wires were attached to a large stun gun that Delilah had in her hand. Delilah depressed the trigger and sent 5 million volts into her. April screamed as the electricity racked her body.

"Nasty little thing ain't it! "Delilah mocked " And see I pumped her full of adrenaline so she ain't getting knocked out anytime soon no matter how much I do this!' She then shocked her again as Elita forced herself not to look away as April screamed and cried out in pain. She began to breath fast as tears filled her eyes and blood began to leak from her mouth as the sound of electricity cackled throughout the base..

Both Verity and Yuri could barely stand to see April being hurt, Verity fought back hot tears as she silently swore to take this freak out.

"Oh and I think I should mention,not only am I live with you, I'm also live in Jasper! Scream for them April! "She said as she sent another charge to her , April let out a bloodcurdling scream. " I can only imagine how little jack must feel to see his auntie get worked over like this..."

"All right stop it!" Elita said forcefully" What do you want!"

" I want to see what you bots are made of, I'm daring you to come rescue her and unlike other mechanical spiders, I'll give you all the time you want! But you don't get to use the ground bridge, Sorry I have those."

"Grace!" Agent Greene called out " You get one chance to let the girl go!"

"Hey Southy!" she said as it appeared they knew each other . She then shocked April again and held the trigger "I'm sorry I cant hear you over the screaming!" Delilah yelled, finally stopping it, April was now halfway between lucidness an unconsciousness.

"I don't know what you want but please let me help you! " Greene pleaded

"We're S.G.A.T's Southy, you know the game, you know what happens when we start a mission, So come get her, Ill be here waiting, and while we wait ,April and I will have a little girl time with a lot of sharp instruments, I can go all night, but I'm not sure she can., " she saw that April was out like a light, She took a syringe that was filled with adrenaline and jabbed her in the neck with it. April's head sprang up as she woke up coughing and gagging.

"you might want to get here as soon as you can, I only have so many of these adrenaline shots, after-wards I'll have to move to something stronger" As she held up a baggie with vials of the blue glowing Energon drug called Glow, "Looking forward to it! " Delilah sang as she then cut off the camera.

Verity looked hard at Elita One " Elita, WHAT do we do!"

"Agent Greene and Yuri your with me, everyone else track those renegades.."She said with determination " Perceptor you stay here and run diagnostics on yourself!"

Then the ground bridge opened up behind Elita One as Jack and Acree raced through, It was apparent that Delilahs Trojan horse only affected the Miami crew.

"Jack, Arcee, you're with us !" Elita said not even looking back.

Jack took off his helmet, His eyes were already red from crying " Why!' He bitterly said "Why Aunt April? She's done NOTHING to deserve this!"

"I promise you Jack we are going to get her back alive and safe, and there's no place that little witch can hide!" Elita One said as she transformed.

Out in the city, Explosions started to rock the city as fires started to form, The Battle of Miami was just beginning.

**A/N : Hey guys, This was a tough chapter to write as I really like the character of April Sullivan a lot. But I wanted to set up the tempo of this story arc, as it will not be pretty, and it wont be happy go lucky. But you will see Team Elita do what they do best, act like the specialists team they are . The events of this story will have long lasting implications. Friendships will be tested, Faith will be shattered, and Miami will never be the same.**

** To MEEleeSmasher : Do not worry! Prime and Elita will have their own chapter in the coming weeks!**

** NEXT TIME: As April's life hangs in the balance, Miami becomes a battle zone as Team Elita and Team Prime join forces to combat the threat of the Renegade Autobots and Decepticons. The origins of Agent Tabatha Greene will be revealed as she faces down Delilah and truth of the monster she created.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle of Miami

**The following contains an homage to Blackwolf219's _ShadowStrike rising _!**

**Transformers Prime : Miami**

** Chapter 16: The Battle of Miami.(Part 1)**

"Yuri over here for a second." Verity said as she waved him over, they had maybe a minuet to prepare for this operation. "Who knows what you might encounter so you need to be ready"

Verity tapped the trunk of Prowl and it opened up to reveal a vast array of weapons and equipment. She pulled out two black Kevlar police issue bullet proof vests , and gave one to Yuri. He looked at it curiously, and saw her putting her on over her chest.

"Armor?" He asked , They weren't the armor he was used to as back in the Soviet army only officers had armor and it was big and bulky.

As soon as Verity finished putting hers on she grabbed Yuri and started to strap his on." "You know this cute puppy dog fish out of water routine is cute but now is not the time!, It's a bullet proof vest, you take my gun and some clips." She gave him one of her pistols and some clips. "Once you find her, you get her out of there and you shoot anything that gets in your way!"

" I promise verity," Yuri said as he stuck the clips in his pockets.

In the time Verity had known April, She had to admit, the kid grew on her. Heck even Yuri was starting to grow on her. Not since her days with Hunter and Jimmy had she allowed herself to open up to other people and trust. When they were taken from her it too her a long time to open up and allow that same trust to come back. The last person she allowed that trust to was the person who trained her to be a Detective, her first partner on the Miami police force, an aging detective name James "Sonny" Crockett. He taught her everything she knew about working the streets and honing her instincts. But during a call to a suspicions person on the street, they saw he was armed with a automatic rifle. He opened fired and killed 6 police officers that day including Detective Crockett. There are nights Verity relives the day he died in her arms in her dreams.

She was happy to have it just her and Prowl, and only helping Team Elita from afar and when she could. Then bubbly April came to be in Autobot protection, She felt it was her duty to warn the young doctor about the life she was getting in. Much to Verity's surprise, April hung in there and proved to be very resourceful and brave. It was hard for her to see April being tortured the way she was.

"Do you have a vest and a gun for Jack?"Arcee asked

"I only have two, and I'm not putting a gun in a 16 year olds hands, "She looked at Yuri, " I'm counting on the soldier to help you watch over Jack." She turned to Jack it was the first time he has seen her in her actual body , She had gotten to know hm in that week she had to live as Miko, and in ways she didn't want to admit, maybe too well.

"Jack"She said she placed a hand on his shoulder, she could tell by the look in his eyes, he wanted his aunt back and he wanted blood. " I know your angry now, but don't let that anger get you killed, We're going to get your aunt back but not at the cost of you!"

Jack nodded and looked at her softly." I want you to be safe too, ok?"

"I have two service pistols, Armor piercers, and a sawed off shotgun, I'm good " Verity smiled.

Jack looked at Elita One" So how are we going to find April?" He asked.

" I have a way, but I cant tell you just yet." She said

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Jack you have to trust me, now let's move!" She said as they headed out.

April Sullivan opened her eyes as she felt Delilah grab her by the hair and lifted her face to hers. " I have to admit Sullivan, You lasted a lot longer than most Cobra Officers I've worked over."

She loosed the handcuffs from the chair and hand cuffed her hands to her front.

"Y-You're a monss-ster..." April barely got out , her mouth filled with her blood.

"That and then some!" Delilah bragged as she hooked the handcuffs around a chain from a pulley on the ceiling, She pulled the chain as it lifted April off the chair and hung barely above the ground her toes hanging slightly over the floor.

Securing the chain , Delilah pushed her to make sure she couldn't reach the floor. " I know I said was gong to torture you all night with sharp instruments all night , yadda yadda yadda,. I just don;t have time right now, I have other things to handle. So Your going to torture yourself  
She said as she too a small ampule out of her wrist guard.

She held the small glass ampule filled with a brown liquid, "There was this Psychiatrist, Dr. Jonathan Crane or something. See he invented this "Fear Toxin" it's a gas that targets the parts of your mind in charge of fears, This stuff is potent full strength ,I've seen grown men die from fright cause of it. But I have a low dose for you, Low enough to give you some really bad nightmares."

She then took a syringe that was filled with Ambien, she stuck it in her arm,"This is something to make you sleep, She then cracked the ampule under her nose and allowed the small amount of fluid to contaminate her shirt,

"And this is make sure you wake up screaming!" She leaned in closer " Too bad you haven't been exposed to it as much as I have, it just makes me all "gooey" inside!"

She was stopped as April spit a mouthful of blood in her face. Delilah stopped as she was sprayed with the red liquid, Taking a deep breath she didn't hide the fact she was mildly annoyed.

"You know, I was happy to just leave you dangling but you managed to piss me off!"

Delilah pulled out a gun cocked it and pointed it at April, No sooner did Delilah's phone rang. She looked at it to see it was Sideswipe, Waiting a few rings she finally picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Stage one is on, It's time for stage two, Drop what your doing and head outside for pickup!"

Delilah stopped and contemplated, she lowered the gun and sent a hard right punch to April's gut.

April gasped and coughed as the effect of the sleep drug started to take effect. Almost immediately the nightmares began,

Eita One raced through the streets leading from Biscayne bay, "Mirage, Where are we going?" She called out .

"As soon as that crazy human started to broadcast I started to triangulate her signal, She's clever I'll give her that she was bouncing three different signals off three different continents." Mirage said as he pulled into a hidden brush on the outskirts of an abandoned plant, He went onto stealth mode as he vanished around his surroundings. "Perceptor , need confirmation of my target, Tell me we still have satellite comms?"

Perceptor was busy disassembling most of the computer systems in the base to fix whatever problem Delilah mucked up. "Luckily the satellite systems were off line at the moment, Give me a moment to isolate its functions from the res of the base and I can give you an answer!" he said as she booted up the Satellite systems. "m patching you in now!"

Mirage soon felt he had control of the Autobots surveillance satellite in Orbit above the earth. T would come in handy to check out any possible Decepticon activity, He used it to pinpoint the factory he was spying on. "Elita ,I've got a bird's eye view of the place, I'm noting 7 life signatures,and one of them is very faint..." He said grimly.

Mirage saw that the other individuals around the compound looked like MECH agents. " This is the place Elita, there are MECH outside, I'm at the Ibanez Coca factory in Ludlam!

Eita one then spun around on the road and drove in the opposite direction headed toward Mirage's location.

Sunstreaker, Green Light, Prowl and Verity waited outside as they saw Elita one and Arcee race off, They were tasked to handle the attacks by the renegades.

Verity and Prowl both listed to the Miami police chatter, Four neighborhoods are under attack, Little Havana, West Flager, Airport West and Liberty City!"

"It's gonna get hot and heavy Greenie, just making sure your head is in the game " Streaker said

Green Light checked her arm riffles and then her propeller double swords, "I'll be good, is it just us against them."

"Nope it's us and THEM" Sunstreaker said as a portal appeared before them out came "Bumblebee, Bulkhead and finally Optimus Prime. " Optimus, Elita and Arcee are rescuing April, She told me to inform you she is submitting command to you tonight."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Our first priorty is to ensure any and all human life is protected, We will cover the four locations in two bot teams, Bulkhead ,Bumblebee and Prowl and Verity cover over the south side of Miami, Sunstreaker you and I will cover the North, Green Light you will prove us Air support."

He turned and looked out into the Miami skyline, He could hear faints booms of Autobot and Decepticon weapons. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" he commanded as the Autobots transformed and drove off .

"So Tabatha," Elita said as she sped toward the factory, "Who is she? Why does a psychopath have our friend?"

Tabatha looked out into the shoreline, "Her code name is Graceland, She was a part of my Special Operations unit, called the Special Games and Tactics, or S.G.A.T's, During World War II a super Soldier serum was created, It produced the man we know today as Captain America. But before the formula could be reproduced the man who created it was killed. Since then many attempts have been made to recreate this formula, all with failure, some with moderate success. An abstract of the formula was created but didn't work on males. It was discovered this formula worked on young prepubescent girls.

Then Project Athena was created , they used only candidates who had no family due to abandonment or death of parents . This formula enhanced their cognitive skills, reflexes, and intelligence, And to a select few various other gifts like Telepathy, Enhanced Strength , and energy manipulation. There were only a handful of girls trained in black operations, Some could handle the training ,some couldn't. I was one of the first few who competed the training, I was given the name Southland. We performed missions that were deemed ultra secretive, Assassinations, Weapons depot destruction, espionage. I made my first kill before my first menstrual cycle. "

Agent Greene looked at her pack of cigarettes and tossed them out of the window. "I found Grace when she was 6 , It was on the streets of Memphis, Tennessee. I was tasked to follow and assassinate a man who was going to sell a dangerous Nerve Toxin to the North Koreans. I manage to stop the car he was in, causing a car crash that toppled the car and sent it crashing. As I collected the toxin from the dead man's body, I heard her crying, She was his daughter. Alone wet in the cold pouring rain. I made the judgment call to take her with me , and she was trained just like me.

Delilah proved to be very good at what she did, She was taught stealth tactics, she was rated with everything that fires a bullet or has an edge, Given a resistance to most neuro toxins and poisons, but her biggest skill was hacking. She could disable an alarm system, crash a computer, and even divert the enemy profits a to treat us a presidential suite in whatever town we were in!"

" So, What happened?" Elita asked. knowing this story had a down turn.

Greene gulped hard, it was rare for her to display any kind of emotion other than extreme irateness or extreme sarcasm. As she told about that fateful night five years ago.

**Hanshu islands, Japan**

** Five year before.**

"Troop 121 this is Mercy four-niner,come in" The voice called out over the radio. Tabatha Greene fastened her fingerless gloves and responded in her code name " Mercy four-niner this is Troop 121, Southland reporting in."

"Troop 121 we are making the approach to the south east end of the Hanshu Islands , Be ready for drop in five."

The belly of the C-130 shook as the five female operatives inside readied their gear. ,Their mission was simple, infiltrate the island compound confirm the warhead was there and disable it.

It was mission Southland was all too comfortable with. Go in, raise hell , leave.

She looked back at her team, There was Rough Rider, who was the demolitions expert, They nicknamed her "Squeaky clean" as she was a pretty girl with long blonde hair from Texas who had an annoying clean cut attitude, no swearing, no drinking and no debauchery, How could a person like that do this job?

Then there was Angel Sparrow , the teams medic, a prissy little french girl, More in-tune with how the human body works and can not work than most people Southy knew. The teams expert in hand to hand was Black Betty , she came from Vietnam when she was 3 and was drafted into the S.G.A.T at an early age. Finally was the ginger hacker named Graceland. Named so because she was found near the gates of Graceland .

"You thin after this mission we could jet over to Tokyo? I have a hankering for Okonomiyaki." Graceland asked as she taped up her micro computers to her wrist. She could feel the looks of her teammates, "What? Just sayin, a few keystrokes and we could be partying it up with the hottest boy band in Japan!"

She looked at Southland " Except for you old lady, Maybe we can find a nice Yakuza for you to cut down to size..."

Southland gave her a smirk " Let's focus on the job at hand shall we?" She raised up her assassin face mask, it was a skin tight mask that covered her mouth and nose. Each S.G.A.T wore a variant of the uniform. Black armored boots with black cargo pants, a utility belt with various gadgets and climbing equipment, They also had at least 15 different knives and shrunken concealed on them at all times.

Finally they wore a shirt with a vest like design on it. It was made of a tightly woven material, that could repel some bullets and knife strikes. Each girl had their own colors though.

Southland wore dark purple and black, While Rough Rider wore red blue and black, Angel Sparrow had pink dark pink and black,and finally Graceland wore Dark Green and black.

"let's go!" Southland said as the bay of the C-130 opened and the winds over Japan swirled inside the cabin.

"Comm check!" Southy sad over the team communicators.

"Check!" Rough Rider said

"Check" reported Black Betty

"Oui!" said Angel Sparrow

"Y-y-y-yello!"said Graceland.

"Go!,Go!,Go!" Southland yelled as she and her team jumped out into the night sky. They free fell from 8,000 feet. The team deployed chutes and landed just north of the Castle compound.

They hid their chutes and made the hike through the dense Japanese forest to the outskirt of the Castle.

"Castle looks to he guarded I count 20 or so men, " Southland said as she peered through her binoculars, she then saw a familiar symbol on the wall, that of a red Foot. "It's a Foot Clan compound!"

RoughRider snapped her fingers as both Black Better and Graceland put a 20 dollar bill in her hands. "you said it would Cobra!" Rider said mockingly.

"Grace ,Your up, hack them to pieces. " Southland ordered.

Grace land pulled out her netbook and started to type furiously , whens he got the encryption codes she needed she pulled out her handhold Micro Computer. A few quick coeds and keystrokes and then entire compound shutdown.

"Go!" Southland ordered as they moved in and through the walls, The team moved efficiently , Through the outer guards and found a way in through the second floor, It was inside that they faced resistance from the Foot clan soldiers. The castle got partial electricity restored as they followed the pulse singles to where the warhead was in the top floor,

Taking down several foot, they launched smoke bombs and concussion grenades to cause confusion while they found the target room.

They entered the room where the warhead was stored, "Weld that door! We don't want anyone coming in!" Black Betty and Angel began to set charged to the door frame to weld it shut, ad Rough rider and Graceland began to work to disable the warhead, As they did Southland received a signal from her wrist computer, on it she saw several blips forming from the south. She knew what it was instantly.

It was an Airstrike. It was the contingency plan set to act if their team failed. Somehow it was being enacted early, Soutland knew someone sold them out. She franticly got on the raido.

"Mercy four niner! Mercy four niner call off the airstrike!, Repeat call off the airstrike! ,Warhead is neutralized repeat warhead is neutralized!'

It was useless as the bombs hit the building and surrounding area, turning the entire island into a fiery hell hole. Everything became a blur of sound and dust as the building came down around them, the next thing Southland new she was being dragged from the burning rubble ,She squinted to see Grace, covered in blood, Southland could barely breath as she felt the warm sticky sensation of blood pooling under her shirt and pants.

"They're dead! Oh God they're all dead!" Graceland gasped she she stopped dragging her team leader

Southland then felt Grace hook a tiny beacon to her shirt, She turned it on as it became to send out a tiny radio distress signal. "They'll come for you Tabby," Grace said as she spat out blood. A thunderclap sounded as a hard rain began to fall,Grace leaned in and mouth something unintelligible to her, She got up and Southland began to see her limp away, he tried to call out to her to come back, but all she could was cough and gurgle.

"That was the last I ever saw of her, till tonight" Agent Greene said " After-wards I learned that some how the Prime Minister of Japan Oroku Saki , learned of our operation. He quickly strong armed our president to finish the operation by allowing them to order a airstrike on the compound. "I was transferred from S.G.A.T's then to an office job in D.C, Sent to menial tasks and to bot-sit. I never found out who double crossed us and killed my entire team that night. "

"So what do we expect from her?'" Elita One said,

"You will rescue April, Let me deal with Delilah, She is trained to counter anything we plan, She will more than likely have traps laid out and from what I've seen so far, she has comprised your base and hasn't even took one foot inside of it. "

They stopped and joined Mirage outside of the abandoned coca factory, They transformed and formed a plan.

"How is April's life signs?" Elita One asked.

"Faint, but they spike every so often, I have her at the Northwest corner of the main processing plant, From what I can tell I count about 10 or so MECH agents. I'm downloading the chip reading to you and Arcee!"

"You have my aunt Microchipped!" Jack asked.

"We wanted to chip you but Optimus wanted it to be your choice." Arcee said.

"it's still being tested , April chipped herself. " Mirage said " So what's the plan boss lady?"

"We will laid out a diversion by attacking the MECH head on, Yuri and Jack will take this and find April, Elita said as he handed Jack a hand held device that had a blip that represented where April was. "Yuri your armed, protect jack!" Elita One said.

"That's my job!" Arcee protested,

"I need you here in case back up come, " Elita One said, "We will buy Yuri and Jack enough time to go in and get April out, Agent Green-" She turned to see Greene was already gone.

"She's gone!" Jack stated

"She's off to find Delilah, " Elita said " Greene is many things but not a deliberate traitor, at least she better not be..."

Yuri and Jack waited for Elita, Mirage and Arcee to take the lead and lead the charge, They transformed and burst through the chain link fence. It didn't take long before the MECH soldiers started to fire on them, They transformed and stood back to back.

"Da! Let's go!" Yuri said as he tapped Jack on the back and the two made a break for the building.  
"Mirage your shields!, Draw their fire!" Elita said as she saw the two humans ran for the entryway of the factory, Using the cover of dark they mange to sneak past the commotion.

April didn't know where she was all she knew was she was performing CPR on an shadowy figure, her hand were covered in blood, There was fire all around her as buildings burned and Autobots laid dead before her, She looked up to see the Enslaver descending and Decepticons, The Autobots had failed and Miami had fallen, She stopped as she felt the life pa from the boy she was trying to save, To her horror she sprang back and saw the blood covered body of Jack.

"NO!" April screamed a she woke to see she was still dangling, he lost track how many times she woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. She dangled from the handcuffs as her writs were afire, She struggled to kick up and free herself from at least hanging. But he was already too weak, the sleeping med till coursing through her veins. The images she saw when she fell asleep were horrifying, From death, to hate to utter fear. It all came to life as soon as she opened her eyes.

It was as if the fear toxin took her hopes and dreams and twisted them against her, She remembered one particular nasty dream where she was pregnant, and lost the child when a Decepticon attacked the car she was in. Then there were the many dreams where her friends and family would die at her hands, or cause she was too late.

She took a deep cleansing breath as she could feel the drug try to work itself again. She remember from long ago when she had bad dream as a child, Her sister June would comfort her and tell her the best way to beat a bad dream was to program your own dream, Focus on what you wanted to see. She pictured anything, the beach, Her family, The Autobots, Yuri.

She had to admit she was having a growing crush on the Russian. Ever since they rescued him , he had been there for him as he tried to readjust to having everything taken from him. Still he did his best to bees the best in his situation. She had to admit she liked the way he carried himself, How he had old world values, like holding the door for April and standing to greet her every time she came in the room, Then were his corny Russian jokes, which made no sense to April whatsoever, but still laughed in the way he told them. She focused on a spot on the wall and concentrated her thoughts,

"They will come, they will come for me. I have to hang on..." she kept telling herself.

Outside Delilah knelt on the roof on a workers shed , from here she could scan the fight taking place outside. She could see the Autobots had arrived, They were mixing it up with the mercenary MECH soldier Sideswipe had hired. Still she had a deadline to meet.

"I'm outside, where are you?" She said as she called Sideswipe.

"We're dealing with a Prime sized problem, I'm sending someone to get you, just hang tight." Sideswipe said .

Delilah blinked " Have to go ." she said simply as she tossed her phone and pulled out her bowie knife from her waist, and turned just in time to catch Agent Greene's blade.

They locked blades and eyes, "Hello Southy..."

"It ends now Grace!" she said.

Delilah head butted her in the face knocking her back enough to tackle her to the ceiling and roll off of it hitting the ground below. Delilah stood up and kicked her in the gut hard " Graceland, is my slave name!: She said as she delivered another kick to her " I'm freelance baby!"

Far off from them , Mirage had the shields up from the energy weapons being fired on them from MECH agents, He held them off as Elita One and Arcee waited, When Mirage sensed the pulses were getting weaker from the constants fire, He lowered his shield.

"NOW!" He yelled as he ducked, Both Elita and Arcee turned and stored firing at pinpoint accuracy. They aimed for the large rifles they carried. The rifles got blasted out of their hands as all 15 agents were soon disarmed. They retreated as soon as they aw their weapons were ineffective. The Autobots didnt have time to revel in the victory as from behind them something was closing in fast.

They barely had time to see the sleek black Hayabusara motorcycle jump the fence and fly high in the air, it then transformed into a female Autobot with her insignia scratched out. She fired her guns as they knocked Mirage down, as she landed her guns transformed into blades , she quickly took down Elita with a kick and swung to slice Arcee who caught her with her own blades, Arcee's look of determination as she quickly recognized the Female renegade Autobot.

"CHROMIA!" She yelled as she was face to face with her sister.

**A/N: I threw in a lot of elements into this story, Marvel universe, DC Universe and others. I also threw in an homage to ShadowStrike Rising a story I am really enjoying right now. This story will have three parts to it, As it will literally be a battle for the soul of Miami. South;and as I said was one of my character from the MMO City of heroes, here is a rendition of her in her S.G.A.T uniform done by Alex Dai!**

** gallery/?offset=120#/d2u0l8v**

** NEXT TIME: The Autobots take the fight to the streets as Optimus Prime come face to face with the leader of the Renegades. One of them will make an unspeakable decision that will shake the Autobots to the core.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle of Miami Part 2

Transformers Prime: Miami

**Chapter 17 : The Battle of Miami (Part two)**

Prowl looked behind him as he saw his partner race to the curbs to direct the people out of the way of the destruction. They had just gotten there to see Dead End and Swindle transform to start laying fire to the houses in the neighborhood in Little Havana. Prowl transformed and tackled Dead End who wasn't paying attention as he was laying suppressing fire to a small enclave of gang members firing at him. Prow laid a punch across Dead End's face as he spun on his arm and kicked swindle down.

Prowl knew about these two as he fought them on a conflict on one of Cybertron's moons many years ago. They were part two combiner teams called the Combaticons and the Stunticons. He picked up Swindle and punched him hard in the gut. Throwing him to the ground he primed his arm gun and pointed it at him.

"Where are your Combaticon buds Swindle? You sell them for scrap?" Prowl asked the greedy Decepticon.

"Ha, Ha, Very funny!" Swindle said as he spat out energon. "Last I saw of them they weren't looking at the bisnuess end of a black hole!, What about you Prowl? You look like you aint doing so bad for yourself here…"

Prowl blinked as he realized what Swindle was doing, Swindle was stalling him. Swindle wasn't that good of a fighter but he was a real good talker, He was good at talking and striking up deals with anyone for anything. The fact Swindle was just blabbering on meant Prowl wasn't shooting or paying attention.

"Verity!" He yelled as he turned to see Dead End in car mode closing in behind her as she was holding up her badge and yelling at people to get off the streets. Dead End transformed and scooped her up in her right hand and squeezed.

Verity grunted in pain as she felt a rib or two cracked, she could see various Little Havana citizens running off and grabbing kids as they left. Dead End laughed as he waved Verity in front of Prowl, like he had one of Prowl's prized possessions in his hand.

Prowl had one gun trained on Dead End and one trained on Swindle. He saw his partner struggling against the pressure applied to her by the large Decepticon.

"Just hold up there Dead End!" Prowl said "I got a piece drawn on your friend here; you don't want to do anything we'll all regret."

Dead End laughed "You gone soft Prowl! Waste the spark of a glitch, I don't care! He owes me 40 energon cubes anyway…." He shook Verity more violently, He held her as he had one of her arms pinned underneath his grip. "You on the other hand, I know how you Autobots like these humans, what say if I squeeze her into a paste right now?"

Dead End had little regards for humans, they disgusted him to the point he gave not thought to blasting them into ash. Hearing them scream in fright when they saw he was about to end them brought a small amount of pleasure to Dead End. Only the human he was holding wasn't screaming, she began to laugh, and then laugh hysterically. He brought her closer to his face to get a good look at her.

"You must be new off the ship right?" Verity laughed through the pain, " Here's a piece of advice If your gonna grab a human like this, One make your you have both their arms pinned, and two, Make sure they aren't armed with armor piercers!" She yelled as she pulled out her Colt Python and fired six armor piercing rounds point blank into dead end's face. Four of the rounds shattered his optics as the round bounced in the inside of this head casing.

"I can't see!" Dead End screamed as he dropped Verity and held his head in pain. Prowl then opened fired and cut the Decepticon down in the street. Swindle quickly transformed and escaped as Prowl checked on his fallen partner.

"Verity! Verity!' He yelled as he picked her up gently from the ground, she fell about a good 20 feet . Verity sat up and coughed.

"I-I'm ok! " She grunted "We ain't got time for a coffee break; we have to head to Airport west!"

**Ibanez cocoa factory.**

Chromia planted one foot on Arcee kicked her with the other; she flipped backwards and delivered a spin kick that Arcee barely dodged. Arcee was bewildered, the last she heard from her sister was several cycle ago, and even then she was on an outpost duty on one of the moons of Rigel III. Even then she was her normal happy self; This Chromia seemed cold, angry even.

"Chromia!, What are you doing!" Arcee yelled as Chromia laid in punch after punch to her. Chromia grabbed one of Arcee's arms as she held it up to block her barrage. She flipped her over and tossed her into chain link fence.

"You look good Arcee!," Chromia said " Unfortunately I can't stay and chat. "

"Are you apart of this! Why!" Arcee shouted. She couldn't believe she was fighting her sister. Of all the battles she fought in against the Decepticon, no matter what she lost, what she had to sacrifice. She always took comfort that her sister was safe somewhere doing her part in the fight for the Autobots.

Elita came behind Chromia and tried to take her down, but Chromia was too fast. She doged her grabbed her arm, Kicking Elita's knee, she bents her arm back behind her head and punched her hard across the face. Arcee knew what Elita was doing, She was holding back to Arcee could try to reach her sister.

"Chromia, your hurting innocent people!, You don't do this you're a good Autobot!" Arcee pleaded.

"Not anymore Arcee! " She said as she displayed her scratched out Autobot symbol "There's a new order growing here, don't get in our way. I don't want to, but I'll rip your spark out if I have too!"

Arcee growled as she transformed into her cycle mode and raced at Chromia, Transforming back into her robot mode she tackled Chromia at full force taking her to the ground. She punched Chromia in the face as she pinned her to the ground.

"If you won't tell me, I will beat it out of you!" Arcee yelled. She and her sister were close since they were sparklings. They lost their parents when Iacon fell. It was then she and Chromia joined the Autobot cause, fighting the Decepticons all over Cybertron. They were eventually separated when they had to serve on different ships. The last thing Arcee wanted to do was fight her sister in any conflict. They both trained together, they both knew each other's moves and worse they both knew how to hurt each other.

Not far away Agent Greene and Delilah exchange blow after blow. They both could read each other's moves. Greene laid a kick to Delilah's gut as she gripped her in a rear naked choke. Greene squeezed down on Delilah's neck as she moved her leg in-between hers to keep her from squirming out. Delilah then snapped her head back hitting Greene squarely on her chin. Slipping out Delilah spun around and laid a haymaker across Greene's mouth knocking her back to the ground.

Delilah wiped the blood from her mouth, "Not bad Tabby!, Didn't realize how out of shape I was till now!" She breathed hard, and kicked Greene in her gut. Agent Greene grunted as she her breath was knocked out of her.

"Believe it or not Southland, "Delilah said " I went looking for the guy who double crossed us and killed our team, I really did.

She pulled Greene by her water soaked hair, "That's what they don't tell you about the path of revenge, it's not straight and narrow. It twists and turns. I eventually forgot who I was and why I was doing it. "

Delilah straddled her as Greene was on her knees; She held her by the hair and had a bowie knife at Greene's throat. " The things I found out Tabby, What I saw. None of it mattered, in the end I had to look out for me, and now I'm going to do you a favor and end your suffering."

"That's all I needed to hear Grace." Agent Greene said as she flicked her wrist up and a blade popped out of her forearm sheathe. It tore through her jacket out by her elbow and she buried the blade deep in Delilah's thigh. Delilah screamed as she fell back and blood poured out of her stab wound.

She laughed through the pain. "You sneaky slag! You caught me monologueing!" She laughed as she scooted on the ground. Agent Greene stood up and pulled her gun on Delilah. Delilah saw then and quickly drew out a small black remote with a silver antenna on top and a red glowing light.

"Get back Get back!" Delilah threatened. "The entire warehouse is wired with enough Red Energon to level it to scrap!, and this is a dead man's switch!"

"Grace I'm begging you, let me help you!" Greene pleaded. "Don't make me kill you"

"You got a choice to make Southy, Stop me, or explain to June Darby why her sister and her son died in a ball of fire." Delilah said with eyes of fierce determination. She got up and limped on her good leg. She raised her cell phone to her head "Quit screwing around and extract me!"

Chromia heard a call through her comms, and looked at Arcee "I think you might want to know, We wired the warehouse with a scrap load of Red Energon, You may want stop worrying about me and find Jack, before you lose _**another partner!"**_ Chromia said coldy.

"You lie!" Arcee said

"You wish….." Chromia said,

"Elita!" Arcee yelled as she jumped off of Chromia and transformed to race towards the warehouse. Elita transformed and followed Arcee .

"Stop Jack!, Something's wrong!" Yuri hissed as he grabbed him by the arm. They had entered the abandoned factory and stopped, just as they were about to cross a clearing on the second floor.

"What is it?" Jack whispered. He saw Yuri silently point to his eyes and then point to the floor below them. Jack peered over the railing to see the MECH mercenaries gathering and then listening on the radio. They quickly turned and exited the factory.

"They sure left in a hurry!" Jack said

"Yes. That's what worries me!" Yuri said as they stood up. "Something's not right Comrade Jack, We have to hurry and find April!" They raced through the dark corridors of the factory, the lights were cut off and they had only the beeping signal from the hand held monitor to guide them to April.

April bit her lip hard to cause just enough pain to keep her awake. She breathed and concentrated as her arms were screaming in pain from hanging by the chain. The handcuffs dug into her wrists as she continued to dangle off the ground. The weakness she began to feel told her she had been hanging from the ceiling too long and the blood was slowly being cut off, she had to get herself down or else she would asphyxiate just from hanging by her arms.

Shifting the cuff so her right hand grasped the hook, she concentrated and she held the hook and then worked the cuff over the hook. She failed as she didn't have the strength to get the handcuff over the hook. With one last push of adrenaline she screamed as she grasped the hook and kicked her legs up. Sure enough the momentum was enough to get the handcuff over the hook and she felt herself collapse on the ground. She did it but she was weak. She tried to move but the heaviness and the darkness overtook her.

"This way! " Jack said as he led Yuri through the fourth floor " The signal says we're getting closer!" He stopped just as the metal door at the end of the hall.

"Aunt April! Aunt April!" Jack yelled as he tried to open the door that was bolted shut.

"Jack, move!" Yuri yelled as he fired the pistol at the lock, a few shots and the lock was shot open. Yuri burst through to see a figure crumpled on the ground. Yuri rushed forward and picked up April and held her carefully.

"April! April! April!" Yuri gently shook her; His heart sank to his stomach as he held her limp form. She was dirtied, bloodied, and roughed up; He could see various cuts and bruises on her face. He had seen tortured victims like this before. He stroked her hair as his eyes watered seeing a person who had been nothing but kind to anyone she met treated so terribly.

"Aunt April!Aunt April!" Jack called to her as he led her hand "we're here! We're going to take you home!"

April slowly opened her eyes and she saw the soft blue eyes of Yuri looking at her and her nephew Jack holding her hand."Yuri….Jack, I knew you'd come…" She whispered.

Yuri held her close to him and kissed her forehead "I promise you , No one will ever hurt you again !" He said softly in Russian.

"Jack, Yuri! Do you have April!" A frantic call from Elita one came.

"We just got her!" Jack said

"You need to get out of there now!, The whole place is rigged with explosives! Hurry, Get out!" Elita shouted.

Yuri held April in his arms as he and Jack tore out of the room.

Delilah held the remote in her hand as Chromia arrived She got on her. "All in all , I'm glad we had this chat.." Delilah said as she tossed the remote at Agent Greene and sped off. Agent Greene lunged forward to catch it, in her youth She would have caught it quickly and on instinct alone, But she realized that as she got older, she was still a step behind. This was evident as she heard a small "PING" as she caught it.

She saw the bright lights first and then the ear shattering sound of the exploding building as the blast wave knocked her forward. She turned her head to see the factory far off to her explode and collapse on itself.

Arcee and Elita both were knocked back by the explosion. It could be seen from miles around as the huge fireball erupted into the night. Elita and Arcee transformed as they saw the entire factory fall like a house of cards. They stared wide eyed as fire engulfed the factory.

"Jack! Yuri! Come in over!" Elita called "Jack, Yuri! Please respond over!" Static filled Elita's comm unit as an eerie silence fell over the two Autobots. Arcee looked on in horror as the building was consumed by flames. Jack was in there, The last image she saw of Jack was him racing into that factory, that now was no more. It started to sink in as she realized it happened again, Tailgate, then Cliffjumper and finally Jack. Innocent, resourceful Jack, He was gone, taken from her before she could even say good bye.

"JACK!JACK!NOOOOOO!" Arcee screamed as she pounded the ground.

Elita saw her friend collapse from grief; she however needed a little more proof. She switched her optics to a bio scan, and started to scan the wreckage, she then saw from the right of the factory three bio signatures. She focused her optics to see it was Jack and Yuri, and Yuri was carrying April.

"Look!' Elita said as she saw their human friends running from the wreckage. They were a little singed but they were ok.

"Hey! We're ok!" Jack yelled as he waved his hands. Arcee looked up to see her Jack running toward him. A smiled beamed across Arcee as she saw Jack, healthy and in one piece.

"You're alive!" Arcee shouted "Oh thank Primus!" She said as her optics filled with lubricant.

"We thought you were toast!" Elita said as Jack and Yuri with April in his arms greeted them.

"When we heard about the bomb, I found a garbage chute that we slid down, Luckily for us it lead to a dumpster filled with cardboard!" Jack said.

"How's April? " Elita asked as she knelt by Yuri to get a closer look at April.

"She's hurt but I think she will be ok." Yuri said

Mirage finally woke up after being knocked out, He saw the large mass of destruction, "Whoa looks like the factory blew up!" He said stating the obvious.

Elita looked at Arcee She had just been through a whirlwind of emotions, " Arcee, How are you holding up?, with seeing Chromia?"

"Jack is safe, I want him back at your base and I need to tack her. " Arcee said. "If Chromia has turned against the Autobots, I'm going to have to be the one to stop her. "

"Where's Agent Greene?" Elita asked.

"R-Right here…." Agent Greene said as she limped while holding her bloodied side. She collapsed as Jack raced to pick her up. "Delilah, Has my phone….But I put a tracker on her.." She grunted in pain.

"Ok Mirage take the humans back to the base, Arcee and I will join up with Optimus. " She said as she placed a call to Optimus " Optimus we have April , and we're going to send the humans back to base, we will regroup with you over?"

**Miami International Airport.**

"Negative Elita One! You are to stay away from our position and that's an order!" Optimus said as he laid suppression fire with Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Optimus !, What's happening!" Elita asked.

"We fell into a trap! Sunstreaker has been compromised!, I repeat Sunstreaker has been compromised!" Optimus reported.

"What do you mean! " Elita demanded to know, "What happened to Sunstreaker!

"He has joined sides with his brother Sideswipe!" Optimus said as he saw something huge and hulking rip a 747 in half and march towards them.

"Optimus! We got trouble!" Bulkhead yelled as he and bumblebee continued to fire.

He looked as he saw the large Autobot renegade toss aside the torn fuselage of a plane he just tore in two with his bare hands. Sideswipe announced it was his special surprised he had planned just for Optimus Prime, just before he escaped with his brother, Sunstreaker.

"Optimus, is that who I think it is!" Bulkhead asked

The large Autobot then took a defensive stance and transformed into a large metallic dinosaur, He roared in the air as fire and smoke billowed from its large mouth.

"It's Grimlock." Optimus said gravely.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for bearing with me through that rough patch of writer's block. I am writing this story arc a little different. Taking a cue from the recent Transformers Prime Story Arc, The Battle of Miami will be one big story told from different points of view, Instead of each story starting with a single consonant, each story will take place in different parts of four Miami neighborhoods. What plot holes have been uncovered in this story will be filled by the other parts. I'm hoping to introduce the rest of the Renegades in the next story and explain what happened to Sunstreaker. Grimlock appears courtesy of MEEleeSmasher! I found an opportunity to bring him in , so I did! Also a little gripe, I posted a really cute story this past weekend and NO ONE READ IT! C'mon folks! Where's the love? If someone could read Transformers Prime : Annie. And kindly let me know what they thought I could consider it a personal favor. Before I go, My daughter as a Father's day gift gave me this really neat picture of Verity Carlo and April Sullivan! Posting a link here to go check it out on Deviantart!**

** #/d53woyb  
**

**NEXT TIME!: The Battle for Miami heats up as Grimlock threatens to destroy Miami International Airport and any Autobot in his way! The story of Sunstreaker and his brother Sideswipe unfolds as Elita one, Arcee, Prowl and Verity join in the fight for the very soul of Miami!**


	18. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**Transformers Prime: Miami**

**Hey readers! I'm throwing in this special chapter to celebrate the win of the Miami Heat over the Oklahoma City Thunder. This chapter takes place before the current storyline and shows Team Elita out for a team building field trip. Also in this chapter is a special shout out to HyperionSeeker and his story Echelon! It's an awesome read and I highly recommend you all check it out!**

** SPECIAL CHAPTER: If you can't take the Heat…**

**American Airlines Arena Game 5 **

** Pre-Game**

Elita-One and the Autobots arrived at the American Airlines Arena at least an hour before the game kicked off, Just like Verity Carlo asked them too. They were able to find the four parking spaces reserved for them in the parking garage. Elita-one had received an invite for her and her team to enjoy a Miami Heat game , and a game that was for the NBA world title.

April Sullivan and Yuri Makarov got out of Mirage, They were dressed in proper Miami Heat fan attire, April wore a red shirt with the team logo on it while Yuri had a hat and a Heat jersey on. They looked to see Elita one and her team activate their holomatter avatars. They were a special technology the Autobots used to maintain their cover identity. They could use hard light to form a human avatar that could operate from their robot form several hundred feet away even through thick walls.

Each Autobot had a avatar they used, Elita one used the form an older looking woman that she took from the actress Sigourney Weaver, While Mirage used and older gentlemen with black hair with grey pepper all over it, it had a striking chiseled chin and resembled another actor named Bruce Campbell. Perceptor used the avatar of an older human male with white hair and clear blue eyes. He wore an all-black suit, and spoke with a British accent. April once told him his avatar reminded her of Malcom McDowell, whoever he was. Sunstreakers avatar was tall, he had olive skin and was bald, He wore a peach shirt with beige slacks and sunglasses. Of all the avatars his was hands down the most handsome. Like his car form, Sunstreaker took pride in making sure his Avatar was no different.

"Let's do this!" Sunstreaker said with a huge grin, He was a big Miami Heat fan and practically accepted for Elita one when they got the invite.

"You know I have always driven by this arena but never once went in!" Elita said "It's impressive!"

"And this is just the parking garage!" April quipped" You should check it out inside!"

"Where is GreenLight?" Yuri asked looking around.

"Greenie, did you find a place to land?" Elita one asked over comms.

"I found a spot at the RV park across the street!" Green Light said over the radio " Let me lock onto your position and I'll transmit my Holomatter avatar there."

Within seconds, Green Light's avatar appeared next to them, her avatar was young about 19 years old with long black hair, She wore a dark red sundress with a Miami Heat pin on it. She smiled as she joined her team. Within moments they moved inside the arena, At the entrance to the West side of the arena they were greeted by Detective Verity Carlo and standing next to her was Prowl in his holomatter avatar, He too wore a black suit with a dark red tie. He was a white male with short black hair and light blue eyes.

"Verity!" April said as she happily hugged her" Was all this your idea?"

"Nope!" Actually all this was Agent Greene's idea!" Verity said to surprise looks.

Verity pulled out an envelope and passed out tickets to everyone, "She actually got us a luxury suite too!" She said as she handed a ticket to an emotional Sunstreaker. "It's ok…It's ok…" She patted him on the shoulder.

"P-Private suite? I-I think I'm gonna cry!" He said as his voice squeaked.

They made their way to the upper levels they found their luxury suite and inside was Agent Tabatha Greene already waiting for them. The suite was large and had various furniture and couches in it. There was a small spread of food and drinks in the table by them kitchenette, and there were three large windows overlooking the arena and the court.

"Hey guys! So glad you could make it!" She said as she rose to greet them.

"Agent Greene we have you to thank for this?" Elita one asked shaking her hand.

"Don't look so surprised Elita, After what you all have been through and what you've done for our country, I wanted to thank you all with a small token of appreciation!" She said sincerely.

Sunstreaker raced forward and hugged Agent Greene tightly" And I thank you so much! I am taking back everything I ever said about you!"

Agent Greene looked surprised and oddly weirded out " Y-your Welcome Susntreaker!"

"So all of this is on Uncle Sam's dime? " Mirage said as he looked out over the crowd and beamed a look of approval.

"Well it's not who you know, it's how you know them!" Greene smiled "There are snacks for the humans, I'm not sure about you Autobots but you'll find the necessary ingredients you need to make you Energon Mojitos by the bar."

That perked Mirage up "Off to the bar I go!"

"Perceptor ? What is this basketball?" Green Light asked the scientist.

"Ah yes! It's a popular sport among the humans, I believe the purpose is to try to pass a round rubber ball through that metal ring with a net attach to it!" He pointed out "See this game began in 18-" He was then interrupted by Sunstreaker as he put his arm around GreenLight.

"Look all you gotta know is you cheer for the guys in the white jerseys! And boo the guys in the blue jerseys!" Sunstreaker said as he patted her on the head. " Oh and Dwayne Wade is NOT overrated!"

Soon the Arena grew dark as the crowd exploded in cheers as the music and the voice of the announcer filled the arena.

"AAAAAAND NOW! STAAAAAAAND UP! AND MAKE SOME NOIIIIIISE, FOR YOUR MIAMIIIIIII HEEEEAAAAAAT!"

**1****st**** Quarter**

Electricity was in the air as the crowd exploded every time the Heat scored a basket. Elita one enjoyed seeing her human friends getting into the game. April and Yuri sat next to each other as Yuri enjoyed a hot dog and nachos. April instead had a plate of veggies and greens, Elita-one had heard her mention she was a Vegetarian, and understood that she didn't eat any meat and only chose to eat vegetables.

"What a country!" Yuri exclaimed as he saw the dancers on the floor "I love this basketball!"

"Have you ever played the game?" April asked him

"Only in the gyms in our off time, When we weren't training we were exercising." He said "In Russia , we would never have something like this!"

Verity smiled as she saw the Autobots were enjoying the game, Prowl liked the Miami Heat but preferred to go to a Miami Dolphins game. She noticed Prowl and Sunstreaker were actually talking and connecting over this game. When Prowl left the Autobots it was on such bad terms, Verity wondered if he would ever talk to them again.

"This is interesting" Elita One said as she sipped her Energon Mojito

"What is? How a large group of humans can come together for a single cause?" Verity smiled as she asked Elita She knew it was her first time attending a basketball game in this Arena."

"No, What's interesting is how the Thunder think they can double team Lebron James when he is in the clutch and not think to cover Bosh from the three point line. I mean Durant is good but he gets lazy if he has to hustle down the court and then guard against the screen! I mean clearly one team has shown up to play and it's not the Thunder!" Elita one said surprising Verity with her freakish knowledge of basketball.

**3****rd**** quarter**

Sunstreaker and Prowl both shouted and high fived each other as Lebron James hit a three pointer. "YES! YES! YOU GO YOU HUMAN! YES!" Perceptor shouted, He then stopped to see the surprised looks of his team . He cleared his throat "Ah I meant to say good show!"

Verity, April and Agent Greene were oddly enough discussing past boyfriends when Greene received a text, "Excuse me I need to take this." She said as she exited the room.

April saw Verity eye Greene as she left the room, "What do you think something is up?" April asked her. Verity looked at April and smiled a little " Huh? Oh nah. I'm sure it's nothing.."

Greene went to the service elevator and flashed her government ID to the door guard. She took the floor to the arena level and went into one of the empty hallways by the locker rooms. The hallway was dimly lit as she sensed someone was here waiting for you.

"It's good to see you again Tabatha.." The man in a suit said.

She turned to see her old acquaintance, a man who went only by the code name of The Commander. He had short cropped brown hair and average features; He was someone who could blend in easily into his surroundings, something he was well trained to do. During her time working in Black ops she had worked with him many times. He had dropped off the radar a few months back which is why she didn't hesitate to answer his call.

Greene got closer to look at him better in the dim light. "Interesting place you chose to meet." She teased.

"It's great cover, plenty of escape routes and everyone is pre-occupied with the game, what are you complaining about?" The Commander said.

"It's good to see your well, "Greene touching his arm.

"And you too Tabatha, did you bring what I asked?" He asked hesitantly.

Agent Greene pulled a chain from around her neck and attached to it was a small flash drive. She held it up before him. "I did as you asked, I gathered the files of the recruits you wanted me to get, on it it's everything, past history, family history psych profiles."

As he reached out for it she pulled it back and placed her other hand on his arm, " Look before I give to you I have to know something, Because I've heard some disturbing rumors. That you're in league with MECH? Please tell me it's not true…"

He paused before looking at her in the eyes "How could I be a part of MECH when I'm still working for the company?"

Greene let a long moment passed before finally deciding to take his word, "She handed him the flash drive. He took it and placed it in the inside of his jacket.

"You know they are just children," Greene pointed out to The Commander." What could you possibly want with children?"

He looked at her with soft eyes, "I'm not going to tell you, so if your ever asked you won't have to lie."

Every instinct in her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong, that he had turned against his country that she needed to stop him. He then cut her with his next words.

"Look I called in my favor, remember Iraq? How I helped you? This makes us even I swear." He said in a silent manipulation.

Greene remember that mistake she made, It was a lack in judgment that should have buried her for good, But this man known only as The Commander, swept in and covered for her. He gave her another chance when she knew damn well she didn't deserve one.

"Please don't make me regret this…." She said holding her emotions in check.

He came closer and touched her cheek "Are you lonely tonight?"

She looked at him and pulled his hand away "That was a long time ago, a lots changed."

"Well I'm staying at the Setai Hotel in South Beach, Come by if you want to do something mindless." He said as he gave her a key card with a room number on it. He gave her a small salute as he melted back into the dark hallway.

As Agent Greene left the corridor she turned the corner to see Verity Carlo. She stopped as the two women sized each other up.

"How much did you see?" Greene finally asked.

"Enough to know It's not my concern…yet" Verity retorted.

"He's just an old boyfriend." Greene tried to cover up "It's not who knows you it's how they know you…"

"Look I don't care who you shared your bed with, I just want to know. Was tonight sincere? Did you really mean for us to get together to relax or was it just another one of your grand schemes? "Verity accused.

"Believe what you want Carlo, you're not the only one who has mistakes to account for!" Greene said bitterly as she started to walk past the Detective.

Instantly Verity knew she was out of her bounds." Tabatha wait, "She called out as Greene stopped and looked back. "Look I'm sorry ok, I know we've had our differences but in the end we're on the same side. C'mon let's go to the bar and just talk, I'm buying!"

Agent Greene for the first time smiled genuinely at Verity and accepted her offer.

**End of Game.**

Team Elita cheered loudly as the Miami Heat won the game and the championship, Team Elita cheered as the court was flooded with reporters and players and staff. Red and white confetti flew in the air as the celebrations began.

"Where is Agent Greene and Verity?" Elita asked looking around; she was worried they were missing this moment. April quickly texted Verity and got an answer.

"They're at the bar….THEY'RE at the bar!' She realized as she looked at Yuri who was also confused. "I thought they couldn't stand each other!"

"Well regardless, I had a blast! " Elita smiled a she knew her Autobots did as well; She wanted to thank Agent Greene for this much needed outing. She then looked around and noticed someone else was missing. "Hey where is Sunstreaker?"

Mirage then saw Sunstreaker " Woah look I think I found him!"

Team Elita then looked to see Sunstreaker was already on the court celebrating with the winning team, He already had on a championship shirt and cap and was smiling and hugging players left and right. He posed with the team as they took pictures with the Larry O'Brian trophy.

"Wow he's good…." April said astonished.

** CONGRATS TO THE MIAMI HEAT 2012 NBA CHAMPIONS.**

**A/N : This was a special chapter to commemorate the win of the Miami Heat, Hey this story takes place in Miami I had to do something! I will kick back up with the battle of Miami this week, as I said this story takes place BEFORE that arc. This story also is a shout out to an awesome story I am currently enjoying by HypersonicSeeker called ECHELON. It's an awesome read I highly recommend. The character of The Commander belongs to her not me. Thanks again to him for his blessing!**


	19. Chapter 18: The Battle of Miami Part 3

**Transformers Prime: Miami**

** Chapter 18: The Battle of Miami (Part 3)**

** (**Five Hours earlier)

Club Essex was one of the higher end clubs in the South Beach; It was a classy joint nestled in-between a Cuban Coffee café and a Cigar shop. All three were owned by the same man, Jonelle "Pookie" Adams. Pookie knew the game to running a bisnuess in Miami; He had his fingers in all the pies so to speak. He raised himself up from running in the gangs as a youth to building a sizable empire in the City of Magic. He liked the finer things in life, Fine brandy, Fine Women, and he was never too far from a good caviar. As much as he dealt in a respectable bisnuess he also had his shares in no so respectable bisnuess actions.

He was a man who knew everyone and knew how to get anything; He was also one of Detective Carlo's most trusted contacts, even though she felt she needed a good shower after she left his establishment.

She sighed as she entered the nightclub, even at five o' clock the place was hopping.

She made her way past the tables at the front, past the bar, straight to the stairs that led to the VIP section. She was stopped by a big burley doorman in a shiny grey suit. She raised her arms as she knew the procedure. He started to frisk her down from top to bottom, and then worked his way back up. It was when his hand brushed on the inside of her thigh that she took offense. Grabbing him by his large ear and twisting, the pain immediately told him his search was done.

"Tiny!" A voice called from the top of the stairs "That's why you only frisk her once!, Carlo! Get yo ass up here!"

Verity made her was up the red velvet covered stairway into the personal VIP lounge of Pookie, It was adored with various silk curtains, had a personal bar with bartender. White leather couches were lined all over and a huge 80 in Flat Screen tv that was playing Sportscenter. In the middle of it all was Pookie holding a goblet filled halfway with Cognac. He was quite the character to see, He wore a fine white suit with gold cufflinks, black shirt with a white tie, His hair was close cut with a wave of jericurl . He had a small bushy mustache and his skin was a light Carmel color. He had very fair skin for a person of African American descent.

"You'll have to excuse Tiny, He's new and we're still house training him. It looks like he passed Verity 101 with all his fingers still intact!" He chuckled.

"He does that again I'll twist something else of his off!" She growled.

Pookie snapped his fingers "Are you doing your usual?"

"Now while im on the job, you know that."

"Yeah but you AIN'T on the job am I right Miss get myself suspended cause I shot a chump in the foot?" He teased "What he do to piss you off? Cause I know you aint that bad of a shot!"

Verity could feel a vein throbbing in her head as she was reminded once again Miko's sparkling performance in her body. Had Miko been in her body another week, Verity was sure she was going to wind up being grilled for a psych evaluation, and for some reason everyone in her Vice department started calling her "Fruit loops"!

"Let's just say I was PMS'ing ok!" She snapped.

Pookie raised up his hands in a mocking surrender manner " Ok OK! " A scantily clad female waitress came to them with a silver platter carrying a milkshake that was lit a fire on top." Then I INSIST you take this!"

Verity grinned a little as she took her Sambuca milkshake, It was a milkshake made with Milk, Rum,Sambuca,Khalua and Vodka. She blew out the small fire atop and took a long sip. It hit her in all the right spots.

"So I know you didn't come here to get felt up and to drink my milkshakes, what can I do you for?" Pookie asked as they went and took a seat on the couch overlooking the dance floor.

"I can cut to the chase too, something serious is going down and I need to know what and who the players are." Verity grilled.

"Word is the head of the Jamaicans got toasted in a meeting of all the major players in Miami. Some new crew is in town and they are looking to make an impact. Rounded up all the heads of the Lieutenants, Literally as in they found their heads of the Jamaicans, the Mexicans, Cuban and the Columbians. So the leaders got to the meeting and were given an ultimatum, Join them or die. That was three days ago, considering they were given a deadline of 72 hours to make up their mind…" He stopped as he let Verity fill in the blanks.

"That means it's going down tonight….." She said grimly.

"Same shit, you decide how to flush it." Pookie said sipping his cognac.

Verity kicked back the rest of her milkshake as she knew it was going to be one hell of a night. "

**Later that night…**

Optimus Prime led the Autobots as they made their way through the streets of Miami, High above Green Light navigated through the night sky, She climbed high in the air so she could scan the city and any energon readings.

"Optimus! I'm reading three energon signals emanating 6 miles northeast of you, it's in the neighborhood of West Flager! "She reported. "I'm getting closer to give you a visual!"

"Optimus, West Flager is home to a major Cuban gang!" Sunstreaker warned.

"I realize that Sunstreaker, even though they may be of a criminal element, they still need our protection!" Optimus said .as they turned the corner.

"I realize that Prime, just warning you they may not care if they are being rescued and they might as well fire on anything large and made of metal!" Sunstreaker retorted.

Green light moved ahead she could see three Cybertroanians already transformed and laying fire exploding cars and shooting into buildings. Fires were lit all around them.

"I see three trashing the neighborhood!" Green light said as she flew closer, she then saw they destroyed the three connecting bridges that lead into West Flager, effectively delaying any arrival or Police fire or Auotbot. "They knocked out the roads, you're going to be delayed if you have to hike it through that reservoir!"

"We need to get there as soon as possible; we have to find a new route there!" Optimus said as he led Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Sunstreaker.

Green light knew Prime was right and was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense and an urgency to do something. "Find the route Prime; I'm going to buy your time!" She said as she hit her thrusters and began to engage the enemy.

Launching herself forward she targeted the rouge Autobots and fired a lobby of missile at them. That got their attentions as her ordinance found their marks. The explosions knocked tow forward and the third one back, she targeted that one and transformed in the air as she landed on him with such a force her drove him harder into the concrete. Leaping back she pulled out her dual sabers that formed her helicopter blades.

He got up as he spat out some energon, He wasn't just big, he was enormous. He had the colors of orange black and red. What stood out the most about his was he had the face of a robotic lion attached to his chest plate. Green Light took a defensive stance as images of repressed memories flashed back in her mind. She saw three images of battle scenes. The first was of the Decepticon before her rising up a ravaged Autobot by his neck, then was the image of the same Decpeticon transforming into a lion, and the final one was his team combining into one massive Decepticon robot, and one name whispered in her mind, Predaking.

"Razorclaw, "Green light hissed "You're a Predacon!"

"My reputation precedes me, " He spoke in an elegant and cold tone " I assure you, everything you have heard about me is true.."

He then leapt forward and transformed in a large robotic Lion, It growled as its sharp claws flared out and he pounced at Green Light. The nimble helicopter dodged out of the way and stood up to ready a fighting stance. From behind her the Autobots known as Skids and Tracks stopped what they were doing to attack Green Light, But Razor claw leapt and covered the distance between them and Green light,

"No! " He growled "She is mine!, Get to the airport!"

The Two Ex-Autobots backed away as they transformed and headed out of the area, Green Light transformed into her helicopter mode as she started to gain a higher ground. She was stopped as Razorclaw leapt up on a car and then leapt high in the air, catching Green Lights back rotor with his claw. She spun out of control as she transformed back into her robot mode and onto the ground. Green Light transformed and attacked with her dual swords. Blocking every strike Razorclaw spun and sent a kick that sent Green Light flying. He growled leapt and then pounced on Green Light. She gasped as he landed on top of her. He was heavy and trying to claw at her.

She struggled against his grip as she thought quickly and activated her helicopter lights. They shone brightly in his eyes as he was forced to retreat. Seeing an opportunity she transformed back into her helicopter mode and hovered above him as she fired her twin Gatling guns on him. Razorclaw grunted in discomfort as he transformed into his vehicle mode, a black and orange 20 12 Cadillac Escalade. He drove off just as Optimus Prime and the others arrived on scene.

She transformed into her robot mode holding her swords that were dripping with Razorclaws Energon. Her gripped tightened as the buzz of her first battle wore off slowly.

"Girly girl!" Sunstreaker said "Did you just hold off three bad bots on your own?"

Green light paused before finally looking at him and answering "I got better things to do tonight than die! , Optimus I heard them say they are en route to the Airport!

Optimus nodded as he could hear police and fire vehicles centering on their position, already three neighborhoods were attacked, He would not let a fourth fall.

"Request permission to scout a head OPtimus." Green Light asked

"Granted, but Green Light do not engage the enemy again, you may not be as fortunate next time." He warned.

Green Light spat out some energon and nodded, transforming she transformed and flew into the night sky.

"She has some brass bearings, that one!" Bulkhead said fairly impressed.

"Yeah , " Sunstreaker said " And she didn't used to before!"

Sunstreaker then noticed a puzzled look in the eyes of Optimus, He knew that look from the many battle on Cybertron. It was a look of deep contemplation. He knew Optimus wasn't one to idle on wasteful thoughts.

"Optimus, is something on your mind?" Sunstreaker asked.

"What Green Light said, " Optimus said while looking up at the night sky " Springer used to say that very thing.."

Green Light flew to a cruising altitude of 8,000 feet; she followed the energon signatures that left the neighborhood. She could register three energon signatures leaving the neighborhood of Liberty City, She keyed into the radio chatter to hear that it was one of the two neighborhoods that were first hit in the attacks.

"Optimus, I am picking up Police and Fire transmissions, West Flager , Liberty City and Little Havana were hit simultaneously, Whoever they were hunting they got them.." She said gravely.

"Almost everyone "Prowl radioed in " Verity and I were able to fend off the attack in Little Havana, I took down Dead End , but Swindle got away. " In the background Verity could be heard breathing through wet coughs.

"What is wrong with Verity?" Optimus asked with concern in his voice.

"Dead End made a grab for me, I think he cracked a rib or two but I'm ok." She said

"If your hurt Verity I want you to report to a hospital immediately!" Optimus ordered.

"With all due respect Prime, I'm a Miami cop, this is the type of knocks I signed up for, and as long as these renegades are trashing my city I'm in this fight till the end!" Verity said with almost certain resolve in her voice.

"Don't try it Optimus, You know how she gets when she sets her mind to something." Prowl said defending his partner's decision.

"Optimus! "Green Light cut in "I'm reporting several signatures converging on Miami International Airport! , Looks like they save that neighborhood for last!"

"Give us a direct path, we will intercept!"

**Miami International Airport**

The Autobots sped toward the fence line that separated the Airport from the Neighborhood. Their sensors were picking up at least five Energon signals converging fast, It was a matter of who would reach the neighborhood that was home to the Dominican gangs. Verity listened to the radio chatter , The mayor of Miami had already declared the four neighborhoods a disaster area, a fire and police worked fast to secure the site. Many eye witnesses were inconclusive as there were reports of an explosion to a plane crash, and even one or two about aliens attacking. Prowl raced behind Optimus as the other Autobots were in line and were about five minutes out from the fight. He was concerned about his partner Verity, She looked a little green around the gills so to speak as she loaded up her clips and her shotgun. 

"Verity" He said "Are you going to be in this fight?"

Verity caught a few breaths before speaking "You know better than to ask me that, I'm more worried about April." She said as thoughts of April being tortured burned in her mind "Call Mirage, I have to know their status."

"Mirage," Prowl called out " Mirage come in" There was nothing but white noise that came over his communicator.

"Knowing him he forgot to turn it on…."Prowl said knowing full well it was a bullshit answer.

Verity said nothing as she pushed the worry back and focused on the fight on hand.

The Autobots raced and followed the sound of laser fire and explosions. They saw five Cybertronians both Autobots and Deceptions, laying waste to the streets of Airport West. Already fires began to grow behind them as they began to engulf the palm trees. The fire began to light up the night sky.

"Autobots! Transform and engage!" Optimus ordered as he, Sunstreaker, Bulkhead,Bumblebee and Prowl all transformed and began to fight the enemy. Bulkhead and Bumblebee started to fight Tracks and Skids, as Razor claw didn't hesitate to pounce on Optimus , Optimus struggled against the weight of the gigantic robot lion. Prowl started to fight Rumble as they traded blow after blow.

As Sunstreker transformed he felt himself being tackled and fall off the edge of the ravine to the edge of the waters below, He saw he was being attacked by a familiar robot figure, He reconized her to be Chromia, Arcee's sister. He raised his arms to dodge her attacks, as they came fast and hard. He waited for the right opportunity before he caught her leg and used his size against her. He swung her around by the leg and tossed her in the reservoir, He chuckled as she began to splash furiously.

"Yeah honey, cool off!" He gloated as he failed to see the punch thrown at him, It fast and hard enough to knock him to the ground, He looked up to in time to see a large footstep on his chest to pin him down. He looked up and saw the last person he thought he would see.

"Good to see you again Brother…." Sideswipe grinned evilly.

"Sideswipe! What in the spark are you doing here! Are you behind this!" Sunstreaker yelled.

Sideswiped stomped his foot down on his chest hard, and kicked him to the edge of the reservoir. "Yes on both counts brother! I'm glad I have you here, it give us a chance to talk! "He said as he proceeded to beat his own brother with his robotic fists.

Green Light picked her target carefully and then dove down hard, Razorclaw pounded Optimus by hitting him across the face with his fists enclosed in one another, but as Optimus fell green light transformed and crashed on top of him, Razorclaw flew back and sat up, spitting energon from his mouth he chuckled.

"I was hoping you arrived, we have unfinished bisnuess!" He growled as he transformed into hi lion mode, she took out one sward and dodged his attack as she swung with her word and grazed his back. Sparks flew as her sword connected with his chasse.

As soon as Prowl transformed Swindle was on top of him, he attacked him as his back was turned, Verity moved aside and began to fire her shotgun at swindle's knees, Prowl picked him up and threw him to the ground,

"You ain;t talking your way out of this con!" Prowl said as he began to pound his face in.

Bulkhead and tracks exchanged fire as Bumblbee and skids faced off, It was a warzone as Autbots now had the attention of the Renegades, Little did they know that sideswipe and Sunstreaker were engage into a hand to hand combat not that far away from the battle, Sideswipe held Sunstreaker in a choke hold. Streaker struggled against the strength of his brother as he tried to find a way out of his grip.

"What I'm doing here is important! And I want you by my side Streaker!" Sideswipe said. "You have to join me Sunstreaker, this town will be ours regardless of what happens tonight, and I want you by my side!, Don't make me rip out your spark!"

Susntreaker got a good position of his legs and used his weight to flip Sideswipe from under him and tossed his to the side, Chromia got out of the water and began to use her blades against Sunstreaker, She cut him across the chest and belly as she kicked him hard to the ground,

"Stop!" Sideswipe ordered as he held his ear, "Copy that, I have this, you got get Delilah!" He ordered Chromia

Chormia glared at him coldly, before finally spitting some energon at sideswipe and transforming to leave the fight.

Sideswipe kicked Sunstreaker over, and stood over him. Susntreaker tried to gain his bearings as his brother stood over him. "Wh_What happened to you!" he coughed. "What happened to Thessia?"

"You were lied to, Sunstreaker. I wasn't on Thessia. I was on Ord Sama, Energon supplies were depleted so they sent a team of Autobots to recover the Energon stored on that planet. They also sent the Decepticons too. What began as a small skirmish turned into hell Sunstreaker. They weapons we deployed ended up destroying Ord Sama's two moons. Before we knew it the planet was about to fall into a black hole, and out leader abandoned us. A few of us made a choice leave the war or die."

He pulled out a hologram of him, Sunstreaker and several Autobots. He gazed at it forlornly "We are the only ones left of that crew, they died in that concflict. They died trying to get us off the forsaken planet. In the end I gathered and led what Autobots and Decepticons wanted to survive. We found a way off the planet and let our leaders think we died. "He clicked it off and looked at his brother "We learned that there is no PONIT to this war brother!, The only way to survive to the throw off the vestiges of Autobot and Decepticon! , Throw away what they made for us to be separated! We decided to come come here and take over this rock! Don't you see Sunstreaker! We could be Gods here!, and we will be Gods! The humans do need us, but not be friends with them; they need us to rule them!"

Sideswipe pulled out his gun and tossed it at the feet of his brother; he turned his back on him. "Your move Sunstreaker…."

Tracks wasn't pleased with this plan so far, He only agreed to join Sideswipe at first because he was his only way off a planet that was about to be destroyed. He even went along with his attacks on the various outposts of the Decepticons and Autobots, to get the precious energon they needed to survive. It was only after they came to Earth and he learned of what Sideswipe really had in store for the planet and the humans that he began to question his place here.

Tracks only wanted to look good and enjoy his life as an Autobot. He hated the war but at the same time he was loyal to the Autobots and to the Primes. He hated that now he was facing off against Optimus Prime and he hated it even more that humans were being hurt and killed as a result of Sideswipes vision of survival. He saw Rumble a Decepticon he didn't like at first but was slowly starting to grow on him being pummeled by Bulkhead, He could see other renegades in fights with the Autobots, this fight was now getting out of hand. He looked off to the side to see the fires around him. He looked off into the distance to see the fires were now growing toward human buildings. He could see small humans, known as children evacuating the building and getting into cars in an effort to escape the fires. What stuck out the most n his optics were the look of fear and despair on the faces of the human children.

Whatever the building was it housed a lot of human children because they were leaving by the droves. They were frightened and some were crying.

"D-Did I cause this?" He asked himself. "I never wanted to hurt anyone…."

"Tracks! Tracks!" Rumble cried out as tracks saw he held bumblebee by the throat, " I can't hold him much longer! Shoot him! Shoot him!"

Tracks had an easy shot at bumblebee, with his rifle he could shoot him in the face and end his spark, Buklhead was knocked out and no one could help bumblebee.

"What are you waiting for!" Rumble yelled "Take the shot!"

Tracks then threw down his rifle "No! No more!" He shouted as he transformed and drove off from the site. Bumblebee kicked off rumble and blasted him with his arm guns. Rumble gargled and sputtered as the blast tore apart his frame. He stopped moving as his spark left him.

Razorclaw saw he was short two members of his team, "Skids! Retreat to the airport!" He called out as he and Skids transformed and tore through the fence into the Airport. "Sideswipe! We're moving to the airfield!"

"Time to initiate phase two, Delilah is en route, I'll meet you at the airfield. " Sideswipe said "Go on and wake him up, Let him deal with the Autobots.

Optimus and the Autobots transformed and pursued the two Renegades into the airport. "Autobots! We have to stop them before they cause any damage to the airfield or any flights!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots reached the outer edge of the Airport, there at the farthest abandoned hanger; they followed Razorclaw and Skids as they reached the Renegade leader. Sideswipe merely smiled as he held his hands up, Optimus and the Autobots transformed and aimed their guns at them. Optimus recognized the leader immediately.

"Sideswipe!, What do you think you're doing? Are you leading these Renegades?" He demanded to know.

"Optimus, it's good to see you again." Sideswipe said calmly "You've made too much trouble for me already, Taking out two of my soldiers puts a cramp in my plans. "

"Why have you betrayed the Autobots?" Optimus asked getting to the point.  
What happened to your squad leader, Jazz?"

"Oh Jazz!, "Sideswipe said mocking concern " You see I had to relieve him of his command, you see he wanted to stay on a planet that was about to be engulfed into a black hole and didn't agree with my plan to escape the planet with the Decepticons. So I had no choice but to tear his spark from him. "

Sideswipe stared at Optimus coldly "When we left we abandoned your war and the Autobots, We chose to no longer be what you wanted us to be. So Optimus I'm personally here to tell you, your time on this planet is now over. We are taking over, now normally this is the part where I make an impassionate plea for you to join us, but you and I know that would be waste of time, so Instead there is what we're going to do, you take two of mine, I take one of yours…"

Then from behind Sideswipe Sunstreaker race and jumped over his brother, as he did Sunstreaker transformed and threw a red energon grenade at Optimus. Optimus barely shielded his face as the grenade exploded and knocked him far back into Bulkhead. Bumblbee saw what Sunstreaker had done and beeped what obviously was .

"Susntreaker! what in Primus is going on!"

"Sunstreaker!" Green Light yelled "What are you doing!"

"I'm changing the game Girly-girl!" Sunstreaker said coldly

Sunstreaker then started firing on the Autobots, as the Renegades followed suit and began to fire on the Autobots.

"Verity!" Prowl screamed "get to cover now!"

Verity raced to hide behind a stack of crates, as Prowl raced to pick up Optimus. Optimus grumbled as he was knocked out temporarily. Bulkhead and Bumblebee did their best to provide Prowl and Optimus cover fire.

"Susntreaker…" Optimus said weakly

"Something tells me he's playing for the other team Optimus!" Prowl said as he got Optimus to the cover by Verity.

"I knew Sunstreaker, would go off the cuff but I never figured him for a traitor!" Verity yelled as she fired her shotgun.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are brothers! "Prowl said reviving Optimus " I guess Energon is thicker than oil!"

Optimus stood up slowly as the effects of the blast began to wear off " Sunstreaker , this isn't like him!" he said

Sideswipe called back him troops "Let's go, Razorclaw, is he here?"

Soon something from high up in the night sky flew down to earth, it lead a fiery smoky trail behind it as it crashed into the far end of the large hanger. The explosion rocked the hanger and destroyed some of the planes that were in dock in the hangar. From the smoking wreckage a large Autobot arose, He growled and grumbled as he walked and stomped toward the Renegade.

"Always on time " Sideswipe said " Grimlock, crush the Autobots, leave none alive."

Grimlock grumbled as he took his time in walking toward the Autobots, in the explosions a 747 airliner was pushed against the opening the of the hangar creating a obstacle for Grimlock to get out. Normally this would be a problem for any 2o ft tall robot, but Grimlock was 3o ft tall. He went to the wreckage and tore open a path with his hands..

"Negative Elita-one!" Optimus said "You are to avoid the airport!,

"What's going on?" Elita-one demanded to know

"We are under heavy assault and Sunstreaker has been compromised! "

"What do you mean by that?"Elita growled " Optimus answer me!"

"Elita this is Prowl!, Sunstreaker has switched sides to join his brother Sideswipe who turns out is the leader of this motley crew of renegades!" Prowl said as he saw the fuselage of the 747 being ripped apart in two and a huge Autobot emerging from the fire.

"In Primus names…" Prowl whispered

"Optimus is that who I think it is?" Bulkhead said as he saw the large Autobot then transform into a huge metallic tyrannosaurus rex, he roared as smoke and fire billowed from his mouth.

"It's Grimlock….." Optimus said "Autbots! Destroy Grimlock!"

Elita one heard Optimus through the radio " Grimlock….." she whispered " OPTIMUS DON'T!" She screamed.

**NEXT TIME: The battle of Miami reaches it's conclusion as Sideswipe forces Elita-one's hand. The battle with Grimlock will prove to have surprising results as the true shape of Sideswipes master plan will take shape, and it will all accumulate in a painful sacrifice that Elita-One will have to make in order to save Optimus, but will it be too late to save her?**

**A/N : Thanks for bearing with me through this writers block, I will try to update the next part much quicker! **


	20. Chapter 19: The Battle of Miami Part 4

**Transformers Prime: Miami **

** Chapter 19: The Battle of Miami (part 4)**

** Miami International Airport**

Grimlock roared as he locked on to Optimus and charged into a full sprint at the Autobot leader. The Autobots began to fire on the large metallic dinosaur as Bulkhead valiantly put himself in-between Grimlock and his leader. Before Bulkhead could cry out for OPtimus to move, Grimlock lowered his head and rammed him with enough force to send Bulkhead flying. Bulkhead yelled as he felt himself get airborn and then crash into a parked private jet nearby.

Optimus tried to move out of the way but Grimlock caught the lower part of his right leg and swung him up in the air. Catching him in his massive jaws, Optimus barely had time to hold his jaws open to keep it from snapping him in half. Optimus grunted as he struggled against the powerful jaws. He punched Grimlock repeatedly in the nose and eyes.

"Grimlock!" Verity yelled " I knew he was big but not THAT big!, What's he doing here? I thought the Dinobots were forbidden to come to Earth?"

Prowl laid down suppressive fire as bumblebee transformed and rushed to OPtimus's aid. "The last time I heard from Grimlock he and the Dinobots were hunting the Combaticons on Tivus!, I would say we're lucky it's just him, but if he's with the Renegades it isn't good for us in the slightest!"

Prowl was right as he knew of Grimlock's reputation, and it was one that filled even Prowl with fear. Leader of the fearsome Dinobots, Grimlock was all about strength and being the very best at what he does, causing utter devastation. During the great war on Cybertron, it was the mindset that combiner teams, Cybertronian teams that could merge into one gigantic robot. Was the wave of the future as far as warfare was concerned. Grimlock merely scoffed at the notion and prided himself on bring these combiner giants down to size. He had no fear when it came to battle; he hated weakness in any form. Grimlock was known for causing panic on the battlefield; Decepticons threw down arms and retreated whenever the Dinobots arrived. There were only five, but they were more than a match for any decepticon force. This brought up another key point in prowl's mind.

"It's just Grimlock, I wonder where the other Dinobots are?" He asked as he scooped up Verity and moved to a flank that was out of Grimlocks peripheral vision. Prowl and Verity could see Grimlock taking on four Autobots at once. Green light and Bumblebee attacked him from high as Optimus stayed on his feet drew Grimlock's attention as bulkhead came from behind and leapt up on Grimlock's back pounding him with his mace arm.

Grimlock scrunched into a small ball and then roared as his head flew up and his mighty tail swung in a 360 degree arc that knocked every Autobot back in one fell swoop. Prowl knew at this rate the Autobots would not last long against the Dinobot leader. He looked around the airport and familiarized himself with his surroundings. He took several mental notes of the various trucks and planes littered about the air field. He looked at Verity who was holding her side and reloading her clips. He smiled as he knew she would have his back to the very end, as proud as he was of that devotion, he knew it was a problem.

"Ok we continue on to his flank ,I'll draw his fire while you attak from his rear guard, If we get him to the refueling tanks it might slow him down, What do you think Prowl?" Verity asked as Prowl knelt behind her and raised his finger at her head.

"Great plan Verity, we just need to change one thing ." He said calmly.

Verity wrinkled her forehead at the suggestion by her partner " What needs to be changed—" She stopped as Prowl discharged an electrical blast at her eyes that knocked her out instantly. She slumped back, as Prowl caught her and picked her up gently.

"You, you're not a part of this equation Verity.." Prowl said somberly as he set her on some crates away from the fight. "You're going to bitch me out when you wake up, but at least you'll be alive! " Prowl then transformed and raced toward Grimlock.

**Ibanez coca factory (Or what's left of it)**

"Elita, Did I hear your right? Grimlock is here?" Arcee asked in a raised tone

Elita tried to recall Prime; over and over .She gritted her teeth in frustration "Damn! Spark of a Glitch!"

"Wait I take it this Grimlock is bad news?" Jack Darby asked as behind him Yuri was tending to April's cuts and scrapes with his makeshift med kit.

"He's the leader of the Dinobots, Autobots that take the form of the prehistoric creatures that lived on this planet before humans." Arcee said "If Grimlocks here and fighting the Autobots we don't have a lot of time.

"We need to drop off the humans at the base first. " Elita said as the idea was instantly shot down.

"Out of the question!" Jack began

"No way, Josie!" Yuri shouted.

"No way Jose` but close enough!" Jack corrected

" I think what Jack and Yuri mean to convey is they aren't going anywhere " Agent Greene said as she got off her cell phone.

"I admire your spirit I really do, but this is Grimlock, he ranks up there as a force of nature! Besides April needs to get to safety.."

"No!" April snapped "No, do you dare start to baby me now; Optimus needs us I'm going to be there!"

April had come too as Elita was calling Optimus, Her shirt was tore open as her bra could be seen Various marks that Delilah bug sharp wires into her skin had stopped bleeding, April was starting to feel a little strength return as the faint smell of almonds from the fear toxin still lingered on her scrubs shirt. She had to focus on something else anything, and right now she was all for rescuing Optimus and the other Autobots.

"Ok , Your right." Elita One nodded as she made a call to Perceptor "Preceptor what's your status? "

"I've found and disabled the bugs and computer Viruses Delilah installed, but I'm still working on getting the ground bridge online again. You may want to try Ratchet as their ground bridge is still operational."

"Roger that, Ratchet come in!" Elita called

"Yes Elita, what can I do for you?" Ratchet said over the comms

"We need a ground bridge to Optimus's coordinates. " She ordered.

"Sending one to you now.. "Ratchet said as he opened up a green portal to Elita and her team.

Elita transformed as Agent Greene got in her, Jack mounted Arcee and April and Yuri climbed into Mirage.

"Autobots roll out!" Elita ordered as they raced through the portal. As soon as they did, Is when Chromia and Delilah came out of hiding. Delilah jumped off of Chromia and pulled her laptop from her backpack. With a few quick keystrokes, she found the cycle rate of the Portal. She took out a hand held device that was the size of a TV remote and fired it at the portal. It seized the portal and it wrapped a golden light around it.

"Do you have it?"Chromia asked.

"One Second, and Boo- yeah!, I reversed the polarity of the Portal, you now have a way into the Autobot base." Delilah said as she packed up her laptop.

"Sideswipe and his team are still 20 minutes out, Looks like it's up to you and I to say hi…." Chromia said as she transformed and April got on her. They raced into the portal and soon found themselves in Jasper.

Delilah leapt off as Chomia transformed and before Ratchet could ask what the heck was going on, she pounced on the doctor and began to pummel him.

"Ratchet!" Miko yelled as Delilah zeroed in on Miko and Raf, she pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot them both in the back as they turned to run away. They fell to the ground as Delilah felt her arm being grabbed and held behind her back, She looked to see Agent Fowler had in her a large arm grip.

"That wasn't very nice! Calm down I don't want to hurt you!" He warned

Deliah scowled as she smashed her forehead against his nose, He loosened up his grip just enough so Delilah could wriggle out and take his arm to wrap it behind his back. She kicked his knees out from under him and she pulled up. Fowler screamed as a wet snap and blinding flash of pain told him his arm was now broken.

"Hurt me?" Delilah mocked "You'll be lucky if I don't kill you!"

"Delilah! Get over here and do your job!" Chromia spat as she dropped the now unconscious Ratchet on the ground. "There will be time for mindless violence later. Get us this ground bridge tech.."

Still looking at Chromia , Delilah sent a blow to Folwers neck knocking him out, She stalked over to the computer terminal and set up her laptop and began to type .

"Don't ever speak to me like that again…."Delilah said quietly.

"Sidswipe, this is Chormia. The Autobot base is secure." She said over the comms.

"Good bridge us there immediately" Sideswipe ordered.

**Miami International Airport.**

Green Light screamed as she was caught in Grimlocks massive jaws, She felt his teeth rip into her body frame and her energon spilled out around his jaws . He shook her violently with his jaws before flinging her into Bumblebee with enough force that it self them flying into a DC 10 Jet. Bulkhead was knocked out as Grimlock paused as he felt something lodged into his back molars. Whatever it was it started to beep faster and faster. He tried to poke at it with his tiny arms and then the red Energon grenade that Green Light planted in his mouth exploded. Grimlock roared as fire and smoke enveloped his head. For a brief moment Grimlock was now blind, deaf, and disoriented. It was more than enough opportunity for Prowl to take advantage of.

Prowl raced behind Grimlock and fired a cable that dug into his side, He raced around Grimlock wrapping the cable around him over and over. Turning on his afterburners Prowl sped out and pulled the cable tigher around the large dinosaur. Grimlock roars as he felt himself be bounded and then topple over. Prowl had known Grimlock from long before , so he knew how he fought and he knew what would slow him down. Prowl released the cable and raced to the tanker filled with liquid nitrogen.

Transforming ,Prowl shot at the hitch separating the tank from the truck, He grasped onto the heavy tank that was filled with the Sub freezing liquid, and screamed as he picked up it up, He used all of his strength as he thought of Verity, All the times they shared together. When he first met her when she was a young kid at the age of 14, how she would sneak on to missions and get herself into trouble that the Autobots would have to rescue her. He thought of the times they shared when they were in between conflicts and her smile. Watching her grow up, and her distress when the Wreckers had to leave her behind. He remembered clear as day the look of relief and happiness when Prowl said he was staying behind and would never leave her. He was so proud of her the day she graduated the Police Academy, He watched her from afar as she was a beat cop, and jumped at the chance to help her in her work when she made detective. He lived his life for her, and now he saw he was willing to give it up for her.

He lifted the tanker above his head prepared to throw it when Elita one transformed and stood in between him and Grimlock.

"PROWL!, STOP NOW! STAND DOWN!" She yelled. "Stand down! That is an order!"

Prowl looked at her with wide optics and dropped the huge tank behind him, He dropped to one knee as he felt the pain in his arm gears. He looked up at Elita one .

"Ok , this I gotta hear….." He chuckled.

Before she could explain Grimlock roared and snapped the cable around him off, He roared as he started to charge Elita and Prowl. Then Elita one turned around and faced the Dinobot.

"Grimock!, Stop!" She shouted.

Grimlock stopped in his tracks and looked at Elita one as he cocked his head to one side and instantly recognized her.

"Hrrrr Elita? Is that Elita one?" He asked.

"Yes Grimlock, it's me, it's good to see you again." She smiled.

"Hrmm Me Grimlock not know you are here, You go fishing with Grimlock when Gimlock finishes destroying Optimus Prime?" He asked.

"We can go fishing Grimlock, but I'm asking you not to destroy Prime." She said as she patted his nose.

"Why not?, Grimlock was told to destroy Optimus. Grimlock destroy Optimus!" He argued.

"We are not going to do that! " Elita said again forcefully " Who told you to do that?"

Grimlock scratched his head as he saw Arcee and the humans start to tend to the Autobots. " Grimlock's life was saved by Sideswipe, Sideswipe lead now, Lead Autobots and Deceptcons off planet, before planet go into black hole. Sideswipe come to Earth , wants to rule. Grimlock no care. Grimlock just wants to fight."

"I understand that Grimlock, Sideswiped saved your life, you feel like you have to follow him, but who do you owe a Spark Debt to?" She asked,

"Elita, " Grimock said lowered his head in partial shame. "Grimlock owe Spark Debt to Elita One…."

"Follow Elita Grimlock, Follow your friend." She said lovingly.

Grimlock transformed into his robot mode " Me Grimlock follow Elita, Follow Elita always! Can Grimlock still destroy Optimus Prime?"

"No Grimlock, do not destroy Optimus, Help Optimus." She ordered.

Verity opened her eyes to see she was back in Elita's base, She looked up to see the Autobots tending to their wound, She knew instantly that Prowl knocked her out to keep her out of the fight, What kept her from screaming at Prowl was the fact she saw April alive and ok.

"April!" She called out as she ran to her and held her in a tight hug "Thank God you're ok.."

April squeezed back "I'm ok Verity, I'm ok.." Her voice breaking.

Prowl came to them as Verity looked at him " Don't talk to me right now." She said coldly. Prowl took a few steps back and went back to his energon drip.

"Ok you wanna explain why he's here and not pummeling us?" Bulkhead asked Elita one and pointing to Grimlock, who was playing with a lobbing ball in his dinosaur form.

"Grimlock and I go way back, Just shortly after Optimus and I were separated, Arcee and I were part of a recon unit that was sent to spy on a Decepticon weapons depot on the moon of Koran. Grimlock and the Dinobots were sent to the same bas under different orders. When the Decepticons got wind of them being there they self-destructed the base with them in, I t caused a massive moonquake. Arcee and I managed to warn the Dinobots in time before they were crushed, but Grimlock wasn't so lucky. He was pinned down by a large beam. I had to work fast to free him and then haul him out just as the base was swallowed up by the Moonquake. "

"Grimlock was so grateful to Elita, he swore a spark debt to her, He is sworn to protect her and follow her ." Arcee said.

"it was cute at first but then got very clingy, that's when I took an assignment that cause us to be separated. " Elita said

"Looks like Team Elita has a new member."

"We manage to stop the Renegades from causing massive damage, but I fear they haven't stopped, We must find out their next move " Optimus said " Send a call out to Ratchet we will need to regroup and formulate a plan."

Mirage nodded as he sent a call out to Ratchet " Ratchet, this is Autobot base Gamma two come in over." Silence passed as Mirage spoke again " Ratchet, come in over. "

Then the Autobots gasped as Sideswipe came on the screen " Ratchet isn't in at the moment but if you like you can make an appointment and he will get back to you ." He said mockingly.

"Sideswipe what have you done !" Optimus said sternly

"I want to negotiate to terms of your surrender and the release of the hostages. "Sideswipe said as he turned the camera to show Ratchet lying on his side, smoke billowing from him and Miko and Raf tied to chairs bound and gagged, and far off to the distance was agent Fowler strapped to a table in great pain as his arm was broke and pulled away from him in a very painful position. Delilah Danzig stood over Miko and Raf with an evil grin, she took a bit of Miko's hair and sliced it off with her large bowie knife.

"I nor my renedages will harm the humans, I give you my word ,That's why I have a human on my team, I can't speak for her of course, Oh and someone wants to say hi to you Elita." Sideswipe said as Sunsteaker came into the picture.

"Sunstreaker!" Elita one growled "Explain yourself. "

Sunstreaker smirked "You know how it goes boss lady, Energon is thicker than oil. I have to back my brother up you know that, Just like the battle of Tygas, you remember that right?"

Elita paused "Yeah, I rememeber that, I remember how it ended too. "

"So you know we mean bisnuess, " Sunstreaker continued " It's going to only get serious from here on out. "

"Very Well, if that's the way it's going to be, you are on your own." Elita said in a tone that Verity seem to catch.

"We both wouldn't have it any other way."

"No sunstreaker, we wouldn't. I just hope you're ready." Elita said.

Sideswipe came back in the picture "Only Optimus and Elita will come through the portal, no one else. Any interference with you Autobots will result in Delilah doing what she does best, Isn't that right Miss Sullivan? "He mocked as April turned her head and buried it deep in Verity's shoulder. Verity held her as she could feel her trembling.

Then a proximity alert sounded from the Japer base as Chromia looked at the computer, they could see something was fast approaching the base on land.

"Something's coming, It's a human car, Computer identifies it as June Darby…" She said

Jack and Aprils eyes went wide as they realized it was breaking dawn in Nevada and Jack hadn't been home yet, this cause June no other option than to come to the Autobot base. Jack searched his pants to see his phone wasn't on him so there was no way she could reach him even if she wanted to.

"Let her in, and as soon as she gets in blast the car to pieces." Sideswipe ordered as Razorclaw, Skids and Chromia moved into position at the mouth of the entrance.

"MOM!" He yelled as April cried out

"NOO!"

"Do not harm her!" Optimus shouted

"Then you better get her quickly then." Sideswipe said as he opened a portal to the base.

Optimus and Elita one then left to enter the portal unaware of the trap that lay out before them.

**Next Time: The Renegades make an attempt to cripple the Autobot leadership in one fell swoop. In order to save Optimus Elita unlocks a secret power that spells disaster for her, and Delilah makes a poor judgment in character about Verity. It's the final part of the Renegades vs the Autobots, Winner gets Earth!**


	21. Chapter 20: Sudden Death

**Transformers Prime :Miami**

** The Renegades Voice Actors**

** Sideswipe: Cillian Murphy**

** Chromia: Zoe Saldana**

** Razorclaw: Tom Hardy**

** Skids: Michael Bell**

** Grimlock:Gregg Berger**

**Delilah Danzig: Aviva Farber**

** Chapter 20: Sudden Death**

"You do know there is a trap waiting for you!" Verity argued.

Elita One rolled her eyes and checked her arm guns and blades. " I know Verity.."

"At least take some extra fire power?" She persuaded.

"If we go in there guns blazing we will risk harming the hostages, they just want Optimus and I , we're going to negotiate for the release of our friends and then." Elita one paused ominsly.

"and?"

"Optimus and I will figure it out, "She said as Perceptor approached her.

"Ah Elita!, I do believe I may have a solution that will level the playing field so to speak." He said as Elita looked at him annoyed and tapped her wrist, indicating she didn't have a lot of time.

"Right, I have repaired the ground bridge so that it's partially operational" He said as Jack and April immediately paid attention.

"Well that's great! ,Just ground bridge her here then." April soon placed a hand on her nephew's shoulder as he looked on the worried look on her face he knew she knew something he didn't.

"I've known you long enough Pereceptor to know what your tone means, "April said "What's the other part?"

Perceptor sighed, "I have fixed the bridge so that I can input an object into the portal but cannot output it yet.

"Wait so are you saying you can bridge them out but not completely through?, they will be stuck inbetween the portal?" Arcee questioned.

"That is correct, but once I fix the relays we will bring her though. " Perceptor said "It's not much but it is something to save ."

"But mom will be stuck in some kind of limbo!" Jack said sternly

"It's either that or complete obliteration." Perceptor noted gravely.

"If it's a chance then we must trust you Perceptor, do it while we tend to Sideswipes army." Optimus said as he and Elita left to enter the portal. Elita someone always knew she and Orion would end up in a situation like this, even when he left her behind all those years ago at the Orzow Docking bays where the Arks were departing. She knew their paths would cross. Even now as he stood by her side, she couldn't be feel a tiny bit of happiness that they may spend their last moments in the spark together.

"No matter what happened Elita, stay behind me I will protect you no matter the cost." Optimus said as he looked into her optics.

"I know you will prime, and no matter what happens, know I never stopped caring for you. "

"Thank you Ar- I mean Elita." He stuttered.

"No it's ok ,say it just once more, please." She begged.

"Thank you Ariel." Optimus said affectionately.

They stared before the green swirling portal, "Let's do this Orion."

They walked together through the ground bridge portal, they knew what lay on the other side would very well decide the fate of the Autobot and the Eath.

Perceptor went to this terminal, and started to input coordinated for the groundbridge. "I will need to time this right" He said as he borught up schematics of the autobots base, there he could also see the blip that was June Darby's car as it started to speed it's way into the base, Perceptor could see from afar April franticly trying to call her sister.

"Dammit June pick up!" April shouted as she tried over and over again, she figured she could avert all this if she simply got ahold of her sister to tell her to turn around, but June was an ER nurse and she knew the dangers of talking on a cell phone and driving.

June replayed in her mind over and over what she was going to yell or say to her son, and then Optimus and then the Autobots. She was aware how important her son was to the Autobots. She knew the Autobots here were protecting the planet from a much greater threat. Still it was no excuse to keep her in the dark with matters concerning her son and now her baby sister. She saw the massive doors of the base open up as she drove through. The long tunnel that led into her base was a short drive, at the very end it would open up to reveal the massive interior of the Autobot base. As she made the curve he could see the entrance and no one was visible. Usially as she made the drive in she could see some large Autobot clunking around or the kids doing some kind of chore or playing around. She saw nothing of the sort, and that's when she felt a twinge of her mom and nurse instincts. She knew deep down to her core that something was wrong. She ignored the voice that told her to turn around for she knew whatever it was her son was in the middle of it and quite possible her sister. She hit the peddle a little hard as she sped toward the opening and that's when she saw three Cybertronians she did not recognize. One looked like Arcee but was jet black, the other was taller and a mix of blue and red, the last one however put pure fright into her. He was massive, red, black, and yellow, with a lions head in the middle of his chest.

They shared two things in common, One ,where their Autobot symbols should be there were scratch marks over them as if they were done so on purpose. The final reason and most stark, was they all had their guns drawn on her.

"What?" June gasped as she slammed on the brakes as they began to fire on her. Laser bolts began to hit the ground and would soon reach her and the car she was in.

"No!" She screamed as hid her eyes and waiting for the oncoming pain and possibly death. She then felt rather than see something form under her. She could see the green glow rise up from under the car as it soon dropped into the ground bridge portal. She dropped what felt like 20 feet before she was suspended inside the green swirling portal. June could hear her phone ringing and saw it was her sister.

"April! What the HELL is going on!?" She screamed as she seemed to float inside the car.

"June you need to listen carefully " April said " The Autobot base has been taken over by Renegade Autobots! They were going to blast you but we sent you through a ground bridge portal to keep you safe!"

"Ok why aren't I through to the other side April?" June demanded

"They attacked the Miami base first, disabling most of the base's computer functions, including the ground bridge. Perceptor got it partially running so you will be in limbo until he can get it fixed. " April told her sister " Look Jack is fine, he's with 's a long story but you need to stay where you are, we'll bridge you here as soon as we can!"

"Ok, Just hurry please, being in this limbo is very unnerving!" June said as she hung up. "Well now I guess I can catch up on some reading…." She said softly as she took out her copy of "50 shades of Grey"

April sighed as she hung up the phone, "She's frazzled but ok, Perceptor please tell me you can get the bridge fixed soon?"

"Of course April! , I will have it up in a week or two!" He said nonchalantly

Both Mirage and Arcee saw the look in April's eyes, Mirage quickly punched Perceptor hard in the arm.

"uhh a day or two?" He rescinded.

Not satisfied with the answer Arcee joined in and punched preceptor in his other arm. "I- uh, I'll work on it immediately!" He said as he began to work on the controls.

Arcee turned to remaining Autobots that were up and functioning, That was Bulkhead,Grimlock, Mirage and herself. Both Bumblebee and Green light were in powerdown mode as they were hooked up to Energon drips and Nanobots were busy repairing the damage caused by Grimlock.

"We need to get into the base, Perceptor, as soon as you get the base repaired we need to ground bridge into a different part of the base and offer back up to Prime and Elita. Can we monitor what's going on in the base?"

Mirage went to the controls, He grimaced as he saw the viewscreen, "it's not good , look…."

**Autobot base, Jasper Nevada**

Opimus and Elita came through to the other side with hands up in a sign of surrender. Immediately they were met with the Renegades with their guns drawn on them.

"You know that wasn't very nice just now with the portal." Sideswipe said annoyed, "It's not a good way to establish trust."

"Sideswipe, do what you will with me, but I beg you to let the humans and my Autobots go!" Optimus said. "We can negotiate this to a peaceful end; no one needs to be further harmed."

Sideswipe approached the two Autobot leaders; He watched them carefully, sizing them up. He finally sent a backhand fist across Elita One's face; she doubled back as she met with the floor. She looked up and wiped the energon from her lip.

Sideswipe gazed coldly into Prime's optics. "You see that's how I hurt you Prime, I hurt the ones you love."

"Sideswipe, you were once one of my most promising soldiers, what happened to you?" Prime asked sternly.

Sidewipe looked at his scratched out Autobot symbol across his chest, he caressed it like a scar. "There was once a time when I believed in this symbol, I would tear the heavens just to fight for its virtues. "

He turned to look at Prime, "Then Ord Sama, happened. You left us there to die Prime. All for what?, Energon? Is that what we're worth? I saw many Autobots die to get the reserve that lay on that planet. We fought the Decpeticons tooth and claw on that small planet, so much that we destroyed it. In the end no one won."

"Sideswipe, I had no idea. I wasn't there I was on the way to Earth! Had I know I would have stopped the fighting and-"Prime was interrupted when Sideswipe stopped him.

"No Prime!, You don't get to apologize for this now!, "Sideswipe growled" The first rule of leadership is EVERYTHING is your fault!"

He moved to the center in front of them, looking back he called to his troops" Get them on their knees; I want them to understand me perfectly." He said as Razorclaw and Skids grabbed them and forced them to their knees.

Back In Miami, Perceptor was busy recalibrating the ground bridge controls, it was a simple procedure that was merely a formality to set the coordinated in synch with the base computer. What he would soon learn was it was about to have a profound effect on June.

June had just finished the 23rd chapter of the book when she noticed her rear window charm start to rise forward slowly, She then started to noticed her purse and her spare uniform bag rolled off the seat next to her and settled to the rear window, She could feel her blood and hair start to shift as she soon realized the gravity was indeed readjusting. She scrambled to get her phone and dialed April.

"June, are you ok?" April answered on the first ring.

"No!" She yelled "Pretty freaking far from ok!, What are you doing? The gravity in here is moving –"Then June felt the pressure around the car rise suddenly as the roof and the doors started to cave in suddenly, She screamed as windows shattered and glass flew everywhere.

"June!, What's happening!?" April screamed "Talk to me!"

"The car is crushing in on itself!" June shouted as she struggled to brace herself against the rapidly enclosing vehicle.

"Perceptor!" April yelled as she ran to the Autobot scientist, "Whatever you are doing you're crushing my sister's car with her inside of it!"

"Inconceivable!" He spat as he checked his instrument!" Oh no! By the all spark! When I recalibrated the system it automatically resifted the dimensional forces inside the gate! We have to get her out immediately!"

Perceptor started to work his calculations at a fever pitch, He dropped to his knees and removed a paneling reached in, He grunted as he was failing to reach for something inside of it.

"Blast it! My arm is too big!" Perceptor grunted

Yuri instantly rushed to his side, "What? What do you need Perceptor!"

Perceptor retracted his arm, "I need you to go in and disable the drive boards! If they are disabled I will be able to bypass the system and access the bridge controls directly!"

Yuri pulled out his multi-tool and with a flick of the wrist the pliers popped out; he crawled into the tiny crawlspace of the computer system, Green and red lights blinked all around him. It really made him feel at home as being in a cramped space with little light and having to fix a complex computer system, was exactly what he was trained to do.

"Yuri! Are you ok?" April yelled as she knelt by the opening of the computer.  
"Da, April! I am okee dokee!, Just like Soyuz spacecraft!-OOOOWW!" He shirked as he got a nasty shock.

"No worry! I am fine, Ok Perceptor how is that?"Yuri asked as he began to crawl back out.

Perceptor looked to see he now had direct control over the ground bridge, "Perfect! " He worked his hands over some controls, " Ok I have paused the reshifting process temporarily, We have a small window to get out." Pulling the ground bridge level he opened the portal inside the Miami base, It opened on the floor facing up.

"We'll need to lower someone down, to retrieve her! " Perceptor said "Prowl transform so we can make use of your cable!"

Prowl transformed near the portal site, Jack stepped forward "Let me I'll go!"

April was about protest before Yuri stepped in "No Jack , I will go!" He started to strap in Verity's bullet proof vest, and took a rope and tied it fed it through so he could tie it.

"Um no offense Yuri, but it's my mom." Jack protested.

"Jackson, I know you are a brave young man, but I am trained to operate in various gravity situations." He explained.

"What are you some kind of Astronaut?" Jack asked

"Cosmonaut, In Russia we are called Cosmonauts." Yuri corrected.

Verity started to tie the Russian securely "Look enough with the testosterone contest, Yuri goes in!, " She said tying the knots in place " Yuri I will be inside Prowl , you let me know when he has to stop lowering you and when to pull you up!"

Verity then secured the rope around the spare vest so he could fit it around June. Yuri got into positioned and he pulled the cable taut.

"Yuri wait!" April said as she went to him, she held him by the cheeks and leaned in to kiss him passionately. Everyone stopped as they saw a side in April they hadn't expected. Yuri didn't struggle and in fact started to kiss her back. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Please come back to me."

Yuri nodded and started to lower himself inside the portal. "Now Verity! Lower me!"

"Prowl lower him down slowly!" Verity said as Prowl started to lower Yuri into the portal.

Yuri could see the car inside the portal it was on its side, He swung himself so that he could reach the grill of the car, Pulling himself over he looked to see June still inside, they locked eyes as Yuri smiled.

"Hello! ! I've come to get you!" He said as reached in to grab her hand Pulling her out he started to put the vest on her.

"You must be Yuri! April's talked a lot about you!" She said as He tied himself to her.

Yuri called on his Bluetooth, "Ok Verity! Pull me up! Da!"

Slowly Prowl started to pull up the duo, as below them they could see the car start to crush in on itself. "Just in the rick of time, No?" He smiled

"I think you mean just in the NICK of time" June corrected.

"Yes, is what I said…." Yuri said as they continued up to the surface, "I know this is awkward time, but I am wondering if I may ask your permission to date April?"

June looked at him oddly as they got pulled up to the surface.

**Team Prime Base.**

Sidewipe smiled as he saw Chromia and Skids kick prime repeatedly, Razor claw stood behind the kneeling Elita one and held her head securely to make her watch. Prime didn't fight back, for he knew if he did it would result into a conflict that might cost human lives.

"You think if you kick him hard enough the Matrix will pop out?" Razorclaw asked. He gazed in quiet contemplation as the beating Prime was getting.

Elita one gritted her teeth as she saw Optimus being practically dismantled at the hands of two of his former soldiers. Things had cooled between her and Optimus for so long, Elita threw herself into her duties to dull the pain. She was at first not keen to sharing the same planet as him, But at the urging of Ironhide she accepted the assignment to come to the Earth. She found some small comfort that she would be in a different part of the Earth than Optimus was, but she often found herself monitoring the Autobot radio channel for any reports of Optimus or any news regarding his exploits. Elita had arrived one month after Prime lost his memory and Became Orion Pax, It was widely regarded that if anyone could have helped greatly during that period it was she. She was happy in her assignment in Miami, but then events happened where she was now in charge of the duties there. Hound was offline and Ironhide had retired out of spite. Elita took on the burden of overseeing the protection of the Emergency Energon supply; She wanted to prove to Optimus she was no longer the naive little bot she knew so long ago. She took command and did her job well; she put up the strong stubborn front when it came to reporting to optimus. No matter how standoffish she got towards him, there were nights in Miami, when Elita would stop and just listen to the Autobot channel just to hear his voice. As angry as she got at him, she never could stop loving him.

"Stop!Please stop hurting him!" Elita cried out.

Sideswipe lifted his arm as Skids and Chromia stopped. They picked Prime up off the floor as Chromia lifted up his head so he could look at Sideswipe.

He looked back at Elita "You will release the codes to the Autobot Emergency Energon supply, Failure to do so will result in the immediate termination of Optimus."

"E-Elita…..D-D-Don't give them what they want….." Optimus struggled.

Elita passed for what seemed like an eternity, she knew if anyone got their hands on that supply The Autobots were dead in the water. Still she couldn't, betray Opimus , She wouldn't.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker then had their guns trained on Optimus's head. Elita could hear their guns warm up as the pointed it at his head

"Oh and one other thing." Sideswipe said as he then drew his gun on his brother and fired. Sunstreaker doubled back as Sideswipe cut him down. He fell back as Sideswipe kicked his gun away from him and kicked him over on his back.

"Sideswipe!? "Sunstreaker gargled " W-Why?"

"Because I know my brother, I know you would never willingly betray your commander and join me, or did you not think I was monitoring your communications with Elita? Do you really think I would let you near me if I didn't think you were spying on me?"

Sideswipe stomped on his brothers chest and he blew right arm to pieces, " You actually think I wouldn't noticed the _**hidden code**_ in your speech pattern? I created that code or did you forget!?"

Energon then spilled from Sunstreaker as he grew weaker and weaker. Elita saw this and knew her ace in the hole which was Susntreaker had failed.

Sideswipe looked at Elita "That wasn't very nice using my brother against me, But still it doesn't matter, the codes , NOW!" He yelled as Skids, Chromia, and Razorclaw all had their guns now draw on Optiumus.

"You have till the count of three! " Sideswipe demanded "Three!"

Elita knew what had to be done, and she prayed Mirage was following her lead.

"Mirage, wait for my signal, you're in command now…" She said to Mirage in a Text.

"Two!"

"Orion, Im sorry, I love you…." Elita said to Optimus quietly.

"One!"

Deep within Elita was a power that she could only do, It was a power that she acquired when she ceased to be Ariel, and became Elita One. It was a mystical power endowed upon her by Alpha Trion. It was the power to stop time in a one mile radius. Still such the use of a great power came at a heavy price. For to unlock this power it sapped all of her energies within her and her spark, She knew by using this power it would certainly end her and extinguish her spark. But none of it mattered as she saw Optimus was about to be executed, For Elita one, **there was never a choice.**

"Stoooooop!" She screamed as she felt the power explode from within. A bright light engulfed the base, everything stopped, Everyone was still. Elita stood up and moved Optimus out of danger, She aimed the guns of the Renegades at each other and then moved the humans out of danger by moving them inside of one of the storage areas, She had to hurry as she felt control of the power start to slip, soon time would return to normal, But she had one more thing to do. She set the coordinates of the ground bridge from her base to this base.

With everything in place she went to Optimus who was still and motionless. She placed a hand on his face softly and kissed his forehead, she knew she was saying goodbye.

"Till all are one, my love." She whispered, as Time reverted.

When Time was restored several things happened at once, Guns fired as the renegades were stunned by shooting each other, From high the ground bridge opened and from within came the Autobots, Mirage led the charge as he was followed by Arcee,Bulkhead,Prowl and Grimlock.

"Now! Divide and conquer!" He yelled as the fighting began.

"Oh now it's a battle!" Razor claw said as she shrugged off his blast and picked an opponent in Mirage.

Chromia soon found herself fighting her sister Arcee, " It ends here sister!" Arcee growled as they rolled on top of each other trying to gain the upper hand. They rose up to face each other and began to deliver blow after blow, kick after kick. They mirrored each other's fighting style, and it soon became apparent they would have to resort to new measures if they wanted to have a chance of winning this fight.

Sideswipe stood up and aimed his gun at Optimus's head, Optimus was too busy concentrating on the now still Elita One. He looked to see the Autobots now invading the base, he didn't have the codes, but he did have the ground bridge tech. He was determine to take what he could from this fight. If anything Sideswipe was about to cripple the Autobot leadership once and for all.

"Get ready to join her in the Spark ,Optimus. " He said the gun was shot from his hand.

He barely looked up to see Sunstreaker still smoldering from his earlier attack by him rising up to tackle his brother. "Let's take this outside!" Sunstreaker shouted as he activated his teleportation beacon, instantly the brothers were taken outside of the Missile base in the hot Nevada sun. The two brothers fought each other viciously, not holding back.

"Why?" Sideswipe growled as he held his brother in a choke hold" We could have ruled this world together!, instead you betrayed me!"

"No Sideswipe," Sunstreaker grumbled " You betrayed yourself!, when you decided to hurt innocents!" He said as his arm transformed into a gun. He pointed the gun behind him at Sideswipe abdomen and fired repeatedly. He felt sideswipe loosen his grip and fall back.

Sideswipe could smell the burning electoral fires that rose up in him, he smelled the energon as it escaped his wounds, and he looked up to see his brother standing over him. He wanted to say something anything but his vocal circuits were starting to fail.

"Goodbye Brother." Sunstreaker said as he fired his gun at his brother at point blank range.

Delilah saw the battle unfold around her; she saw her human hostages had mysteriously vanished around her. Still she saw it as a clear sign she should retreat. Packing up her equipment she hustled toward the back entrance of the base. She turned the corner in the dark hallway and her instincts kicked in.

"Freeze!, Hands where I can see them now!" Verity yelled as she had her gun fixed on her. Delilah stopped and turned to see Verity and Agent Greene with guns trained directly on her, behind her was April and Yuri who were tending to Miko and Raf to the side of the opened storage room.

"Ooooh you got me copper!" Delilah mocked with her hands up in the air.

"Give me a reason, any reason to pull the trigger." Verity threatened

"Grace." Agent Greene said "You need to stand down now!, there is no other way this can end!"

"You think you got me but you don't…" Delilah said as she threw down three pellets from her wrist guard. The pellets exploded into to a dense cloud of smoke, Verity coughed and shielded her eyes as she heard April cry out.

"Verity she has Miko!" She screamed.

When the smoke cleared they saw Delilah with a gun under Miko's neck She held her close to her body and she peered from behind Miko's head.

"Walk slowly…." She hissed in her ear, as she could hear Miko whimper softly.

"This is how it's going down, kiddos."Delialh said as she etched slowly with her hostage towards the rear elevator of the base. "My new buddy and I are going bye bye, and maybe if I feel generous I'll return her in once piece.."

"Grace stop! ,For God's sake take me instead of the girl!" Greene pleaded " It's me you want!"

"Sorry Tabby, I'm not done with you yet, I'm not done with either of you yet!" Delilah said angrily.

"You don't realize how badly I can hack your lives to pieces!" Delilah gloated.

"June and April? Expect them to face some charges that will end their careers and get them jail time IF they're lucky!, And Jack and Raf, I can easily make them persons of interest of various terrorist groups like Hezbollah and The Iranians. And you Verity, I can hurt you by hurting you only family you have left! "

Seeing Verity's look harden Delilah knew she was on to a sore subject." That's right, I know all about Connie—"

**Pft!-pft!-pft!-pft!-pft!-pft!-pft!**

Miko closed her eyes as she felt Delilah's grip loosed and the young hacker fall back with a glazed look in her eyes. Bullet holes riddled her side and neck as a bullet grazed her skull, Blood spilled all over the floor as Miko looked up to see Verity Walking toward her her gun still smoking.

"Don't **EVER** mention my sister!" Verity spat at Delilah who was now clinging to life.

April raced to Miko and held her in a tight hug; she checked her body to make sure she wasn't hit by any of Verity's bullets. Verity had a clear shot on Delilah but refused to take it, When Delilah threatened her sister, and something inside Verity became unhinged.

Verity stared at the Agent Greene checking on the bleeding Delilah, and then looked at April, "Is Miko hit?" She asked.

"No! But Verity…WHY?" She asked her friend as to why she could have killed in cold blood.

"I really don't want to talk about it April…." Verity said as she holstered her gun.

Agent Greene held her former teammates hand and stroked her hair as she felt her breath her last gasps of air. She knew this was all her fault, She didn't blame Verity. For in some odd way she quietly thanked Verity, as Verity helped Delilah finally find the peace she was looking for.

"I forgive you Grace." Greene said as she closed her young pupil's eyes for the last time.

Razorclaw knew a retreat was in order, He knew this when he felt Sideswipes life signature go offline, He looked to see Skids being dismantled by Grimlock, off to his side he saw Chromia losing her fight with Arcee. He blocked Bulkheads attack as Bulkhead attacked with a ferocity Razorclaw could almost be proud of.

"This is for miko!" Bulk head yelled as he swung his mace at the Predacon. Razorclaw dodged and then launched an attacked where he did not hold back, He moved efficiently and quickly sending several blows across bulkheads body , he spun in the air and kick him back.

He transformed into a lion, he looked to see Skids now lifeless body in Grimlocks jaws, and decided he could only save Chromia. He leapt and trounced Arcee as he took Cromia in his massive jaws,

"Untill we meet again Autobots! He said as he lept at the Autobot controls and activated a ground bridge, He raced through as it closed behind him.

As soon as Razorclaw left there was stillness in the base, the silence brought about the end of fighting; The Autobots had won the day and stopped the Renegades. Miami and Jasper were now safe, but the Autobots had to wonder at what cost as Optimus caressed the lifeless form of Elita One.

"Elita…" Optimus whispered as she touched her cheek "Why?"

Soon the Autobots human allies made it into the base, as April Verity and Yuri rushed to Elita's side.

"What happened!?" April shouted as she shook Elita not getting a response.

"Elita activated a secret power that drained her lifeforce. "Optimus said weakly. "She is dying…"

"There's gotta be a way to revive her!" April said as she looked at Mirage " Mirage, think ! We need to act fast!"

Mirage looked over Elita one, "If there is some way to activate her spark maybe, If we can get her spark activated one of us can take it in and hold it until Ratchet and Perceptor can make repairs."

"I have an idea." April said " I need someone to bring me a power source or something!"

"Bulkhead picked up one of the base power generators and moved it close to them "How about this?"

"Perfect, "April said as she borught out her defib unit." Yuri I need you to hot wired this defib unit to that generator! GO!"

"Da April!" Yuri said as he opened up the side paneling of the generator and began to splice the wires into the defib unit.

"Verity! You know Autobot physiology. Open up Elita's chest!" She ordered the detective, As verity got up on Elitas chest and moved her hands in a rhythmic pattern over her chest , It opened up to reveal her spark chamber.

"April, is ready!" He said as he handed her the defib unit.

"Wait are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Mirage asked, as he saw his charge climb up onto Elita ones chest and turn on the defib unit. April positioned herself and made sure her rubber soles were the only thing touching Elita one.

"Stop April!" Optimus argued

April placed the paddles around Elita Ones spark chamber, "Sorry Optimus, "She took a deep breath " CLEAR!"

She then sent a huge volt of electricity into Elita Spark chamber, the force was huge as the shock knocked April a clear ways back, she landed on her backside as Elita body jumped. Sure enough the shock was enough to bring her a small amount of life back into her spark.

Mirage looked her over, "It worked!, There is activity in her spark chamber!, Now we need someone to interface with it!"

"I'll do it!' Optimus volunteered as she sat next to elita one, His chest plate opened up as he took some wires from it to hook it up to her spark chamber, Activating the interface, his spark merged with her spark, giving it the vital energy it needed to stay alive.

"April!" Verity yelled as she picked her up "Are you ok?"

"Ugh ugh ugg, remind me….not to do that…again!" she coughed.

Ratchet eventually woke up as Perceptor finished the repairs to the ground bridge, they were able to stabilize Elita one but still had a long way to go for repairs.

They placed Elita ones body in the contamination chamber at the Jasper base, as Prime volunteered to stay in stasis with her.

"Optimus will need to stay in stasis to maintain Elita's spark while we conduct repairs. " Ratchet said gravely.

"Ratchet, what are Eltia's chances?" June asked The Autobot medic.

"At this point they are 50/50" Ratchet sighed. "Perceptor and I will have to work round the clock to fix any and all damage her power caused.

"In the meantime we have a serious problem. " Mirage said "Optimus and ELita were the only ones with the authorization codes to the Autobot emergency supply."

"So what does that mean?" Jack asked

"Every 12 hours the codes recycle and they need to be certified by an Autobot with the correct leadership matrix. If they aren't properly ratified the emergency precautions activate causing the supply to be destroyed.

"And it's sitting underneath Miami…." Verity realized.

"Correct, "With Optimus and Elita down there is only one other Autobot on this planet who can do it, and he's retired and not exactly on speaking terms with us."

A paused happened before Yuri finally spoke up "Prowl?"

"Ha no, " Prowl said " It's Ironhide."

"That's correct, When our original leader Hound died, Iron hide was the leader long enough to lead us to his killer, when we brought justice to Hounds killer , he quit the Autobots out of disgust, and the Elita was chosen as out new leader. "Mirage said

"I'll go I know where he's at in Mexico" Mirage said

"Wait I'll go too, "Prowl volunteered, "With the two of us we'll have a better chance of swaying his opinion. "

Mirage nodded as Prowl looked at Verity "You'll be ok, Partner?"

Verity nodded "We'll talk about last night when you get back, be safe partner…" She said in a reassuring nod.

As everyone regrouped inside the base, Agent Greene went to check on the body of Delilah, she ordered a team to go and collect the body, and was going to wait in a silent vigil. As she turned the corner she gasped in shock as the body was missing and a long blood trail led to the elevator, drawing her pistol she took the elevator up to the top of the base where she found nothing but emptiness.

**Egypt. **

The night was cold and the air blew strong in the Valley of the Kings. Chromia awoke from her injuries, She could tell she her systems were still damaged a she tried to sit up but couldn't, She cried out in pain as the memories of the fight lingered in her mind.

"You need rest young solder.." Razorclaw said as he sat next to her, "The next phase is set to begin."

"What next phase?" Chromia spat " Sideswipe, our leader is dead!"

"My dear, what makes you think he was in command?" He said calmly " Sideswipe was charismatic, but how did you think he brought the Decepticons under his rule?, He did so with my help and my blessings. There are more of us yet to come, we were here only to prepare the planet. "He checked his wrist controls to see he had received the Ground Bridge plans securely in his databanks.

""I-I don't understand.." Chromia gasped.

"You will…" Razorclaw said He looked up to see a huge cargo plane making the landing to them. " Ah and here comes our friends!"

The plane landed near them as several mercenaries dressed in black spilled out of the rear of the plane, they were followed by a large individual, who wore a tan body armor, he was massively built even for a human, but what stood out to Chromia about this human was he wore a black mask that covered his mouth and nose.

"On time as always Bane!" Razor claw commended, "Please load up our ally to the pane and don't forget her as well." He then reached to his side and held the limp body of Delilah in his palm,

"She needs medical attention, she is resilient for a human but even she has her limits.

"Take her to the cargo hold and have our doctor look at her " Bane ordered. " The league of shadows welcome you old friend." He said as he spoke in a muffled voice that hid an educated and elegant tone.

Razorclaw smiled underneath his facemask as they boarded the C130.

**Miami**

Team Elita entered the base, they were tired and worn from the battle, Agent Greene departed without a word from Japser, she had to make it back to DC to clean up the massive mess created by last night's war. Perceptor stayed behind to work on Elita, while Mirage, Sunstreaker and Grimlock stayed behind to keep watch over Miami.

"So you never turned on us. " April asked Sunstreaker as she hooked him up to an Energon drip.

"No April, I was always on the team, I just made a call to make it look like I turned sides, I owe Elita too much to turn on her like that. " He said sadly as he thought of her in a coma back in Nevada.

"I-I was too late, "He said " I-I should have acted sooner to stop my brother.."

"Sunstreaker stop, it's not your fault." April said "You aren't responsible for the choices your brother made." She gave me a reassuring pat on his hand as she lept down to check on Bumblebee and Green Light.

"Hey April!" Sunstreaker called out as April looked back.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Yuri finished the repairs to the computer systems as he looked at April and Verity Tending to the injured Autobots. June had returned to Japser but not before she took Yuri aside.

"Yuri , about what you asked, Yes you have my blessing." She smiled at the Russian. "But if you hurt her, I will hunt you down!"

Yuri smiled as he remember the loving threat made by Aprils older sister, he saw in the last 24 hours how much April meant to him, How much he wanted her in his life. He also knew that if wanted to move forward with her he was going to have to make closure with his former love, Kataya Lojenko. He still had a lot to do here in Miami, but soon a trip to Russia was in order.

Verity however made it back to her house; she needed a hot shower and a rest as she was set to return to work tomorrow. Stepping out of the hot shower she wrapped the towel around herself and sat on the toilet seat, it then she allowed herself the time to grieve over the day's events and the painful memories of her sister. She cried into her hands, She would do this for the next 20 minutes and then she would stop and return to being the Detective she was trained to be.

Finally back at the Autobot base in Jasper, Elita remained in her comatose state, next to her laid Optimus as he too remained into a catatonic vigil over his former love. As Ratchet and Perceptor worked over her to repair her piece by piece, she and Optimus laid still sharing the same spark chamber. For now Arcee took command of the Nevada team, While Mirage and Prowl set out on a mission to bring back their former leader. One way or the other they had less than 12 hours before they were forced to deal with a new set of problems that lay underneath the waters of Miami.

**NEXT TIME: Team Elita are still reeling from the events of the battle of Miami. Yuri makes a decision regarding his and April's relationship as April takes a bold step of her own. Elita and Optimus share some quality time as Mirage and Prowl track down Ironhide in Southern Mexico, Oh and Shockwave returns and he is about to cross paths with a very annoyed Megatron.**


	22. Chapter 21: Reflections

**Transformers Prime: Miami**

_**A/N : This next chapter will be unique as they will be split into different segments featuring characters from the story. The will all run concurrent of each other. With the final segment tying them all together and setting up the next story arc.**_

** Chapter 21: Reflections **

** Mirage and Prowl: **

The hot sun bore down on the plains of Veracruz. It was one of the southernmost states in the country called Mexico. On the lonely highway a vulture feasted on his dinner of a rotting carcass of what was once a Coyote. It quickly looked up and squawked as it flew aside to avoid the two sports cars racing down the highway that led to the tiny town of El Silencio. The cars raced with a purpose, there were very little highway cops in this part of Veracruz so they didn't waste time with speed limits. The terrain was barren and filled with hills. They stopped a topped the final hill that led into the tiny town.

Dust kicked up in the air as Mirage and Prowl transformed and took a long look at the town that lay before them in the horizon. Prowl stretched his arms, and shook out any tight kinks from driving a good 3 hours.

"Ok Mirage you wanna tell me why we ground bridged at good 70 miles from this town? , We have about three hours to find Ironhide or Miami goes boom!" Prowl complained.

"Ironhide an old vet, he would have sensed a ground bridge if it formed close to him, I couldn't risk him getting a lead on us and hiding out." Mirage said. As his optics scanned for energon signals, He didn't sense any then again he figured they might still be too far away for an accurate reading. "Ok when we get into town we'll split up and look for any energon signals. "

"Woah Woah Woah, "Prowl stopped Mirage, " I thought you said you knew where to find him?"

Mirage looked down and to the left , "Well…I knew the vincity to find him, C'mon how hard can it be? It's a tiny town down there!" He said to Prowl in a half assed attempt to placate him.

"Ok, we call each other as soon as one finds him, got it?" Mirage said.

Mirage didn't tell this to Prowl, but he had an issue with him coming, Ironhide and Prowl knew each other through reputation alone, there was an occasional mission or two but beyond that they were in different Autobot units. Prowl didn't have the same reporiethat Mirage had with him, Mirage knew the exact reasons why Ironhide left to bury himself in this tiny part of Mexico.

"Ok so far so good, We have a little over three hours to get him to Miami to authenticate the passlock codes. "Mirage said

Then suddenly behind them a Ground Bridge opened, they looked in shock as they stepped back and out came their arm cannons, pointed and ready to end whatever Decepticon came through the portal. They were completely thrown off by the orange and black Autobot then jumped through, Mirage rolled his optics as he instantly knew who it was.

Moving quickly Mriage rushed forward and grabbed the bot by this chestplate, He quickly took the Autobot to the ground and slapped the ground bridge sensor that was placed near the left side of his temple. It quickly cancelled out the Ground Bridge vortex.

"By Primus Sandstorm! What the glitch are you doing here?!" Mirage yelled.

Mirage knew Sandstorm by reputation only, and from what he knew of it , the young Autobot was green behind the Audio sensatory relays. Just a Sparkling when the main bulk of the Cybertronian wars began, He had found company with a group of Autobots that had just landed on Earth and were in the process of acclimatization. All that Mirage knew of the young spark was that he was impetuous and a thrill seeker.

"Hey man! Slow your roll, im just here to help!, Springer sent me." He said as he loosened himself from Mirage's grip.

"We have things covered here, besides should you be getting to learn the earth and their inhabitants up there in wherever Fowler placed you?" Mirage said in the not of warmest tones.

"it's Indianapolis and we are, just we heard over the Autobot channel the trouble going on, I was sent to see what I can do" His eyes soon drifted to the shoreline….and maybe check out the beach.."

Mirage though with him and Prowl here this was going to complicate things further than it already was, With a ground bridge opening up Ironhide for sure was going to sense it and flee. If that happened there was going to be a very large hole where the southernmost tip of Florida and Cuba used to be.

Mirage thought for a bit and then finally spoke " Ok here is what we're going to do, Prowl you cover the main part of the city scan for an Energon signals. Sandstorm covers the beachline by the city, see if he is encamped there. When you find him you radio the others, go!" He barked as Prowl and Sandstorm transformed and drove off into the city. He sighed as he sent them off on their wild Cyberygoose chase. For Mirage knew very well where Ironhide was, he also knew he was the only one who could make the approach to him, if Prowl or Sandstorm were to accompany him, it might aggravate Ironhide to no ends. This was a scenario that could not be realized, and it was worth ticking Prowl off. If it meant saving the eastern seaboard, Prowl's and Sandstorm's hurt feelings were worth it.

Mirage transformed and traveled to the edge of the city line, he went up a large hill that was covered with palm trees and overlooked the city below. The path up the side of the mountain twist and turned until finally the road gave way to a clearing and a large Hut, overlooking the side of the mountain where the ocean could be seen in all her glory, and to the left of it was the city of Veracruz. Mirage pulled off to the side of the road and kept close to the edge of the tree line. Activating his holomatter avatar he made the short walk to the hut. Mirage getting closer to the front of the hut expected an ambush anytime now but instead he saw a beach recliner with an aged old man wearing a peach sun shirt and white shorts, keeping him company on the chair was a lovely young woman with long jet black hair, dark olive skin and pouty red lips. They were busy engrossed in playful whispers and laughter. On the outside it looked like an old American retiree enjoying his golden years with a mid life crisis sponsored girlfriend. But by the looks of what they were drinking, she with a martini glass and he with a slender glass with a slice of pineapple, an umbrella and a blue glowing fluid, Mirage knew he had his right Bot.

"Took you long enough, what did you get lost?" He said in a gruff voice.

"It's good to see you too Ironhide." Mirage said "Glad to see you aren't sleeping alone these days."

Ironhide whispered something in Spanish to his partner, as she got up with a giggle. She giggled even louder when he sent a hard slap across her rear end. It jiggled like a bowl full of jello as she disappeared back into the hut.

"New parter? " Mirage asked taking the beach chair by him.

"You could say that, only what we do wouldn't fly under Optimus's orders!" Ironhide bellowed loudly "Don't give me that look, if I learned anything, if you ain't got it in the hips make sure you get it in the lips!" the old Autobot said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'll remember that, but I'm not here for tips, I'm here for something altogether different."

Ironhide blew out a breath through his holomatter avatar "They're both down aren't they?" Ironhide stated as Mirage nodded slowly "and there's no one to ratify the codes in just under two hours "he said as he brought up a holoscreen from his wrist.

"I don't have to remind you what happens if that doesn't happen." Mirage said flatly.

"So what makes you think I'm just going to drop what I'm doing to help you now…" Ironhide said in a not so flattering tone.

Mirage stopped as she shook his head "Oh no, no c'mon you aren't doing this tell me you aren't going to sacrifice over 10 million lives Ironhide!" Mirage shouted

"How bad is she hurt Mirage?" Ironhide asked as Mirage turned his head, he was dreading that question from the time he bridged in to Mexico.

"HOW BAD?" Ironhide shouted.

"it's bad ok! She used that damn power of hers…" Mirage whispered.

Ironhide shook his head "Did she do it for Optimus? Was it Optimus?" Ironhide pressed as his holomatter avatar began to turn a certain shade of red in anger.

"Yeah she did it to save him." Mirage said finally as Ironhide stood up and turned away " Damn it Ironhide she made her choice!, She chose him over you! I'm sorry that happened but for Primus sake don't punish the humans because of it!"

Ironhide shook in anger as his head lowered, the sting of that day was still as fresh as before. Ironhide assumed command when their leader Hound was found murdered in the everglades. It was he, Elita-one, Mirage, Perceptor and Sunstreaker who all had just arrived on earth with hound not more than two months. Optimus had placed them in charge of guarding the Energy reserve. With Hound's murder they vowed to find the killer. The time getting use to Earth was hard especially for Elita who was having trouble dealing with her issue with Optimus. In that time she and Ironhide grew closer and closer. For a brief time they were happy together, It was during their search for Hound's killer did they learn that is was a human organization, called Machination behind it. They were a human company who wanted to dissect and pilfer the Autobots for their own twisted needs. They lured Hound into the everglades where one of their crudely produce mech fought Hound, Hound fought him off but not before succumbing to injuries he sustained. When it came to light who had killed Hound, Prime ordered the team not to encounter the human instead allowing Agent fowler and his men take care of the rouge corporation.

On top of Ironhide's disgust at the humans they were told to protect, attacking them for their own selfish purpose, Elita broke off their relationship as she could not deny her feeling toward Optimus. All of this caused Ironhide to turn in his resignation; He left the Autobots disillusioned and opted to live a life in peace here in Mexico. He saved the life of a little tavern girl named Rosita, who he divulged his secret to. The two lived together happily, she was his link to the world and the only company he needed. Still as bitter as he was he still harbored feelings for Elita, the thought of her near death didn't sit well with him.

"What would Elita want you to do?" Mirage asked, knowing full well he was hitting below the belt.

Ironhide went back into the hut where Rosita was making beaded necklaces on the table. She stood up to greet him as he bent forward and whispered something to her in Spanish.

She wasn't happy with what he told her as she pouted and stamped her foot, He quickly calmed her down when he took her in a loving embrace and kissed her passionately.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." He said in spanish to her and walk out to Mirage. "Let's go, sooner I do this the sooner I get back…." The holomatter avatar disappeared as the red truck by the hut transformed into a large Autobot, Ironhide's true form. Mirage also transformed as he clicked on his radio.

"I need a bridge to base…."

**April **

April screamed as she sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat and breathing hard. She wasn't sure if this was a legitimate nightmare or the after effects of the fear toxin. She buried her face in her knees as she sobbed softly. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Delilah's cold eyes staring back at her. The pain and torture she endured was still fresh in her memory, she told everyone she was ok, When June saw something was wrong she played it off with a cute joke. When Mirage asked if anything was wrong, April declared she was fine. She couldn't fool Verity or Agent Greene however, though they lacked the family bond April shared with June, Jack and Mirage, They knew there was something defiantly wrong. For you can't just shrug off a traumatic experience. It sits in you burrows a hole, eats away until there is nothing left. Agent Greene had to get back to DC to head off any trouble at the pentagon cause by the light of the past events, on the way out however she made Verity promise her if April got any worse to call her and she would come running.

Verity however was a seasoned detective; it was her job to be able to read people. She knew April wasn't ok, and that she would need the help and support of her family friends and the Autobots to get her through. Above all this of course, Verity knew April needed a friend the most; It was the option that April now considered as she looked at her alarm clock that read 1:45 in the morning. April sat up in her bed and took her cell phone; she dialed Verity's number as she picked up after the third tone.

"Hey April, are you ok?" A groggy Verity answered.

April gulped as she struggled to get the words out "uh-um about your offer to crash at your place a couple of days."

"Yeah!, yeah! Of course "Verity said sitting up in bed "Do you need me to come get you?"

"N-No I'll ground bridge in, "April said " Perceptor got the bridge controls back up and running just tonight, Besides isn't Prowl still in Mexico?"

"Yes but I also have a non-transforming car in case of emergencies." Verity smiled. "Take your time; I'll have the guest bedroom ready."

April dressed and packed a small duffle bag with a couple days' clothes and a toothbrush, She made her way down to the Autobot base where Yuri, Bumblebee and Sunstreaker were finishing up returning the base to normal functionality. Bumblebee awoke from his injuries but Green Light was still under stasis. It was cause of this that Bumblebee decided to stay in Miami for the time being to help out until Perceptor was able to return from repairing Elita.

April emerged from the elevator and slid down the ladder, she could see them off to the side check every part of the base computers and testing every program clearing it of any bugs and viruses planted by Delilah. April quietly got to the ground bridge controls, Keyed in her code and inputted coordinates. She started her friends when she turned on the ground bridge as both Sunstreaker and Bumblebee readied their guns at the opened portal.

"Waoh! Woah! Guys! It's just me!" April said holding her hands up

Bumblebee beeped and quipped something along the lines of "That's not cool!" as Sunstreaker agreed "Dang missy as if we aren't jumpy enough as it is!"

Yuri went to April "April?, what is matter? , Where are you going?" the Russian asked her and touched her arm softly.

She looked down as she moved away uncomfortably " I-I just am going to stay at Verity's a bit, I'll be fine."

"I-I – I don't understand, Is there something I can do?"

She looked at him softly "N-no there's nothing you can really do right now, they need you here."

Yuri took her by the hand as she griped his hand tightly, she had grown close to him in the past few days, but right now she needed to get away and clear her head. She turned to walk away as Yuri kept his grip on her hand stopping her from moving any further.

"April." He said as he took her in a warm embrace, April closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him and hugged back.

"You can however, when you get done, come visit me at Verity's if you want.." She said as she kissed him softly on the mouth.

She broke away as she left through the portal and found herself in Verity's garage. She blinked as a trip through the portal always rattled her from the inside out. She walked into her kitchen as Verity was already there with two pints of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"C'mon chica!," Verity smiled "Let's get chipped faced!"

**Green Light**

"Well this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into…" Green Light thought as she sat Indian style in the dark. She checked her systems over and over, it read active but not active. Whatever limbo she was in, she didn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon. She would see occasional flashes in her memory banks. They were mainly of flying, Yuri and the last few moments of the fight with Grimlock.

"Go put the Red Energon grenade in his mouth they said "She mumbled " He won't see it coming they said, you'll be fine they said…." Even in this ghost world she could feel the aches and pangs of when Grimlock's massive jaws closed in on her piercing her like a soda can. The last moments she remember was being shook like a rag doll and then being flung high into the air.

"I seriously need a major career evaluation when I wake up…." She looked around " IF I wake up…."

"Great, Now I'm talking to myself…"

Really Green Light was doing the best she could with Team Elita, She was sparked and didn't know who she was or where she was or even WHAT she was. She then saw she was a being who could transform into a flying mechanism, which would be very cool if she didn't have a fear of flying from the start. Oh and get this kid, your also in a war with evil giant robots on a planet that isn't even supposed to know you exist! If it were all the same Green Light would have like to go back into the spark chamber from whence she came

Still It wasn't all bad, The Autbots weren't a bad bunch. She missed them; she even missed Mirage calling her kiddo, or sunstreaker getting after her for every little mistake she made. Perceptor was funny, even if he did have the personality of a wet fish. Elita was a good leader, but she worries too much about this city and whether or not she's doing the right thing as leader. She wasn't vocal by it, by any means, but somehow Green Light could sense her fears and paranoia.

Hm , Paranoia. The word seemed so logical in this state of mind. Was she worried if her team liked or, or by some chance was Green light worried if she liked her own team. They were by no means perfect, but then again was she really one to judge that?

"What are the differences between and Autobot and a Decepticon?" She thought.

She sat in silence pondering the question. "Rate of success." She finally said.

She didn't like to be this negative, at least she thought. Green light liked this planet well enough, she always heard old stories of Cybertron in its heyday but all she had to go on was stories and holoimages. Even so it really wasn't her home, Earth was. She liked the humans here, April and Verity and to an extent Agent Greene. It was Yuri however that she had a bond with. She remembers that day where he helped her get over her flying issues. She liked the way he talked too, he had a funny accent and he would always bite into those "Wobble-u's" . She was his guardian; at least she is supposed to be. She wasn't sure if she needed to protect him from anything, unlike the kids back in Nevada. The Autobtos there were practically busy by the week with the messes they had to pull them from.

"Wow you're whiney." She heard a voice say from behind her. Green Light turned to see another Autobot sitting behind her in the same Indian style. He was green just like her, only slightly bigger and slightly different. She turned to see the stranger better." I mean wow; you must have come from my paranoid side…."

"Um Hello, do I know you?" She asked the green Autobot.

"Sorta ,kinda " He said " In another spark I was you!"

Green Light arched her metal eyebrow. " I think I'm confused…"

The Autobot rolled his optics" Sweetie my name is Springer, You remember all those flashes you would get of past battles and different scenes of carnage. Yeah they were my memories. You're my re-insparknation. "He looked at the lost look on her face and realized more explanations would be in order.

"You know your spark right? Well what happens to it when you go offline? "He asked as she thought hard about it.

"It goes back to the all spark, only my spark somehow got into a Spark Shard. Something that holds a spark until it is ready to be transferred into another suitable host" He said "Looks like those Quintessons were right, I was reborn, into you!"

"Oh, well that actually makes sense…." Green Light said cocking her head to one side.

"You know it's a good thing this happened; I've been meaning to have a chat with you for some time." He said as he smacked her upside the side of her head.

"OW!, What was that for!?" She yelled

"You need to buck up and have more confidence!, I mean how you fought against the renegades was good but, it's not enough. Look one day you're going to lead, and you can't do it if you're going to act like a little whiney sparklebot!" Springer chastised. "This world is going to need you and the Autobots will need you. Be who I used to be!"

"And what was that? ,Pray tell" she asked

"I was an ass kicker!" He said proudly "and a triple changer, which means YOU are a triple changer." He placed a hand on her forehead " I'm gonna give you a little wake up tap, but remember what I said, and also find a third car mode! Flying is nice but driving is better!" He said as flash of white light engulfed Green Light. She opened her eyes to see the bright lights of the Medical chamber shining over her.

She sat up in the table to see she was alone, pulling the tubes and hoses from her body she checked herself to see that everything was normal and running smoothly. She didn't know where the others were but she had a nagging sensation to do a task out in the city. She slid open the door and sneaked to the submarined docking bay, jumping into the waters she swam until she found the way to the outside world. Popping up in the waters she transformed into her helicopter mode and flew towards South beach. It was morning so people were just barely moving about their day, she was on a mission and she knew how to complete it. It didn't take her long to see a very expensive sports car driving along the beach way overlooking the ocean.

She followed the red 2013 Ferrari Enzo and waited for it to stop at the stop light. When it did, she quickly scanned it. She flew forward and lowered herself to the ground before transforming in to her third mode the same Ferrari Enzo with a beautiful dark green coat. Activating her holomatter avatar she grinned as she went for a drive.

**Verity**

Verity Carlo rubbed her eyes as she lost count how many reports she typed up in the past day and a half. She had been through a lot this month alone. Especially last night when the city was nearly tore apart. This was her first week back from suspension and she had a mountain of paperwork to do. She had spent the previous night comforting April. She was there as a friend and a shoulder to cry on which April desperately needed.

Verity had seen this before in cops who had been through traumatic experiences. She knew what Post traumatic stress disorder could do. April was going to need time, and she was determined not to see her end up like some people who lost themselves to PTSD. Still this was the life that came with helping the Autobots. This too Verity had seen, and she lost two friends because of it. She looked at the picture that sat on her desk of her and Hunter and Jimmy. Still to this day their loss hurt, Especially Hunter. They had unresolved love, and that's the worst kind of loss to have. Verity knew it from her very fiber of being. She found other ways to ignore the pain, Such as burying herself in her work, and keeping an eye on the Autobots. But knowing April and Yuri these past few months awakened a feeling of comradire she thought she lost when Hunter and Jimmy died. She only hoped against all hope she wouldn't lose they would not share their fate.

"And here is one of our Star Cops, buried in her paperwork, Detective Verity Carlo!" She looked up to see the Police commissioner Daniel Watkins with another gentleman as his guest. He looked to be in his 50's dark scraggily brown hair with bits of grey in it, he had a thick bushy mustache and dark rimmed glasses.

Verity stood up to greet them "Commissioner Watkins!" She greeted with a firm handshake.

"Detective Carlo!," He said "Glad to see your back, hopefully all that paperwork will keep you away from the range!, "He said backhandedly as he turned to his guest " Detective Carlo I want you to meet a visiting friend of mine this is Commissioner James Gordon"

Verity smiled and shook his hand " I know you, you're the commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. I hear you have a flying rodent problem…"

Commissioner Gordon smiled awkwardly "Not so much a rodent problem than a clown problem…" Verity could tell from the way he delivered that last statement, that it more weight to it than he let on " I've my share of tales about you Detective Carlo!, Nice work on the Medrano case."

Verity smiled a bit as she tried to show modesty "Well it wasn't all me sir, I had a lot of help. "

Commissioner Watkins then coughed as he cut into the conversation that was threatening to maybe take one of his best Detectives from him. "Yes well if you excuse us, we have a meeting now." Commissioner Watkins said Taking Jim Gordon by the arm and hustling him to his office. Verity chuckled on the inside as she leaned back in her chair. Her thoughts drifted to April. Last night was a tough night for her as she didn't get any sleep at all. Verity was more than willing to sit up with her and let her vent her feelings of anger and frustration. They were talks Verity was all too familiar with. Her thoughts then turned to the night she killed Delilah, the vicious hacker who had no qualms about doing anything to complete her goals. Verity had to admit that the kid was good at hacking more than just a computer. With her words she hacked into Verity's mind, and managed to push that one button in Verity that set her off like no other.

She then took a quick break to type in the name that set her off, her sister Constance Carlo. She brought her name up on Google to see if there were any new hits on her name, there was none. She then entered the name into the police database, She knew in her sisters line of work the odds of finding her name here was highly unlikely, She was about to stop after the fifth page of names ending with Carlo, until she stumbled across a report coming out of Venice Italy. The entire report was in Italian, a language she didn't know at all, but there was her sister's name at the top of the report, next to the word "esorcismo". She didn't know what it was at the time, but she printed it out. She had work to do now but this was something Verity was going to have translated later.

It was about two O'clock when the Miami Detective's phone rang, without hesitation she picked up the phone.

"Detective Carlo" She announced, She could hear a slight ragged breathing on the other end. It immediately got her attention as she heard a fatigued drenched voice on the other end.

"N-Nice work there D-detective." Verity knew by the tone of the voice it was her mystery informant. The person that filled her in on the best details for her case, she didn't bother to file his tips for he didn't give a name nor could she track his location. Each time he called he timed his call and info to end just less than 30 seconds. Plenty of time to avoid the trace, still his information checked out every time, so she let the fact she couldn't track him down pass. By the way he was talking Verity knew she was about to find out who he might be.

"Hey there, you sound…tired "she said finding the right words.

"Y-You could say that, "he said " I've been on the run ever since that night "

"Your information help us greatly, it saved the city. Tell me stranger what can I do to help you?" She said hoping he would take her offer.

The voice on the other line laughed, "I-I don't think there's much you can do, Pretty soon I'll be gone, I-I just never wanted anyone to get hurt.."

"Are you sure? " Verity asked "I could offer the reward money, but something tells me you would rather want Energon.." The voice on the other end grew deathly silent.

"You don't have to hide anymore, "Verity added "I've known for some time."

The voice on the other line chuckled "They always said you were good Carlo, Heck the way Magnus talked about you I'd swear you could fly!"

"There is just one thing I could never figure out, who you are; after all that's happened don't you think I deserve at least that?" She asked sincerely.

The voice sighed " T-Tracks, I'm Tracks.." He said reveling himself to her.

"Tracks, its ok, come in Optimus will understand, you don't need to run anymore." She said trying to reach out to him. She had heard of Tracks through reputation alone. He was always seen as the vain sort. Never willing to do more than he had to for fear of denting his coat, it was this pattern of behavior that frustrated his fellow Autobots to no end.

"I-I don't know Verity…" He said "I've been a part of some awful things."

"But you still had the good conscious to seek me out, you knew I could help. " Verity said "I'm begging you please, let me help you. "

In what seemed like a lifetime Tracks final answered back " O-Ok , I'll turn myself in…." He said in a voice that said he was tired of running, tired of fighting. He was lost and wanted to be found.

"I promise you Tracks everything will be ok." She said "you have my word as a Wrecker."

**Elita-one and Optimus**

Perceptor finished replacing one of the motor relays in Elita one's chest, she had over 344 to replace, each had to be taken out, cleaned reconstructed and placed back in. It was an incredulous tedious work. He would normally allow the nanobots to take care of this work, but work like this had to be done by hand. It was a delicate procedure that Perceptor had to be sure this was done right. He didn't want to risk even the slightest error that would put Elita's spark at risk. He looked over to Optimus who was also in stasis. He was keeping Elita's spark safely within his own.

Perceptor sighed as he rubbed his optics, Never had he seen anybot in as bad condition as Elita was. Still he was determined to do everything he could for her, He owed her that much. He looked at the monitor that showed the cortex scans of both Elita one and Optimus. They read minimal activity, To a human this would-be called a dream state. He looked at his patients and wondered what kind of dream they were in.

Elita one opened her optics and blinked, where ever she was it was bright. Light filled everywhere as she squinted. She felt no pain, wherever she was. She also felt light as if she were weightless. " I have to focus…need to focus.." She thought to herself.

"Remember….." She heard a familiar voice whisper in her ears

"Remember" she repeated as thought flew back to a simpler time, a time when she had no worry and no want. When the universe was still a new and innocent place to be, where wonders filled her and miracles were a very real thing. Where happiness was tangible like if joy were a blanket she could wrap herself in, Soon everything came into focus, She was no longer in an unfamiliar place. She looked to see she was by a stream with silver water she was on a shiny golden surface when she sat up the two suns beamed down on her and she saw the metal trees with silver leaves that glittered in the light. She knew where she was.

"This is the Capali basin in Kalis, " She said " I'm home…"

She looked in the stream and saw the reflection staring back at her, It was her, but it wasn't her. The face she saw was a face she hadn't seen in a long, long time. It was Elita but when she was called Ariel. She moved her hands over the smooth contours of her face.

"Elita?" Ariel eard as she turned to see a figure behind her, her optics focused to see the image of an old love standing behind her. The shape of the figure at first told her it was Optimus Prime, but then the shape shifted into a form she remembered loving.

"Orion pax?" She whispered in amazement.

"Where are we?" Orion asked. " I don't know how we got here.."

Ariel smiled as lubricant leaked from her optics, she rose up and hugged her boyfriend. " Oh Orion! It was awful, I had a dream, that we were apart and there was this war. And I," She stopped as she griped her arms around his waist "Oh Orion, don't leave me please."

Orion hugged back" Hey don't worry, I'm not going anywhere!" He assured her. " I don't have to go back to Iacon till tomorrow!"

"Just you being here, I feel better already." Ariel mused.

"Elita one you have to remember….." The voice called out again.

Ariel opened her eyes as her environment suddenly grew dark, as if someone had switched off the lights. She looked up to see Orion's smooth face had changed. It was him but different, she looked to see had grown in size, and now a face mask covered the lower part of his face.

"Elita, remember" He said in a voice that was now lower and more commanding than his old voice. "Remember…."

"Optimus!" Elita screamed as she opened her eyes to darkness,

"I'm here Elita.." Optimus said "I never left you " As he approached her in his holomatter avatar, Elita looked to see it was an older gentlemen with black hair peppered with grey hairs, He had a black mustache and wore a red dress shirt and dark blue jacket and pants. Elita looked at herself to see she too was in her holomatter avatar.

"Is everyone ok?" she immediately asked "Optimus where are we?"

"Elita, do you remember what happened?" Optimus asked "Before you woke up?"

Elita thought and tried to remember, She remember her mission, her team, they were tasked with protecting the Autobot Energon reserve, but more importantly they were tasked to protect the City of Miami and her people. She remembers the city was under a major threat, not from Decepticons, but from Autobot and Decepticon deserters. She remembered one of her human allies April Sullivan, had been kidnapped and tortured. She remembered leading the mission to recover then remembered seeing an old misunderstood friend Grimlock, and stopped him from making a huge mistake. Then the memory Elita was supposed to remember appeared in her mind. Optimus, her former love, faced execution by these same Renegades. She Elita unlocked her power to stop time; it was an awesome power that came at an incredible price. However it was a price she was willing to pay, if it meant saving Opitmus's life.

"I'm inside your mind, aren't I?" Elita asked finally putting all the pieces together.

"For now, I am keeping your spark in mine, So Perceptor and Ratchet can repair your body. " Optmus said "So for the time being we are both out of the fight. " He said as he sat on a couch that appeared from nowhere.

Elita joined him "Did we do it? Did we save the city?" She asked wondering of her sacrifice saved more than just Optimus.

"Yes, we stopped the Renegades, " Optimus said

"Optimus about Sunstreaker, he never turned on us, I knew from the beginning he was going deep undercover…" She said immediately thinking of her teammate.

"I figured as such, which is why I was hesitant to deal with him." He said "I am more concerned with you, why did you choose to use such a power? , if you knew it would kill you?"

Elita turned away from him slightly, " Im hurt you would even ask that, " She sadly said " Optimus, I did it to save you, because after everything we have been through, after everything we've lost, I-I still love you…." She admitted.

Optimus eyes softened as he held her hand "I was afraid of that answer, Because I still deep down care for you , I just know I can never give you the full love you so richly deserve."

"Optimus, know I never stopped loving you, but I gave you up, "she admitted "I gave you up so you can fulfill the destiny Alpha Trion knew you had set before you. "

Then Elita turned to him to look him dead in his eyes "But for now, for just this moment. Let me have this time, let me remember you, love you like we used to have. "She said as she kissed him deeply. " And then I'll let you go again." She said returning the kiss again.

**Yuri**

"Autobot Base Gamma two! Hello! Come in!"

Yuri Makarov opened his eyes at the sound of Raf Esquival's voice. Yuri had been up all night repairing the damage to the Autobot computers and helping to stabilize Bumblebee and Greenlight, On top of Monitoring Grimlock and his Energon flush. The former Cosmonaut was working overtime in Perceptors absence.

"Yuri!, Are you there?" Raf called again

"Da! Yes, Yes I am here Comrade Raf!" Yuri said waking from his short siesta.

"Ratchet need the cycle rate on Elita's thermo conductor, He says you can pull it up on Perceptor's schematics. " Raf said as Yuri picked himself up from the chair and made his way over to one of the many base's laptops. After a passing moment he was back to his normal clear minded self, It was still the Cosmonaut training. It was part of the training he had to endure, learning to master difficult tasks on little or no sleep. It was nearly two months since Yuri was shot from the portal into Earth's atmosphere into a new time and a new world from the old one he left.

In two months, he dealt with the fact that he no longer existed to a nation that no longer existed. He acclimated himself to living in America and in a new century. He at first noticed how loud everything was, plus the weather in Miami was hot, too hot for someone that was raised in the bitter Russian winters. With the help of the Autobots and April Sullivan, Yuri gradually got used to living life outside of the Soviet Union. Yuri delved himself into being an ally for the Autobots, Learning the tech from Perceptor, and learning the in and outs of repairing a damaged Autobot. Yuri learned at an amazing fast rate, faster than any of the kids from Jasper or April. Perceptor chalked that fact up to his superior teaching style. Yuri allowed him to think that way, but Yuri knew better. Yuri for some reason could learn if he did something first hand, It was how he learned to fire a rifle when he was 10, How he mastered flying at age 19, It was his ability to learn that helped him survive Cosmonaut training. Yuri knew he had gifts, and he was more than happy to use his gifts to serve Mother Russia.

But Mother Russia changed in the past 45 years he was gone, Russia had taken to democracy as the West soon settled in the East. He didn't dwell on this too much, April wouldn't let him. Yuri smiled as he thought of her. She was the first person he met when he emerged from the space capsule; She had been with him every day since. Slowly he found himself growing fond of the young Doctor, These feeling became evident the night she was kidnapped, although he appeared calm on the outside, inside he was twisted and turned with concern. The images of her being tortured were still burned into her memory. It was something he never cared to see again.

Yuri finished reading off the rotation rates for Raf and went back to his work, monitoring the Autobots that still patrolled the earth. He checked his phone to get an update on April from Verity, She reported after trouble sleeping she gave April a dose of her sleeping meds before going off to work. Yuri placed the phone back in his pocket as he saw Green Light approach him.

"Hey Yuri" She said returning from her morning trip. "Perceptor sent me in to relive you, he says you've been working all night."

"Babushka!" He said happily as he saw his guardian "Where did you go? I go for Coffee and you are gone!"

Green Light smiled " I felt a little better so I decided to go off for a drive." She said as she transformed into her car alt form.

Yuri let out a wolf whistle as he saw his reflection in her shiny coat. "Looking hot! I thought you only changed into helicopter?"

Green Light transformed back into her robot form "Apparently I'm a triple changer; I know the thing you learn when you're in stasis!"

With a few more pleasant words, Yuri retreated back to his room to rest for a bit. He didn't have much in his room, A few books by some of his favorite authors, a radio, and his space suit. He went to his suit and pulled a small black and white picture from the front pocket. Sitting on his bed, he looked at the photo of a beautiful woman dressed in a Nurse's uniform; she had raven black hair and pouty lips. It was his former fiancé`, Kataya Lojenko.

They were from different worlds her and Kataya, He was from the small fishing town of Leningrad, and she was from Moscow. He remembered fondly the sexual tryst they had hours before his space flight, She was one of the medical team at the Baikinour Cosmodrome in Khazisthan . They kept their relationship a secret from the superiors, as if they found out both would be expelled from the program. He vowed to marry her when he returned from the moon. Sadly he never got that chance, One of the first things he did when he returned to Earth was to try to locate her. He did so to find out that she had passed away in her sleep in late 2008.

He could not deny his feelings for April, but he knew he at least owed it to Kataya to say good bye one last time. He lay on his bed and tried to sleep, but sleep never came as it was dashed away about his current dilemma. Yuri was never one to dwell on any one situation, he got up and got dressed as he made his way out to the main autobot base, He didn't pay any mind to Mirage arguing with a large red Autobot he had never seen before. He didn't have time to explain to them that he found a way to reset the security protocols on the Enegon containment unit, buying the Autobot another day. Instead Yuri quietly activated the ground bridge and went through.

He blinked as he saw he arrived in Verity's garage, He went inside her home to look for April, he had to find her and explain to her what he had to do in order for him to go through with their relationship.

"April?" He called out "are you here?"

**Warning ! mature content ahead!**

April got dressed after the hot shower, after a restless night of sleep she got up to face the day. Verity had a nice house, after the conflict with the renegades Elita thought it would be best if April and Yuri stayed a couple days away from the base so they could better secure it from attacks. It was only temporary but April didn't complain. She needed the time away to clear her mind.

Her trauma suffered at the hands of Delilah Danzig was still fresh in her mind. Verity recognized the signs of Post-Traumatic Stress in April and offered to take the young doctor in. It was a rough night that was spent with Verity comforting a crying April. She was there to listen to offer a hand and a shoulder to cry on. Yuri was going to be by in the morning as he was helping to lock down the base. Again Verity saw it was ok as she felt April needed some girl time to sort her feelings out.

April sat on the edge of the guest bed and sat there for a long time just lost in her thoughts. What was she doing here, could she continue this life and what would happen the next time something like this happened. All these thoughts plagued her mind and threatened to rip her sanity into pieces.

She gasped as she heard footsteps approach the hallway, She knew it wasn't Verity as she left for work a few hours ago. Her heartbeat raced as a panic started to set in.

"Who's there!?" She shouted gripping on the bed railing tightly.

"Is just me, April.." Yuri said calmly his hands up.

April let out a breath " Yuri! Didn't I say to call before you came over!" She snapped

Yuri pulled out his cell phone, something he was still trying to learn to use "No power, I keep forgetting to plug it in."

"Yuri you were a fucking cosmonaut, you can't remember to plug in a phone charger!" She griped.

Yuri nodded " I- I am sorry…" He said softly.

April gulped and realized she was taking her anger out on him " I-I'm sorry Yuri, I don't mean to take it out on you…"

He sat next to her on the bed, "The Autobots are worried about you, they are still securing the base, but told me to come to you anyway. "

April nodded " I-I'm ok really, I am…." She said as she tried to lie as best she could.

Yuri held her hand softly and held rubbed it assuringly, as he gazed into her eyes with compassion. "I could think of nothing else but to get you back when you were taken, I never want to lose you again. "

Those words seem to sink into Aprils heart as tears began to bead up in her eyes, emotion overtook her as she softly laid her head on his shoulder and cried . Yuri held her tightly and shared her pain, he held her close and could feel her breath on his chest.

"Why is she still hurting me?' She sobbed

"Because you are still allowing her too, You are alive now, and she will never hurt you again, not as long as I am here." He said defiantly.

"Yuri" April whispered " I love you."

"Da April," He whispered " I-I love you too…"

April looked up to meet his gaze, and soon their lips met. Softly and tender at first they began to kiss. He could taste her on his lips, he felt her warm breath on his. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. Their hands explored each other's body as gradually clothes began to be stripped away. They were in their underwear as Yuri suddenly stopped and realized what was happening.

"I-I'm sorry! Should we be doing this?" He asked fearfully

"it's ok Yuri, I want you too, I need this, I need you.." April whispered.

Yuri laid her back on the bed as the last vestiges of their clothing were removed. The soft light of sunlight filled the bedroom ad Yuri continues to kiss April as his hands explored her breasts. She threw her head back and moaned as his lips captured her nipple in his mouth. April's mind raced as she realized she was about to lose her virginity to Yuri. It was something she never gave much thought to, She had boyfriend's before but she never let the relationship progress to that level. She always put her responsibilities first, to her school, her family, her job. Since then, since the past day, her life had changed drastically. She realized she could be making a huge mistake now, but unlike other times, now she simply didn't care. She loved Yuri, and chose to be lost in this moment that was now presented before her. Whatever happens will happen she told herself.

He hesitated as he moved into position over her, "Um no protection…." He whispered

"Don't worry, I'm ok." She whispered as she took the tip of his penis and guided it into her. Yuri grunted as he slid into her feeling her warmth and tightness envelope him. April bit her lip in pain as he broke through her womanhood. She caught her breath as she felt him move further inside of her.

April cried out a bit in pain, "No! Keep going….." She grunted as she pushed him further.

Gradually Yuri found his rhythm as they made love. She could feel him inside of her, as Yuri felt her body react to each thrust. She held his face as their gazes met, Yuri gripped on to the sheets as he trusted faster in pace. He could feel himself building, as his breath quickened.

April grunted in pain and pleasure as she could feel him stiffen and grow more inside of her. Yuri grunted in sexual climax as he felt himself release into her. April let out a soft scream as she held on to his butt cheeks and waited until his climax had finished. She felt his hot seed fill her and warmed her. He collapsed to the side of her, sweat both glistening off of them as they smiled and held each other close.

"April, why didn't you tell me it was your first time?" He asked

She looked around and tried to dodge the question, "What makes you think it was my first time!?" she said awkwardly, as she got up to use the bathroom in the hallway.

"is just a hunch " Yuri said softly as he touched the small blood stain on the mattress.

Yuri laid back in the bed and looked up in the ceiling, This was the first time he had sex since the day before his launch in 1968. He heard the toilet flush and could see the naked form of April standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She beckoned him with her finger.

"C'mon, let's take a shower…" She smiled.

After the shower they sat in the kitchen and had lunch, April explained how Verity was helping her deal with the trauma she endured. She explained she still had nightmares but they were lessening by the day.

Yuri smile as he heard she was going to be ok, Still April noticed a look of slight sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, "She said rubbing his arm softly "Are you ok?"

Yuri wiped his mouth and sat up to let out a sigh "Da April I am, but something is on my mind, something we need to talk about."

April blinked as he had her full attention "Ok, go on."

"April , I have to go home…" Yuri said finally.

The words sank into April deeply, as tears began to fill her eyes. Soon in a flash sadness turned to anger in an instant as she blinked back the hot tears "Oh ok…I see, you just want to fuck me and the leave! I-I get it!"

Yuri looked in shock as she didn't let him finish "April wait you don-"

"What? don't understand!?" She shouted "Obviously we don't mean that much to you if you're taking off to a country that you have NOTHING TO GO BACK TO!"

Yuri stared at her hard as he decided to let her get it out of her system and hoped she would figure it out.

"I mean Yuri it was my first time! Don't I mean anything to you?" She yelled "Why are you going back if….." Then she stopped as she saw the look in Yuri's face and suddenly something dawned on her "And, you're coming back?"

Yuri smiled as he pointed at the tip of his nose, April then realized she had jumped to conclusions again.

"Oh God Yuri, I'm so sorry!" She wailed as she laid her head on the table in shame.

"I should have explained better, "Yuri said as he lifted her face up and kissed her "Before you I had a fiancé` , and she died in 2008. I just want to go home to say bye to her properly, and then I can move on to us." He smiled as he stood up to take her in a warm embrace. "The Autobots need us, but I also need you. He said to her softly.

"Yuri, I've got a little vacation time coming, Could I go with you?" April asked looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

Yuri smiled "You would want to visit Russia with me? He asked surprised.

April smiled "Yeah! I'd love to go!, I've been polishing up on my Russian!" She smiled as she kissed his deeply.

**Shockwave**

** The Bermuda Triangle**

"Run the test again!" Shockwave ordered as the dimensional relays were rest for another test. For the past few months the Enslaver had stayed under the waters of the oceans of this Earth. Shockwave spent his time researching and planning. Every painstaking detail to his master plan had to be perfect. He left no stone und turned, He planned each experiment and he recorded every piece of data he collected. He knew this particular piece of ocean on the earth held significant magnetic powers, and he was hard at work mastering them. He was determined to not let anything stand in his way.

"Sir we are being hailed!" Astrotrain called out, not even Megatron. " It's the Nemesis"

Shockwave didn''t fret, He knew this day would come eventually. The price connected with his experiments was a possible detection of unknown energies by Megatron's forces. He knew one day he would have to deal with the Decepticon leader, and today seemed to be that day.

"Put the call through" He ordered

Soon Megatron's voice filled the bridge of the Enslaver. "To the Decepticon vessel, you will identify yourself and then surrender you ship to me!"

"I'm afraid that cannot be done Megatron…." Shockwave said coldly as he came into view.

Megatrons red optics widened " S-Shockwave!? , what are you doing here!?" He ordered.

" I am engrossed in my own design Lord Megatron. " Shockwave told the depcticon leader.

"But I left you in charge of Cybertron! Why did you leave your post?" He demanded to know.

"My post Megatron? You left me in charge of a dead planet!, Devoid of any life!" Shockwave said spitefully "You left us to die."

"Know that when you decided to leave Cybertron, you committed treason.." Megatron said angrily " And you know what comes of treason"

"Perfectly," Shockwave said "Now I can say I was provoked.." He said as he turned to his bridge " Raise this craft into the sky! And ready the Pylons!" Shockwave ordered.

Slowly the Enslaver began to rise up to the surface of the waters, as it broke the stillness of the ocean and began to rise up in the air. From high above the Nemesis began to descend as its cannons began to point towards its target. The Nemesis fired it's batteries as bolts shot from the sky down onto the Enslaver, The shots absorbed into the Enslavers shields as the massive ship rose into the sky to meet it's aggressor. The Enslaver fired off its missile's at the Nemesis as the explosions rocked the shield and shook the Nemesis to it's core.

"Sir, Batteries 5 and 6 are off line!" Dreadwing reported.

"Fire everything at the Enslaver!" Megatron roared, as the Nemesis fired off Missile after missiles and lasers fired down on the Enslaver. The Enslaver shook as the shield began to falter, the Enslaver shook under the massive attack from the Nemesis.

"Lord Shockwave! Shields are at 60% and falling!" Blitzwing called out.

"Turn the ship and lead the Nemesis further into the triangle." Shockwave said calmly.

The Enslaver turned and moved farther into the barren waters of the Bermuda Triangle. The Nemesis gave chase as Megatron called again.

"Running Shockwave?" Megatron gloated "If you surrender now I may allow you to keep your limbs!" Megatron kept the Nemesis on its current pursuit of the Enslaver.

"The Nemesis is now in the target range!" Astrotrain called out.

"I have you now…" Shockwave said as he activated the Dimensional pylons placed all over the waters. Soon the sky in the triangle turned into a fire red orange. As clouds and winds began to gather, The Nemesis soon saw it was caught in a gravitational anomaly.

"What is happening!?" Megatron demanded to know.

"Sir, We can't get a fix on where we are!? "an Eradicon cried out " The ship isn't even registering our mass, It's saying we don't exist!"

Megatron fired his cannon at the Eradicon for speaking such foolishness to him "I want answers! , not excuses!"

Soon the Nemesis was caught in a spin, as the gravity sized it and began to hold it in its grasp Shockwave saw this and knew Megatron had no idea the weapon Shockwave now possessed.

"You will release this ship Shockwave!, I am the leader of the Depcticons! You will obey me!" Megatron roared over the comms.

"I will allow you to keep that title, for another five minutes, "Shockwave said smugly, as he activated the full power of the Dimensional pylons. Then from above the Nemesis, a giant portal opened up and began to pull everything in it's path into it's mouth. Ocean air and even time were lost to the massive anomaly that now was present in the Triangle. The Nemesis then twisted and began to be swallowed up into the massive portal now open.

"SHOCKWAAAAAAAVE!" Megatron screamed as the Nemeisis, was swallowed up and lost into the portal, as soon as the anomaly was created, it dissipated. The waters and the skies inside the Triangle soon returned to calm, as there was no sign of the Nemesis. It was lost to the space in between the spaces of dimensions

"Return to the waters below " Shockwave ordered and he returned to his laboratory, Shockwave was pleased that the test was a success, even more so that he was able to quiet the nuisance known as Megatron, Now nothing stood in his way of freeing the worst criminal Cybertron had ever known. Soon this planet would know destruction, as with every other planet that lay in Shockwave's path.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter!, sorry for that and thank you if you stuck around long enough to read it. I wanna give big thanks to Hypersonicseeker,Ratchetsfangirl, and Exactlywhat, for chatting with me and motivating me to finish through this writers block.**

** NEXT TIME: The pieces start to move into place, as Elita's condition takes a turn for the worst that forces Perceptor and Ratchet to take desperate measures. Yuri and April begin their trek to Russia, but Yuri finds a surprised he never saw coming. Also Verity reaches out to a vulnerable Tracks, but she finds out she isn't the only one tacking him. Also Grimlock learns the meaning of "keeping a low profile."**


	23. Chapter 22: The long way home

**WRITER'S NOTE: Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry for the pause in writing, but I am picking Miami back up and get ready for new stories as new friends and new enemies come to South Beach! This chapter is dedicated to Aurrawings, who's support and encouragement made this possible! Hayli is her creation and hers alone! Thank you kiddo!**

**Transformers Prime : Miami**

**Chapter 22: The long way home**

Both ratchet and Perceptor had to face facts, If they had any hope of repairing Elita-one she would have to be moved to Perecptors laboratory in the Miami base. Optimus had joined their sparks together in order for Ratchet and Perceptor to operate and fix the neural pathways that were severely damaged when she unleashed her power to stop time. With the worst done all that had to be done was to repair the delicate servos in Elita one's chasse. They were able isolate Optimus's spark and return Elita's spark. In doing so Optimus had woken up from his sabbatical.

"Careful now, you don't want to do anything that would cause further harm to her!" Perceptor warned for the 7th time as the floating gurney transported the still body of Elita-one toward the Autobot's ground bridge.

"Do you think you can tell us again Perceptor?" Arcee nagged " Im not sure we caught it the first ten times! "

"I apologize for my curtness, it's just I don't wasn't to see days of work thrown away due to a mishap in transportation. "Perceptor said in an attempt to justify his demeanor.

"Are you sure you can repair her ?" optimus said in a worried tone " There's no trouble in using our base facilities.

"I appreciate the offer Optimus, "Perceptor said " But in the Miami base I have scanner with special calibrations made so by me. Once there I will be able to diagnose her properly.

"Very well then, Good luck old friend." Optimus said as he nodded to Raf, who in turn opened the ground bridge.

Optimus Prime looked as Perceptor guided the gurney into the ground bridge and in a flash of green They were gone.

Yuri Makarov packed a few clothes and some documents he downloaded from the internet. He studied the map of Moscow carefully and looked at the notes he scribbled on it. From what he researched his former fiancé was buried in a cemetery not far from Red Square. Yuri remembered the place from his days in the Soviet military. He lost track of how many Victory Day parades he participated in the 50's and 60's. Of course that was back at a time when the Soviet Union was proud to show their dominance to the world.

He opened the door to his dormitory room and knocked on the door of April's room.

"just a sec!" He heard yell through the door.

In moments she opened the door with a heavy backpack on her shoulders. She wore a light jacket with a soft pink knitted cap. Yuri blinked in confusions as he saw she was overly packed and underly dressed. April immediately noticed the confused look in his eyes.

'What is it?" she asked wrinkling her forehead.

"April what have you packed in there that's so big?" He asked, looking at April hunched over to balance out the weight .

"just a few items….." She said nonchalantly "Some clothes, snacks , bottled water, and my medical bag…" She noticed he still had a confused look.

"Look I just like to be prepared…" She said touching his arm.

"Are you also wearing that thin jacket?" Yuri asked her.

"Yes, I checked the forecast for Moscow, it's going to be in the upper 60's all week. " April said pulling out her Smartphone. "Besides it's only October, Moscow doesn't get cold until November.

"Da April…..Da" Yuri said teasingly. He was only too familiar with the fickleness of Russian weather. "April I know you studied but please for me , wear a thicker coat. "

The two then made their way into the upper Autobot base. In it Sunstreaker was aiding Perceptor as he conducted a surgery on Elita-One, While Mirage was busy with monitor duty. As they approached the main computer hub, Yuri and April both saw he was watching Grimlock as Grimlock roamed around the woods of Bicayane Bay in his dinosaur mode.

"Go on have fun you big lug….." Mirage said under his breath.

Mirage turn to see Yuri and April behind him " Oh hey you two! Is it that time for your trip?"

"Da Comrade Mirage!" Yuri smiled and then inputted the coordinates into the ground bridge controls.

"ok so we will be gone a week at the most, if you need anything Verity said she will cover for us. "April said in a fretting tone.  
"You're worried about us!?" Mirage chuckled "may I remind you I am your guardian and I should be the one worried. Still, if anything happens call us and we'll be a ground bridge away."

April smiled " Ok big guy…"

"Also that chip we put in your butt will alert us if your heart rate rises above 120!" Mirage threw in with a smirk.

April's ears turned red in embarrassment as she took out the thicker coat from her bag and wrapped it over her.

"Have fun you two!" Mirage said as he opened the ground bridge.

Yuri took a deep breath as he realized that beyond the green swirling vortex was home, Mother Russia as he so affectionately called it. Still he wondered if Mother Russia would welcome back her lost son.

April's gloved hand wrapped around his, "C'mon it's time." She smiled

As they exited the ground bridge they were immediately greeted by a cold, biting wind. They blinked as they got their bearings and saw that a heavy snowfall also greeted them.

"I-I Don't get it!? "April shouted while wrapping her scarf around her mouth." I checked weather channel!, They said it would be sunny!"

Yuri pulled her close to him, "One thing you can always count on Russian weather is you can't count on Russian weather!"

Perceptor tapped the edge of his chin with his finger as he looked over the latest round of tests from Elita. All of her systems were function normally , still her brain patterns read dormant. She wasn't deactivate by any means and her spark still resided in her chamber. Perceptor knew he was missing something to wake her up from her coma. He narrowed his optics as his thought process shifted into overdrive as he recanted each step , each decision, everything that had been done for Elita so far. He knew he was missing something and by Primus he was determined to find it. For every question that Perceptor asked he always found the answer too. This was no different, He took that part back. She was their leader and while Mirage was doing a good job they needed her. Resting his hands on his work table, he stared at the still body of elita-One. She still maintained her normal colors and hadn't faded to gunmetal grey, which was fortunate at the least. He checked his numbers over and over again. All the diagnostic figures that he calculated, every figure he calculated. What was he missing?

"Perceptor," He heard Sunstreaker call behind him "How is she?"

"I've made all the necessary repairs, but still she is not responsive. I don't know what else I can do for her." Perceptor said with a aura of tire in his voice.

'You don't know…" now that's something I never thought I would hear you say." Sunstreaker egged.

Perceptor looked at him sharply "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Funny? No, astonished, yes. " Streaker added " Look you are the authority on anything in the universe, If you cant find an answer then that answer doesn't exist. I have yet to see you not solve a problem, so."

Perceptor waited for his pause to end " so?"

"So if the answer doesn't exist, you create an answer!" Sunstreaker encouraged and placed a hand on the scientist shoulder." I know you don't know what Elita needs right now, but it's there and you will find it. Don't give up,"

Perceptor smiled a little and nodded. Then a gleam flashed in Perceptors optics. Susntreaker knew that look all too well.

"What?" Streaker asked cautiously.

"That's it…."Perceptor whispered' " By the all spark THAT'S IT!" He said as he excitedly jumped up and raced to the ground bridge controls.

"Perceptor, where are you going!?" Sunstreaker called out.

"I'm going to create the answer!" Perceptor announced "Stay with our leader!, I shant be long!" He said gleefully as he transformed and disappeared through the ground bridge.

Yuri gained his bearing as he realized where they were in Moscow. "April!" He quipped. " I believe we are 3 blocks from red Square!, We are on the south side of the Kremlin!" He said as he took her by the hand and led her out of the alley and into the street. The first thing Yuri noticed about Moscow is it smelled worse than he remembered. It wasn't refuse or sewage; it was the smell of smog and gasoline. He looked and saw there were more cars on the roads than he remembered. In the 60's you could buy a car but it was a long process that took over 10 years.

"What is it?" April asked when she noticed the puzzled look on his face.

"So many cars April!, "he saw in amazement " I was 20 before I rode in a car!"

"Do you know where we're going?" april asked as her teeth chattered.

"Da April!, We are just three blocks from Red Square! Come!" he sang as he took her by the hand. As they got closer to Red Square, Yuri began to notice more and more people out and about in the Moscow afternoon. The Sharp wind had died down to a slow breeze but the snow was continuing to fall. April looked to her right as she noticed a small café they passed. It was populated by a few dozen people. Some were inside and a few still sat outside in the patio.

The Café was busy, for inside sat five large men in suits and each were busy eating a plate of food beyond them was another man in a fine suit, except this one was embroiled in a heated conversation on his cell phone.

"Check it again Boris!, How can 6 million ruble vanish like that!?" The Russian mobster yelled. "I am coming to the club now Boris! If you don't have my money I will have your head!" He screamed as he threw his phone against the wall.

His name was Dimitri Koramov, and he came from a long line of Russian mobsters. The only thing they liked the most about the fall of the soviet Union was the fact they could do bisnsuess without having to give half of their income to the State. Still when the men who worked under him botch a simple money transfer , those were the times he long for the old days of working in secret .

He looked at his men as they sat at the table stuffing their faces with borscht and Schichi , and his face grew only redder "Get up you fools! Someone is stealing from us!" he yelled as he kicked the table over. Leading his men out, they quickly piled into their black Cadillac and sped off. It's truly a shame Dimitri wasn't more observant to his surroundings. He failed to notice at the entrance of the café sat a young blonde girl who was busily tapping away at her laptop. She was careful not to let them Mobster see her, as she scoped them out every day this week. She knew this was the time to catch them with their guard down. She grinned a little as she erased the encrypted files that allowed her to hack the accounts to siphon the 6 million rubles from the mobster's smartphones. With a quick keystroke she threw the funds and the transfer codes on to her data card. With her work done the young girl closed her alienware laptop and slid it in her back pack. Leaving a cheap tip she skipped down the street 6 Million rubles richer. She turned the corner and lifted a street grate in a lonely alley, looking around to make sure no one saw her, she quickly climbed down into the Moscow underground.

"Just one more corer April and you will see….Red…..Square?" Yuri said slowly as he saw Red Square but it wasn't the Red Square he remembered. Gone were the large posters of propaganda, He even saw a few department stores on the Square and a McDonalds! He blinked as he saw no sign of any military presence in the Square. At the end of the Square he could see the Kremlin from far off. Just beyond them was Lenin's tomb . Normally Leniin's tomb had a long line outside of it of people waiting to see the preserved body of the Marxist leader. Now there was no line.

"What's Wrong Yuri?" April asked as she looked at Moscow for the first time in her life.

Yuri gulped " J-Just a little different than I remembered. " he said with a slight smile. " Last time I was here was for the Soviet Victory day parade. "

"Maybe we should find out hotel first and then get something to eat…" April said as she took Yuri by the hand and headed for their hotel.

The young girl climbed her way down the lower levels underneath Moscow. She knew these underground tunnels well, for they stretched and intersected under the city for miles and miles. They were first built at the turn of the 20th century and gradually as the Soviet Union came to prominence, new tunnels were made to house a new rail system. Miles upon miles of these tunnels were left abandoned. A good portion of these tunnels remained barren and forgotten, but a good portion of them were occupied by various denizens of Russian society.

They were called Chroniya Kurista, Black hen or underground dwellers translated from Russian. They were people who chose to live underground, most were mentally ill, lost, and many were runaways. Children who were forgotten or left behind by the system, those that were lucky found castes or gangs to live with. They took care of each other and made sure everyone ate and slept in safety. Others that weren't so lucky found themselves exploited or abused. It wasn't the best life for children, but they made due with what they could.

She was careful to make sure she wasn't followed; she knew these tunnels well for she lived here for the past two years. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she made it to the soft lights of the underground dwelling of her gang. Reaching the heavy steel door she pounded on it with her fists.

"Who is it? A voice in Russian called out.

"Is Kataya! Open up!" Kataya answered.

The heavy Iron door slid open and Kataya went in to the dimly lit room. It was no bigger than a one bedroom apartment and it was shared by at least 15 kids. They were called "the Kirsa" or simply, "the rats" . They ranged in ages from 7 to 16, and they were all pickpockets and thieves. They each took turns roaming the streets of Moscow, taking what they could. Some were good at pick pocketing and some were good at hacking or phishing scams. This was Kataya's expertise; since she was little she was always good with computers. She could build them from nothing, and dismantle them to hide any trace or any wrong doing. Kataya lived down here for the past two years since she lost her only family. Rather than be sent to a dismal Russian Orphanage, She ran away and found a home in the tunnels below. Kataya was a cute little Russian girl, she had a dirty blonde hair, and a cute smile. She had a pretty voice too as she would often sing of war songs taught to her from her grandmother. All these traits would make her an easy target for molesters and abusers. But Kataya was lucky, for she found a gang that was protected by one man.

"Kataya! Did you bring me my cheese whiz?" a round face little Russian boy asked with glee when he saw her.

"Da Pitor! I would never forget…" She smiled as she gave him a can of spray cheese, to which he quickly took the cap off and squeezed a large amount in his mouth.

"Kataya," an older boy with a scar over his left cheek called out " Ivan wants to see you …"

Kataya nodded as once again she was reminded that no matter where she went, Ivan knew where she was. She gripped the straps on her back pack and proceeded to the far back of the tunnels. She walked until she came to a large clearing; it was made like an apartment in a workshop. Everywhere pieces of machinery were cluttered and strewn about. She knew better that to move or nudge anything. Dong so meant a harsh lashing. They were protected but at the same time, that protection came with a price.

Seeing the man hunched over his work desk, she was about to pay his price.

"you are late…." Ivan Vanko said slowly, not glancing up from his work.

Kataya gulped as she had to word her next words carefully. "I am sorry, I made double sure I wasn't followed…"

He looked up to show his greasy dirty face. Long hair peppered with grey fell around his face as he flashed a grin with teeth that were capped in metal. He outstretched his hand and wagged his fingers as if to beckon her to him. Kataya blinked as she gave him the small purple flash drive. He took it and loaded it into his computer and clacked a few keystrokes. He transferred the stolen ruble into his private escrow account. He was a former nuclear physicist, having defected to America in the 80's he was framed for releasing government secrets and promptly deported. Having escape from Siberia a few years later. Ivan made a home in the Russian tunnels, he built his workshop here and he used the children to steal for him so he could fund his projects.

"You do good work Kataya, take something for your 'troubles'" he said as she transferred a few hundred ruble to her account. "Go, get dinner and then back to work…"

Kataya nodded as she quickly left, Ivan protected them, but he never once let them forget who was in charge. Who the little rats stole for, who they were indebted to for their lives, Kataya breathed a little sigh of relief when she left his workshop, and grateful she didn't receive a beating.

"Well that's the last of it." April said as she finished unpacking. "What do you want to do first?" She asked as Yuri continued to gaze listlessly out the window.

"Yuri!, hey come back to earth Yuri…" She kidded.

"huh, oh im sorry , it's just so many memories are coming back…" He said as he touched the cold window that overlooked the street below. April moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Talk to me, what's on your mind." She whispered.

Yuri smiled as he turned to face her and held her in his arms. " I am remembering my first time coming to Moscow. It was when I first met my fiancé. "

"Tell me about her, "April asked curiously.

Yuri looked out into the snow covered buildings "Her name was Kataya Lojenko, She was 19 and fresh out of nursing school, She was from Moscow and I was a from Leningrad and It was the May Day parade.

**Moscow 1960.**

Yuri sneezed as he struggled to wrap his coat around him tighter. He felt fine when he woke up to morning muster. Gradually he felt himself grow weaker as the fever began to set in . He shivered and he struggled to remain alert.

"Makarov!" He heard his name yelled out.

He raised his head toward the direction of the scream and soon came face to face with his wing commander, Captain Reznev.

"Look at you, you look like shit Junior Lieutenant Makarov!" Captain Reznev berated .

"And I feel like shit too, Comrade Reznev.." Yuri said through a haggle of coughs and then finally sneezed in the face of his Wing Commander. Captian reznev quickly wiped his face from the snot moleuces that yuri painted all over his face.

"This is no good, We can't have you march in the parade now! What if you fall out? You'll make all of us look bad!" Reznev griped.

"Lieutenant Tolzov!, Take Comrade Makarov to the infirmary, and make sure he stayed there till after parade!" Reznev ordered Yuri's friend, as Liuetenant Tolzov took Yuri by the arm and led him away " You can count on that you will be cleaning the latrines by tonight Comrade Makarov!" Reznes threatened, as a sneeze quickly escapes his nose.

"If you weren't such a good pilot, I think you would not be in our unit right now!" Tolzov added as he drug his friend through the streets of Moscow, and toward the Medical building.

"It figures Comrade Tolzov, " Yuri coughed " First time I come to Moscow and I am sick like a dog!"

"Can't say im not envious of you, this cold day I would not want to be standing out in formation!" Tolzov said as he led him inside the infirmary.

" You don't understand!, This was my first May Day parade in the Air corps ,Comrade Tolzov!" Yuri lamented " I don't see how it can get any worse"

Tolzov and Yuri stopped at the med desk at the top of the stairs, each step seemed like a mountain to Yuri as he felt the fever grow more in him. Tolzon rang the bell over and over, and he looked at the empty clinic.

"No doubt, everyone is out watching the parade!" Tolzov muttered.

Then from behind the curtain emerged a beautiful nurse, in a white nurse's uniform with a nurse cap sitting atop her black hair that was tied back in a neat bun. She was voluptuous and fair skinned. Both Yuri and Tolzov were immediately taken by her looks.

"Are you hearing me?" Nurse Kataya Lojenko said in a louder tone

"Ah yes, My friend here is running a fever, we think it might be the flu!" Tolzov said.

" I see you are pilot and not a doctor, so if you please put him on the bed and let me make that determination!" She said with a no nonsense tone.

Tolzov nodded and set Yuri on the nearest bed to him,"Last chance I'll trade places with you!?" Tolzov joked.

" Not a chance buddy!" Yuri snapped back.

Yuri sipped the hot coffee April had just prepared for him " That was how met, From then on we started to see each other. Or I made any excuse to see her. "Yuri said with a grin.

"Was she your first love?" April asked sipping her cup.

"Da, she was, "Yuri smiled. " I am thinking we go soon to see her grave?"

"We can if you want, but by the weather, I think it would be better if we stayed in for now, and I'd like to hear more about Kataya, She sounded like a strong woman." April smiled warmly.

"You have no idea," Yuri chuckled "Come, we go eat now!, You have to try it Pior Boryetsky!, and I will tell you more about Kataya if you want. "

**Miami Courthouse**

** "**We will convene for lunch and resume at one O'clock!' The Judge said as she rapped her gavel once.

"All rise!" The stone face bailiff called out as everyone in the courthouse stood up.

Verity Carlo watched as the judge disappeared behind the door and the courtroom began to file out. She drew a deep breath as she checked her watch, and saw she had about 30 minutes to meet with Tracks.

"Defense grilled you hard, but I think we'll get the conviction." Grinned the District Attorney Steven Miles. "Thank you for your testimony Detective."

Verity smiled and shook his hand "The case is pretty open and shut, I'd stay for the verdict but I have something to attend to. Text me when you have the verdict" She winked as she left the courtroom.

That was the last of the Medrano cartel to be convicted from the incident at the Port of Miami a few months back. Verity had to word her testimony very carefully to avoid revealing the existence of the Autobots and at the same time keep her from committing perjury. Verity walked out onto the Miami sun and put her sunglasses on, She saw Prowl drive up and quickly got into the driver's seat as Prowl switched off his holomatter avatar.

"Tesitmony go well?" he asked as she took over driving controls

"Enrique slipped up on the stand, he will be lucky if he get 15 to 20." She said as she pulled out onto the highway. "And now we have 20 minutes to get out to the old paper mill in West Flager."

"Are you sure I can't be there?" Prowl asked with worry in his voice.

"We went over this Prowl, I promised Tracks I would come alone, I only have this chance to coax him back to the Autobot side. "

"I still don't see the big deal, I've been on my own without the Autobots and I've done just fine."

"That's because you have me to look out for you" Verity added " tracks is out there on his own, and we can't risk him blowing the Autobots cover, or worse."

"Worse?" Prowl said "You know you make me worry when you say things like that."

"Look I just don't want to see him end up in a situation that he can't get out of "Verity said with concern.

They arrive a 5 miles from the meeting place at a remote part of a salvage yard, Verity got out and could see the paper mill from her position. Prowl transformed and survey the area as well.

"I'm not detecting any cons in the vicinity, you go on ahead and I'll remain here ."Prowl said.

Verity nodded and radioed the Autobot base " Autobot base this is Verity Carlo requesting a ground bridge From my position to these coordinates."

"Roger that Detective Carlo "She heard Mirage respond to her.

Within seconds the green portal of the ground Bridge appeared before Verity. She checked her gun and holstered it and picked up the canister of Energon.

"Verity!" Prowl said as she looked back to him " Be careful , ok?"

Verity nodded and went through, instantly she found herself five miles away in the paper mill yard. She surveyed the yard, and noted the points for cover and return fire. She walked a few yards lugging the canister with her.

"Tracks! It's verity, Look im not lugging this heavy ass Energon canister anymore!, You want it you come out to me!" she yelled as she knew Tracks would be monitoring her movements.

From behind the shipping containers appeared a 2013 Ford Mustang GT, it looked like it had seen better days, it was dinged up and dirty, and it rolled ever so slowly. It crawled to verity as he finally transformed into am Autobot with a scratched out Autobot symbol. He was the last of the "renegades" A rouge faction made up of both Autobot and Decepticon disillusioned soldiers. They made an attempt to take over the street gangs of Miami but where stopped by Optimus Prime and the Autobots. They would have succeeded had it not been for an informant that relayed valuble information to Verity. That informant turned out to be Tracks.

As she finished his transformation his legs gave out and he stumbled back on the ground. He sat up as Verity could see he was severly Energon drained. Verity Held her hand up in a sign of peace as she approached him.

"Show me your port, I'll infuse this ." She said as he extended his arm and a tiny port opened from the crook of his wrist. Verities popped open the seal and fixed the canister to drain into his port. She had done this dozens of times when she was apart of the Autobot team 15 years ago.

Tracks breathed a sigh of relief as he soon felt the Energon enter his body. "You …..kept .. your word on both counts….I'm impressed " He said weakly.

"Once a Wrecker always a Wrecker "Verity said " I kept my bargain, now will you keep yours? Can we talk about you coming back to the Autobots?"

Tracks smiled as he laid his head back.

From one of the shipping containers was mounted a small camera, Little did they know they were being watched and monitored. As they soon would know, an order to take the Autobot alive and to kill the cop had just been issued.

** Moscow – the next day**

Yuri took a deep breath as he looked at the grand open spaces of Red Square. His and April's day began with breakfast at a small café near Red Square. They then took a proper tour of Red Square. Wherever they went Yuri had a story to tell about it. He showed her St/Basils Cathedral, and the various cobblestone on the square and they almost got kicked out of Lenin's tomb.

April looked at the stern main uniform giving a speech to their tour group as they waited to enter the tomb to see the embalmed body of Vladamir Lenin. The man spoke briskly and sternly as he read over the rules of etiquette to the crowd. April's Russian was still rusty and she maybe caught half of what he was saying.

"Did you get all that April?" Yuri asked as they entered the front foyer of the Mausoleum.

"Most of it " April said as they checked their electronic gear and valuables into a locker. "What all was it?"

"Pretty much that respect must be shown in the mausoleum at all times, No Smoking, Talking,Photography, hand in pocket, no scratching your butt and no passing gas!" He said .

"Your joking right?" April smirked

"No, No joking! " He smiled "Do you need bathroom, April?"

"uh no I'm fine!" April blushed as they then proceeded to the next area where they were searched by armed guards. When all of their group were cleared they moved into the next room, it was here that the Boiled Cabbage stew that April ate started to rumble in her stomach.

The mood in the tomb was somber and silent as they passed through photographs of the Russian leader's life. They then finally moved to the room where Lenin was entombed. Yuri smiled when he saw the still body of Lenin perfectly preserved and lying in state. He looked exactly the same as the last time Yuri visited here a month before his second space flight.

As they made their way through slowly April saw the perfectly preserved body of Lenin, she was at first amazed to see this sight, then amazement turned to sheer horror as she felt her lower intestine rumble and a familiar pressure in her colon.

"oh no! no, no, no, not here!" She thought.

She saw Yuri look back at her and she quickly adapted a sweet demeanor. Seconds felt like days as the line moved slowly. All she could think about now was getting out of the building and finding a bathroom. Still the pressure was building in her abdomen and depsrately tried to think of anything to get her mind off of it.

In trying to focus on something else she dint notice the line was moving and was accidently bumped by the large woman behind her. That was the single catalyst her body needed. April gritted her teeth as she tried to hold it in, but it was futile. A tiny high pitch fart escaped April's behind. She hoped and prayed no one heard it. But it was the stench that gave her away.

Soon everyone began to silently sniff the air and hold their nose as the methane filled the air. Yuri sniffed and looked behind him to see the tips of April's ears turn red from embarrassment. He silently chuckled and shook his head.

They exited the mausoleum to many dirty looks, most of them directed at April. They collected their belongings and left.

"Do you need a bathroom now April?" Yuri joked.

"I can't believe I farted in front of Lenin….." April lamented. "i-I couldn't help it. If someone says not to fart , I keep thinking about not farting that I worry myself into farting!"

Yuri chuckled then laughed." At least you kept it, how you say? "Silent, butt deadly!" "

After that Yuri showed April the Kremlin, the seat of the Russian Government. He didn't go there to see the Kremlin more than he wanted to see the Kremlin wall necropolis. It was the place of rest for many of Russia's heroes. He followed the map he bought and went directly to the resting place of his friend and first man in space Yuri Gagarin.

He touched the plaque that had Gagarin's smiling face engraved on it. April noticed the somber look on his face. He then saw a small picture frame that was affixed by the site of Gagrin's tomb. It was an old black and white picture of Gagrin standing in uniform with several other uniformed men.

"What's that picture of?" April asked

"This? This is a picture of a ceremony of the recipients of the Hero of the Soviet Union award." Yuri said "it is Russia's highest honor. Do you recognize the man to the far left?"

He pointed to a figure n the picture for April to lean in to see.

It was Yuri. Smiling and in his military uniform.

"Yuri, is that you?" April asked with astonishment.

"Da, this was taken the month after my first Space flight."Yuri said "Every man in that picture was a recipient of the Hero of the Soviet Union, Order of Lenin and Pilot-Cosmonaut of the USSR"

April's heart then warmed a bit to know she was with a hero of Russia.

"His was the last voice I heard before I got lost through the portal the Decepticons created.." he said somberly. He then took out a bottle of Vodka from his coat and saluted his friend and took a swig from it. Yuri then felt April's hand on the bottle as she took it from him. She lifted the bottle in salute to Gagarin.

"Spasibo" April said thanks in Russian as she took a swill from the bottle. She coughed as the vodka burned on the way down.

"Sorry April!" Yuri apologized "This is real Russian Vodka, Not the weak stuff from America!"

"I can tell….." She croaked.

"Come April, let's go find where Kataya is buried." He said as he took her by the hand and then went off to find Novodevichy Cemetery.

**Earth orbit**

The small Cybertronian craft twisted and dodged as it shot through space. As the craft got closer to earth , the pilot had to maneuver through a maze of space junk in the upper atmosphere.

"Can you believe all this space junk?" The onboard AI computer complained. "Why would human need all this space junk!?" he complained.

The single pilot of the craft was an Autobot, and her name was Hayli. She was freelance in her work. Since the war and the scattering of Autobots and Decepticons, Hayli sought to put her skills as a ninja to good use. She travelled the galaxy, meeting any threat head on, and if they were Decepticons all the more better. She was coming off of a training mission at the planet was there the female Autobot learned even more deadly skills from the species know as Preadators.

"Making the final approach now. " She said as she aimed her craft at a landing descent. " It's been a while since I've been here. But by my calculations, our prey will be arriving here soon.

Hayli scanned and found the tracking beacon put in place by the Predators. It was her final trial. They were going to send a deadly prey for her to stalk and find. All she had to do was make the rendezvous and wait for the prey to come to her.

"Where is the beacon originating from?" Hayli asked her AI computer called Sentinel.

"The beacon is emanating from the southeastern part of the country know as America, Sound familiar?" he asked fully knowing the answer.

"of course Sentinel " She said " It use to be my home…"

"well then welcome home Hayli" He greeted.

The ship then broke through the upper atmosphere as the craft aimed itself toward Florida and made a hard landing in the Florida Everglades. The ship was firmly in place in the wet marshlands of the everglades. Hayli's craft opened up as she hopped out and activated the camouflage features of her ship. Immediately her ship cloaked and vanished from sight. She checked her wrist computers and gained her bearing.

"Not sure if this would interest you but I am picking up a faint life signal of an Autobot nearby." Sentinel said .

"Faint? Is it hurt?" She asked,

"I can't say for sure, only one way to find out of course…" he egged on.

Hayli rolled her optics. "well we do need to kill some time. She said as she transformed in to her alt form a futuristic looking air craft and took off toward the signal.

**Moscow**

Little Kataya made sure to cover her tracks, this was the day she was suppose to hack into a secure bank system. It was highly risky. Still she spent a good month writing the Program that would allow her access to tap into the accounts of the Russian mafia. As confident as she was she knew there was a good chance this operation could go very wrong very fast. Which is why before she went to the place where she could get a good signal, she wanted to lay flowers at the grave of her grandmother.

She stood before the grave of her grandmother. She lost her when Kataya was barely 8, Katya had lost her parents at a very young age and soon went to live with her grandmother. Who raised her and tried to give her a home. Every night kataya's grandmother would read to her stories from russia's past. But her favorite stories were the stories about the heroics of Kataya's grandfather, who was a war hero. For five years Kataya live in a happy home, but soon her grandmother fell ill and passed away.

Kataya knew too well the horrors of living in a Russian orphanage, rather than face that life. Kataya took what she could pack and some sacred belongings and forged a life for herself underground. Her skills as a hacker made sure she and her friends ate, and as long as she kept Ivan's bank account padded, she was safe. Kataya gingerly placed the flowers on the grave and stood in silence. She thought of the happy times with her grandmamma, she missed her cooking and the various quilts she knitted. But most of all she missed her, She missed being loved. After a few minutes of reminiscing, Katya knew it was time to go to work. She wiped her eyes of any tears and exited the cemetery. First order of bisnuess was to secure a smartphone so she could use it to mask her codes to use against the banks servers. She would rather use a stranger's phone than her own so she would be free and clear of any tracking signals.

She wrapped her coat around her tiny frame tighter and scanned the area for a target, her eyes then focused on a couple walking and laughing together. By the way the female wore her coat ,kataya figured out she was holding something in her right pocket. Kataya started to skip toward them and then positioned herself to the woman's side of the walkway. Kataya locked on to her target and skipped faster, She then bumped the woman on her side and quickly took her smartphone. Kataya then ran quickly as she hid the phone she just lifted from her target in her coat pocket.

"Excuse you too!" April yelled at the rude girl who bumped into her. April didn't think much of it and walked with Yuri hand in hand to the cemetery.

Yuri looked at his map of the cemetery and saw the lot where she was placed.

"We are looking for lot c-64!" he said as they made their way toward the still cemetery. A fresh layer of snow had covered everything in the cemetery. Statues and headstones were dusted with light powder.

They walked and found the line graves, each were settled side by side and all had a thick layer of snow before them.

"Judging by the set of fresh foot prints, these graves were visited recently "Yuri noted. He didn't think much of it until he found lot 64 ."

"Yuri" April said as she saw the grave of Kataya Lojenko "Who put the flowers on this grave?"

Yuri was confounded, in his research he found out that Kataya had two sons, but they both died before they turned 30.

**Next time: Everything comes collapsing shut as Team elita are captured in events that will have resounding affects. Verity plans for tracks come crashing down as someone from prowl's past comes back. Yuri and April find their trip to Russia takes an urgent turn for the worst and Perceptor puts into motion his plan to bring elita back. **


	24. A special message from Time Lord Bud

**A special message from Time Lord Bud…..**

**Hey Miamiers! This is Bud wanting to relay a special message for you all who are still following my story of the Autobot team in South Beach. I was doing a lot of rereading of the past chapters and a lot of soul searching and I decided to make a major call concerning the story. No worries it isn't ending by a long shot. But I do want to go back and fix the previous chapters, Grammar and Spelling mistakes. This includes omitting certain scenes I felt didn't fit in, expanding on some parts and even including some new stuff! Who knows Team Elita might have an extra member!**

**Speaking of new members I have hired a Co-Writer!, Some of you know her as Aurrawings! Aurra is a bright mind and has a real penchant for action scenes. Something I feel Miami has desperately needed. She will be helping me in day to day story building and progress. With her I have no doubt TFP:Miami will have new life breathed into it. **

**As always I am always open for suggestions or critics. If there is anything you want to see in the story drop me a line and let me know! I love to hear from you guys. What I won't do, is directly compromise my story continuity to placate other authors stories. So keep an eye out for TRANSFORMERS PRIME: MIAMI, PROJECT REWIND.**

"_**This is my town Optimus!, I will not have it or her citizens victimize by anyone or anything!, I lost Iacon, I won't lose Miami…"**_

_** -Elita-One**_


End file.
